Our Future Still Continue
by Miyakozuka T
Summary: ini adalah remake dari episode 61-62 drama The Great Queen of Seondeok.. I didn't own Queen Seondeok..
1. Chapter 1: Our Future Still Continue

Bidam menyadari bahwa Yeomjeong dan yang lainnya telah mencoba untuk menjebak dia. Dan sebelum itu akan terlambat, dia mencoba melawan pasukannya sendiri untuk menghentikan pemberontakan. Dia membunuh Yeomjong pertama, Misaeng, dan yang lain yang ingin Hajong dan pasukan Bojong hampir mencapai markas tentara Ratu. Bidam mencoba menghentikan dan membunuh mereka. Tapi Hajong berhasil lolos sebelum Bidam mencapainya. Di medan pertempuran , Deok Man sudah mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini dan Ia ingin bertemu dengan Bidam untuk menyelsaikan semua permasalahan ini. Ia menanti kedatangan Bi Dam di medan perang dikawal Yushin dan Alcheon sementara pasukannya sedang bertempur dengan pasukan pemberontak yang berhasil mencapai kamp. Bi Dam yang tubunhya penuh luka akibat bertempur sendiri dengan puluhan dan ratusan pasukan berhasil tiba di hadapan Deok Man dan tak berada jauh darinya. Salah satu pemanah Hajong yang masih hidup mencoba untuk menembak Ratu dari jarak jauh, Bidam tahu itu dan mencoba untuk melindungi Ratu dengan menggunakan tubuhnya. Panah pun menghujam dadanya, Bidam jatuh ke tanah."Bidaamm" teriak Ratu namanya dan tinggal di sisinya. "Bidam..bertahanlah .. jangan tinggalkan aku .." Sang Ratu menangis. Air matanya jatuh ke luka Bidam. "Deokman .. Deokman-a .." bisik Bi Dam. Air matanya mengalir bercampur dengan tetesan darah dari wajahnya. Lalu mata Bi Dam pun menutup.

setelah semua pemberontakan ini berakhir, semua bangsawan yang berkhianat dibawa oleh pasukan Panglima Yushin untuk dihukum mati. Bi Dam yang terluka parah karena melindungi Deok Man dari panah bangsawan Ha Jong terlelap dalam pangkuan Deok Man dan dibawa ke istana untuk dirawat. Deok Man menahan air mata, menahan pendarahan Bi Dam selama di perjalanan. "hanya denganmu aku ingin hidup Bi Dam, aku sungguh mencintaimu, bertahanlah untukku" bisik Deok Man. Bi Dam tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Di istana. 2 hari kemudian.

di kamar Deok Man.

selama 2 hari, Deok Man duduk menunggui Bi Dam. Mengganti perbannya. Membersihkan lukanya. Segala tugas kerajaan, ia wakilkan kepada Chun Cu untuk sementara waktu. Di siang itu, tabib dipanggil untuk memeriksa Bi Dam. "luka Tuan Perdana Menteri sudah sangat membaik dan kemungkinan beliau akan pulih besok" Deok Man sangat senang mendengar hal itu. air mata gembira mengalir di pipinya tak kuasa ditahannya. lalu tabib juga meminta sang ratu untuk tak lupa beristirahat karena kelelahan tampak di wajahnya. meskipun Deok Man sudah tidak pernah jatuh lagi tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan terjadi lagi. Deok Man pun menuruti saran tersebut. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai. Deok Man duduk di sisi pembaringan Bi Dam membelai wajahnya. dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari, Bi Dam pun mulai membuka matanya. dilihatnya langit-langit kamar Deok Man. dan ia melihat di sisinya wajah Deok Man yang terlelap dekat lengannya. " Yang Mulia.." bisik Bi Dam sambil mengusap rambut wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Deok Man yang sangat lelah tidak menyadarinya. Rupanya Chun Cu sudah meminta tabib agar memberi obat tidur diam-diam pada Deok Man agar ia bisa beristirahat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Bi Dam bangkit dari tidurnya. Lukanya memang belum sembuh total namun karena tubuhnya sudah terlatih, bangun bukanlah hal perlahan, ia mengendap-endap keluar untuk memanggil dayang istana. Para dayang istana terkejut melihat Perdana Menteri keluar dari kamar dan segera berusaha memapahnya. "tolong bantu aku untuk membawa Yang Mulia ke tempat tidurnya." Para dayang pun segera memindahkan Yang Mulia Ratu ke pembaringannya dan Bi Dam meminta mereka pergi. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Deok Man, maafkan aku yang sempat tidak percaya denganmu" Dengan lembut, Bi Dam mencium kening Deok Man dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

keesokan paginya..

Deok Man terbangun dari tidurnya oleh suara burung yang bernyanyi di ambang jendela kamarnya. Dan ia pun kaget karena ia tidur di ranjangnya dan Bi Dam tak ada di tempatnya. Ia segera memanggil dayang istana menanyakan hal itu. "Tuan Perdana Menteri yang meminta kami untuk memindahkan Yang Mulia dan sekarang beliau sedang diperiksa tabib di kamar tidurnya". Deok Man segera berlari menuju kamar Bi Dam. Di dekat pintu kamar Bi Dam, Deok Man berpapasan dengan tabib istana, lalu ia menanyakan keadaan Bi Dam." hormat hamba Yang Mulia, Tuan Perdana Menteri hampir pulih sempurna, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah makanan sehat dan obat yang sudah hamba racik untuk memulihkan tenaganya." setelah mendengar itu, Deok Man langsung masuk ke kamar Bi Dam."Bi Dam" panggil Deok Man sambil menahan air mata bahagianya melihat Bi Dam. Dengan segera Bi Dam beranjak dari ranjangnya, berdiri dan memberi hormat "Hormat hamba Yang Mulia. Terima kasih sudah merawat hamba 2 hari ini" Deok Man segera memeluknya erat " Aku senang kau sudah sadar Bi Dam..aku sangat takut kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri..melupakan janjimu.."gumamnya. Bi Dam terdiam kaget. Lalu Deok Man menatap Bi Dam dalam-dalam "tetaplah di sisiku..Bi Dam.." katanya sambil Dam sangat bahagia akan hal itu namun ia merasa tak pantas untuk dicintai oleh Deok Man karena perbuatannya sudah sangat menyakiti hati Deok Man lalu ia berlutut di hadapan Deok Man "hukum aku Yang Mulia..hamba tidak pantas untuk mendapat belas kasih bahkan cinta dari Yang Mulia.. Hamba menyesal telah menyakiti hati Yang Mulia dan hamba siap menerima hukumannya" Deok Man pun memintanya berdiri, meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah Bi Dam "aku dan semua orang sudah tahu semuanya kebenarannya Bi Dam..kau sudah diperdaya oleh mereka..tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu dan kau menyelamatkan nyawaku..Kau tidak bersalah..Bi Dam""Bagi hamba hidup hamba adalah milik Yang Mulia, hamba..." Deok Man menatap mata Bi Dam dalam-dalam "tetaplah bersamaku..tetaplah mencintaiku dan memanggil namaku.." Dan Bi Dam segera memeluknya erat-erat "Aku sangat mencintaimu Deok Man lebih dari nyawaku sendiri.. aku sangat bodoh hingga sempat tidak mempercayaimu..hampir saja aku kehilangan harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupku""tetaplah di sisiku Bi Dam..aku ingin kita hidup bersama..dalam damai..bersamamu" kata Deok Man. "Yang Mulia..ham.." belum Bi Dam sempat membalas. "maukah kau memanggil namaku saja Bi Dam?atau kau takut dunia akan memandangmu sebagai pengkhianat?"sela Deok Man. "aku tak peduli dengan pandangan dunia, aku akan tetap selalu memanggil namamu karena aku sangat mencintaimu..tak peduli orang akan memandangku apa..yang terpenting adalah bagaimana pandanganmu terhadapku..aku ingin hidup bersamamu..Deok Man" jawab Bi Dam. katanya. Bi Dam berlutut sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Deok Man "bersediakah kau menikah denganku Deok Man?aku bersumpah akan berusaha membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku.." Deok Man tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Lalu Deok Man merogoh sakunya, mengambil cincin, dan memakaikan cincin di jari tengah tangan kanan Bi Dam. Cincin yang selalu disimpannya sejak dikembalikan Bi Dam. "aku bersedia, Bi Dam"jawabnya tersenyum. Bi Dam menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, melangkah maju, mendekatkan wajahnya. Mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah itu, Deok Man meminta para dayang membawakan makanan untuk Bi Dam."Tolong bawakan juga untuk Yang Mulia Ratu" tambah Bi Dam "aku tahu kau belum makan Deok Man.." Deok Man hanya tersenyum mendengar perhatian Bi Dam. Mereka pun makan bersama. Kabar Bi Dam telah sadar telah sampai ke seluruh istana. Semua pejabat dan penduduk istana tahu bahwa Bi Dam hanya difitnah dan menjadi korban adu domba dan mereka senang karena Bi Dam berhasil menyelamatkan Ratu. Pangeran Chun Cu ikut senang akan hal ini dan meminta kepada pejabat dan pelayan istana agar malam nanti diadakan jamuan istana untuk merayakan hal ini.

Sesudah makan bersama, Bi Dam dan Deok Man memutuskan untuk berjalan ke taman, mencari udara segar. Dan di sana mereka bertemu Pangeran Chun Cu. "hormat saya Pangeran Chun Cu" hormat Bi Dam. "Chun Cu.." sapa Deok Man "Tuan Perdana Menteri, Yang Mulia Ratu senang bertemu anda di sini, apakah luka Tuan Perdana Menteri sudah membaik?" balas Chun Cu "Terima kasih perhatiannya Pangeran, luka saya sudah sangat membaik" balas Bi Dam. "Berita yang bagus sekali, aku akan mengadakan perjamuan nanti malam untuk merayakan ini, apakah itu boleh Yang Mulia Ratu?" kata Chuncu. "Terima kasih Pangeran tapi saya itu agak berle.."balas Bi Dam "tentu saja aku izinkan..dan Chun Cu tolong umumkan kepada seluruh pejabat untuk berkumpul di ruanganku..Ada yang ingin aku umumkan berkaitan dengan pernikahanku" Bi Dam dan Chun Cu agak terkejut tak menduga akan secepat ini "Baik Yang Mulia, saya permisi dahulu" hormat Chun Cu. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lalu mereka berjalan ke tempat favorit Deok Man. Tempat Deok Man bisa melihat seluruh "ada banyak hal yang perlu kita persiapkan Deok Man.." kata Bi Dam yang berdiri di samping Deok Man yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya aku tahu itu, dan aku akan mulai mempersiapkan proses penyerahan takhta kepada Chun Cu hari ini" kata Deok Man menatap Bi Dam. "Kau yakin untuk itu? apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya? aku bersedia menunggumu sampai kapan pun.." tanya Bi Dam "Yang aku inginkan sekarang dan untuk masa depanku adalah hidup bersamamu Bi Dam, rakyat sekarang sudah bisa hidup damai sejahtera, dan cita-citaku akan penyatuan 3 kerajaan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.. aku juga yakin Chun Cu bisa menjadi raja yang baik..jadi aku rasa ini saat yang tepat.." jawab Deokman tersenyum "Aku juga harus mengadakan rapat Dewan Istana untuk hal ini, oh ya kau ingin kita menikah tanggal berapa?" tanya Bi Dam "hmm..tanggal 14 bulan depan..3 minggu lagi..bagaimana menurutmu?"jawab Deok Man "Tanggal yang bagus, dan 3 minggu cukup untuk persiapan pernikahan, kalau begitu setelah pertemuan di ruanganmu, aku akan mengadakan rapat Dewan Istana"jawab Bi Dam "kau belum pulih benar Bi Dam.. Kau harus istirahat.."balas Deok Man "aku sudah sembuh ketika mendengar kau bersedia menikah denganku, aku sudah cukup istirahat Yang Mulia" canda Bi Dam. Deok Man pun tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka pun kembali ke istana untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadiri pertemuan.

Di ruangan Ratu..

Deok Man: "pada kesempatan ini, aku mengumumkan kepada seluruh pejabat istana bahwa tanggal pernikahanku dengan Bi Dam sudah ditetapkan yakni tanggal 14 bulan depan..dan mengenai penyerahan takhta kepada Pangeran Chun Cu, aku ingin segala sesuatunya di persiapkan sebaik mungkin.."

Seluruh pejabat: "kami mengucapkan selamat kepada Yang Mulia dan Tuan Perdana Menteri..Kami akan persiapkan semuanya sesempurna mungkin" setelah pertemuan selesai, Bi Dam segera mengumpulkan para anggota Dewan Istana yang baru dibentuk untuk rapat.

Bi Dam: seperti yang kalian tahu mengenai rencana pernikahan Yang Mulia Ratu, Ratu ingin penyerahan takhtanya dilakukan sebaik mungkin..berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?"

Anggota Dewan: "penyerahan takhta akan siap pada tanggal 2 bulan depan..dan mengenai rencana pernikahan Yang Mulia dan penyerahan takhta akan kami umumkan kepada seluruh penduduk Negeri Shilla.".

Bi Dam: "baiklah..adakan pemungutan suara.".

hasilnya ada 11 anggota setuju. tidak ada yang menolak

Bi Dam: "jadi sudah diputuskan penyerahan takhta akan diadakan tanggal 2 bulan depan dan pernikahan Putri Deok Man dengan Perdana Menteri tanggal 14 bulan "

.tok..tok

Mendengar dan melihat pengumuman kerajaan seluruh mendoakan kebahagiaan Ratu dan Perdana Menteri.

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat.

Deok Man harus mempersiapkan dirinya sebagai calon istri dan untuk upacara penyerahan takhtanya. Segala sesuatunya dilakukan sesuai adat istiadat Kerajaan Shilla. Begitu juga Bi Dam, ia harus menyiapkan kediaman tempat ia akan tinggal setelah menikah nanti, dan persiapan lainnya sebagai calon pengantin pria..

tanggal 2. Upacara Penyerahan Takhta

Perdana Menteri Bi Dam: "dengan ini, Yang Mulia Ratu Seon Deok menyerahkan takhta dan kuasanya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi negara Shilla kepada Pangeran Chun Cu.

Dan Pangeran Chun Cu menjadi Raja Shilla XXVIII dengan gelar Raja Muyeol"

Mahkota pun diserahkan dan dipakaikan di atas kepala Chun Cu. Dan semuanya memberi hormat.

Malam hari seminggu sebelum pernikahan.

Bi Dam dan Deok Man sedang duduk di tempat favorit Deok Man, yakni dimana ia bisa melihat Shilla secara keseluruhan. Deokman menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Bi Dam "aku sangat senang Bi Dam segala sesuatunya berjalan lancar" kata Deokman "Ya, aku juga sangat senang. persiapan rumah tempat kediaaman kita nanti juga sudah beres..tinggal memindahkan barang-barangmu kau ingin melihatnya?"jawab Bi Dam "aku akan mulai memindahkannya lusa..Tidak, aku ingin itu jadi kejutan untukku Bi Dam.."balas Deok Man "baiklah" kata Bi Dam. Mereka menatap langit malam yang gemerlap penuh dengan Bi Dam. "Deok Man.."gumam Bi Dam. "senang rasanya mendengarmu memanggil namaku, Bi Dam"gumam Deok Man. Lalu ia mengecup pipi Bi Dam. Bi Dam menoleh terkejut. "aku mencintaimu Bi Dam..selama ini kau yang selalu mengatakannya..aku..aku pun juga ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu.. "kata Deok Man dengan wajah yang memerah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Bi Dam mengarahkan wajah Deok Man menatapnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Deok Man dalam-dalam. Kebahagiaan terpancar di matanya Lalu ia mengecup keningnya "itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku Deok Man" gumamnya. Deok Man tersenyum.

2 hari sebelum pernikahan

Ada tradisi untuk mengunjungi makam orangtua dan saudara sebelum pernikahan untuk meminta restu. Karena kedua orangtua Deok Man dan kakak kembarnya sudah wafat serta orangtua Bi Dam sudah wafat. Maka Bi Dam dan Deok Man mengunjungi makam keluarga mereka bersama-sama..

Di depan Makam Keluarga Deok Man

(dalam hati)

Deok Man: Ayah, Ibu, kakak, tanggal 14 nanti aku akan menikah dengan Bi Dam, kami berdua di sini memohon restu kalian.

Bi Dam: aku sadar keluargaku telah membuat hidup Raja, Ratu, dan tuan putri menderita. Aku mohon maaf atas semuanya. aku juga memohon restunya agar pernikahan kami bahagia..

Tanggal 14. Upacara Pernikahan.

Rakyat sudah menanti di luar gerbang yang dijaga ketat para hwarang. Sementara itu seluruh penghuni Istana sudah bersiap-siap di lapangan luar untuk upacara pernikahan Kerajaan.

di kamar Deok Man

"aku merasa ada yang salah dengan wajahku" kata Deok Man sambil menatap wajahnya di cermin.. "tidak ada yang salah Tuan Putri. Tuan Putri terlihat sangat cantik" ujar salah satu dayang. "entah kenapa aku merasa gugup sekali, lebih dari ketika aku naik takhta"kata Deokman dalam hatinya.

di kamar Bi Dam

Bi Dam sedang bersiap-siap dibantu sahabatnya, Panglima Yu Shin. "Bi Dam, aku sangat senang akhirnya Tuan Putri bisa menikah denganmu, bahagiakanlah dia" kata Panglima Yu Shin "aku berjanji kawan akan membahagiakannya.. seumur hidupku"janji Bidam upacara pun dimulai. di hadapan raja dan seluruh anggota kerajaan, Bi Dam dan Deok Man menikah.

Bi Dam: aku mencintaimu Deok Man

Deok Man: aku juga mencintaimu Bi Dam..

setelah upacara selesai, mereka berdua keluar istana dan disambut meriah oleh rakyat. lalu acara dilanjutkan sesuai tradisi Kerajaan Shilla. Kemudian mereka berdua pulang dengan tandu menuju kediaman baru mereka.

di kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam

para pelayan:. "selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya"

Bi Dam dan Deok Man melangkah masuk melewati gerbang rumah mereka. dan mereka segera menuju kamar mereka untuk beristirahat

hari-hari bahagia mereka pun dimulai..

malam hari

Deok Man: aku sangat bahagia Bi Dam..

Bi Dam: dan aku akan selalu menjaga kebahagiaanmu Deok Man...


	2. Chapter 2: Our New Life

Sehari setelah pernikahan

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Bi Dam terbangun. Di sisinya Deok Man masih terlelap sambil memeluk erat lengan Bi Dam. Dengan hati-hati, Bi Dam membelai rambut Deok Man dan mengecup keningnya "aku akan selalu menjagamu Deok Man" bisik Bi Dam. "aku juga akan selalu bersamamu" balas Deok Man yang membuka matanya menatap Bi Dam. Bi Dam terkejut. Deok Man hanya tersenyum. "apa rencanamu hari ini Bi Dam?" tanya Deok Man

"hmm..siang nanti aku harus memeriksa laporan keuangan Kerajaan dan membuat salinan laporan dari masing departemen, apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya?"tanya Bi Dam

"ah tidak, aku berencana siang nanti akan membawakanmu makan siang, dan pagi ini aku akan membuat sarapan untukmu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik" jawab Deok Man

"kau selalu menjadi istri yang terbaik bagiku Deok Man" bisik Bi Dam sambil mengecup kening istrinya. Deok Man menutup mata tersenyum bahagia.

"apakah kau mau keluar melihat-lihat rumah ini sebelum sarapan?" tanya Bi Dam

"tentu, dengan senang hati" jawab Deok Man.

Mereka berdua segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berpakaian. Lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju ruangan di sebelahnya.

Perpustakaan

"ini adalah perpustakaan kecil, mungkin koleksi bukunya tidak sebanyak di istana, tapi aku sempat membawa salinan buku-buku favoritmu di rak ini dan beberapa buku yang baru kudapat" kata Bi Dam sambil menunjukkan koleksi bukunya.

"ini sangat luar biasa Bi Dam. buku-buku ini belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Aku sangat menyukai ruangan ini" balas Deok Man dengan senang.

"aku senang kau menyukainya" jawab Bi Dam" lalu sambil menggandeng Deok Man, Bi Dam membuka pintu lain dari ruangan itu menuju halaman.

Halaman

ditanami dengan banyak bunga di sekeliling kolam ikan yang terletak di tengah taman. Di dekat kolam, ada sebuah gazebo kecil.

"cantik sekali"kagum Deok Man

"Suasana di sini sangat damai" jawab Bi Dam. setelah menikmati keindahan taman. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dan dapur.

"selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya" sambut para pelayan. Bi Dam dan Deokman membalasnya dengan senyum.

"kau mandilah dahulu, lalu kita akan sarapan bersama..aku akan memasak" pinta Deok Man

"baiklah, hamba berdoa semoga masakan Tuan Putri Deok Man enak" canda Bi Dam lalu meninggalkan Deok Man bersama dengan para pelayan.

Memang selama di istana, Deok Man tak pernah memasak, namun kemampuan memasaknya tidak kalah dari juru masak istana. Hari itu Deok Man berniat membuat masakan spesial untuk suaminya. Setelah selesai memasak, Deok Man membawa masakannya ke ruang makan dimana Bi Dam sudah menantinya. Nasi hangat, salmon bakar dan bulgogi tersaji hangat. Dengan semangat, Bi Dam melahap itu semua "hmm..lezaat..luar biasa" komentar Bi Dam. Deok Man sangat senang melihatnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka berjalan menuju ruang berikutnya yakni kamar tidur tamu. Setelah itu mereka menuju ruang yang terletak di seberang perpustakaan tadi, yakni ruang kerja mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan kembali ke ruang baca mereka untuk bersantai.

Ketika di depan pintu ruang baca, Deok Man menyadari bahwa ruang yang terletak di seberang kamarnya belum ia lihat. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Bi Dam, memintanya untuk melihat ruangan itu. Dibuka pintu ruangan itu, dan Deok Man agak terkejut bahwa ruangan ini yang cukup luas ini kosong. "ini ruangan apa?" tanya Deok Man

"ini..ini..kamar untuk anak-anak.. anak kita"jawab Bi Dam terbata-bata.

Deok Man terdiam memandang ruang kosong ini lalu tersenyum kepada Bi Dam "tentu saja"

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Bi Dam dan Deok Man segera bersiap berangkat menuju istana.

Meskipun sudah tidak menjadi ratu, Deok Man diberi kepercayaan oleh raja untuk mengatur masalah pengembangan pertanian di Seorabeol dan sekitarnya. Mereka berdua pun berangkat.

Siang harinya, sesudah menghadap Raja, Deok Man mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Bi Dam yang kemudian dilahapnya tanpa sisa. Karena hari itu tugas Deok Man sudah selesai, Deok Man memutuskan pulang mendahului Bi Dam. Dan Bi Dam mengizinkannya.

Di rumah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam

sesampainya di rumah, Deok Man berjalan sendiri mengelilingi rumahnya. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku favoritnya di ruang baca sambil menunggu kepulangan Bi Dam. Karena waktu makan malam sebentar lagi, Deok Man pun mulai memasak makan malam lalu mandi. Dan ia duduk menunggu suaminya pulang di ruang keluarga.

"aku pulang" kata Bi Dam berjalan memasuki rumah

"selamat datang" jawab Deok Man sambil berusaha berdiri. "mandilah, air hangat sudah tersedia untukmu lalu kita makan malam" pinta Deok Man.

"baiklah" jawab Bi Dam. Kemudian mereka makan malam bersama. Sesudah itu, Bi Dam dan Deok Man bersantai di pelataran kamar mereka yang menghadap halaman. Hari itu bulan penuh. "laporan keuangan kerajaan tahun ini bagus, kita mendapat surplus besar" kata Bi Dam. "syukurlah, semoga tahun depan lebih berlimpah" jawab Deok Man yang duduk menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Bi Dam. "bagaimana dengan harimu tadi?tanya Bi Dam. "sangat menyenangkan sekali" jawab Deok Man. Setelah puas melihat bulan, Bi Dam berdiri. Dan ketika Deok Man berdiri, Bi Dam mengangkat dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka. Deok Man kaget namun ia senang.


	3. Chapter 3: A Good News For Us

1 bulan lebih setelah pernikahan.

di pagi itu, Deok Man terbangun. Ia merasa perutnya kram dan mual. Bi Dam menyadari itu. "Deok Man apa kau baik-baik saja?tunggu di sini, aku akan panggil tabib"

"tak perlu, aku baik-baik saja Bi Dam" jawab Deok Man sambil menutupi sakitnya. "aku akan menyiapkan sarapan sekarang" kata Deok Man seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Pagi itu, Bi Dam harus menghadiri pertemuan yang diadakan Raja di ruangan kerjanya. Setelah makanan siap, mereka sarapan di ruang makan. Mencium bau makanan, membuat Deok Man merasa mual dan tidak nafsu makan. Namun karena tak mau membuat Bi Dam khawatir maka ia berusaha memakannya. Setelah itu, Bi Dam berangkat menuju istana.

di Istana.

Pagi itu para pejabat istana dikumpulkan oleh raja di ruang kerjanya. Pertemuan penting ini guna membahas adanya ancaman invansi dari Kerajaan Ryugu dari timur. Dari pertemuan tersebut diputuskan bahwa akan dikirimnya pasukan di bawah pimpinan Panglima Yushin ke perbatasan timur. Karena ada berkas-berkas di rumah yang belum diperiksanya, Bi Dam memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat.

di kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan membaca buku di ruang baca. Berharap rasa pusing dan mual yang datang bergantian akan hilang.

"aku pulang"teriak Bi Dam.

"selamat datang" sahut Deok Man seraya menghampiri suaminya.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja, pusing kembali menyerang Deok Man. Deok Man berusaha menahan kepalanya dengan tangannya namun "bruuk" "DEOK MAN.."teriak Bi Dam. Deok Man jatuh pingsan namun berhasil ditahan Bi Dam.

Bi Dam segera membawanya ke kamar lalu memanggil tabib. Tak lama kemudian, Deok Man pun sadar. "apa kau baik-baik saja Deok Man?apa kau butuh sesuatu?aku sudah memanggil tabib" tanya Bi Dam sambil menggenggam tangan Deok Man erat-erat. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir..Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Deok Man. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat suaminya khawatir.

Tak lama kemudian, tabib datang. Bi Dam menunggui pemeriksaan Deok Man di luar kamar. Ia sangat khawatir akan kesehatan istrinya. Di dalam kamar, Deok Man sedang berusaha menjawab pertanyaan tabib. Lalu tabib memeriksa nadi dan perut Deok Man. Kemudian tabib memanggil Bi Dam untuk masuk. "bagaimana keadaan istriku?apa ia sakit?" tanya Bi Dam seraya menggenggam tangan Deok Man yang agak gemetar. "keadaan nyonya baik-baik saja, ini bukan karena penyakit Tuan" jawab Tabib. "Lalu karena apa?" tanya Bi Dam bingung. "itu karena Tuan Perdana Menteri dan nyonya akan segera memiliki anak. Nyonya sedang mengandung, Tuan kira-kira hampir 1 bulan.." jawab tabib. Mendengar itu, air mata bahagia mengalir di pipi Deok Man. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas perut untuk merasakan kehadiran anaknya. Bi Dam pun sangat bahagia dengan kabar ini. Tabib pun memberikan sejumlah nasihat kepada Deok Man mengenai kehamilannya ini.

Setelah tabib pulang, Bi Dam kembali menemani Deok Man di kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Deok Man lalu mengecup keningnya. "aku sangat bahagia Deok Man. Kau melengkapiku" bisik Bi Dam. "aku juga" jawab Deok Man seraya membelai perutnya.

"bukankah ada berkas-berkas yang kau harus kerjakan Bi Dam?ayo kita ke ruang kerjamu" tanya Deok Man seraya berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "tapi kau harus istirahat" kata Bi Dam. "aku ingin bersantai membaca buku di ruang kerja sambil menemanimu, lagipula tidak baik tidur terus, nanti bayi kita jadi penidur" canda Deok Man. Bi Dan tertawa mendengar hal itu. Ia sangat bahagia dengan berita ini. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar menuju ruang kerja.

di ruang kerja

Bi Dam duduk dan berkutat dengan laporan di hadapannya. Di hadapannya, Deok Man sedang membaca buku baru yang Bi Dam bawa.

"bagaimana hasil rapat tadi pagi?" tanya Deok Man. "hasilnya pasukan yang dipimpin Panglima Yushin diutus ke timur hari ini untuk mengamankan perbatasan kita dari tentara Ryugu..mungkin mereka akan tiba di sana 3 hari lagi" jawab Bi Dam. "Ryugu adalah negara yang cukup tangguh, aku harap pasukan Shilla mampu memenangkannya" jawab Deok Man. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, Deok Man bangun dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Karena merasa mual setiap mencium bau kimchi, Deok Man tidak membuat kimchi dan lagipula itu bukanlah favorit Bi Dam. Makan malam pun siap. Bi Dam menunda tugasnya lalu ia pun segera menuju ke ruang makan.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke ruang kerja. Hari sudah menjelang larut malam dan pekerjaan Bi Dam pun baru saja selesai. "pergilah ke kamar dahulu, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi setelah ini selesai kurapikan" kata Bi Dam. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya" jawab Deok Man, Bi Dam membalasnya dengan senyum. Lalu Deok Man keluar menuju kamarnya. Bi Dam pun sibuk merapikan semuanya. Dan di kotak tempat buku-buku yang diwariskan oleh alm. Panglima Munno, buku 3 kerajaan sudah ia berikan kepada Yushin namun Ryugu belum dicantumkan dalam buku itu. Dan ketika mengeluarkan isi kotak, dia menemukan kertas peta yang berjudul Kerajaan Ryugu dan tahun pembuatannya adalah 3 tahun setelah buku 3 Kerajaan dibuat. Bi Dam terkejut melihat hal itu. Kemudian ia membandingkan peta tersebut dengan peta Shilla. "oh tidak, Benteng Utara lengah" kata Bi Dam. Deok Man yang tidak sabar menunggu, kembali ke ruang kerja. Ia berdiri di samping Bi Dam untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakannya. Ia juga sangat terkejut. Di peta tersebut tergambar adanya celah yang menghubungkan Ryugu dengan Shilla di utara dan karena fokus ke timur, beberapa Jenderal hebat di sana ikut dikirim ke timur. Dan butuh waktu seminggu untuk sampai ke Utara dari perbatasan timur. "ini harus dilaporkan kepada Raja" kata Bi Dam


	4. Chapter 4: General Bi Dam

Keesokan paginya, Bi Dam segera bersiap menghadap Raja sambil membawa peta Ryugu menuju Istana.

Di Ruang Kerja Raja

"Hormat saya, Yang Mulia" hormat Bi Dam. "Ah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, aku baru saja akan mengirimkan ucapan selamat atas kehamilan Putri Deok Man. Apa yang membuatmu menghadapku sepagi ini?"tanya Raja.

"terima kasih Yang Mulia."

Lalu Bi Dam segera menunjukkan hasil temuannya semalam. Raja langsung terkejut dan meminta kasim memanggil seluruh pejabat dan penasihat Kerajaan. Para pejabat dan penasihat segera berunding bersama Raja membahas hal ini. Benteng Utara memiliki pasukan cukup banyak, namun kurang memiliki pemimpin yang cakap. "bagaimana jika Tuan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam untuk sementara waktu yang memimpin Benteng Utara sampai para Jenderal dari Utara kembali?Kepandaian tuan dalam membuat strategi perang setara dengan para jenderal terbaik Shilla." usul salah seorang penasihat istana. Para pejabat mulai mengangguk setuju. "Perdana Menteri bagaimana menurutmu? tanya Raja. "apabila kemampuan saya dipercaya Baginda untuk membantu Benteng Utara, saya akan berusaha" jawab Bi Dam.

Dan dibuatlah keputusan bahwa Bi Dam akan menjadi Jenderal di Benteng Utara dan akan berangkat besok sore menuju Benteng Utara. Mengenai tanggung jawabnya sebagai Perdana Menteri akan dipegang oleh Raja sementara waktu. Setelah pertemuan itu, Bi Dam pun segera pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Bi Dam merasa bingung bagaimana akan menyampaikan ini pada istrinya. Ia tahu Deok Man adalah wanita yang kuat, tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia merasa sangat protektif.

"aku pulang.."seru Bi Dam. Deok Man yang sedang duduk di gazebo yang tak jauh dari situ segera menyambutnya. "selamat datang," jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam berjalan menghampiri istrinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya.

Ketika melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak gelisah, Deok Man tahu ada sesuatu yang penting disembunyikannya. "Ada apa?aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku.."tanya Deok Man sambil menatap mata suaminya.

Menatap mata Deok Man membuat hati Bi Dam semakin berat untuk meninggalkannya. "ya, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.."jawab Bi Dam setengah hati. Lalu mereka berjalan menyusuri taman, lalu duduk di pelataran di depan ruang baca.

"ada apa Bi Dam?"tanya Deok Man. Sambil menggenggam tangan Deok Man, Bi Dam menceritakan mengenai keputusan Raja mengenai dirinya. Hatinya semakin berat dan erat genggamannya "aku dikirim sebagai Jenderal Benteng Utara dan besok sore akan berangkat ke sana" kata Bi Dam. "hatiku sangat berat harus meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini" tambah Bi Dam. Deok Man menatap mata suaminya dalam-dalam, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi suaminya itu. "aku akan baik-baik saja Bi Dam. ada para pelayan yang baik, keluargaku di istana, dan teman-teman yang menemaniku. Dan ada anak kita di sini yang selalu menemaniku. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kami berdua akan baik-baik saja."jawab Deok Man tersenyum sambil membelai perutnya. Hati Deok Man sendiri juga merasa berat harus ditinggal pergi di saat ia ingin selalu bersama dengan Bi Dam, namun ia tahu bahwa keselamatan negerinya ada di tangan Bi Dam juga, Deok Man tulus ikhlas merelakan kepergiannya. Mendengar jawabannya dan melihat senyumnya, membuat hati Bi Dam semakin mencintai istrinya. "aku sangat mencintaimu Deok Man..Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi negeri ini. Tempat kita bertiga akan hidup damai."kata Bi Dam sambil membelai perut Deok Man dan mengecup kening istrinya. "ya, kau, aku, dan anak kita" jawab Deok Man.

Malam hari, ketika Deok Man sedang mandi, Bi Dam memasang sebatang kayu yang di kedua ujungnya diikat dengan kawat, kemudian digantung dan didekatnya dipasang 2 kotak kecil berisi air dan pakan burung di luar ambang jedela kamar. "semoga jarak dari utara ke sini dapat dicapai."pikir Bi Dam. Malam itu Deok Man dan Bi Dam mempersiapkan perbekalan besok. Dan ketika semua sudah beres, mereka pun segera tidur karena sudah mulai larut malam.

Deok Man meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Bi Dam. "berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat, Bi Dam..demi aku dan demi anak kita..kami menunggumu di sini" bisik Deok Man. "ya, aku berjanji..sekarang tidurlah" bisik Bi Dam sambil mengecup kening istrinya.


	5. Chapter 5: I Leave

Keesokan paginya, Deok Man terbangun. Mual dan kram perutnya kembali menyerang. Di sampingnya, Bi Dam masih terlelap sambil menggenggam tangannya. Menatap wajah Bi Dam yang terlelap, membuat Deok Man tersenyum. Dan mata Bi Dam mulai membuka, dengan lembut, ia membelai wajah Deok Man. "selamat pagi"sapa Deok Man. Lalu Bi Dam mengecup kening istrinya "selamat pagi juga"sapanya. Lalu tangannya membelai perut Deok Man "selamat pagi anakku." Deok Man tersenyum, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Bi Dam "selamat pagi ayah." Mereka bangun lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Deok Man berjalan ke dapur, dan Bi Dam pergi ke taman untuk berlatih pedang. Waktu pun berlalu. Deok Man menghampiri Bi Dam di taman, melihat suaminya bermain pedang, ia kagum dengan kemampuan berpedang Bi Dam "Bi Dam, sarapan sudah siap" kata Deok Man. Bi Dam pun menyarungkan pedangnya, dan merangkul bahu Deok Man, berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Bi Dam mandi. Di kamar, Deok Man sedang menjahit sapu tangan miliknya. Ia membuat tulisan nama Bi Dam dan namanya sendiri di kedua ujung saputangan tersebut. Dan ia tersenyum melhat hasilnya

Setelah selesai mandi, Bi Dam mulai mengenakan baju dan pelindung tubuhnya. Deok Man membantu memakaikan jubah dan pelindung bahunya. Pedang telah digantung di pinggang. Sepatu telah dikenakan. Waktu keberangkatan sudah semakin mendekat.

"aku ingin duduk di taman, maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Deok Man. Dengan segera, Bi Dam menggandeng tangan Deok Man, berjalan menuju taman.

di taman

Deok Man duduk di sebelah Bi Dam. Menyandarkan badannya di samping Bi Dam. Sambil menggenggam tangan Bi Dam erat-erat. Deok Man mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah ia jahit tadi. Ia memberikannya kepada Bi Dam "ini untukmu"kata Deok Man. "bukankah ini sapu tangan kesayanganmu?"tanya Bi Dam heran. "meskipun aku tak bisa bersamamu di sana, aku harap ini dapat membuatmu ingat hatiku selalu bersamamu dimanapun kau berada." "terima kasih Deok Man" kata Bi Dam sambil memeluk istrinya.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat. Sore harinya sekelompok pasukan Kerajaan tiba di gerbang Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam untuk menjemput Jenderal Bi Dam. Bi Dam dan Deok Man berjalan menuju gerbang. Pasukan menundukkan kepala memberi hormat. "ya, barang yang akan kubawa ada di sana, tolong taruh di kudaku" tunjuk Bi Dam kepada salah satu pengawal. Di sisinya, Deok Man mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Bi Dam menoleh kepadanya, memunggungi para pasukan, kedua tangannya memegang wajah istrinya itu. "jaga baik-baik dirimu Deok Man dan anak kita" bisik Bi Dam seraya mengecup kening Deok Man lalu berlutut mengecup perut istrinya "ayah berangkat" bisik Bi Dam. lalu Bi Dam berdiri dan mengecup bibir Deok Man. Deok Man agak terkejut namun senang. "aku akan kembali segera ke sisi kalian berdua."kata Bi Dam. "kami menunggumu pulang Bi Dam..hati-hati, jangan lupa untuk istirahat dan makan" jawab Deok Man seraya membelai perutnya. Lalu, Bi Dam berjalan keluar, ditemani para pasukannya, ia menunggangi kuda hitamnya menuju Benteng utara. Air mata Deok Man tak sanggup ia tahan lagi. "ayah pasti akan kembali anakku" seraya membelai perutnya. Lalu ia masuk menuju rumahnya.

Tengah malam.

Bi Dam dan pasukannya akhirnya tiba di Benteng Utara. "Jenderal Bi Dam tiba"teriak penjaga gerbang benteng. Seluruh pasukan Benteng Utara segera berbaris. "hormat kami, Jenderal Bi Dam"teriak pasukan. Bi Dam segera turun dari kudanya dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. "aku Jenderal Bi Dam yang akan memimpin kalian melindungi benteng ini dari Ryugu, sekarang kembalilah ke kamp kalian untuk beristirahat agar kalian siap besok." "siap jenderal"jawab para pasukan. Setelah itu, Bi Dam segera kembali ke kampnya, di sana para kolonel sudah menunggunya. Lalu, Bi Dam menjelaskan kepada mereka situasi sebenarnya dan strategi yang sudah ia buat. Para kolonel dan Bi Dam sepakat untuk melaksanakan itu besok pagi. Setelah para kolonel keluar dari kampnya, Bi Dam melepas jubah perangnya dan memakai pakaian hitamnya yang biasa untuk beristirahat. Lalu ia duduk menulis sebuah surat. Dengan sandi yang diajarkan gurunya, ia menulis surat kepada Deok Man. "Deok Man, aku telah tiba di utara, dan aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu dan anak kita?aku harap baik-baik saja. Aku sudah membuat strategi pertahanan, doakanlah aku agar ini berhasil. Bi Dam." Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Kandang merpati. Ia mengeluarkan burung merpati putih yang biasa ia gunakan saat masih di Departemen Audit. Ditaruhnya surat itu dalam tabung kecil yang terikat di kaki kanan merpati itu. Lalu dilepaskannya merpati itu terbang ke udara. "aku harap ini sampai ke rumah"pikir Bi Dam. Kemudian ia pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan beristirahat.

Keesokan paginya.

Deok Man yang tidur sendirian masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun rasa mual tiba-tiba membangunkannya. Setelah ia terbangun, ia melihat merpati putih berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya. Dan ia tahu itu adalah milik Bi Dam. Dipegangnya merpati itu, lalu suratnya ia ambil. Sambil duduk, Deok Man membaca surat dari suaminya itu. Ia sangat senang mengetahui suaminya baik-baik saja. Ia pun segera membalasnya. Dengan menggunakan sandi yang sama. "aku sangat senang mengetahui kau baik-baik saja Bi Dam. Kami berdua di sini juga baik-baik saja. Hari ini aku akan ke kuil sepulang dari istana. Aku selalu mendoakanmu Bi Dam. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik di sana. Jangan lupa untuk beristirahat dan makan. Aku mencintaimu. Deok Man." Lalu setelah suratnya dimasukkan,dilepaskannya burung itu terbang di udara. "Aku merindukanmu Bi Dam" bisik Deok Man.

Setelah itu, Deok Man keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke istana.

Di Benteng Utara

Setelah bangun dari tidurnya dan sarapan, Bi Dam segera bersiap-siap. Pakaian perang dan pedangnya, ia kenakan. Lalu ia keluar dari kampnya untuk mulai melaksanakan strateginya. Ia memerintahkan para pasukannya untuk memasang jebakan yang telah ia rancang di sekitar benteng. Patroli penjagaan juga semakin ia perketat guna menghindari adanya mata-mata.

di Istana.

Deok Man berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya di Istana. Hari itu, ia harus memeriksa dan mengevaluasi laporan hasil panen dari Soeraboel. Dari laporan tersebut, Deok Man harus memutuskan berapa banyak yang harus disimpan kerajaan dan berapa banyak yang harus dibagikan kepada rakyat dan yang bisa dikirim kepada pasukan yang sedang berperang. Setelah pekerjaannya beres, ia berangkat ke kuil dekat istana. Setibanya di sana, Deok Man berlutut dan berdoa "lindungilah suamiku di sana, bimbinglah dia agar rencananya dapat berjalan dengan baik, dan ia dapat kembali ke sini dengan selamat."

di Benteng Utara.

Dari pengintaian yang dilakukan oleh para pasukannya, Bi Dam mendapat laporan bahwa 300 tentara Ryugu sedang menuju ke arahnya dan mungkin yang lain akan menyusul. Meskipun dari jumlah pasukan Bi Dam lebih unggul, dia ingin jumlah pasukannya yang mati dapat ditekan. Ia memutuskan untuk memimpin pasukannya besok memancing pasukan musuh ke daerah jebakan.

Setelah persiapan untuk besok beres, ia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berlatih kemampuan beladiri masing-masing. Lalu, Bi Dam kembali ke kampnya. Di atas mejanya, burung merpati putih miliknya sudah berdiri di sana. Ia segera memegangnya dan mengambil suratnya. Ia sangat senang membaca surat tersebut. "aku juga sangat mencintaimu Deok Man"bisik Bi Dam. Lalu ia membalas suratnya. Ia memberitahukan bahwa ia akan bertempur besok dan meminta Deok Man untuk tidak membalas surat ini sampai ada berita dari istana mengenai akhir dari pertempurannya ini.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Deok Man. Bi Dam" tulis Bi Dam di akhir surat.

Malam hari.

Selesai makan malam, Deok Man memutuskan untuk membaca buku di kamarnya. Ia membaca buku sastra roman kuno. Buku itu ia sukai karena berisi nasihat-nasihat yang baik mengenai hidup berkeluarga. Ketika sedang larut dalam buku yang ia baca, merpati putih hinggap di jendela kamarnya. Deok Man segera menghampirinya dan mengambil surat yang dibawanya. Berita bahwa besok Bi Dam akan bertempur menyebabkan hati Deok Man gelisah dan berdebar keras. "Bi Dam pasti menang"bisik Deok Man berulang-ulang. Dan sesuai permintaan Bi Dam, ia tidak membalas suratnya. Karena hari sudah mulai larut, Deok Man memutuskan untuk tidur. "selamat tidur Bi Dam"bisik Deok Man. "Selamat tidur Deok Man"bisik Bi Dam sambil menatap langit


	6. Chapter 6: I Want To Go Home

Fajar mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur. Bi Dam dan pasukannya sudah bersiap untuk bertempur. Ia membagi dua pasukannya yakni yang bertugas memancing lawan dan yang menyerang. Bi Dam akan bergabung dengan yang pertama agar musuh semakin percaya dan sebagai pemberi aba-aba pada pasukan kedua.

Ia dan pasukannya berangkat dahulu mendekati celah tersebut.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Meskipun merasa gelisah dan sulit tidur, Deok Man berusaha untuk tidur demi kesehatan bayi yang dikandungnya. Walaupun tidur kurang nyenyak namun ia sudah cukup beristirahat. "Bi Dam pasti menang"bisik Deok Man setelah ia membuka matanya. Ia segera bangun, keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kuil.

Bi Dam dan pasukannya telah tiba di dekat celah, tempat ia akan memancing musuh. Di sana sudah didirikan tenda-tenda seakan-akan mereka memang bermarkas di sana. Lalu mereka berpura-pura tidak tahu akan kedatangan pasukan dengan melakukan aktivitas militer sehari-hari.

"Jenderal, pasukan Ryugu sudah mulai dekat" lapor salah seorang pasukan sambil tergopoh-gopoh. "segera siapkan pasukan" perintah Bi Dam. 300 pasukan Ryugu mulai berdatangan dan menyerang. Bi Dam dan pasukannya segera naik ke atas kuda untuk menghindar. "jangan sampai mereka lari" teriak pasukan Ryugu. Pasukan Ryugu mengejar Bi Dam dan pasukannya.

di Kuil.

"lindungilah Bi Dam dari bahaya, bimbinglah ia agar mampu memenangkan pertempuran ini" doa Deok Man berulang-ulang.

Bi Dam berkuda secepat mungkin. Menghindari lesatan panah. Sesekali ia dan pasukannya melepas balasan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bahwa sebagian besar pasukan musuh sudah masuk dalam daerah jebakan, ia meniup terompet memberi aba-aba. Pasukan kedua yang bersembunyi di tepi-tepi goa bukit segera mengeluarkan senjata rahasia mereka. Gentong-gentong besi berisi minyak tanah yang kemudian dibakar api. Dituangnya minyak itu ke atas pasukan Ryugu. Dan berhasil. Hampir seluruh pasukan Ryugu terbakar, ada beberapa yang lolos dan mencoba kabur. Bi Dam mengejar balik mereka. Dengan pedangnya, ia menebas pasukan lawan. "mati kau" Tiba-tiba seorang musuh menyerang kuda Bi Dam sehingga Bi Dam terjatuh dari kudanya. Lalu ia berusaha menikam Bi Dam yang terkapar. "traang" Bi Dam menahannya. Lalu ia bangkit, loncat dan menendang lawannya hingga jatuh. Lawan berusaha bangkit lalu menyerang Bi Dam. Mereka beradu pedang dengan sengit. Musuh berusaha menebas kepala Bi Dam, dengan sigap Bi Dam berlutut menghindarinya lalu menikam perut lawannya itu. Lawannya pun rubuh. "Jenderal!"teriak pasukan Ryugu. Mereka segera menghampiri dan menangisi jasad lawan Bi Dam, lalu mereka berusaha menyerang Bi Dam beramai-ramai namun mereka semua tumbang lebih dulu dipanah oleh pasukan kedua Bi Dam. Tak ada lawan yang tersisa. "kita menang"teriak Bi Dam sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas. "yeaah..huuray"teriak seluruh pasukan Bi Dam. Pertempuran di Utara selesai. Lalu Bi Dam memerintahkan pasukannya untuk kembali ke Benteng dan membawa pasukannya yang menjadi korban. Meskipun ada beberapa pasukannya yang terluka berat, tapi tidak ada yang tewas. Bi Dam memperoleh kemenangan pertamanya. Ia segera mengirim kurir untuk mengirim berita ini ke Istana.

Malam hari. Di Istana.

"hormat hamba Yang Mulia, hamba menyampaikan berita dari Benteng Utara. 150 Pasukan Jenderal Bi Dam berhasil mengalahkan 300 pasukan Ryugu. Tak ada korban tewas dari Benteng Utara"lapor kurir kepada Raja. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang kurir lagi. Kurir dari timur. "hormat hamba Yang Mulia, hamba menyampaikan berita dari Benteng Timur. Pasukan Panglima Yushin dan para Jenderal berhasil mengalahkan 400 pasukan Ryugu. Ada 30 korban tewas dari Benteng Timur. Dan Jenderal Bae Jong dan beberapa Jenderal Utara sedang dalam perjalanan ke Benteng Utara" lapor kurir tersebut. Raja sangat senang mendengar laporan itu. Raja lalu meminta mereka agar menyampaikan pesan bahwa perbekalan dan pasukan Utara dan Timur akan ditambah. "dari 1100 pasukan Ryugu, 700 sudah dikalahkan. Tinggal 400 lagi"kata Raja. "selamat Yang Mulia atas kemenangannya" Kasim dan pejabat Istana menghaturkan ucapan selamat kepada yang mendengar berita itu meminta izin kepada Raja untuk menyampaikan berita ini kepada Deok Man. Raja mengizinkannya. Alcheon segera berangkat ke Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Di Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayannya menghampirinya, "Maaf Nyonya, Kepala Pengawal Raja meminta untuk bertemu dengan Nyonya. Katanya ada berita penting." "Persilahkan ia menunggu di ruang tamu." jawab Deok Man. Deok Man segera menghentikan makannya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Jantungnya berdebar keras bersiap mendengar kabar yang akan disampaikan Alcheon.

"Maaf Tuan Putri jika hamba sudah mengganggu makan malam Tuan Putri" hormat Alcheon. "Ada apa Alcheon?"tanya Deok Man agak gemetar. Ia takut Alcheon akan membawa berita buruk untuknya. Alcheon pun menyampaikan berita yang disampaikan para kurir tadi. Deok Man menghela napas lega, ia bahagia mendengar berita itu terutama mengenai kemenangan Bi Dam. "terima kasih Alcheon atas beritanya."kata Deok Man. Setelah itu, Alcheon pun pamit dan pulang ke istana. Deok Man kembali melanjutkan makan malam dengan hati senang. "ayahmu menang dan ia baik-baik saja" bisik Deok Man mengusap perutnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Deok Man segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menulis surat untuk Bi Dam. "aku sangat bersyukur dan senang mendengar kabar mengenai kemenanganmu terutama ketika mendengar kau selamat. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau tidak terluka. Para Jenderal Utara sedang di tengah perjalanan kembali ke Benteng Utara. Aku senang karena itu berarti kau akan segera kembali ke sini. Aku dan bayi kita merindukanmu di sini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Bi Dam. Deok Man"tulis Deok Man dalam surat itu. Dimasukkannya surat itu dalam tabung di kaki merpati dan dilepasnya terbang ke udara. Setelah itu Deok Man berbaring tidur di ranjangnya. Ia tertidur sambil tersenyum.


	7. Chapter 7: Where Are You?

Pagi-pagi buta. Benteng Utara.

Bi Dam yang terlelap di kampnya terbangun ketika mendengar suara kepakan sayap burung. Burung merpati miliknya hinggap di mejanya. Bi Dam pun bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil surat yang dikirim istrinya itu. Ia membaca surat itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia membalas surat itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak terluka, Deok Man. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu dan bayi kita. Aku harap para Jenderal Utara segera kembali dan aku bisa bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Deok Man. Jaga dirimu dan anak kita baik-baik. Bi Dam." Lalu dimasukkannya surat itu ke dalam tabung di kaki burung dan dilepaskannya burung itu terbang di udara.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man yang masih terlelap, mulai membuka matanya. Tidurnya kali ini sangat nyenyak hingga dia bangun agak kesiangan dari biasanya.

Tak lama kemudian, merpati penghantar surat datang. Deok Man segera mengambil suratnya dan duduk membacanya. Mendengar Bi Dam tidak terluka, hati Deok Man semakin lega. "ayahmu tidak terluka dan ia juga sangat merindukan kita" bisik Deok Man sambil mengusap perutnya. Tiba-tiba perut Deok Man berbunyi. Deok Man tertawa mendengarnya "kau sama seperti ayahmu, kelaparan di pagi hari" canda Deok Man. Lalu ia pergi keluar kamarnya untuk sarapan dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kuil. Ia bersyukur atas kemenangan dan keselamatan Bi Dam.

4 hari kemudian. Pagi hari

"para jenderal telah tiba" seru penjaga gerbang Benteng Utara.

Para Jenderal Benteng Utara masuk dan segera turun dari kudanya. Para pasukan langsung memberi hormat. Bi Dam menyambut kedatangan para Jenderal tersebut "Tampaknya aku bisa pulang sekarang". "terima kasih telah menjaga Benteng Utara dengan luar biasa" jawab salah satu jenderal. Bi Dam segera berkemas-kemas untuk pulang. Hatinya sangat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Ke tempat orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai menunggunya pulang. Kali ini ia tidak memberitahukan kepulangannya karena ingin membuat kejutan untuk istrinya. Ia dan beberapa pengawalnya segera menaiki kuda dan keluar dari Benteng.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man sedang menikmati indahnya pagi dengan berjalan-jalan di taman. Menghirup segarnya udara pagi. "Kapan Bi Dam akan pulang ya?" pikirnya. Karena hari itu ia harus pergi ke istana maka ia harus segera sarapan dan bersiap-siap.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Bi Dam dan pengawalnya menunggangi kuda mereka menuju Seorabeol.

Karena kudanya mulai kelelahan, Bi Dam memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di tepi sungai dekat situ. Sungai Pukhan. Ketika sedang mengambil air untuk kudanya, Bi Dam melihat hal yang aneh. Sejumlah kapal tanpa bendera berukuran cukup besar membawa banyak orang melintas di tengah sungai. Karena jaraknya cukup jauh, Bi Dam mengambil teropong untuk melihat lebih jelas. "celaka!" teriak Bi Dam, para pengawalnya terkejut. Yang ia lihat orang-orang di kapal tersebut berpakaian pakaian tentara Ryugu. Ternyata tentara Ryugu berhasil membuat pintu tembus masuk menuju Sungai Kerajaan pasukannya diperkirakan mencapai dari 100 orang dalam 1 kapal. Dan ada 4 kapal di sana dan sungai ini terhubung langsung dengan sungai di Seorabeol. Bi Dam segera membagi-bagi tugas kepada 5 pengawalnya. Pengawal yang pertama, ia perintahkan untuk kembali ke Benteng Utara meminta bantuan 250 pasukan berkuda tercepat dan beberapa jenderal. Pengawal tersebut segera berangkat. Kepada pengawalnya yang kedua, ia memerintahkan untuk ke pos pertahanan terdekat mengumpulkan pasukan yang kemudian dibawa ke Seorabeol. Lalu ia dan sisa pengawalnya segera berangkat ke Seorabeol.

Sore hari.

Deok Man baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Laporan bertumpuk ia kerjakan di Perpustakaan Istana. Lalu ia pergi keluar untuk menghilangkan penatnya.

Bi Dam pun akhirnya tiba di Seorabeol. Lalu ia memerintahkan 2 pengawalnya menjemput istrinya di rumah dan membawanya kepada Alcheon di istana . Ia memberikan saputangannya sebagai tanda bahwa itu memang perintah darinya. Para pengawal langsung pergi. Dan Bi Dam segera berangkat ke Istana.

Di Istana.

"Perdana Menteri Bi Dam tiba" seru penjaga Istana. Bi Dam segera turun dan berlari menuju ruang Raja. "Ah Jenderal Bi Dam, kau sudah kembali. Selamat atas kemenanganmu" sambut Raja.

"hormat saya Yang Mulia, ada sesuatu yang gawat.."jawab Bi Dam. Bi Dam segera memberitahukan apa yang ia lihat dan asumsinya. Raja dan para pejabat sangat terkejut dan agak panik. "Bi Dam, kau pimpinlah pasukan dan para hwarang untuk melindungi Seorabeol semaksimal mungkin." titah Raja. "Siap Yang Mulia" jawab Bi Dam.

Jumlah pasukan dan hwarang di ibukota hanya berjumlah 270 orang sedangkan musuh 400 orang. Oleh karena itu, Bi Dam berusaha agar musuh tidak berhasil mencapai daratan.

Ia mengumpulkan 150 orang pasukan untuk bertugas sebagai pemanah api di pos penjaga sepanjang sungai. Lalu ia memerintahkan 10 pasukannya memimpin evakuasi penduduk yang tinggal di tepi sungai dan sekitarnya agar mengungsi sejauh mungkin ke tempat yang aman. Lalu ia meminta pengawal Istana agar berpencar ke ibukota memberitahukan hal ini kepada rakyat dan meminta rakyat untuk bersembunyi dan tidak panik. Lalu ia memerintahkan sisa pasukannya untuk bersiaga di ibukota dan para pengawal Istana untuk melindungi istana.

Ketika Bi Dam berjalan keluar, 2 pengawalnya yang ia suruh menjemput istrinya menghadapnya dengan tangan hampa "hormat hamba, Jenderal. Putri Deok Man sedang tidak berada di rumah. Kata pelayan, beliau pergi ke Istana sejak pagi tadi" lapor mereka dan mereka mengembalikan sapu tangan Bi Dam. Hati Bi Dam mencelos. Ia tidak melihat Deok Man ketika tadi melewati ruangannya. Lalu ia meminta pengawalnya berpencar mencarinya di Istana, ia sendiri segera berlari mencari istrinya. Setelah berlari keliling tidak ketemu, ia bertanya kepada pengawal Istana yang sedang membantu persiapan perang. "Apa kau melihat Putri Deok Man." tanya Bi Dam. "maaf tuan, tadi hamba melihatnya keluar dari ruang kerjanya tapi hamba tidak tahu beliau pergi kemana.. Mungkin beliau sudah pulang atau pergi ke kuil." Kuil adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum Bi Dam datangi."terima kasih" jawab Bi Dam. Ia segera berlari menuju Kuil dekat Istana. "Deok Man, aku harap kau ada di sana" pikir Bi Dam sambil berlari.

Deok Man sedang berdoa dengan khusyuknya. Setelah selesai berdoa, ia berjalan keluar kuil untuk pulang.

Bi Dam pun tiba di dekat Kuil. Ia segera memasuki Kuil namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hatinya semakin gelisah. "Deok Man, dimana kau?" teriak Bi Dam. Bi Dam melihat pintu belakang terbuka, ia berlari ke sana.

Deok Man berhenti merasa Bi Dam memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa."ah itu hanya perasaanku saja,lagipula ia belum pulang"gumamnya. Ia kembali berjalan. Ia tak berada jauh dari kuil, ia memutuskan jalan lewat pintu belakang karena lebih dekat dengan istana.

Setelah melewati pintu belakang, Bi Dam melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Dari arah kanan, Bi Dam melihat sosok wanita berpakaian biru yang ia kenal sedang berjalan. Ia segera berlari dan berteriak "DEOK MAN.."Lalu wanita itu menoleh.


	8. Chapter 8: Protect Seoraboel

Deok Man menoleh. Ia melihat sosok Bi Dam dari jauh menghampirinya. Ia sangat terkejut."DEOK MAN" teriak Bi Dam sambil berlari ketika ia melihat bahwa benar itu adalah Deok Man. Ia memeluk istrinya erat-erat."akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Deok Man" gumam Bi Dam gemetar."a..ada apa Bi Dam?Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?aku baru saja akan pulang" tanya Deok Man tergagap karena kaget. "aku takut kehilanganmu." jawab Bi Dam, lalu ia menceritakan semuanya. Deok Man sangat terkejut. Kemudian Bi Dam menggendongnya untuk dititipkannya kepada Alcheon. "aku bisa jalan sendiri, Bi Dam"berontak Deok Man. "agar lebih cepat, Tuan Putri" balas Bi Dam sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berlari menggendongnya menuju Istana.

Istana.

Bi Dam dan Deok Man akhirnya menemukan Alcheon bersama Raja. "hormat saya, Yang Mulia" hormat Bi Dam dan Deok Man bersamaan. "izinkan saya menitipkan Putri Deok Man dilindungi Alcheon bersama Yang Mulia, saya takut meninggalkannya sendiri, karena saya akan memimpin pasukan di ibukota." kata Bi Dam sambil memohon. "Oh ya silahkan, kalian kan keluargaku" jawab Raja sambil tersenyum. "aku akan melindungi Yang Mulia dan Tuan Putri dengan segenap nyawaku"janji Alcheon "terima kasih Yang Mulia, terima kasih Alcheon." jawab Bi Dam. Bi Dam pamit untuk pergi, tetapi Deok Man menarik tangannya "kau hati-hati ya.."sambil menatap Bi Dam. Bi Dam tersenyum"Ya, kau tunggulah aku di sini, aku akan menjemputmu". Lalu ia mengecup kening istrinya dan pergi. Matahari mulai terbenam, Bi Dam segera menunggangi kudanya menuju menara penjaga dekat sungai. Setibanya di menara, dengan teropong ia dapat melihat musuh dari jauh. Ia meminta para pasukan pemanah apinya bersiap-siap menunggu aba-aba darinya. Ketika dilihatnya jarak sudah cukup dekat, ia berteriak "tembak!" para pasukannya segera menembakan panah api ke kapal Ryugu dan berhasil mengenainya. Pasukan di kapal tersebut mulai memberi tembakkan balasan. "berlindung"teriak Bi Dam. Bi Dam dan pasukannya berlindung di bawah perisai. Ada beberapa pasukannya terkena panah. Lalu Bi Dam memerintahkan menyerang lagi. 1 Kapal musuh habis terbakar. Lalu ia menggunakan teropong untuk melihat dimana 3 kapal musuh lainnya. "celaka" teriak Bi Dam. Ternyata 3 kapal lainnya dan 1 kapal tambahan menepi, kapal tadi hanya dijadikan pengalih perhatian. Lalu ia membagi dua pasukannya. 75 orang dan 1 orang Jenderal tetap berada di tempat berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan lagi. Lalu ia memimpin sebagian pasukan yang lain menuju gerbang ibukota.

"tutup gerbangnya" teriak Bi Dam kepada penjaga. Lalu ia meminta para pemanah apinya bersiap di atas gerbang menunggu aba-aba darinya. Dengan teropong, ia dapat memperkirakan 400 tentara musuh mendekat. "tembak" teriak Bi Dam. Pasukan Bi Dam menembakkan panahnya. Melihat itu pasukan musuh tidak tinggal diam. Mereka juga mulai membalas. Musuh semakin mendekati gerbang. Bi Dam memerintahkan pasukannya yang di bawah untuk menahan pintu gerbang agar jangan sampai terbuka. Musuh sudah mencapai gerbang. Musuh menggempur gerbang langsung tak dapat dihindari. Jumlah semakin tidak seimbang, pasukan Bi Dam semakin terjepit. "jangan sampai mereka masuk ke Soerabeol" teriak Bi Dam yang ikut bertempur langsung. Seorang Jenderal Ryugu melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah Bi Dam yang sedang bertarung melawan segerombolan pasukan. "aargh.."erang Bi Dam. Panah itu berhasil menggores lengannya. Lalu ia mengejar Jenderal tersebut dan menyerangnya. Mereka berduel pedang yang sengit. "gubrak.."Bi Dam terjatuh dan pedangnya terlepas. Lawannya berusaha menikam dia "mati kau.."teriak lawannya. Bi Dam berguling menghindar, mengambil pedangnya. Lalu Bi Dam melakukan serangan balik bertubi-tubi. "jleb.." Bi Dam berhasil menikam lawannya yang tumbang seketika itu juga. Kemudian Bi Dam melihat ada bala tentara lain yang datang. Itu adalah pasukan dari Utara. Kemudian Pasukan dari Utara menyerang musuh dari belakang. Musuh terkejut dengan kehadiran pasukan dari Utara di bawah pimpinan Jenderal Jeong Nam dan Jenderal Jang Hyung. Sekarang musuh yang terjepit.

Setelah bertempur dengan cukup sengit, seluruh pasukan musuh berhasil dikalahkan tanpa sisa. Lalu Bi Dam memerintahkan seluruh para pasukannya membereskan sisa-sisa perang, menarik pasukan Shilla yang terluka ke markas untuk diobati, dan mengundang Jenderal Jeong Nam dan Jang Hyung beserta pasukannya ke markas di Istana untuk beristirahat. Bi Dam segera menunggangi kudanya secepat mungkin menuju Istana "aku segera menjemputmu Deok Man"gumamnya.


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Go Home

Ruang Kerja Raja.

Deok Man duduk terdiam. Kesedihan dan kecemasan terpancar di wajahnya. "aku yakin Bi Dam pasti menang"kata Raja tiba-tiba. Ia bisa melihat kecemasan di wajah bibinya itu. Deok Man kaget "ah, iya..aku hanya sedikit cemas saja.."."tapi wajahmu tidak mengatakan itu hanya sedikit, Putri Deok Man."jawab Raja.

Bi Dam berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Raja dan memasukkinya.

"hormat saya, Yang mulia." hormat Bi Dam. "Bi Dam" panggil Deok Man dengan nada bahagia. Ketakutan dan kecemasannya hilang dalam sekejap "saya melaporkan bahwa pasukan Utara dan Istana berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Ryugu."lapor Bi Dam. Para Pejabat Istana mengucapkan selamat kepada Raja "selamat Yang Mulia atas kemenangannya". "dan izinkan saya menjemput Putri Deok Man pulang" Bi Dam mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Deok Man. Deok Man segera menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangannya. "ayo kita pulang." kata Bi Dam. "ya" jawab Deok Man sambil menggenggam erat lengan Bi Dam. "Alcheon, siapkan tandu untuk mereka pulang. pasti mereka sangat lelah."titah Raja. "baik, Yang Mulia"jawab Alcheon. "kami sangat berterima kasih atas kemurahan hati yang mulia."hormat Bi Dam. Bi Dam dan Deok Man berjalan keluar Istana menuju tandu mereka untuk pulang.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"aku pulang"seru Bi Dam setibanya di depan gerbang. "selamat datang"jawab Deok Man yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka memasuki rumah. Deok Man segera memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk menyiapkan air mandi untuk suaminya dan dirinya itu dan menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah ia siapkan. Bi Dam mengangkat alisnya. "aku ingin mandi bersamamu, Bi Dam..kau sedang terluka, aku akan membersihkan lukamu..ini handukmu.." Deok Man menyerahkan handuk bersih untuk suaminya. "baiklah"jawab Bi Dam sambil tersenyum. Setelah air mandi siap. Mereka berdua memasukk kamar mandi yang cukup besar itu. Dengan hati-hati, Deok Man menanggalkan pakaian perang dan pakaian Bi Dam. Nampak lebam-lebam dan luka akibat pertempuran, dengan lembut, Deok Man membersihkannya dengan kain yang direndam air hangat. "aku lega kau pulang dengan selamat, Bi Dam."gumam Deok Man. Setelah bersih, sekarang giliram Deok Man yang membasuh dirinya sebelum berendam. Bi Dam membantu membilas rambutnya dan punggungnya. Lalu mereka berendam bersama sambil bertukar cerita mengenai kegiatan mereka selama seminggu ini.

Selesai berendam, mereka segera berpakaian dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Deok Man sangat senang ia bisa makan bersama suaminya kembali. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar mengitari taman sebelum kembali ke kamar.

"Bi Dam, luka-lukamu harus segera diobati"ujar Deok Man sambil memegang kotak obat. "tidak perlu Deok Man, ini hanya luka kecil saja"jawab Bi Dam yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Deok Man segera menghampiri Bi Dam dan membuka paksa pakaiannya agar lukanya bisa diobati. Bi Dam hanya bisa pasrah dan tertawa. Raut Deok Man serius menatap luka-luka Bi Dam "luka kecil akan menjadi luka besar bila tidak diobati. aku tahu kau itu kuat tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu". Tiba-tiba air mata Deok Man jatuh.

ke atas tubuh Bi Dam. Melihat itu, Bi Dam segera duduk dan menghapus air mata dari pipi istrinya itu "maafkan aku Deok Man. aku memang bodoh tidak menyadari perhatian istriku sendiri"Bi Dam memohon maaf. "aku maafkan" jawab Deok Man sambil tersenyum. Setelah selesai mengobati luka, Deok Man duduk di ranjangnya dengan kepala Bi Dam di atas pangkuannya. "aku sangat merindukanmu dan bayi kita" gumam Bi Dam sambil mengusap perut Deok Man. "kami juga sangat merindukanmu Bi Dam"jawab Deok Man sambil membelai kepala Bi Dam. Bi Dam lalu duduk dan menatap Deok Man lalu menciumnya "aku mencintaimu, Deok Man.." "sebesar cintaku padamu, Bi Dam." angguk Deok Man. Dan mereka pun terlarut dalam kebahagiaan mereka.


	10. Chapter 10: The Royal Supper

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam. Pagi hari.

Deok Man membuka matanya perlahan. Bangun dari tidurnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Di sisinya, Bi Dam mengamatinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "selamat pagi"sapa Bi Dam. "selamat pagi juga" Deok Man tersenyum. "apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"tanya Deok Man. "aku tak tahu. Seharusnya setelah tugasku di Benteng Utara selesai, aku kembali ke tugasku sebagai Perdana Menteri"jawab Bi Dam sambil duduk berpikir. "hmmm..baiklah.."Deok Man sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba perut mereka berdua berbunyi. Mereka pun tertawa bersama."bayi kita mulai mirip denganmu..Ia suka lapar di pagi hari.."ujar Deok Man. "hahaha benarkah?..ayo kita makan"jawab Bi Dam sambil mengusap perut Deok Man. Mereka pun mengenakan pakaian mereka dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Setelah sarapan, mereka mandi bersama.

"aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman. maukah kau menemaniku, Bi Dam?tanya Deok Man sambil merapikan pakaiannya. "tentu, dengan senang hati"jawab Bi Dam.

Mereka berjalan keluar menuju taman. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang kasim datang menghampiri mereka. "maaf Tuan dan Nyonya, Kapten Pengawal Raja datang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya. Sekarang beliau sedang menunggu di depan gerbang."kata kasim sambil memberi hormat.

"persilahkan ia duduk di ruang tamu, kami akan segera menemuinya."jawab Bi Dam. "dan siapkan teh untuk kami bertiga."tambah Deok Man. "baik"hormat kasim. Deok Man dan Bi Dam bertukar pandang memikirkan apa yang Alcheon akan bicarakan dengan mereka berdua.

Lalu Deok Man dan Bi Dam berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Alcheon menunduk memberi hormat. Deok Man menarik kursinya untuk duduk "silahkan duduk Alcheon." Alcheon duduk dan mulai membaca gulungan surat perintah dari kerajaan "saya ingin menyampaikan 2 titah Raja. Yang pertama bahwa mulai hari ini tugas dan wewenang sebagai Perdana Menteri akan dikembalikan kepada Bangsawan Bi Dam. Yang kedua, Perdana Menteri Bi Dam dan Putri Deok Man dengan hormat diundang ke perjamuan Istana sore ini bersama Raja, Pejabat Istana, dan Panglima Yushin serta para Jenderal yang bertugas dalam pertempuran melawan Ryugu."tambah Alcheon. "Panglima Yu Shin sudah tiba?"tanya Bi Dam. "ya Beliau tiba tak lama setelah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam beliau juga memperoleh informasi mengenai penyerangan Soeraboel diam-diam dari prajurit Ryugu yang berhasil ditangkap. Pertempuran di timur dan utara hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian saja. Rencananya Soeraboel akan diserang nanti malam. Namun entah kenapa mereka jadi memajukan dari rencana semula."lapor Alcheon. "mungkin karena kekalahan pasukan Ryugu di Utara di luar rencana mereka.." sahut Deok Man. "ya mungkin saja, Raja dan Panglima juga berpikir demikian"jawab Alcheon. Setelah meminum tehnya, Alcheon undur diri kembali ke Istana.

"nampaknya aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang"tukas Deok Man sambil tersenyum. Lalu Deok Man menarik tangan Bi Dam yang berwajah penasaran menuju kamar mereka. Kemudian Deok Man mengeluarkan 2 buah kotak berukuran sedang dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Bi Dam. "apa isinya, Deok Man?tanya Bi Dam sambil menggocang-goncangkan kotak itu. "bukalah, aku harap kau menyukainya."jawab Deok Man. "baiklah, aku buka."Bi Dam membuka kotaknya. Ternyata sebuah 1 setel pakaian baru. Pakaiannya berwarna hitam, warna favorit Bi Dam, dan ungu tua dibordir emas dengan celana panjang hitam. Lalu Bi Dam mencobanya. Ia nampak gagah dan elegan dengan pakaian itu, ukurannya pas. "ukurannya pas, kau membuatnya sendiri?"tanya Bi Dam yang masih mengagumi pakaiannya. "ya, ketika aku sedang berada di toko kain, aku melihat kain-kain ini sangat bagus jika aku jadikan pakaian untukmu dan untukku jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat pakaian untuk kita..kau menyukainya?"tanya Deok Man sambil tersenyum. "sangat..terima kasih Deok Man."jawab Bi Dam mengecup pipi Deok Man. "aku senang kau menyukainya..bisa kau lepas dulu? ada beberapa bagian yang belum kurapikan.."ujar Deok Man sambil tersenyum. "baiklah..setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Istana..aku harus memeriksa laporan mengenai kerusakan akibat perang kemarin..nanti siang aku pulang."kata Bi Dam sambil mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. "kalau begitu hari ini kita makan siang bersama di -hati yaa.."jawab Deok Man yang sedang menjahit.

"aku pergi"seru Bi Dam yang berjalan keluar.

Ruang Kerja Perdana Menteri di Istana.

"gerbang masuk dan tembok Soeraboel rusak, beberapa atap rumah penduduk rusak..berapa korban jiwa dari pasukan dan penduduk sipil?"tanya Bi Dam kepada salah satu pejabat sambil membaca laporan. "20 prajurit tewas, 25 luka parah, 90 luka ringan..tak ada korban dari penduduk sipil, Tuan Perdana Menteri.."lapor pejabat tersebut. "aku ingin segala fasilitas yang rusak dan rumah penduduk yang rusak harus sudah beres besok pagi. Berikan pemakaman yang layak bagi prajurit yang meninggal dan santunan bagi keluarga mereka dan perawatan untuk prajurit yang terluka hingga mereka sembuh total."perintah Bi Dam. "baik Perdana Menteri.."jawab para pejabat sambil memberi hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan. Bi Dam memeriksa laporan tersebut sekali lagi dan setelah selesai, ia berjalan untuk pulang. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Bi Dam melihat sebuah kalung mutiara cantik sedang dipajang di sebuah toko. "Deok Man pasti akan menyukainya."pikir Bi Dam. Bi Dam meminta tandunya berhenti, ia pun memasuki toko itu untuk membeli kalung yang ia lihat tadi lalu pulang.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"aku pulang"seru Bi Dam.

"selamat datang..ayo kita makan..makan siangnya baru saja siap.."jawab Deok Man yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

Setelah selesai makan, Deok Man pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam sementara Bi Dam merapikan laporan di ruang kerjanya. Setelah Deok Man selesai, kini giliran Bi Dam yang berendam. Deok Man berada di kamarnya sibuk mengeringkan dan menata rambutnya. Bi Dam yang baru saja selesai mandi berjalan masuk ke kamar. Lalu ia mengenakan pakaian hitam ungu barunya yang sudah disiapkan istrinya. Deok Man sendiri juga mengenakan pakaian baru yang ia buat 1 setel pakaian berwarna oranye dan kuning dibordir emas. Simpel dan anggun. Ia nampak semakin cantik dan menarik dalam balutan pakaiannya. Bi Dam terdiam melihat kecantikan istrinya. "aku akan meninju setiap laki-laki yang mendekatimu"canda Bi Dam. "aku sudah menjadi milikmu, Bi Dam" tukas Deok Man tersenyum. "sedangkan aku hanya bisa cemburu melihat kau didekati para wanita cantik."ujar Deok Man. "aku akan bilang pada mereka bahwa aku sudah menjadi milik wanita terbaik dan tercantik sedunia dan anak yang kucintai."kata Bi Dam sambil mencium pipi istrinya dan mengusap perutnya dari belakang. Deok Man tersenyum bahagia. Ketika Deok Man sedang bercermin, Bi Dam berdiri di belakangnya dan mengalungkan kalung mutiara yang baru saja ia beli di leher istrinya. Deok Man kaget. "kau menyukainya?kau cantik sekali.."tanya Bi Dam. "suka sekali..terima kasih Bi Dam."jawab Deok Man. Setelah persiapan beres, mereka berjalan menuju tandu yang akan membawa mereka ke Istana.

Ruang Perjamuan Istana.

"Perdana Menteri Bi Dam dan Putri Deok Man memasuki ruangan."seru penjaga pintu. Para pejabat memberi hormat dan salam serta ucapan selamat atas kemenangannya kepada Bi Dam dan Deok Man. Panglima Yushin menjabat tangan Bi Dam dan memeluknya "Shilla sangat beruntung memiliki Perdana Menteri sepertimu, Bi Dam."puji Yushin. "dan memiliki Panglima Perang hebat sepertimu, Yushin."balas Bi Dam sambil tertawa. Lalu mereka bertiga mengobrol berbagi cerita.

"Yang Mulia Raja telah tiba.."seru penjaga. Seluruh tamu di dalam ruangan memberi hormat "hormat kami Yang Mulia."

Lalu Raja mempersilahkan para tamunya duduk. Bi Dam dan Deok Man duduk berdampingan dekat Raja. "perjamuan sore ini adalah untuk merayakan kemenangan Shilla atas Ryugu di timur,utara, dan Soeraboel..ayo kita bersulang."ujar Raja. Semua tamu mengangkat gelas araknya lalu meminumnya terkecuali Deok Man yang tidak meminumnya. Ia tahu arak tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayinya. Raja dan para tamu mulai menyantap hidangan yang tersedia. "Kita patut berterima kasih kepada Panglima Yushin, Perdana Menteri Bi Dam,dan para Jenderal sekalian. Terutama berkaitan dengan penyerangan ke ibukota yang berhasil diigagalkan."puji Raja. Semua pejabat bertepuk tangan.

Di tengah perjamuan tersebut diselingi oleh beberapa tarian dan atraksi. Perjamuan telah selesai, para pejabat dan Jenderal masih asyik melihat pertunjukan. Bi Dam melihat di sisinya wajah Deok Man yang terlihat lelah. "kau terlihat lelah Deok Man..ayo kita pulang d an beristirahat."ajak Bi Dam sambil menggenggam tangan Deok Man. "ya..baiklah."jawab Deok Man. Lalu mereka berdua menghadap Raja untuk pamit undur diri. "hormat kami Yang Mulia..tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan para tamu, kami memohon izin untuk undur diri dahulu.."hormat Bi Dam dan Deok Man. Raja juga melihat bahwa wajah Deok Man nampak lelah. "tampaknya kau kelelahan Putri Deok Man..pulanglah dan beristirahat." "terima kasih Yang Mulia."jawab Bi Dam.

Lalu Bi Dam dan Deok Man berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang perjamuan untuk pulang.

Setibanya di rumah, mereka segera masuk ke kamar mereka dan berganti pakaian tidur. "tidurlah yang nyenyak, Deok Man"bisik Bi Dam yang berbaring di sisi istrinya. "ya kau juga Bi Dam."bisik Deok Man menutup matanya dan memeluk lengan Bi Dam erat-erat.


	11. Special Chapter

14 Shinmyo (Februari) Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bidam

Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari sisinya, Deok Man terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa mual dan kram perut yang dialaminya setiap pagi mulai berkurang tapi bukan itu yang membangunkannya. "Bi Dam?" Ia melihat ke sisinya namun tak ada siapa-siapa. "kemana dia?" gumam Deok Man sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bercermin untuk merapikan rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan masuk ke kamarnya lalu memberi hormat kepada Deok Man. "maaf Nyonya, ada titipan pesan untuk Nyonya dari Tuan.."kata pelayan itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop merah untuk Deok Man. "terima kasih..kau boleh pergi sekarang" jawab Deok Man lalu membuka amplopnya membaca isi kertas yang diambilnya itu " selamat pagi Tuan Putri..kuharap tidurmu nyenyak semalam..karena hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa untukmu..aku ingin kau bermain sebentar denganku..nama permainannya adalah Mencari Bi Dam..temukan aku dengan mengikuti petunjuk-petunjuk berikut.." Kemudian Deok Man melihat ke dalam amplop dan menemukan lembar yang lain membaca lembar yang kedua. "_dimana anganku memimpikanmu dan mataku memandang wajahmu terlelap damai_..." "ini teka-teki?" Deok Man membacanya keheranan. "memimpikan?terlelap?tempat tidur maksudnya?" lalu ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan memeriksanya. Di bawah bantal Bi Dam, Deok Man menemukan sebuah kertas terlipat dan amplop merah, lalu membaca kertas itu. "ba_gaimana? terlalu mudah ya?baiklah petunjuk berikutnya.. Ketika pagi dan sore, kabut panas akan menyelubungiku..mungkin sekarang aku masih muda dan tidak manis, meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang tidak pendek..tapi kuyakin, aku akan menjadi demikian dan menyenangkan banyak orang.. aku sangat ingin menyenangkan hati Tuan Putri yang menyukaiku..ia berkata akan menungguku sampai saatnya tiba.. _ "hmm semakin sulit ya.." gumam Deok Man tersenyum. Lalu ia membuka amplopnya dan melihat isinya. Air mata menetes dari matanya begitu membacanya. Air mata bahagia.

_menatap wajahmu yang terlelap damai dan menemanimu terjaga di sisiku adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.._

_terkadang aku takut ketika aku menutup mata dan membukanya, kau tidak ada di sisiku atau ternyata itu hanya mimpi.._

_Tetapi mendengarmu menggumam memanggilku, dan memeluk erat lenganku aku tahu itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa aku begitu sangat mencintaimu dan takut kehilanganmu..._

_Kau adalah yang terakhir kulihat sebelum terjaga dan kau jugalah yang pertama kali kulihat ketika ku terbangun. Dan yang akan memenuhi hari-hariku di sepanjang hidupku._

"Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man sambil menghapus air matanya. Setelah membacanya berulang kali, Deok Man memasukannya kembali ke dalam amplop kemudian kembali fokus pada teka-teki kedua dari suaminya. "saat pagi dan sore kabut panas menyelubunginya..kabut panas?asap?apa mungkin asap dari dapur?tapi itu tidak hanya saat pagi dan sore saja.."pikir Deok Man. Lalu ia duduk sambil menuang tehnya, memikirkan jawaban teka-tekinya. "duh tehnya masih panas sekali.." ujarnya ketika memegang gelas tehnya. Uap teh yang muncul di permukaan gelas menarik perhatiannya. "apa mungkin maksudnya uap air?uap air di pagi dan sore?ya betul kamar mandi...mandi air panas di pagi dan sore hari.." Wajah Deok Man semakin cerah memikirkan teka-tekinya. "dan di sekitar kamar mandi ada..kolam?tidak mungkin..semak dan tanaman?apa iya?tapi di sini ditulis akan menjadi manis meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat..orang akan menjadi senang..dan aku menyukainya..apa ya?" Ketika sedang memikirkan jawaban, tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Deok Man, ketika ia dan Bi Dam sedang berdiri menatap pohon Jeruk yang baru ditanam "aku harap pohon jeruk ini cepat berbuah, Bi Dam..kau tahu dari semua buah yang kusukai..jeruklah yang paling kusukai.." ujar Deok Man. Bi Dam hanya tersenyum mengangguk kepadanya. "ya..petunjuk berikutnya ada di pohon jeruk..yang ditanam dekat kamar mandi.." ujar Deok Man. Lalu ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, keluar dari kamarnya menuju tempat pohon jeruk itu ditanam.

Setibanya di sana, Deok Man segera memeriksa pohon jeruk itu. Dan jawabannya benar. Di ranting pohon itu, tergantung sebuah amplop merah dan kertas. Kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk membaca isi amplop dulu.

_Di dahan pohon dewa, orang-orang menggantungkan doa dan permohonan mereka._

_Di sini, aku menggantungkan perjanjian._

_Janji untuk selalu setia kepadamu..menjagamu dan melindungimu.._

_Janji untuk selalu membahagiakanmu.._

_Janji untuk selalu berbagi suka dan duka bersama.. _

_di sini, aku, Bi Dam berjanji akan mencintaimu, Deok Man.. selamanya sampai maut memanggilku dari dunia ini.._

"ya..sampai maut memisahkan..aku juga berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu Bi Dam.."gumam Deok Man tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil kertas yang satu lagi.

"_bagaimana?agak sulit atau mudah?ku harap kau tetap semangat memecahkan teka-teki ini, Deok Man..dan teka-teki yang ketiga adalah.._

_di mana masa depan kita kelak akan terjaga..mungkin sekarang kosong tetapi akan segera terisi..hanya dalam hitungan bulan.._" "masa depan kita terjaga?tertidur mungkin maksudnya?"gumam Deok Man sambil memangku dagu dengan tangannya dan membaca teka-teki. "sekarang kosong tapi kelak akan terisi..hanya dalam hitungan bulan?" Deok Man duduk di di kursi dekat situ, mengusap perutnya, dan membacanya berulang-ulang. "masa depan kita?jangan-jangan.." Deok Man segera melipat kertas itu dan membawanya bersama kertas-kertas sebelumnya dan berjalan. "dimana masa depan kita terjaga..tak salah lagi di sinilah tempatnya.."gumam Deok Man, berdiri di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Di depan kamar anak-anaknya kelak. Deok Man membuka pintunya. Ruangan itu masih kosong belum terisi. Namun di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah kursi bulat dan di atasnya terdapat amplop merah dan kertas terlipat. Ia memilih membaca isi amplopnya dahulu.

_"Di sini masa depan kita akan terjaga kelak.._

_anak kita..darah daging kita.._

_Tak ada yang lebih menggembirakan bagiku selain mengetahui bahwa di sudut semesta ini hadir sebuah kehidupan.. yang menyatukan darahmu dan darahku.. Yang kau kandung dan jaga di dalam rahimmu.._

_Kau melengkapiku Deok Man._

_Kalian adalah harta yang paling berharga dan tidak tergantikan dalam hidupku.."_

"kami juga sangat menyayangimu, Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man sambil mengusap perutnya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Setelah itu, Deok Man membaca kertas yang masih terlipat di atas kursi.

"_gudang kata adalah tempat Tuan Putri bersantai..helaian kata yang semalam ia sentuh, di sanalah aku tersimpan.." "_gudang kata?hmm..pasti di sana.."pikir Deok Man. Lalu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan lain. Ruang baca. "ya inilah gudang kata.. dan helaian kata yang semalam ku sentuh?" Deok Man memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. "yang kulakukan semalam di sini..adalah membaca.." Deok Man berpikir keras "ya benar..membaca!.. itu arti menyentuh helaian kata..berarti kertas itu ada di.." Deok Man segera memeriksa rak, mencari buku yang semalam dibacanya. Dibukanya buku itu, dan benar saja, ada sebuah amplop merah dan kertas terlipat di tengah halaman. Lalu ia duduk di kursi, membuka amplopnya dan membacanya.

" _Pernah suatu kali aku berbohong kepadamu, namun kau memelukku dan tetap mempercayaiku.._

_Dan ketika aku meragukanmu,pergi meninggalkanmu, dan memberontak..kau tetap memaafkanku dan memeluk hangat diriku.._

_Berbohong tetap berbohong.._

_memberontak tetap memberontak.._

_itulah kenyataan bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbodoh dalam hidupku.. membohongimu dan meragukan perasaanmu terhadapku.._

_dibalik itu semua, hatiku tidak bisa berbohong atau memberontak,ketika menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Deok Man.._

_Dan inilah awal hidupku yang baru..hidup kita bersama.._

_Bisakah kau mempercayaiku sekali lagi? mempercayakan kebahagiaanmu padaku?_"

Air matanya lagi-lagi tidak bekerja sama dengannya. "tentu saja..aku percaya..Bi Dam" gumam Deok Man. Kemudian, ia membaca kertas yang satu lagi.

" _dan ini teka teki yang terakhir Deok Man.._ m_erah, hitam, dan putih hidup di air..di atasnya aku berdiri tersenyum kepadamu.. _"

"merah hitam putih hidup di air?" Deok Man diam sejenak memikirkannya berulang-ulang "hmm..aku mengerti.." Lalu ia segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang menuju halaman. Ia membuka pintu itu, dan benar, Bi Dam sedang berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya. Berdiri di gazebo yang dibangun di atas kolam ikan koi. Deok Man berjalan menghampiri suaminya. Dengan kedua tangan di belakang, Bi Dam tersenyum menyambutnya. Lalu ia bergerak maju dan mengecup kening Deok Man yang berdiri di hadapannya "selamat ulang tahun istriku.." Wajah Deok Man memerah mendengarnya "terima kasih.. Bi Dam.."gumam Deok Man. Kemudian, Bi Dam menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Ada sebuket bunga di tangannya. "selamat ulang tahun Tuan Putri..kali ini aku tidak salah tanggal kan?" candanya. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk menerima bunga itu. "nah ayo kita makan sekarang..aku sudah lapar nih..." ujar Bi Dam sambil menarik tangan Deok Man. Di atas meja bundar sudah tersaji hidangan untuk mereka berdua. Bi Dam mempersilahkan istrinya duduk, sebelum ia sendiri duduk. Deok Man takjub dengan semua kejutan suaminya itu "kapan kau menyiapkan ini semua Bi Dam?" Bi Dam tersenyum lebar "sebelum tidur dan tadi pagi..kau suka?" Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk. Bi Dam mengambil sumpitnya dan mangkuk nasinya "nah..selamat makan.." Deok Man tersenyum lalu mengambil sumpitnya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua duduk di kursi panjang dekat situ, menikmati udara pagi bersama. "aku mencintaimu Bi Dam.." kata Deok Man sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu suaminya. Bi Dam mencium kepala istrinya "aku juga mencintaimu Deok Man.." Deok Man menggenggam erat tangan suaminya "aku mempercayakan kepadamu kebahagiaanku, masa depan kita.. dan aku juga berjanji untuk setia bersamamu, mencintaimu, Bidam..selamanya..kami sangat menyayangimu Bi Dam.." lalu ia meletakkan tangan Bi Dam di atas perutnya. Bi Dam mengecup kening istrinya "aku pasti memegang janjiku, Deok Man dan tak akan melanggar kepercayaanmu lagi.." "ya.." Deok Man memeluk erat suaminya.

Sejenak, mereka menikmati pemandangan pagi dan kicauan burung-burung. "Bi Dam, bukankah kau ada pertemuan dengan para menteri hari ini?" tanya Deok Man. "ya..membahas kedatangan pejabat dari Wei dan kerjasama yang akan dibuat antara Shilla dan Wei..maaf ya aku tak bisa menemanimu seharian hari ini..di hari ulang tahunmu.." jawab Bi Dam. "aku mengerti Bi Dam.. aku sendiri juga mau ke istana hari ini.. ke tempat altar kakakku..hari ini hari ulang tahun kami berdua.."kata Deok Man.

Kemudian, mereka berdua beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan gazebo menuju kamar mereka untuk bersiap-siap ke Istana. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Deok Man bercermin sambil menata rambutnya. Di belakangnya, Bi Dam berdiri, memeluknya dari belakang lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada istrinya. "apa ini?" tanya Deok Man. "bukalah..ku harap kau menyukainya.."jawab Bi Dam yang masih memeluk Deok Man. Lalu Deok Man membuka kotak itu, di dalamnya terdapat sepasang anting berbentuk rantai kecil emas yang terhubung dengan bandul kecil bola mutiara putih. "cantik sekali..kau memberiku banyak hadiah hari ini, Bi Dam.." Lalu Deok Man mengecup pipi kiri Bi Dam "terima kasih.." "aku senang kau menyukainya Deok Man.." gumam Bi Dam. Tanpa melepas pelukannya ia mencium mesra istrinya. Kemudian, Deok Man memakai anting itu di telinganya.

Setelah persiapan selesai, mereka berdua berangkat menuju Istana dengan tandu mereka.

Siang hari. Istana.

Deok Man duduk sendiri di hadapan altar kakaknya. Lalu ia membakar dupa untuk kakaknya. "kakak..selamat ulang tahun.." katanya sambil menatap lukisan wajah kakaknya, kemudian menutup matanya berdoa untuk kakaknya.

tap..tap..tap.. Raja Muyeol berjalan menuju altar sembahyang ibunya. Melihat Deok Man yang sedang berdoa, Raja tersenyum melihatnya "oh ya hari ini bibi ulang tahun juga ya.." pikirnya.

Lalu Deok Man membuka matanya, ia melihat bayangan orang di sampingnya lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan segera berdiri begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya "Yang Mulia.." sambil menunduk memberi hormat. Kali ini, Raja juga menundukkan kepala "selamat ulang tahun Putri Deok Man.." Deok Man tersenyum menatap keponakannya itu "terima kasih Yang Mulia.." "hari ini bibi dan ibu berulangtahun..ku harap tadi aku tidak mengganggu tadi.." kata Raja sambil memandang lukisan wajah ibunya. "tidak Yang Mulia..kebetulan tadi saya sudah selesai.."jawab Deok Man. Raja hanya terdiam memandang wajah ibunya. Kerinduan yang amat dalam terpancar dari matanya. "saya permisi dulu Yang Mulia.." kata Deok Man lalu menunduk memberi hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan altar. "Putri Deok Man, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Raja. Deok Man berhenti melangkah dan menoleh "tentu saja Yang Mulia..apa yang ingin Yang Mulia minta?" Raja menoleh ke arah Deok Man dan berjalan ke arahnya "bisakah Putri memelukku?seperti saat ibu memelukmu.." katanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Mendengar itu, Deok man segera memeluknya. Sama seperti bagaimana kakaknya memeluknya sebagai saudara untuk pertama kalinya. "aku memang tak akan pernah bisa menjadi pengganti kakak..tapi sebagai bibi..aku sangat menyayangimu.." kata Deok Man "bibi..ibu.." gumam Raja sambil memeluk erat Deok Man.


	12. Chapter 11: Princess Huang Shi From Wei

5 bulan kemudian.

"hoaahmm.."Bi Dam bangun dari tidurnya dan merenggangkan badannya. Ia cukup lelah karena kemarin harus mempersiapkan kedatangan tamu untuk hari ini dan malamnya Deok Man tiba-tiba membangunkannya minta dibuatkan sup kacang merah. Untung saja selama ini, Deok Man tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang aneh dan sulit dan Bi Dam dengan senang hati melakukannya. "maafkan aku, Bi Dam telah membangunkanmu semalam."gumam Deok Man yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. "apapun akan kulakukan demi kau dan anak kita" Bi Dam mengusap perut istrinya yang semakin membesar itu. Deok Man tersenyum. "siapa tamu yang akan datang ke Istana?Raja bilang ia juga ingin bertemu denganku."tanya Deok Man. "Putri Raja dari Kerajaan Wei..hmmm..kalau tidak salah namanya Putri Huang Shi.."jawab Bi Dam sambil berpikir. "apa tujuan kedatangannya?kenapa ia ingin bertemu denganku?"tanya Deok Man lebih lanjut. "dalam suratnya, tujuannya ke sini ingin membahas kerjasama perdagangan hasil pertanian,kerajinan, dan kain..hmm mungkin itu berkaitan dengan.."jawab Bi Dam sambil membaca salinan surat dari Kerajaan Wei. "dengan apa?"tanya Deok Man yang bersandar di bahu Bi Dam. "berkaitan dengan kau pernah menjadi pemimpin wanita pertama di negeri ini. Putri Huang Shi sendiri adalah putri tunggal Raja Huang Tang dari Permaisuri. Raja Huang Tang yang sudah tua memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dari selirnya yang konon kabarnya suka berfoya-foya dan melakukan kerjasama dengan pejabat untuk menjatuhkan Putri Huang Shi. Ia memiliki cerita nasib yang mirip denganmu." "ya, tapi aku bisa melaluinya semua karena ada orang-orang baik yang setia dan mau membantuku..keIuargaku,ibu, Yu Shin, Chun Cu, Alcheon. Dan kamu anugerah terindah dalam hidupku yang selalu mendukung dan menghiburku, Bi Dam."jawab Deok Man sambil memegang wajah Bi Dam. "hidupku milikmu Deok Man." bisik Bi Dam sambil mengecup kening istrinya. Lalu mereka bangun dari tempat tidurnya, keluar dari kamar mereka untuk sarapan dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke Istana.

Di Istana

Raja dan seluruh pejabat Istana sedang bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan. Deok Man berdiri di dekat Raja dan Bi Dam berdiri di seberangnya bersama para pejabat lainnya.

"Putri Huang Shi dari Kerajaan Wei beserta rombongan sudah tiba.."seru penjaga gerbang Istana. Putri Huang Shi memasuki halaman Istana. Dengan anggun, ia berjalan menghadap dan memberi hormat kepada Raja dan Permaisuri. "Putri Huang Shi memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri serta pejabat Istana."hormat Putri Huang Shi. Kemudian Raja mempersilahkan para tamunya dan para pejabat duduk. Sambil menunggu hidangan dan atraksi, Raja mulai memperkenalkan satu persatu anggota Kerajaan. "Perdana Menteri Bi Dam apakah berkas-berkasnya sudah kau persiapkan?"tanya Raja sebelum mulai memperkenalkan anggota Kerajaan. Putri Huang Shi menoleh ke arah Bi Dam "ah inikah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam yang terkenal itu?saya mendengar bahwa Tuan Perdana Menteri dengan cerdas dan berani berhasil mengalahkan tentara Ryugu yang diam-diam menyerang ibukota."tanya Putri Huang Shi. "ya saya sendiri Tuan Putri..saya rasa kabar yang Tuan Putri dengar tentang saya agak berlebihan.."jawab Bi Dam merendah. "ah senangnya ternyata tidak hanya gagah,cerdas namun juga tampan dan rendah hati..maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi raja di Wei?, kau masih punya hubungan darah dengan Kerajaan bukan?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. Pertanyaan itu membuat semua yang hadir di sana terkejut tak terkecuali Raja, Panglima Yushin, dan Deok Man serta Bi Dam sendiri. Deok Man hanya diam menunggu jawaban Bi Dam. Dengan nada halus namun tegas, Bi Dam menundukkan kepala dan menjawab "maafkan saya Tuan Putri..saya tidak dapat meninggalkan negeri ini..saya sudah berjanji untuk mengabdikan hidup saya untuk negara bersama istri dan keluarga yang saya cintai..masih banyak pria lajang yang lebih baik dari saya untuk mendampingi Tuan Putri.."Deok Man tersenyum mendengarnya. "jadi kau sudah berkeluarga?sayang sekali, siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu?apakah ia pantas menjadi pendampingmu?"tanya Putri Huang Shi setengah sombong. Lalu Raja yang menjawab "Perdana Menteri Bi Dam adalah pamanku, Putri Huang Shi. Dia adalah suami dari Putri Deok Man."sambil memperkenalkan Deok Man. Deok Man tersenyum lalu memberi hormat kepada Putri Huang Shi. "jadi inikah pemimpin wanita pertama di Kerajaan Shilla? aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu Putri Deok Man, banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."ujar Putri Huang Shi. "senang bertemu denganmu Putri Huang Shi. kita mempunyai banyak waktu untuk itu.."jawab Deok Man.

"ya masih ada banyak waktu untuk itu Tuan Putri. Nah sekarang mari nikmati hidangannya"ujar Raja. Lalu semua yang hadir di sana menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan dan atraksi yang tampil.

Setelah selesai, para pejabat memohon undur diri untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka. Hari ini hanya acara penyambutan saja, sedangkan pertemuan pentingnya baru akan diadakan besok. Putri Huang Shi meninggalkan rombongannya bersama para pejabat untuk pergi bersama Permaisuri ke taman Istana. Raja kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Lalu Bi Dam dan Deok Man juga mempunyai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. "aku tak heran jika pejabat negerinya sendiri ingin menjatuhkannya..aku sangat tidak suka ketika ia menganggap remeh orang yang bahkan ia belum ketahui"sahut Bi Dam dari belakang Deok Man. "kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu Bi Dam."jawab Deok Man. "tapi memang aku juga agak kurang suka melihat tingkahnya."kata Deok Man. "agak?kau yakin hanya agak kurang suka?tingkahnya yang mana?"canda Bi Dam pura-pura tidak tahu. Deok Man memukul lengan Bi Dam dengan bercanda "kau pasti tahu itu Bi Dam.."Deok Man diam lalu berbisik "tapi aku senang mendengar jawabanmu, ." "aku hanya milikmu seorang Deok Man."jawab Bi Dam. Lalu mereka berpisah karena mereka menuju arah yang berbeda.

Deok Man sibuk memeriksa laporan persediaan bibit dan alat pertanian. Dari jendela ruangnya, Permaisuri dan Putri Huang Shi melihatnya. "apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Putri Deok Man?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. "nampaknya Putri Deok Man sedang memeriksa laporan yang berkaitan dengan pertanian."jawab Permaisuri. "kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?aku ingin berbincang dengannya"tanya Putri Huang Shi. "hari ini ia sangat sibuk..mungkin besok..kau bisa berkunjung ke kediamannya.. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam tidak jauh dari sini."jawab Permaisuri. "oh, baiklah"jawab Putri Huang Shi. Lalu mereka berjalan kembali.

Ruang Perpustakaan Istana

Seorang Pejabat Istana berjalan memasuki perpustakaan dan memberi hormat kepada Deok Man"ini laporannya Tuan Putri"katanya seraya menyerahkan laporan. Deok Man menerima dan membacanya dengan seksama. "hmm..aku rasa kita perlu menambah pasokan pupuk dan bibit tahun ini..kurasa itu cukup"kata Deok Man. "baik Tuan Putri, saya akan segera menyampaikannya pada pejabat bagian persediaan." Lalu pejabat itu menunduk memberi hormat dan keluar dari ruangan. Deok Man merenggangkan badannya "huft.."

Ketika Deok Man sedang beristirahat sejenak di atas tumpukan laporannya. "Perdana Menteri Bi Dam akan memasuki ruangan" suara seorang kasim di balik pintu. "ya, silahkan masuk"jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring kue-kue kecil, serta satu teko teh hijau dan dua gelasnya lalu menunduk memberi hormat "anda harus beristirahat Tuan Putri Deok Man..laporan-laporan ini tidak akan lari ketika anda makan kue"kata Bi Dam bercanda. Deok Man tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu mereka menikmati kue dan teh itu bersama. "pekerjaanmu sudah beres?"tanya Deok Man. "sudah, tinggal menunggu hari esok saja."jawab Bi Dam yang sedang makan kue. "hmmm..besok ya..besok aku harus ke tabib untuk pemeriksaan rutin."kata Deok Man sambil berpikir. "apa kau ingin kutemani?"tanya Bi Dam. "jika kau luang dan bersedia"jawab Deok Man. "dengan senang hati aku menemanimu."jawab Bi Dam. Kemudian Bi Dam menunggui pekerjaan Deok Man. Deok Man tidak terlalu suka dibantu di saat ia merasa bisa melakukannya sendiri. Setelah beres dan rapi, mereka meninggalkan ruang untuk pulang. Ketika sedang berjalan keluar Istana, mereka berpapasan dengan Putri Huang Shi. "Ah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam dan Putri Deok Man senang melihat kalian di sini.. Putri Deok Man apakah kau punya waktu luang besok?aku ingin kita makan siang bersama. Kau juga hadir Perdana Menteri."tanya Putri Huang Shi. "dengan senang hati Putri, besok saya akan hadir."jawab Deok Man. "bagus..bagaimana denganmu Perdana Menteri?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. "terima kasih Tuan Putri..akan saya usahakan...kami pulang dulu Tuan Putri."jawab Bi Dam. "ah tunggu dulu Perdana Menteri Bi Dam tolong antarkan aku ke kamarku..aku takut tersesat.."kata Putri Huang Shi sambil memohon-mohon. Mendengar itu Bi Dam berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindarinya. "antarkanlah Putri Huang Shi, Perdana Menteri Bi Dam..aku akan menunggumu di dalam tandu."kata Deok Man. "baiklah..mari Tuam Putri."kata Bi Dam. Di belakang Bi Dam,Putri Huang Shi menatap sinis Deok Man sekilas. Deok Man agak terkejut melihatnya. Lalu Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi berjalan menuju kamar tamu kerajaan "Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, apakah sebelum makan siang besok, kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan?tanya Putri Huang Shi. "maafkan saya Tuan Putri, ada tugas penting yang saya harus kerjakan besok..nah sudah sampai Tuan Putri..saya permisi dulu.."hormat Bi Dam lalu pergi. "kau memang pria yang menarik..Bi Dam..dan kau akan jadi milikku" pikir Putri Huang Shi.

Bi Dam berjalan cepat menuju tandunya. "maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama."kata Bi Dam. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Deok Man hanya diam menatap keluar, memikirkan arti tatapan sinis Putri Huang Shi tadi. "mungkin aku salah lihat." gumam Deok Man. "apa yang salah lihat?"tanya Bi Dam penasaran. Deok Man terkejut. Bi Dam tahu istrinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga melamun seperti itu. "oh itu, belum lama ini aku melihat beberapa kain agus dibawa ke Istana dan tadi sepertinya aku melihat kain yang sama..mungkin aku salah lihat. Oh ya setelah dari tabib, aku ingin pergi ke toko kain. Aku ingin membuat selimut dan pakaian untuk anak kita."kata Deok Man. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau berbohong tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya."

aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau..oh ya ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu.."jawab Bi Dam. Lalu Bi Dam bercerita mengenai ajakan Putri Huang Shi tadi."untuk apa kau menceritakan itu padaku?"tanya Deok Man menguji. "hmmm..hanya ingin memberitahukan apa yang terjadi barusan..kau tidak suka ya?maaf.."jawab Bi Dam dengan nada menyesal. "bukan begitu Bi Dam..aku justru senang kau mau terbuka denganku..terima kasih."jawab Deok Man sambil menyandarkan badannya ke badan Bi Dam.

Mereka pun akhirnya tiba di rumah, lalu makan malam dan beristirahat.


	13. Chapter 12: Baby's First Kick

Keesokan paginya.

Bi Dam yang terbangun lebih dulu ingin membuat kejutan untuk istrinya yang masih terlelap. Ia akan memasak untuk Deok Man. Dengan bantuan pelayan tentu saja. Sewaktu Deok Man masih menjadi pelarian karena diburu Mishil, ia menyukai masakan Bi Dam. Jadi Bi Dam memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan istrinya.

Deok Man akhirnya membuka matanya. Dilihatnya di sisi ranjangnya kosong, dan hanya ia sendiri di kamar. "Bi Dam?"panggil Deok Man sambil merenggangkan badannya. Tak lama kemudian Bi Dam masuk ke kamar sambil membawa nampan besar. Deok Man menghela napas dan tersenyum melihatnya. Ada 2 sumpit dan mangkuk makan kosong, semangkuk besar bubur telur, seporsi besar sayur daging, dengan 1 teko teh hangat beserta 2 gelasnya. "selamat pagi"sapa Bi Dam sambil menaruh nampannya di meja bundar di tengah kamar lalu duduk di sisi Deok Man. "seharusnya aku yang memasak untukmu Bi Dam..itu tugas seorang istri" ujar Deok Man. "tapi ini juga tugas seorang suami untuk membahagiakan istrinya.. nah ayo kita makan..aku tahu bayi kita pasti juga akan menyukai ini."jawab Bi Dam. Lalu mereka makan bersama. "hmmm...enak sekali.."puji Deok Man. "aku harap kau menyukainya"jawab Bi Dam sambil tersenyum.

Hari itu Bi Dam tidak ada tugas sampai siang jadi ia bisa menemani Deok Man pergi sampai makan siang nanti.

Lalu mereka bersiapa-siap untuk berangkat ke tempat tabib. Mereka berangkat ke tempat Tabib Han Hye Jin praktik. Han Hye Jin adalah seorang tabib wanita yang cukup terkenal akan kepiawaiannya dalam pengobatan di Soeraboel.

Setibanya di tempat tabib, Deok Man segera dipersilahkan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan oleh tabib sedangkan Bi Dam menunggu di luar. Di dalam, dengan seksama Tabib Hang Hye Jin memeriksa nadi,detak jantung,dan perut Deok Man. Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian, Hang Hye Jin dan Deok Man keluar. "kondisi Tuan Putri dan kandungannya sehat.. pertahankan itu..jangan sampai terlalu lelah baik fisik maupun pikiran."saran Hang Hye Jin. Deok Man dan Bi Dam tersenyum lega, lalu mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari tempat tabib tersebut. Mereka berjalan ke toko kain yang hanya berjarak 2 toko dari tempat tabib. Mereka memasuki toko. "ya silahkan tuan dan nyonya."sambut pemilik toko. Deok Man dan Bi Dam melihat-lihat kain yang cocok. "saya ingin mencari kain yang warnanya netral untuk pakaian bayi laki-laki maupun ada?"tanya Deok Man. Lalu pemilik toko menunjukkan tempatnya. Di rak tersebut ada kain berwarna biru muda, kuning terang, merah bercorak emas,dll. Setelah selesai memilih, Bi Dam segera membayarnya dan mereka keluar dari toko menuju tandu mereka.

Di dalam tandu.

"hmm.. Bi Dam..ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"tanya Deok Man dengan agak ragu.

"apa itu?"jawab Bi Dam penasaran. "kau ingin bayi kita laki-laki atau perempuan?"tanya Deok Man ragu-ragu.

Lalu Bi Dam mendekap Deok Man erat-erat katanya"bagiku laki-laki ataupun perempuan sama saja, yang terpenting adalah anak dan ibunya sehat dan selamat..kau mengira aku lebih menyukai anak kita laki-laki ya?" "ya pada umumnya, para ayah ingin memiliki keturunan laki-laki daripada peremp.."ujar Deok Man. Lalu Bi Dam memotong ucapannya. "ssst..aku bahagia hidup denganmu dan anak kita baik itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan..itu yang terpenting." sambil mengecup kening istrinya dan mengusap perutnya. Deok Man tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya."nanti jangan lupa kita akan makan siang bersama Putri Huang Shi..Raja dan Permaisuri juga akan ikut.." Deok Man mengingatkan. "entah kenapa malas sekali rasanya..tapi apa boleh buat."jawab Bi Dam. Lalu mereka pulang menuju rumah mereka untuk berganti pakaian, setelahnya mereka berangkat ke Istana memenuhi undangan Putri Huang Shi.

Istana.

Putri Huang Shi berjalan sendirian menuju Ruangan Perdana Menteri. Tentu saja Bi Dam lah yang ia cari. Namun yang ia temukan hanya para Pejabat Kementerian saja. "dimanakah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam?apakah ia tidak ada di sini?"tanya Putri Huang Shi kepada salah seorang pejabat. "Tuan Perdana Menteri belum tiba di sini Tuan Putri. Karena beliau sedang tidak ada tugas. Mungkin beliau sekarang sedang bersama Tuan Putri Deok Man."jawab pejabat tersebut. Mendengar itu, Putri Huang Shi hanya diam dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah murung.

halaman Istana.

"kau pergilah dahulu..aku akan menyusul nanti..ada laporan yang harus kuambil.."ujar Bi Dam. "baiklah." jawab Deok Man. Ketika sedang melewati pelataran Istana,Deok Man berpapasan dengan Putri Huang Shi. "ah senang sekali bertemu dengan Putri Deok Man di sini..mari kita ke ruang makan bersama."sapa Putri Huang Shi. Deok Man hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Di Ruang Makan Istana.

Deok Man dan Putri Huang Shi memasuki ruangan. Lalu tak lama kemudian Bi Dam datang disusul Raja dan Permaisuri. "hormat saya, Yang Mulia"hormat Bi Dam, Deok Man, dan Putri Huang Shi.

Lalu mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing di meja panjang itu. Raja duduk di ujung meja. Di sisi kirinya, tempat Deok Man duduk, di sisi kanannya tempat Permaisuri duduk. Bi Dam memilih duduk di sebelah kanan Deok Man dan Putri Huang Shi duduk di hadapannya. Hidangan pun mulai disajikan. Mereka semua mulai menyantap hidangan sambil berbincang."Putri Deok Man, kapan bayimu akan lahir?."tanya Permaisuri. "menurut perkiraan tabib,awal bulan ketujuh (Chilseok) tahun depan, Yang Mulia..awal musim panas."jawab Deok Man. Putri Huang Shi terkejut mendengar hal ini namun ia berusaha bereaksi senormal mungkin. "Putri Deok Man, kau sedang mengandung?..aku ucapkan selamat.."ujar Putri Huang Shi. "ya, ini adalah anak pertama kami"sahut Bi Dam tersenyum. "terima kasih"jawab Deok Man sambil tersenyum. "Putri Deok Man, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?berkaitan dengan jabatanmu sebelumnya..menjadi Ratu"tanya Putri Huang Shi.

"silahkan Putri Huang Shi.."jawab Deok Man. "bagaimana caranya kau memperoleh dan memanfaatkan orang-orang berbakat seperti Panglima Yushin, Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, dan Yang Mulia Raja mendukungmu naik takhta?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. Bi Dam tahu ini adalah pertanyaan menjebak, jika Deok Man salah memilih kata, jawabannya akan terkesan seperti memanfaatkan orang lain. Tapi Deok Man tahu cara menjawabnya. "waktu dan idealis yang samalah yang membantuku mendapat dukungan dari mereka, kebetulan kami mempunyai visi yang sama, jadi ini bukanlah kesengajaan murni, saya bisa bertemu dan berjuang bersama mereka di sini..bukan memanfaatkan mereka tetapi kami berjalan mewujudkan visi bersama-sama"jawab Deok Man. "lantas mengapa kau memilih meninggalkan takhta setelahnya?kau meninggalkan rakyatmu"tanya Putri Huang Shi. "tentu orang-orang sudah tahu, alasan utamanya karena aku ingin hidup damai bersama orang yang aku cintai, tentu setelah aku memperbaiki dasar negeri ini. Dengan menjadi Ratu, aku sudah meletakkan fondasi kesejahteraan rakyat Shilla, dan aku yakin di tangan Yang Mulia Raja, fondasi itu akan dibuat menjadi bangunan kokoh. Dengan meninggalkan takhta bukan berarti aku jauh dari rakyat, justru aku bisa lebih dekat dengan mereka dengan tugasku yang sekarang, sehingga Kerajaan semakin dekat dengan rakyatnya."jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam, Raja, dan Permaisuri kagum dengan jawaban itu. Putri Huang Shi hanya bisa pura-pura tersenyum mendengarnya. "nampaknya ini akan semakin menarik jika dilanjutkan setelah makan siang selesai."ujar Putri Huang Shi. "maafkan saya Putri Huang Shi, tapi saya harus mengunjungi tanah pertanian di dekat sini..melakukan kunjungan rutin."jawab Deok Man. "ah..kunjungan rutin?bolehkah aku ikut ke sana?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. Deok Man agak terkejut mendengarnya. "tentu saja, Putri Huang Shi."Deok Man tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Kemudian setelah selesai, Putri Huang Shi dan Deok Man pamit kepada Raja, Permaisuri, dan Bi Dam. Bi Dam mengantar mereka berdua sampai ke tandu. Deok Man menatap suaminya "aku akan pulang sore nanti..aku pergi.." "ya..hati-hati..jangan sampai terlalu lelah.."jawab Bi Dam. Dan mereka pun berangkat.

Tempat yang akan Deok Man dan Putri Huang Shi kunjungi adalah sebuah desa yang tak jauh dari Istana. Rencananya Deok Man akan mengangkat istruktur pertanian di sana. "mengapa kau memilih bidang pertanian Putri Deok Man?mengapa bukan bidang lain seperti politik?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. "karena masih banyak lahan potensial yang belum tergarap sedangkan penduduk Shilla adalah mayoritas masyarakat petani, jadi agar kesejahteraan mereka semakin meningkat dan kas kerajaan bertambah..aku ingin sebelum penyatuan 3 kerajaan selesai, rakyat Shilla sudah dapat hidup lebih makmur…bukankah kita harus mengutamakan kesejahteraan di dalam sebelum memikirkan urusan yang di luar?tak ada gunanya wilayah kita luas..namun rakyat kita miskin.. oleh karena itu aku membuat kebijakan ini..dan kenapa aku tidak memilih politik karena jujur saja aku tidak begitu suka dengan politik..aku lebih suka melakukan ini"jawab Deok Man santai.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Di sana Deok Man beserta rombongannya disambut hangat dan meriah di sana. "Tuan Putri, hamba mewakili desa ini mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas bantuan Tuan Putri dan kunjungannya ke sini."hormat Kepala Desa. Lalu datang sekelompok ibu-ibu memberi hormat kepada Deok Man dan memberinya tanaman obat, katanya "karena Tuan Putri sedang mengandung, kami membawakan tanaman obat dan berdoa untuk Tuan Putri agar Tuan Putri dan bayi Tuan Putri sehat dan kelahirannya lancar..Tuan Putri dapat membawa tanaman ini ke tabib jika tak percaya." "terima kasih semuanya atas sambutannya juga tanaman obatnya..di tahun pertama kalian ini kalian sudah menghasilkan panen yang cukup besar, pihak kerajaan dan saya sangat berterima kasih karenanya."jawab Putri Deok Man. "ini semua berkat kebijakan Tuan Putri..hidup Putri Deok Man."seluruh rakyat desa bersorak. Deok Man tersenyum. Putri Huang Shi hanya bisa terperangah melihat bagaimana Deok Man sangat dicintai rakyatnya. Sesuai rencana, Deok Man mengangkat seorang instruktur di desa itu lalu mengunjungi lahan mereka. Karena hari sudah mulai sore, Deok Man dan rombongan pamit undur diri, seluruh rakyat desa mengiringi keberangkatannya. Di sepanjang jalan, Putri Huang Shi hanya terdiam.

Istana.

"terima kasih Putri Huang Shi sudah menemaniku"ujar Deok Man. "terima kasih juga Putri Deok Man sudah mengizinkan aku pergi bersamamu."jawab Putri Huang Shi. Lalu Putri Huang Shi berjalan masuk istana. Kemudian Deok Man pulang menuju rumahnya.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"aku pulang"Deok Man berjalan memasuki pintu rumahnya. Para pelayan di situ menyambut dan memberi hormat padanya."selamat datang"sambut Bi Dam dari balik pintu. "mandilah, air panasnya sudah siap, lalu kita makan, masakannya sebentar lagi matang..aku sudah lapar"ujar Bi Dam sambil merangkul Deok Man. "terima kasih Bi Dam" Deok Man mengecup pipi suaminya. Bi Dam sangat senang. Setelah selesai mandi dan makan, mereka beristirahat di kamar mereka.

Deok Man duduk di tempat tidur meluruskan kakinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Bi Dam yang sedang membaca buku di sebelahnya. Deok Man bercerita mengenai kegiatannya tadi. Di tengah ceritanya, Deok Man tersentak memegang perutnya, "aduh". "ada apa Deok Man?perutmu sakit?"tanya Bi Dam khawatir menghampiri istrinya. "aku tidak apa-apa Bi Dam, bayi kita barusan menendang.."jawab Deok Man. "benarkah?"tanya Bi Dam senang sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Deok Man. Bayi mereka menendang lagi. Bi Dam terdiam takjub merasakan tendangan bayinya untuk pertama kalinya. Merasakan tendangan bayinya, air mata bahagia Deok Man menetes, di sisinya Bi Dam juga sangat bahagia. "bayi kita kuat, tendangannya keras sekali" kata Deok Man. "ya, aku sangat senang bisa merasakannya..anak baik..ayah sangat menyayangimu.."jawab Bi Dam sambil mengecup kening istrinya dan mengusap perutnya.


	14. Chapter 13: Kidnapped?

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Mendengar suara kicauan burung-burung, Bi Dam terbangun dari tidurnya. Di sisinya, Deok Man masih terlelap, diamatinya wajah istrinya itu. Perlahan Deok Man membuka matanya. "selamat pagi"kata Bi Dam tersenyum. Deok Man mengusap wajah Bi Dam "selamat pagi." "apa kegiatanmu hari ini Deok Man?"tanya Bi Dam. "hmmm...hari ini aku akan tabib lalu ke Istana, memeriksa beberapa laporan.."jawab Deok Man. "ke tabib?kau sakit?"tanya Bi Dam dengan wajah khawatir meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Deok Man. "aku baik-baik saja Bi Dam, aku ke sana untuk minta diracikan obat..kemarin aku mendapat banyak tanaman obat dari penduduk desa yang aku kunjungi. katanya itu bagus untuk ibu hamil.."jawab Deok Man. "..mereka baik sekali.."kata Bi Dam. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk. "aku sudah tak sabar ingin menggendong bayi kita, melihatnya tumbuh" kata Deok Man sambil mengusap perutnya. "begitu juga aku..aku sangat menyayangimu Deok Man dan anak kita.."kata Bi Dam sambil mengusap perut Deok Man. "kami juga menyayangimu, Bi Dam."kata Deok Man meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Bi Dam. Karena pagi ini Bi Dam harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan para utusan Wei mengenai kerjasama Shilla dengan Wei, Bi Dam harus segera bersiap-siap. Mereka segera bangun, bersiap-siap, dan keluar untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan, Bi Dam bergegas berangkat ke Istana "aku pergi.."seru Bi Dam. Deok Man berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya "selamat jalan..hati-hati". Lalu Deok Man juga berangkat menemui tabib. Setelah tanaman obat itu diracik, Deok Man kembali ke rumah untuk menyimpan racikan obat dan membuat bekal makan siang untuk dirinya dan Bi Dam, kemudian berangkat ke Istana.

Istana.

Bi Dam masih menghadiri pertemuan. Putri Huang Shi juga hadir namun hanya diam dan mengeluarkan beberapa pendapat saja, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan setelah selesai. Seusai berbincang dengan beberapa pejabat, Bi Dam keluar dari ruangan menuju ruangannya. Ia terkejut. Di dalamnya Putri Huang Shi duduk menangis, dilihatnya Bi Dam berdiri di hadapannya, ia segera berdiri dan memeluknya.

Deok Man berjalan menuju ruang kerja Perdana Menteri. "Bi Dam pasti senang dibawakan bekal ini.."katanya dalam hati. Lalu ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Bi Dam yang tidak tertutup rapat. Terdengar suara isak tangis dari dalam. Deok Man pun mengintip. Dilihatnya punggung Bi Dam dari belakang, dan wajah Putri Huang Shi menangis.

"Perdana Menteri Bi Dam tinggalkanlah negeri ini, dampingilah aku di Wei...tolonglah aku menghadapi para pejabat itu..ayah akan membawaku pulang.."isak Putri Huang Shi lalu ia memeluk erat Bi Dam dan menciummnya. Bi Dam terkejut. Di balik pintu, Deok Man kaget melihat dan mendengar hal itu, ia ingin mendengar reaksi Bi Dam namun terdengar ada suara langkah kaki pengawal mendekat. Deok Man pun memutuskan pergi, meninggalkan bekal untuk Bi Dam di dekat pintu.

Bi Dam segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Putri Huang Shi "maafkan saya Tuan Putri, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membantu Tuan Putri tetapi saya tidak bisa menikah dengan Tuan Putri..saya sangat mencintai istri saya..maafkan saya..saya tidak bisa melakukannya Tuan Putri.." Karena reaksi Bi Dam seperti itu, Putri Huang Shi berlari keluar sambil menahan tangisnya. Bi Dam hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ketika ia akan menutup pintu, dilihatnya bekal dari Deok Man "ya ampun..jangan-jangan Deok Man melihatnya.." Lalu Bi Dam segera berlari mencari Deok Man.

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan, Deok Man memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman dekat kuil. Ia terus memikirkan apa reaksi Bi Dam mengenai hal itu. "aku yakin ia pasti menolaknya..ya pasti.."pikir Deok Man meneguhkan hatinya.

Sementara itu, Bi Dam berjalan mengelilingi Istana. Ia memeriksa ruang kerja Deok Man, perpustakaan, taman Istana namun tidak ada. Ketika sedang berjalan mengitari halaman luar Istana, Bi Dam melihat suatu kejadian. "astaga.."gumam Bi Dam.

Putri Huang Shi terus berlari tanpa tujuan sambil menahan tangisnya. "kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Deok Man?dia dikelilingi orang-orang berbakat yang memujanya..dan dengan mudahnya ia melepas takhta demi cinta..kenapa dunia tidak adil kepadaku?ibu,ayah, bahkan Er Wu..semuanya meninggalkanku"isak Putri Huang Shi. Ketika ia sedang berjalan mengitari halaman luar Istana yang sepi, 8 orang berbaju hitam datang dari belakangnya membekapnya hingga pingsan dan membawanya ke dalam tandu.

Bi Dam yang melihat penculikan Putri Huang Shi, segera membuntuti mereka. Mereka masuk ke dalam hutan di luar Soeraboel. Ketika hari sudah mulai sore, mereka tiba di sebuah pondok di tengah hutan dan membawa Putri Huang Shi ke dalam lalu mereka berjaga di luar. Bi Dam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sembunyi-sembunyi. "ah mudah sekali menculik putri ini..hahaha"kata salah seorang penculik. "betul..sekarang kita tinggal menunggu pasukan Pangeran Huang Chung membawanya besok..orang-orang Istana pasti tidak mengira ada penculikan hahaha.."kata yang lain. "yaa, kata orang dalam yang bekerja sama dengan kita, ia sudah mengarang cerita bahwa Putri Huang Shi lari bersama salah seorang Pejabat Tinggi Shilla..Kebetulan pejabat itu juga menghilang..lihat ini suratnya..hahaha"kata yang lain. "nah ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita..bersulang"sahut yang lain. Mereka bersulang dan terus menegak minuman keras hingga mereka mabuk dan tertidur. Lalu Bi Dam mulai beraksi.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man menanti kepulangan Bi Dam di ruang makan. Hatinya merasa gelisah. Tiba-tiba bayi dalam perutnya menendang. "ibu tahu kamu pasti juga mengkhawatirkan ayahmu ya..ibu yakin sebentar lagi ia pasti pulang"bisik Deok Man sambil mengusap perutnya. Lalu ia mendengar suara derap kuda dan pintu gerbang depan terbuka. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Deok Man "maaf Nyonya, Kepala Pengawal Raja ingin bertemu anda..ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan"kata pelayan itu. "persilahkan ia masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu, aku akan menemuinya."kata Deok Man. "ada apa Alcheon datang malam-malam begini?.."pikir Deok Man. Di ruang tamu, Alcheon memberi hormat kepada Deok Man lalu menyampaikan kabar tentang hilangnya Putri Huang Shi dan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam. Deok Man sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "para utusan Wei menuduh Perdana Menteri Bi Dam yang telah membawa Putri Huang Shi, karena kata salah seorang dari mereka melihat Putri Huang Shi terakhir kali sedang berada di ruang Perdana Menteri, mulanya saya dan Yang Mulia Raja tak percaya namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Tuan Perdana Menteri pulang ke rumah. Menurut kesaksian beberapa pengawal, mereka melihat Putri Huang Shi berlari menuju halaman luar Istana, lalu tak lama kemudian Tuan Perdana Menteri berjalan ke sana. Kata mereka wajah Tuan Perdana Menteri nampak kebingungan mencari seseorang. Di halaman luar nampaknya ada jejak namun sudah dihapus.. saya sendiri dan Yang Mulia Raja tidak percaya bahwa Tuan Perdana Menteri melakukan hal itu..saya masih menyelidikinya..besok siang para utusan Wei akan menemui Yang Mulia Raja menuntut Tuan Perdana Menteri dihukum" "tidak mungkin Bi Dam melakukan hal itu..tidak mungkin.."kata Deok Man masih shock. Karena hari sudah malam, Alcheon pamit undur diri. Deok Man masuk ke kamarnya lalu termenung. "aku percaya kau tidak mungkin melakukannya Bi Dam..aku percaya padamu.."gumamnya.

Di Hutan.

Diam-diam, Bi Dam mengendap-endap. Ia mengambil surat yang ditunjukkan oleh para penculik tadi, lalu masuk ke dalam pondok. "Tuan Putri bangun, kita harus segera pergi dari sini."bisik Bi Dam membangunkan Putri Huang Shi. Putri Huang Shi pun terbangun. "ada dimana aku?"katanya setengah sadar. Bi Dam menjelaskan semuanya hingga Putri Huang Shi sadar. Kemudian mereka kabur diam-diam. Bi Dam tahu kemana tujuan mereka.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Meskipun ia merasa gelisah, namun ia berusaha untuk tidur demi kesehatan bayinya. Lalu terdengar suara gaduh dari luar jendela kamarnya. Deok Man pun terbangun. Ia mengintip keluar, dan melihat ada sosok seseorang.

Kemudian Deok Man mengambil pedang milik Bi Dam dari atas lemari dan berjalan keluar menuju pelataran luar ruang baca diam-diam. "kau berhenti"seru Deok Man mengacungkan pedangnya dari belakang penyusup itu. Penyusup itu membalik badannya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "ini rumahku, mau apa kau?"teriak Deok Man mengacungkan pedangnya. "ssst..apakah nyonya adalah istri Perdana Menteri Bi Dam?tolong izinkan saya bertemu dengannya..saya bawahan Tuan Putri Huang Shi..saya Er Wu dari Wei.."kata penyusup itu sambil membuka penutup wajahnya.".benarkah kau bukan musuh?jika bukan kenapa kau menyusup.."tanya Deok Man. "bukan Nyonya..itu karena tidak boleh ada yang tahu saya ke Shilla, Nyonya..Yang Mulia Raja Huang Tang diam-diam mengutus saya untuk menjaga putrinya..namun ternyata sesampainya di sini Tuan Putri sudah hilang..saya harus menyelidikinya.."kata Er Wu. Deok Man tetap mengacungkan pedangnya dan meminta Er Wu membuang senjata yang ia bawa. "jadi apa tujuanmu ke sini?"tanya Deok Man masih menggenggam erat pedangnya lalu duduk di pelataran. "saya ingin menyelidiki hilangnya Tuan Putri..tadi saya sudah menyelidiki halaman tempat terakhir Tuan Putri terlihat, nampak ada bekas jejak namun dihapus..oleh karena itu saya harus mencari keterangan.."kata Er Wu. "tunggu, kau bilang Raja Huang Tang yang mengutusmu?bukankah beliau lebih menyukai putranya dibandingkan Putri Huang Shi?"tanya Deok Man. "tidak..itu hanya pura-pura saja, untuk melindungi Tuan Putri Huang Shi..hamba tahu Tuan Putri Huang Shi juga salah paham mengenai hal ini..maaf nyonya bolehkah saya menanyakan beberapa hal?"kata Er Wu. Deok Man menganggukan kepala. "kapan Nyonya terakhir kali melihat atau bersama Tuan Perdana Menteri?apakah ada yang aneh atau berubah?"tanya Er Wu. Deok Man agak bingung bagaimana ia menyebut kejadian yang ia lihat di ruangannya.

"aku melihatnya terakhir kali saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Putri Huang Shi di ruang kerja Perdana Menteri..tidak ada yang aneh atau berubah.. "jawab Deok Man. "Menurut Nyonya, apakah benar Tuan Perdana Menteri yang membawa lari Putri Huang Shi?"lanjut Er wu. "tidak..aku percaya ia tidak melakukan itu..aku yakin itu.."kata Deok Man. Er Wu duduk beristirahat dan mengenggegam saputangan putih."Putri Huang Shi, kau berada dimana?"bisiknya sambil menghela napas. Deok Man melihat ada bordiran nama Huang Shi dan Er Wu di salah satu sisi saputangan itu. "saputangan yang bagus..kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya ya?lebih dari sekedar perasaan prajurit terhadap tuan putri..aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu." tanya Deok Man. "bagi saya Tuan Putri adalah segalanya. Ia selalu menderita namun tetap tegar..namun saya gagal membantunya menghadapi Pangeran Huang Chung..terlebih lagi dengan tugas saya sebagai penyusup di kubu Huang Chung diam-diam, telah membuat Tuan Putri sakit hati karena ia mengira saya mengkhianatinya..saya memang tak berguna..saya tidak pantas mencintainya.."kata Er Wu. "kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu..perasaanmu terhadapnya dapat mendorongnya untuk tetap semangat untuk menghadapi semua masalahnya dan menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya..pantas atau tidak mencintai seseorang tidak ditentukan oleh bakat atau kegunaan, Er Wu.."kata Deok Man. Er Wu diam mendengarkan "terima kasih Nyonya atas nasihatnya, maafkan saya sudah lancang ke sini dan menggangu Nyonya..sekarang saya pamit undur diri.."kata Er Wu sambil berdiri. "kau akan tinggal dimana? menginaplah saja di sini..besok para utusan Wei akan menuntut Raja agar mencari dan menghukum Perdana Menteri..aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mencari bukti bahwa suamiku tidak bersalah..maukah kau membantuku?"tanya Deok Man. "siap, saya akan membantu"jawab Er Wu. Lalu Deok Man mempersilahkan Er Wu masuk dan beristirahat di kamar tamu. Kemudian Deok Man kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. "cepatlah pulang Bi Dam..kami menunggumu.."gumam Deok Man sambil memejamkan matanya.

"aku akan segera pulang Deok Man"kata Bi Dam dalam hati sambil menatap langit yang gelap. Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi sedang duduk beristirahat. "apakah kita akan langsung ke Istana?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. "tidak..kita akan ke tempat teman yang dapat membantu mengungkap masalah ini..sudah dekat rumahnya.."jawab Bi Dam. Bi Dam kembali termenung. "kau pasti sedang memikirkan Putri Deok Man.."ujar Putri Huang Shi. Bi Dam mengangguk "beliau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya saya ada dimana sekarang.." "enaknya punya seseorang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, menunggumu pulang dan yang dikhawatirkan..huft..tapi sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah menolongku..dan maaf sudah membuatmu terlibat dalam masalah ini."kata Putri Huang Shi.

"sama-sama Tuan Putri..di suatu tempat, pasti juga ada yang mengkhawatirkan Tuan Putri dan yang Tuan Putri pikirkan.."kata Bi Dam. "tidak..tidak ada.. ya sudah tak perlu dibahas lagi..ayo kita berjalan lagi..aku ingin cepat pulang.."elak Putri Huang Shi. "baiklah"jawab Bi Dam. Mereka berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah berjalan jauh. Akhirnya Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi tiba di tempat tujuan. Kediaman Panglima Yushin. Mereka berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya yang dijaga 2 pengawal. "maaf bisakah kau memanggil Panglima Yushin, aku Perdana Menteri Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat penting dengannya.."kata Bi Dam kepada salah satu pengawal. Pengawal tersebut bingung dilaksanakan atau tidak karena hari sudah sangat larut malam tapi ini permintaan Perdana Menteri dan penting. akhirnya Pengawal tersebut masuk ke dalam dan meminta pelayan memberitahukan pesan Bi Dam kepada Yushin. Tak lama kemudian, Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi dipersilahkan masuk dan menunggu di ruang tamu. "Bi Dam apa yang terjadi?seluruh istana gempar mencari kau dan Tuan Putri.."kata Yushin ketika masuk ruang tamu. Bi Dam menceritakan kejadian penculikan tersebut dan meminta Yushin untuk mengirim pengawal segera untuk menangkap para penculik dan prajurit Wei yang rencananya akan menjemput mereka. Yushin segera menulis surat perintah kepada pelayannya untuk dikirim ke markas pusat. "aku senang kau dan Tuan Putri kembali dengan selamat..dan yang terjadi tidak seperti yang dituduh oleh utusan Wei itu"kata Yushin. Lalu, Yushin menceritakan apa yang terjadi di Istana. Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi terkejut mendengarnya. "jadi mereka berniat menjadikan Perdana Menteri sebagai kambing hitamnya..untung Perdana Menteri sudah punya barang bukti.."kata Putri Huang Shi. "bagaimana reaksi Tuan Putri Deok Man?"tanya Bi Dam dengan wajah setengah sedih. "aku belum sempat menjelaskan kejadian di ruanganku dan sekarang ada tuduhan ini..pasti itu semakin menyakiti hatinya."pikir Bi Dam. "aku tak tahu..Alcheon yang pergi ke kediamanmu..tapi aku yakin pastinya Tuan Putri tidak akan mempercayai tuduhan itu.. Ia sangat mempercayaimu..percayalah.."jawab Yushin menenangkan sahabatnya. "ya, aku percaya padanya..aku tak mau mengulang kebodohan yang sama.."jawab Bi Dam. Lalu Yushin meminta Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi beristirahat. 2 kamar tamu telah disiapkan. Mereka beristirahat.


	15. Chapter 14: The Truth

Siang hari.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Setelah sarapan bersama Er Wu, Deok Man bersiap-siap ke Istana. Siang nanti, para utusan Wei akan menuntut Yang Mulia Raja untuk menghukum Bi Dam. Deok Man berusaha mencegahnya dengan mengumpulkan bukti bahwa Bi Dam tak bersalah. Oleh karena itu, Er Wu akan menyamar sebagai salah satu pelayan Deok Man sebab keberadaan Er Wu di Shilla tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain. "kita berangkat sekarang"kata Deok Man. "siap, Nyonya"jawab Er Wu.

Kediaman Panglima Yushin.

"apakah Tuan Putri Huang Shi sudah siap?kau Bi Dam?"tanya Yushin. "Ya, aku siap"jawab Putri Huang Shi. "aku siap"jawab Bi Dam. Kemudian mereka berangkat menuju Istana.

Ruang Pertemuan Istana.

"Tuan Putri, anda tidak perlu repot-repot menghadiri pertemuan ini ..Yang Mulia Raja akan menolak tuntutan mereka"bisik Alcheon. "aku hanya ingin mengembalikan laporan dan melihat keadaan di sini..apakah tidak ada perkembangan bukti baru?" tanya Deok Man. "belum ada, Tuan Putri..saya sudah mengirim pasukan untuk mencari di ibukota namun tak ada tanda-tanda Tuan Perdana Menteri atau Tuan Putri Huang Shi di kota atau keluar kota..apakah dia pelayan anda Tuan Putri?nampaknya ia repot sekali membawa tumpukan laporan itu.."tanya Alcheon. "ya, dia pelayanku.."jawab Deok Man. Lalu pintu terbuka dan

para utusan Wei memasuki ruangan.

"kami memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia"hormat para utusan Wei. Raja menerima hormat mereka. "seperti Yang Mulia ketahui, kami ingin menuntut pertanggung jawaban Perdana Menteri Bi Dam atas perbuatannya berdasarkan bukti yang ada."kata salah satu utusan Wei yang bernama Wang Zi. "tapi bukti tersebut tidak membuktikan secara jelas bahwa Perdana Menteri Bi Dam yang melakukannya..aku menolaknya"jawab Raja. "lantas sekarang dimana Perdana Menteri Bi Dam?tak ada yang tahu dimana ia..bahkan istrinya pun tidak tahu bukan begitu Tuan Putri Deok Man?mungkin saja suami anda sekarang sedang bersenang-senang sementara anda khawatir mencarinya..kesempatan menjadi raja atas Wei mungkin sudah menggodanya.."jawab Wang Zi. Deok Man hanya diam. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya membalas perkataan itu. "pertimbangkanlah Yang Mulia.. anda pasti tidak mau merusak hubungan Wei dan Shilla hanya karena hal ini..Wei merupakan salah satu negara dengan kekuatan militer besar.. Yang Mulia Raja Huang Tang tentu akan marah besar dan mengirim pasukannya segera jika anda tidak menghukum pihak yang bertanggung jawab..sebentar lagi saya akan mengirim surat kepada Yang Mulia Raja Huang Tang mengenai hal ini..pikirkanlah rakyat anda.."kata Wang Zi. Seluruh pejabat Istana langsung kisruh ketika mendengar kemungkinan perang. "kita tak boleh membiarkan perang terjadi..rakyat banyak akan menjadi korban"kata salah satu bangsawan. "berarti kita akan mengorbankan Perdana Menteri meskipun belum ia tentu bersalah"kata yang lain. Deok Man sendiri dilema. Ia sangat yakin Bi Dam tidak melakukannya tapi kemungkinan perang mengacaukan hatinya. "akan banyak korban jatuh.."pikir Deok Man. Raja hanya terdiam berpikir. "buatlah keputusan segera Yang Mulia, kami harus segera menulis surat."kata utusan Wei. Raja menarik napas"baiklah, aku ingin meminta pend.."

"Panglima Yushin memasuki ruangan"seru penjaga pintu.

Pintu terbuka.

Panglima Yushin tiba. Dan dibelakangnya Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi berjalan. Semua orang terkejut melihatnya. "Bi Dam.."gumam Deok Man. Bi Dam menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "hormat kami Yang Mulia."hormat mereka bertiga. "maafkan kami bila kami telah lancang...saya dan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam berhasil menemukan sumber masalahnya.."kata Yushin. "bohong, kalian pasti bersengkongkol agar Perdana Menteri tidak dihukum..kaulah sumber masalah Perdana Menteri.."kata Wang Zi.

"saya menemukan bukti ini dan sebentar lagi, para prajurit akan menangkap para penculik.."jawab Bi Dam. "penculik?maksudmu kalian berdua diculik?"tanya Raja. Deok Man dan yang lain juga kaget. Lalu Bi Dam dan Putri Huang Shi menceritakan semuanya. "jadi kau menghilang untuk menolongnya?sungguh luar biasa Perdana Menteri."puji Raja. "sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk menolong.."jawab Bi Dam. Deok Man dan Er Wu tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "bohong..itu semua hanya akal-akalan mereka saja.. Tuan Putri Huang Shi mengaku demikian karena sudah diperalat Bi Dam."balas Wang Zi. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Beberapa prajurit masuk membawa salah seorang penculik Putri Huang Shi dan prajurit Pangeran Huang Chung yang dikirim untuk membawa Putri Huang Shi. "hormat hamba Yang Mulia, kami berhasil menangkap para pelakunya."kata prajurit lalu menyerahkan beberapa barang bukti kepada Panglima Yushin. Panglima Yushin segera menginterogasi mereka di hadapan semuanya. Dan mereka mengakui semuanya. Semua yang hadir di situ tercengang "Yang Mulia, silahkan anda membaca surat-surat ini..ini akan menjelaskan adanya konspirasi orang dalam.."kata Bi Dam sambil menyerahkan barang bukti. Semua yang hadir di situ juga kaget. Raja tercengang membaca surat itu. "jadi kau Wang Zi pelakunya, pengawal tangkap dia"perintah Raja geram. Wang Zi berusaha lari. Ia lari ke arah Deok Man. "minggir kau" ujar Wang Zi mau mendorong Deok Man. Deok Man kaget. Bi Dam dan Er Wu berlari cepat melindungi Deok Man dan menjatuhkan Wang Zi. Para prajurit segera menangkapnya dan membawanya. "berdasarkan bukti dan kesaksian yang ada, aku memutuskan Wang Zi akan dihukum. Dan mengenai hukumannya dan keterlibatan Pangeran Huang Chung..aku akan merundingkannya dengan Raja Huang Tang..utusan Wei silahkan buat laporan mengenai kejadian ini kepada Raja Huang Tang..pertemuan selesai.."kata Raja. "maafkan kami Yang Mulia dan Tuan Perdana Menteri atas tuduhan kami..kami benar-benar tidak tahu jika ini adalah perbuatan Wang Zi. kami sungguh meminta maaf."kata para utusan Wei. Raja dan Bi Dam memaafkan mereka. "terima kasih Yushin sudah membantuku"kata Bi Dam. "tak perlu sungkan kawan..pergilah ke tempat Tuan Putri. pasti beliau ingin segera bersamamu..aku akan mengurus para pelakunya."kata Yushin. Bi Dam berjalan ke sisi Deok Man. Sekarang hanya tinggal Deok Man, Bi Dam, Er Wu, dan Putri Huang Shi saja yang masih berada dalam ruangan. "kau bukan pelayan kami bukan?siapa kau?"tanya Bi Dam. "kau Er Wu kan?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. "ya hamba sendiri Tuan Putri..ham.."jawab Er Wu. "mau apa kau disini?membawaku kepada Huang Chung?"bentak Putri Huang Shi. "hamba tidak bermaksud begitu.."lalu Er Wu menjelaskan semuanya. "bohong!..kau sudah meninggalkanku!..kau sudah meninggalkanku.."isak Putri Huang Shi. Er Wu menggengam tangan Huang Shi. "hamba tidak bermaksud begitu..maafkan hamba jika sudah membuat Putri salah paham..hamba tidak akan berbohong pada Tuan Putri.."jawab Er Wu. Putri Huang Shi memeluknya. Deok Man tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu ia menarik tangan Bi Dam yang masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi, agar mereka meninggalkan Er Wu berdua saja. Membiarkan Er Wu menjelaskan semuanya pada Putri Huang Shi.

Taman Istana.

Deok Man duduk menyandarkan dirinya pada Bi Dam.

"maafkan aku tak memberitahumu dahulu Deok Man.."gumam Bi Dam. Bi Dam menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menolong Putri Huang Shi. "kau mencariku?oh saat itu aku sedang di taman dekat kuil."ujar Deok Man

"ya, dan ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu Deok Man.."jawab Bi Dam. "tentang apa?"tanya Deok Man."mengenai kejadian di ruanganku..maafkan aku..aku juga tidak menyangka..aku.."kata Bi Dam. Deok Man sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Bi Dam "ssst..aku percaya kau akan setia bersamaku Bi Dam..dan itu bukan salahmu..aku selalu percaya padamu Bi Dam.." Bi Dam memeluk Deok Man erat-erat. "terima kasih Deok Man..aku sangat mencintaimu"bisik Bi Dam. "aku juga mencintaimu Bi Dam."balas Deok Man.

"dan bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Er Wu?dan kenapa ia memakai baju pelayan kita?"tanya Bi Dam. Deok Man tertawa dan menceritakannya. "kau mengacungkan pedangku kepadanya?"tanya Bi Dam kaget. "ya aku kira dia penyusup"tawa Deok Man. "hahaha..mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya yang mempunyai istri mantan hwarang"canda Bi Dam. Deok Man tertawa. "tapi itu berarti aku harus menambah pengawal di rumah..bagaimana jika itu benar penyusup bersenjata dan aku sedang tidak ada..aku tak bisa membayangkan.."ujar Bi Dam khawatir. "pengawal di rumah kita sudah cukup banyak Bi Dam..lagipula aku masih bisa melindungi diriku sendiri..meskipun kemampuan beladiriku tak sehebat kau..kau tak perlu khawatir Bi Dam.."jawab Deok Man. "aku tak akan meninggalkan kau dan anak kita sendirian lagi..aku berjanji.."jawab Bi Dam menggenggam erat tangan Deok Man. Deok Man tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu Er Wu dan Putri Huang Shi menghampiri mereka.

"maafkan perbuatan saya Tuan Putri Deok Man..atas semua perbuatan saya yang tidak berkenan di hati Putri Deok Man dan karena telah melibatkan Perdana Menteri."kata Putri Huang Shi sambil membungkuk. "ah kau tidak perlu membungkuk seperti Putri Huang Shi..aku juga minta maaf.."jawab Deok Man. Er Wu kaget mendengar Putri Huang Shi memanggil Deok Man dengan panggilan putri."ya ampun, jadi anda Tuan Putri Deok Man?saya tidak tahu bahwa istri Tuan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam adalah Tuan Putri Deok Man.. maafkan saya karena memanggil nyonya maksud saya Tuan Putri dengan kurang hormat." "kau menyusup dan bertamu di rumah orang tanpa tahu siapa yang menerimamu?dasar bodoh.."bentak Putri Huang Shi. Deok Man dan Bi Dam tertawa melihatnya. "sudahlah jangan marahi dia, aku tak keberatan jika dipanggil Nyonya.."kata Deok Man. Tak lama kemudian Alcheon datang. Ia datang menyampaikan undangan makan siang bersama sekarang dari Raja untuk mereka berempat. Dan mereka berlima berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan Istana.

Ruang Makan Istana.

Selain Raja dan Permaisuri, hadir juga Panglima Yushin. Deok Man duduk di sebelah kanan Raja, dan Bi Dam di sebelahnya. Permaisuri duduk di sisi kiri Raja, disebelahnya Putri Huang Shi duduk, diikuti Er Wu dan Panglima Yushin. Alcheon diminta Raja untuk ikut dan duduk di sebelah Bi Dam.

"ayo kita bersulang untuk merayakan hari ini"kata Raja. Semuanya mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang. Karena sedang mengandung, hanya Deok Man yang tidak minum. Banyak hal yang dibicarakan. Er Wu menceritakan kisah lucu masa kecilnya dengan Putri Huang Shi. "ya Tuan Putri Huang Shi dan saya dihukum baginda Raja karena bermain tinta saat belajar..wajah kami belepotan semua apalagi wajah Tuan Putri..dan kami dihukum harus menulis kaligrafi Cina berlembar-lembar.."kata Er Wu. Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "awas kau ya, aku akan ceritakan bahwa kau masih ngompol sampai kau berumur 10 tahun"balas Putri Huang Shi."ah jangan.."kata Er Wu. "apa? sampai usia 10 tahun masih ngompol?hahaha.."tawa Bi Dam. "kau juga begitu Bi Dam..alm. Panglima Munno bercerita padaku kau masih mengompol sampai usia 8 tahun.."tawa Deok Man. Semua tertawa mendengarnya. "apa guru ceritakan itu padamu?huh..tapi aku kan cuma sampai 8 tahun..bukan 10 tahun"elak Bi Dam.

Dan waktu pun berlalu.

Malam hari.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man duduk di meja bundar membaca buku baru yang dibawakan Bi Dam di kamarnya. Bi Dam yang baru saja selesai mandi masuk ke dalam kamar

"sudah kuduga pasti kau pasti akan langsung membacanya.." "buku ini sangat bagus Bi Dam..aku menyukainya"jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam hanya tersenyum menghela napas. Ia teringat akan kejadian yang sama seperti ini ketika mereka masih di Istana dulu, ketika Deok Man masih menjadi ratu. Lalu Bi Dam menarik tangan Deok Man dan memintanya duduk di ranjang, lalu ia membukakan selimut untuknya "saya senang Yang Mulia menyukainya..tapi Yang Mulia harus istirahat sekarang..kegiatan anda banyak sekali hari ini" Deok Man tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia juga teringat kejadian waktu itu. Lalu Deok Man membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan Bi Dam duduk di sisinya. Bi Dam meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Deok Man "apakah jantung Yang Mulia masih berdebar keras sehingga tidak bisa tidur?"tanya Bi Dam. "terkadang ya, ketika suamiku tidak ada sisiku saat aku akan tidur, jantungku berdebar keras dan sulit untuk tidur tapi demi anakku, aku berusaha untuk tidur..namun sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena ia ada di sisiku sekarang..aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hari esok lagi, karena aku akan melaluinya bersamanya"jawab Deok Man sambil mengusap perutnya dan mengenggam tangan Bi Dam di dadanya. Bi Dam tersenyum, "sekarang tidurlah Yang Mulia, saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yang Mulia lagi..tidurlah.." Deok Man tersenyum mengannguk. Bi Dam mengecup kening istrinya "aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi..selamat tidur Deok Man..". Lalu Deok Man menutup matanya dan tertidur.


	16. Chapter 15: See You Later

Pagi hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam

"selamat pagi Tuan Putri"sapa Bi Dam melihat Deok Man membuka matanya. "namaku bukan Tuan Putri, Bi Dam.."balas Deok Man. Bi Dam mengecup kening istrinya. "Deok Man"bisiknya. Deok Man tersenyum mendengarnya. Hari ini Yang Mulia Raja akan mengadakan pertemuan untuk mengumumkan keputusan Raja Huang Tang atas Wang Zi dan yang terlibat. Sebagai Perdana Menteri tentu Bi Dam harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Deok Man dan Bi Dam segera bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu. Setelah sarapan dan berpakaian rapi, mereka berangkat. Di dalam tandu, Deok Man duduk menyandar pada bahu Bi Dam. "kira-kira apa ya keputusan Raja Huang Tang?"tanya Deok Man. "mungkin mereka akan dihukum di negeri Wei..karena mereka berasal dari sana..tetapi ada juga kemungkinan mereka dihukum di sini jika Raja Huang Tang mau."kata Bi Dam. "humm..dan nasib Putri Huang Shi?dengan adanya kejadian ini bukankah sudah jelas bahwa Pangerang Huang Chung adalah orang jahat?"tanya Deok Man. "mengenai hal itu, aku juga tak bisa memprediksikannya..meskipun Putri Huang Shi sudah berusaha dekat dengan rakyatnya tapi karena wanita menjadi raja itu berlawanan dengan tradisi, rakyat menolak Putri Huang Shi menjadi pewaris takhta, ditambah lagi selama ini Pangeran Huang Chung selalu berpura-pura baik di depan rakyatnya dan ia memiliki pejabat-pejabat tinggi yang mendukungnya.. Raja tahu semuanya namun beliau menutupinya karena tak ingin terjadi konflik dan demi melindungi Putri Huang Shi.. Mungkin kejadian ini akan membuka mata Raja untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya kepada rakyat agar rakyat menerima Putri Huang Shi..."jawab Bi Dam. "aku harap Raja Huang Tang bisa membuat rakyatnya dan istana menerima Putri Huang Shi sebagai pewaris takhta..aku yakin Putri Huang Shi bisa menjadi pemimpin Wei yang baik.."kata Deok Man. "aku juga berharap demikian.."kata Bi Dam.

Ruang Pertemuan Istana

Seluruh pejabat telah hadir. Deok Man berdiri di seberang Bi Dam. "Yang Mulia Raja memasuki ruangan"teriak pengawal. Semua memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja. Tak lama kemudian, Putri Huang Shi dan para utusan Wei memasuki ruangan. Er Wu tak nampak di sana. Lalu mereka memberi hormat, "hormat kami Yang Mulia, kami menghadap untuk mengantar surat dari Yang Mulia Raja Huang Tang untuk anda dan menyerahkan tanda jasa kepada Perdana Menteri Bi Dam atas jasanya.."kata Putri Huang Shi. Bi Dam kaget, lalu ia maju ke hadapan Putri Huang Shi. "Aku sebagai wakil Yang Mulia Raja Huang Tang dengan bangga menganugerahkan kalung giok ini sebagai tanda jasa kepada Perdana Menteri Bi Dam atas jasanya kepada Kerajaan Wei"kata Putri Huang Shi. Lalu Putri Huang Shi mengalungkannya kepada Bi Dam. Kalung giok berwarna hijau berbentuk lingkaran. "hamba menerimanya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih"kata Bi Dam memberi hormat. "itu melambangkan tanda jasa dan persahabatan."bisik seseorang di belakang Deok Man. Er Wu bersembunyi di balik tirai. Deok Man kaget lalu menoleh ke belakang "Er Wu?..kenapa kau bersembunyi di sana?"bisik Deok Man. "maafkan saya Tuan Putri, sesuai perintah Raja, keberadaan saya tak boleh diketahui siapa-siapa..tapi saya ingin mendengar surat Raja langsung."bisik Er Wu mohon ampun. Deok Man hanya tersenyum menghela napas lalu kembali menghadap depan.

Putri Huang Shi menyerahkan surat kepada Raja. Raja menerimanya dan membacanya.

"Panglima Yushin, aku mengutusmu ke Kerajaan Wei mengantarkan Wang Zi dan tahanan lainnya besok siang, di sanalah mereka akan dihukum.."perintah Raja. Lalu Raja membaca surat yang satu lagi. "ini surat untukmu Putri Huang Shi..Raja Huang Tang memintamu segera pulang. Beliau bilang Beliau sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada rakyat, dan rakyat menyambutmu sebagai pewaris takhta Wei berikutnya."kata Raja. Putri Huang Shi, Er Wu dan seluruh utusan Wei kaget dan senang mendengarnya. Bi Dam dan Deok Man tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "penobatanmu sebagai pewaris takhta akan segera dilaksanakan..kau bisa pulang ke negerimu bersama rombongan Panglima Yushin, Putri Huang Shi."kata Raja. "saya menerima tawaran Yang Mulia dengan penuh rasa terima kasih"kata Huang Shi sambil membungkukan badan kepada Raja. Setelah semua selesai dibahas, pertemuan pun ditutup. Ketika ruangan hampir kosong, Bi Dam menghampiri Deok Man. Er Wu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menghampiri Putri Huang Shi. "hamba ikut senang Tuan Putri.."kata Er Wu. "selamat Putri Huang Shi, kami ikut senang mendengarnya."kata Deok Man dan Bi Dam. "terima kasih."kata Putri Huang Shi menangis bahagia. Er Wu dengan sigap mengeluarkan saputangan dan menghapus air mata Putri Huang Shi. "berarti ini hari terakhirku bersama kalian di sini.."kata Putri Huang Shi. "aku ingin nanti kalian berdua makan malam bersamaku..apakah Putri Deok Man dan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam berkenan hadir?"tanya Putri Huang Shi. "dengan senang hati kami menerima undangan Putri."jawab Deok Man. Lalu Deok Man dan Bi Dam pamit undur diri kembali ke ruang kerja mereka.

Karena hari sudah hampir sore, Deok Man memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat untuk bersiap-siap menghadiri makan malam. Ia berjalan ke ruang kerja Bi Dam. Bi Dam sedang duduk sendiri membaca buku di ruangannya. "Tuan Putri Deok Man memasuki ruangan"teriak penjaga di luar ruangan Bi Dam. Lalu Deok Man masuk. Melihat Deok Man, Bi Dam langsung berdiri dan menundukkan kepala. "hanya kita berdua disini Bi Dam"tawa Deok Man. "hormat saya Tuan Putri"canda Bi Dam. Deok Man dan Bi Dam duduk. Bi Dam tahu maksud kedatangan Deok Man, ia segera membereskan laporannya, "ayo kita pulang"kata Bi Dam sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Deok Man menggandeng tangannya sambil tersenyum, lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan Bi Dam.

Sesampainya di rumah, Bi Dam dan Deok Man berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. "kau mandilah dahulu, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu.."kata Deok Man. "baiklah"jawab Bi Dam. Bi Dam keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Deok Man mempersiapkan pakaiannya dan Bi Dam. Ketika ia sedang membereskan lemari pakaiannya, Bi Dam yang mengenakan jubah mandinya masuk ke kamar. "ini pakaianmu.."kata Deok Man memberikan pakaian Bi Dam "ya..kau sekarang mandilah"jawab Bi Dam seraya mengambil pakaiannya. Deok Man keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan persiapan selesai, mereka bersiap pergi. "kita berangkat?"sambut Bi Dam di depan pintu rumah sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Deok Man. Deok Man mengenggam tangan Bi Dam sambil tersenyum.

Ruang Perjamuan di Istana.

Raja, Permaisuri, Putri Huang Shi, dan Er Wu berjalan memasuki ruangan. Di belakang mereka, Bi Dam, Deok Man, dan Yushin menyusul. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. "kita mulai perjamuannya"kata Raja. Mereka semua mulai makan."Tuan Putri Deok Man dan Tuan Perdana Menteri, datanglah ke Wei nanti..kami akan menerima Tuan Putri dan Tuan Perdana Menteri dengan senang hati"kata Er Wu. "ya, kalian datanglah berkunjung."kata Putri Huang Shi. "dengan senang hati, tentu nanti kami akan berkunjung ke sana"jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam juga mengiyakan. Lalu mereka semua berbincang-bincang akrab. Menjelang akhir perjamuan, Raja mengangkat gelasnya "semoga Putri Huang Shi tiba dengan selamat di Wei dan dapat menjadi pemimpin Wei yang bijaksana."Semua mengangkat gelasnya. "terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Yang Mulia Raja menerima kami di sini, dan kebaikan anda semua, selamanya saya akan mengingat ini semua dalam hati saya...terima kasih.."kata Putri Huang Shi seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "terima kasih kembali Putri, kami harap hubungan kita terus berlanjut baik anda maupun Wei."kata Raja. Semua tersenyum kepada Putri Huang Shi.

Hari pun sudah mulai larut dan perjamuan telah selesai, mereka semua kembali ke ruangan dan kediaman mereka masing-masing.


	17. Chapter 16: Farewell

Siang hari di Istana.

Tandu dan kuda-kuda pasukan sudah menunggu di depan Istana. Raja, Permaisuri, Deok Man dan Bi Dam berdiri di depan Istana mengantar kepergian Putri Huang Shi. "Yang Mulia Raja, Permaisuri, Tuan Putri Deok Man, dan Tuan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, saya dan para utusan Wei mengucapkan terima kasih atas segalanya..mohon maafkan saya jika keberandaan saya di sini selama beberapa hari ini telah menyulitkan anda semua.."kata Putri Huang Shi menundukkan badan dan para utusan Wei ikut menundukkan badan. "sama-sama Putri Huang Shi, aku harap kau akan berkunjung lagi ke sini Putri.."kata Raja. Yushin datang menghadap Putri Huang Shi lalu menundukkan kepala. "semuanya sudah siap Putri Huang Shi."kata Yushin. "baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."jawab Putri Huang Shi. "hati-hati di perjalanan, Putri Huang Shi"kata Deok Man. Putri Huan Shi tersenyum lalu menunduk "sampai jumpa"katanya. Lalu Putri Huang Shi masuk ke dalam tandu, di samping tandunya, Er Wu duduk di atas kudanya. " Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang…" seru Yushin yang memimpin di depan. Lalu rombongan Putri Huang Shi berangkat keluar dari Istana. " Kuharap Putri Huang Shi bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi negerinya.." ujar Deok Man. Bi Dam mengangguk "ya kuharap juga demikian.."

Seminggu setelahnya…

Yushin bersama pasukannya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Shilla. "hmmm..luar biasa sekali sambutan mereka..kita dijamu di sana selama 3 hari 3 malam.." ujar salah seorang pasukan. "ya..untung saja kita berhasil mengantar Tuan Putri Huang Shi…hmm nama besar Panglima Yushin memang hebat..tak ada satu perampok pun yang mengganggu kita begitu mendengar namanya.." sahut yang lain. "betul itu..Panglima kita memang hebat.." "hei..hei..kalian harus tetap waspada..ingat kita sedang berada wilayah yang berbahaya.." seru Yushin. "tenang saja Panglima..di hutan sepi seperti ini mana ada perampok yang bersembunyi.. ini kan jalur yang jarang dilewati para pedagang..mereka pasti tidak terakhir.." sahut prajurit yang berjalan di samping Yushin. Yushin menghela napas lalu menegur pasukannya itu "Jung In..jangan pernah kau meremehkan segala kondisi..ingat sekarang kita sedang berada di wilayah asing..kita harus tetap waspada.." "ba..baik Panglima…" jawab prajurit yang bernama Jung In.

"Aargh…" teriak salah satu prajurit Yushin. "Sang Woo..kau kenapa?" tanya prajurit di sebelahnya Sebuah panah bersimbah darah menancap di dada prajurit itu. "Panglima.. Sang Woo diserang.." seru teman prajurit itu. "apaa?.." Yushin menghentikan kudanya dan turun untuk memeriksa. Tak lama kemudian datang hujan panah dari semak-semak di sekitar "Panglima kita diserang.." seru Jung In. Yushin bersiaga menghindari hujan panah. Tak lama kemudian muncul sekelompok orang mengenakan pakaian dan penutup wajah hitam. Jumlah mereka lebih besar daripada rombongan pasukan Yushin. "bunuh mereka..tangkap Panglimanya.." seru seseorang yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin mereka. Pertempuran yang tidak seimbang itu pun tak terhindarkan lagi.


	18. Chapter 17: Nightmare

"jadi kau yang membunuh adikku hah?"bentak seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian perang. "aku hanya melindungiku negaraku, harusnya kau melarang adikmu itu ikut perang.."jawab Bi Dam yang berlutut terikat. Lalu Bi Dam pun dipukul oleh prajurit di sebelahnya. "beraninya kau menjawab demikian kepada Jenderal." Lalu orang yang dipanggil Jenderal tersebut menghunuskan pedangnya bersiap menebas Bi Dam dan...

"Bi Dam.." Deok Man membuka matanya dan terbangun. "Deok Man, kau baik-baik saja?kau mengigau tadi, ada apa?"tanya Bi Dam yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan Deok Man yang gemetar dan membelai rambutnya. Deok Man mencoba menenagkan dirinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan suaminya itu. "tadi aku bermimpi sangat buruk Bi Dam..terasa sangat nyata sekali mimpi itu..aku.."jawab Deok Man gemetar. "tenanglah..itu hanya mimpi..ceritakanlah padaku.."jawab Bi Dam menenangkan. Lalu Deok Man menceritakan mimpinya. Bi Dam menghela napas dan tersenyum "itu hanya mimpi Deok Man..dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena aku tidak akan ikut berperang lagi.." "bagaimana jika kejadian di Utara terulang lagi?"tanya Deok Man. "setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Panglima Yushin sudah mengerahkan pasukan untuk menutup celah-celah yang dapat disusupi musuh..jadi tenanglah.. nah sekarang kau tidurlah kembali, Deok Man"kata Bi Dam. Deok Man mencoba kembali untuk tidur memeluk lengan Bi Dam erat-erat, di sisinya, Bi Dam mengecup keningnya dan tidur.

2 hari kemudian setelah mimpi buruk itu. Ruang Pertemuan Raja di Istana.

Hampir 3 minggu berlalu sejak Putri Huang Shi kembali ke Wei, namun Panglima Yushin dan pasukannya belum kembali ke Shilla. Melihat tempat Panglima Yushin masih kosong, Raja menanyakannya.

"apakah pasukan Panglima Yushin sudah kembali?"tanya Raja.

"belum Yang Mulia"jawab salah seorang pejabat.

"hmm..aneh..apakah jarak dari sini ke Wei sangat jauh sekali?"tanya Raja. Deok Man yang duduk di kanan depan Raja menjawab "maaf Yang Mulia, menurut Er Wu dari Wei, perjalanan dari Wei ke Shilla membutuhkan waktu 7 hari perjalanan.." "hmm..baiklah mungkin sebentar lagi mereka tiba."jawab Raja. Lalu tiba-tiba masuklah seorang prajurit Shilla yang terluka cukup parah dan 2 prajurit penjaga menyusul di belakangnya lalu menundukkan kepala. Semua yang berada di ruangan kaget."ada apa ini?"tanya Raja "maafkan kami Yang Mulia, kami sudah berusaha mencegah dia masuk dan memintanya untuk diobati lebih dahulu sambil menunggu hingga pertemuan usai namun ia terus memaksa untuk menemui Yang Mulia..katanya ada hal gawat yang ingin disampaikannya.."kata salah seorang prajurit penjaga. "maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, hamba Ci Suk, anggota pasukan Panglima Yushin yang mengawal rombongan Putri Huang Shi.."kata Ci Suk. "apa yang terjadi denganmu?apakah rombonganmu diserang?dimana Panglima Yushin?"tanya Raja. "rombongan Putri Huang Shi tiba dengan selamat Yang Mulia..namun ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, kami diserang oleh pasukan mengenakan pakaian dan penutup wajah hitam. yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari kami...hanya hamba dan Panglima Yushin yang tersisa..Namun Panglima Yushin yang sedang terluka diserang dari belakang oleh pimpinan mereka yang bernama Jenderal Yong Li hingga tak sadarkan diri lalu meminta bawahannya menawan Panglima Yushin..Lalu hamba disuruh mengantarkan surat ini kepada Yang Mulia..katanya jika mau Panglima Yushin selamat, Yang Mulia harus menuruti isi surat ini"kata Ci Suk seraya memberi surat kepada Raja. Raja membuka dan membaca surat itu "Jika ingin Panglima Perang Shilla kembali, Serahkan kepadaku Pemimpin pasukan Benteng Utara yang telah membunuh adikku, Jenderal Yong Ma dari Ryugu..kirim dia ke Kowon sendirian..Jenderal Yong Li dari Ryugu.." Lalu di lembar kedua surat disertakan gambar wajah yang mirip dengan Bi Dam. Mendengar dan melihat hal itu semua orang yang di ruangan kaget. Deok Man kembali teringat mimpi buruknya. "bukankah yang memimpin Benteng Utara waktu melawan Ryugu adalah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam?"tanya salah seorang pejabat "ya.." kata pejabat yang lain. "Jenderal Yong Ma?jangan-jangan ia yang kulawan waktu itu?"pikir Bi Dam. "Yang Mulia, kita harus menolong Panglima Yushin segera.."kata salah seorang pejabat. Raja bingung harus bagaimana jika ia mengirim Bi Dam berarti ia mengorbankan Bi Dam tapi jika tidak berarti Yushin yang ia korbankan. Tiba-tiba Bi Dam menghadap Raja "Yang Mulia, sayalah yang bertanggung jawab, izinkanlah saya berangkat ke Kowon besok pagi untuk menolong Panglima Yushin.."kata Bi Dam. Mendengar ucapan Bi Dam, hati Deok Man semakin kalut. Raja diam mempertimbangkannya "kau yakin Perdana Menteri?jika iya, bawalah Jenderal Wolya, Kolonel Godo, dan pasukan bersamamu untuk menolong Panglima Yushin..kau juga harus kembali dengan selamat Perdana Menteri"kata Raja. "terima kasih Yang Mulia..perintah Yang Mulia akan saya laksanakan"jawab Bi Dam. Setelah itu pertemuan ditutup, dan semua orang meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya tinggal Bi Dam dan Deok Man saja di ruangan itu. Bi Dam menghampiri Deok Man yang masih duduk di kursinya. "Deok Man?"panggil Bi Dam. Deok Man menatap Bi Dam lalu berdiri sambil menahan jemarinya yang gemetar. Bi Dam tahu istrinya mencoba untuk tegar. Bi Dam memeluknya erat. "aku akan menolong Yushin dan kembali dengan selamat Deok Man..aku janji.."kata Bi Dam. "Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"kau pulanglah lebih dulu, Deok Man..aku harus bertemu dengan Wolya dan Godo untuk persiapan besok."kata Bi Dam. Namun Deok Man hanya terdiam. Pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana. Bi Dam menatap dan mengecup kening istrinya "pulang dan istirahatlah demi bayi kita..aku juga akan segera pulang.."kata Bi Dam. Lalu Bi Dam mengantar Deok Man menuju tandunya untuk pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Deok Man terus memikirkan kejadian ini. Yushin adalah cinta pertamanya, orang yang setia padanya, dan sekarang adalah sahabatnya dan Bi Dam adalah orang yang sangat mencintainya, suaminya, ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya, dan pria yang sangat dicintainya sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Ia tidak rela Bi Dam pergi namun juga tidak mau Yushin menjadi korban. Hatinya sangat kalut memikirkannya. "aku tak boleh egois..tidak boleh"pikir Deok Man.

Markas besar Hwarang.

Jenderal Wolya dan Kolonel Godo menundukkan kepala memberi hormat kepada Bi Dam yang memasuki ruangan. Bi Dam membuka peta dan mulai menjelaskan strateginya "baiklah..aku akan menjelaskan strategi yang sudah kubuat..dari penjelasan Ci suk dapat diketahui jumlah pasukan musuh mencapai sekitar 50-an orang dan mereka berbakat..lalu mengenai lokasi..Danggou merupakan wilayah hutan dan di sebelah selatannya merupakan wilayah tebing..jadi kita akan menyusup melalui Wonsan..kita pergi dengan 30 pasukan yang dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok dan menyamar sebagai penduduk,pedagang, dll..hanya aku yang berpakaian prajurit dan kalian berdua menyamar sebagai pengawal biasa..karena musuh meminta aku pergi sendiri..dan fokus utama kita adalah menolong Panglima Yushin, kalian mengerti?" kata Bi Dam. Jenderal Wolya dan Kolonel Godo mengangguk. "dan Jenderal Wolya bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"tanya Bi Dam. Setelah selesai pertemuan, Bi Dam segera berangkat pulang.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"aku pulang"seru Bi Dam. Namun tak ada balasan seperti biasanya. Lalu salah seorang pelayan berkata "maaf Tuan, Nyonya sedang tidur di kamarnya." "hmm..baiklah" jawab Bi Dam. Bi Dam berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Dilihatnya Deok Man sedang tertidur pulas. Tampak di kedua pipinya bekas air mata. Bi Dam duduk di sampingnya, membelai wajahnya lalu mengecup keningnya. "aku pasti akan kembali Deok Man.."bisiknya.

Malam hari.

Deok Man membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan Bi Dam masuk membawa nampan berisi 2 mangkuk nasi, 2 gelas, 1 teko teh, 1 mangkuk besar sup dan 1 mangkuk besar sayur daging, dan 2 buah sumpit. "makan malam siap" katanya. Deok Man tersenyum lemah melihatnya. Lalu ia duduk dan bersiap untuk makan. "cobalah, ini resep terbaruku.." kata Bi Dam. Deok Man pun mencobanya. "enak.." katanya. "aku harap kau menyukainya Deok Man..nanti aku akan mencoba resep-resep baru lagi"kata Bi Dam riang. Deok Man hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Bi Dam sadar istrinya masih kalut dengan kejadian ini dan hanya tersenyum lalu makan. Baru kali ini makan malam sesunyi ini. Setelah makan malam usai, Bi Dam berdiri untuk membereskannya tapi Deok Man menarik lengan bajunya "minta pelayan saja untuk membereskannya..temani aku ke taman sebentar.." kata Deok Man. "baiklah"kata Bi Dam sambil tersenyum. Setelah memanggil pelayan, Bi Dam dan Deok Man berjalan dan duduk di kursi panjang di gazebo. Malam itu bulan bersinar sangat terang. "apa strategimu untuk besok sudah siap?" tanya Deok Man. "sudah siap, Tuan Putri"jawab Bi Dam. "Yushin adalah orang penting bagi Shilla..aku..aku tidak mau kehilangan Yushin .." kata Deok Man tanpa menatap Bi Dam yang duduk di sampingnya "aku akan menolongnya dan membawanya pulang..tak akan kubiarkan Shilla dan Tuan Putri kehilangan Panglima besarnya..aku janji.."kata Bi Dam tersenyum "tapi..tapi aku lebih tidak rela kehilangan orang yang terpenting bagiku, ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganku, suamiku, pria yang sangat kucintai..aku sangat tidak mau kehilanganmu Bi Dam.."kata Deok Man menatap Bi Dam. Meskipun sudah mencoba untuk menahannya, air mata tetap meleleh membasahi pipinya. Bi Dam memeluk Deok Man erat. "aku juga tak mau kehilanganmu Deok Man..aku janji akan pulang dengan selamat.." kata Bi Dam sambil menghapus air mata Deok Man. "aku tahu aku tak boleh egois..aku harus tegar merelakanmu pergi menolong Yushin..aku berusaha kuat menahan perasaanku sama seperti dulu..tapi kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika mendengar Raja membaca surat itu dan jawabanmu kepada Raja?hatiku sangat kalut Bi Dam..mimpi buruk itu menghantuiku lagi..aku takut itu akan menjadi kenyataan..aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku bisa hidup, melahirkan anak kita, dan membesarkannya tanpamu di sisiku.."kata Deok Man gemetar. "ssst..tenanglah..lihat aku Deok Man" kata Bi Dam. Deok Man menatap wajah Bi Dam. "aku berjanji akan pulang dengan selamat apapun yang terjadi sebelum anak kita lahir..pegang janjiku.."kata Bi Dam sambil menggenggam erat tangan Deok Man. "aku..aku akan menunggumu di sini Bi Dam..aku pegang janjimu"kata Deok Man. "udaranya mulai dingin..lebih baik kita masuk Deok Man.." ajak Bi Dam sambil mengulurkan tangan. "ya.." jawab Deok Man. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Di kamar, Bi Dam dan Deok Man menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibawa besok. Deok Man mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dan memberikannya pada Bi Dam

"pelindung dada dan punggungmu sudah berlubang jadi aku menggantinya dengan yang baru tadi"katanya. Bi Dam membukanya dan memperhatikan baju perangnya dengan seksama. Tampak ada bagian yang baru diganti, ditambah dan dijahit ulang. "terima kasih Deok Man"kata Bi Dam tersenyum. Lalu Bi Dam pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Di kamarnya, Deok Man membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu kecil. Kotak kayu berisi barang-barang yang ia miliki ada kaca pembesar dari Paman Kartan, surat yang diberikan pada ibu asuhnya oleh ayahnya ketika ia dititipkan, dll. Namun yang dicari Deok Man bukanlah itu. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menyimpan dalam laci dekat tempat tidurnya. "aku harap ini akan melindunginya seperti ketika melindungi aku dan ibu"pikir Deok Man.

Di ruang kerja, Bi Dam sedang menulis sesuatu di atas selembar kertas. Ia tersenyum memandang kertas itu, lalu memasukannya dalam amplop dan menyelipkannya dalam buku yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibaca Deok Man. Lalu ia kembali ke kamar.

Di kamar, Deok Man kembali memeriksa baju perang Bi Dam dengan seksama. Bi Dam yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum namun ada kesedihan di matanya. Ia merasa sangat berat harus pergi meninggalkan Deok Man. Sangat berat. Lalu ia menghampiri Deok Man dan menggenggam tangannya. "kondisinya tanpa cacat Deok Man aku sudah memeriksanya..sekarang saatnya kita tidur"kata Bi Dam. Deok Man tersenyum Bi Dam menuntun Deok Man ke tempat tidur lalu membukakan selimut untuknya. Deok Man masuk dalam selimutnya dan Bi Dam berbaring di sisinya. Bi Dam mengecup kening Deok Man. "aku tak bisa tidur Bi Dam..rasanya aku ingin terus memandang wajahmu.."kata Deok Man" "kau dan bayi kita butuh istirahat Deok Man..tidurlah yang nyenyak Deok Man..besok aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" bisik Bi Dam sambil mengusap perut Deok Man. Tiba-tiba bayi dalam perut Deok Man menendang. "nampaknya ada yang ingin menegur ayahnya..kau tahu ketika aku sedih dan bingung waktu kau menghilang, bayi kita beberapa kali menendang seperti ia berusaha menghiburku"kata Deok Man membelai perutnya. "anak baik..ayah sangat menyayangi kalian berdua" kata Bi Dam. "oh ya, apa yang kau ingin tunjukkan padaku?"tanya Deok Man. "ra-ha-sia..sekarang tidurlah Deok Man..selamat tidur anakku.."kata Bi Dam mengusap perut Deok Man."selamat tidur ayah"bisik Deok Man tersenyum menggenggam tangan Bi Dam, lalu menutup matanya dan tidur.


	19. Chapter 18: I'll Wait You Here

Bi Dam bangun dari tidurnya. Di sisinya, Deok Man masih terlelap memeluk lengan Bi Dam erat-erat. Wajah Deok Man nampak tidur dengan damai. Tak lama kemudian, Deok Man membuka matanya. "selamat pagi"sapa Bi Dam mengecup kening Deok Man. "selamat pagi juga"balas Deok Man. "kau berjanji menunjukkan sesuatu padaku Bi Dam..aku ingat itu". Bi Dam tertawa mendengarnya "iya..iya..aku ingat tapi nanti ya setelah kita mandi dan sarapan"

"baiklah..aku akan menyiapkan sarapan..kau mandilah dulu.."kata Deok Man sambil berusaha untuk bangun. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar untuk mandi dan sarapan.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, mereka kembali ke kamar mereka. Bi Dam memakai baju perangnya dan Deok Man membantu memakainya. "nah sesuai janjiku, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu..tapi kau tunggu aku di gazebo..aku akan menunjukkannya di sana."kata Bi Dam tersenyum. Deok Man hanya bisa memasang wajah penasaran dan menuruti kemauan Bi Dam.

Deok Man pun duduk menunggu di gazebo. Tak lama kemudian terdengar alunan merdu tiupan seruling yang mendekat ke arahnya, Deok Man mencari asal bunyi tersebut. Dilihatnya Bi Dam sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil meniup seruling. Lalu ia duduk di samping Deok Man. Deok Man sangat takjub mendengarnya. Bi Dam pun selesai bermain seruling. "nah bagaimana?"tanya Bi Dam. "aku sangat menyukainya..itu instrumen buatanmu sendiri?apa judulnya?"tanya Deok Man penasaran. "aku memberinya judul baramggoc..aku senang kau menyukainya Deok Man"kata Bi Dam. "baramggoc?lagu itu tentang apa?"tanya Deok Man. "itu seperti perasaanku padamu..sekalipun kita terpisah jarak..tidak bisa melihat, bertemu, atau memelukmu, tapi aku bisa merasakannya..aku menemukanmu ada di hatiku.. "kata Bi Dam. Deok Man memeluk erat Bi Dam "begitupula rasa cintaku padamu Bi Dam..aku bahagia mendengarnya" "aku senang kau menyukainya Deok Man.." "dan tadinya aku ingin memintamu mengiringi dengan sitar.."tambah Bi Dam tersenyum canda. "tapi kau kan tahu aku belum pernah belajar bermain sitar."kata Deok Man. "iya karena istriku ini menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan berlatih pedang dan menjadi nangdo di saat gadis seusianya belajar bermain sitar.."canda Bi Dam. Deok Man tertawa dan menjawab "baiklah aku akan belajar bermain sitar..aku harap ada guru yang bisa mengajariku." "belajarlah Deok Man..nanti kita bermain bersama.."kata Bi Dam. "ya..kita akan bermain bersama.."jawab Deok Man. Lalu Deok Man mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya lalu mengalungkannya pada Bi Dam."bukankah ini soyeopdo?belati milik alm. Raja Jinheung yang sangat berharga untukmu?"tanya Bi Dam. "bawalah..aku harap ini akan melindungimu seperti ketika ini melindungi ibu dan aku.."kata Deok Man. Bi Dam menggenggam erat tangan Deok Man. "aku pasti akan pulang dengan selamat.."janji Bi Dam. Sambil menunggu suaminya dijemput, Deok Man menyandarkan dirinya pada Bi Dam. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara derap kuda dari arah pintu gerbang, kemudian seorang pelayan datang menghadap Deok Man dan Bi Dam. "maaf Tuan dan Nyonya, Jenderal Wolya dan Kolonel Godo sudah menunggu di depan."kata pelayan. "baiklah, tolong taruh barang-barangku di atas kudaku..aku akan segera ke sana."jawab Bi Dam. "baik Tuan.."jawab pelayan itu lalu pergi. Bi Dam dan Deok Man berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan gazebo. Mendekati gerbang, Deok Man menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tangan Bi Dam. Bi Dam menoleh "ada apa Deok Man?"tanyanya. Bi Dam menatap mata Deok Man, tak ada air mata, yang ada hanya ketegaran yang kokoh. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin mencintai istrinya itu. Deok Man menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Bi Dam, lalu mengecup bibirnya "jaga dirimu..peganglah janjimu Bi Dam" "pasti.."jawab Bi Dam. Lalu Bi Dam berlutut mengusap perut Deok Man dan mengecupnya "ayah akan segera pulang..jangan nakal ya"kata Bi Dam. Lalu ia berdiri "jaga dirimu dan anak kita baik-baik..aku sangat mencintaimu Deok Man.."kata Bi Dam. "aku juga sangat mencintaimu Bi Dam.." balas Deok Man. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan ke arah gerbang. Jenderal Wolya dan Kolonel Godo menudukkan kepala melihat kedatangan Bi Dam. Godo melapor "lapor.. semua persiapan sudah siap..dan kelompok pasukan yang ditunjuk sudah berangkat.." "bagus..kita berangkat sekarang"kata Bi Dam. Bi Dam menoleh ke arah Deok Man. Lalu Bi Dam mengecup kening Deok Man "aku berangkat"katanya. "hati-hati ya"jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam membalik badannya dan menaiki kudanya. Lalu ia memacu kudanya keluar dari gerbang diikuti Wolya dan Godo.


	20. Chapter 19:Through The Night Without You

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang, Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo tiba di Pelabuhan ,menaiki kapal menuju. "lapor Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.. kelompok terakhir sudah diberangkatkan.." "bagus..Jenderal Wolya, Kolonel Godo?boleh aku minta sesuatu?"tanya Bi Dam. "siap Perdana Menteri.." jawab Wolya dan Godo. "karena musuh mengenaliku sebagai Jenderal, aku ingin kalian memanggilku demikian..aku tak ingin mereka sampai tahu Panglima Perang dan Perdana Menteri Shilla sedang tak ada di tempatnya di saat bersamaan..Yang Mulia Raja juga sudah setuju dengan hal ini.." kata Bi Dam "siap Jenderal" jawab Wolya dan Godo. "bagus..sekarang kalian istirahatlah karena perjalanan kita masih panjang.."kata Bi Dam. "siap Jenderal" jawab mereka berdua. Setelah Wolya dan Godo pergi, Bi Dam berdiri melipat tangannya dan merenung sendiri di tepi. "aku harap ini berhasil"pikir Bi Dam sambil mencium cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man duduk menikmati teh di ruang keluarga.

"hmmm..nampaknya hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini" bisik Deok Man pada bayi yang dikandungnya. Lalu Deok Man memutuskan pergi ke ruang baca untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Di ruang baca, ia mencari buku yang terakhir dibacanya "aneh, seharusnya buku itu ada di sini.." pikirnya. Lalu ia melihat ke atas meja, di sanalah buku itu tergeletak. "hmm..apa mungkin Bi Dam yang membacanya" pikirnya. Lalu ia membawa buku itu, duduk, dan membacanya. Deok Man membuka halaman yang terakhir dibacanya "sraak.." sebuah amplop merah terjatuh dari buku. Deok Man memungut amplop itu dan melihatnya. Di amplop tersebut tertulis nama Deok Man dalam tulisan khas seseorang yang dikenalnya. "surat untukku?tapi bukankah ini tulisan Bi Dam?" pikirnya lalu ia membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya. Dibacanya isi surat itu.

_ihdaeroh  
dolaseolgeomyeon  
sarajilgeomyeon  
pieonaji anaseo  
_

_ihreokgeh  
barabomyeonseo sumi makhimyeon  
nuneul gameunchae sal ado joeulgga_

boji anado boyeoseo  
deutji anado deulyeoseo  
geudae sumgyeoleh dasi sal anan baramggotcheoreom

gago sifeodo motganeun  
an goh sifeodo motanneun  
geudae songgeutih naemameh daeuhni

gin gin bamih jinagoh namyeon algga  
nunmul sokeh utgoh ihtneun sarangeul

jabgoh sifeodo motjabneun  
gagoh sifeodo motganeun  
geudae maheumeh dasi sal-anan baramggotcheoreom

boji anado boyeoseo  
deutji anado deulyeoseo  
barameh sillyeo heuteohjeo nallimyeo  
geudae maheumeh heuteohjeo nallimyeo

Air mata menetes dari matanya. "Bi Dam" gumamnya sambil menahan air mata.

Ia mendekap surat itu dan menutup matanya dapat terbayang dengan jelas dalam pikirannya suara Bi Dam sedang membacakannya di dekatnya lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Deok Man tersenyum membayangkannya. "dimanapun kau berada, hati ini selalu bersamamu Bi Dam.." bisiknya. Lalu Deok Man menghapus airmatanya dan merapikan kembali surat itu, kemudian membawanya ke kamar untuk disimpannya.

Malam hari. Di atas kapal.

Bi Dam berdiri menatap laut yang gelap di depannya. "istirahatlah Jenderal..besok pagi kita sampai" kata Wolya dari belakang. "ah ya..aku sedang memikirkan strategi cadangan jika yang ini gagal.."jawab Bi Dam. Raut mukanya muram. "aku yakin ini pasti berhasil Jenderal..aku sudah memilih orang-orang terbaik untuk ini..tenanglah.." kata Wolya. "hmmm..ya..kita harus optimis" jawab Bi Dam tersenyum memandang langit. "aku yakin ini berhasil dan aku akan pulang ke tempatmu Deok Man" pikirnya.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk tidur

"selamat tidur Bi Dam" gumam Deok Man.


	21. Chapter 20: Unknown Letter

2 hari kemudian. Siang hari. Di atas kapal.

Godo berjalan memasuki ruangan Bi Dam dan menunduk memberi hormat. "lapor Jenderal, sebentar lagi kita akan berlabuh di Wonsan.." lapornya. Bi Dam sedang duduk membaca daftar prajurit yang ikut dalam misinya "bagus, bergeraklah sesuai rencana" jawabnya.

Di Istana. Ruang Kerja Putri Deok Man.

"nah laporan hari ini selesai" Deok Man tersenyum lega memandang laporan terakhir yang ditulisnya. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri memasuki ruangan" seru penjaga pintu. Mendengar itu, Deok Man bangkit berdiri. Permaisuri berjalan memasuki ruangan. Deok Man menunduk memberi hormat. Lalu mereka berdua duduk. "Putri Deok Man, apa yang sedang Putri kerjakan di sini?bukankah lebih baik beristirahat di kediaman Putri?aku bisa meminta kepada Yang Mulia Raja untuk meminta orang lain menggantikan tugas Putri sementara waktu" tanya Permaisuri penuh perhatian. "terima kasih Yang Mulia atas perhatiannya, tapi saya rasa saya masih mampu mengerjakan semua ini dan saya dengan senang hati melakukannya.." jawab Deok Man. "tapi di usia kandunganmu yang sudah 7 bulan kau harusnya banyak beristirahat Putri.." kata Permaisuri khawatir.

"ya Yang Mulia..tentu saya juga tidak melupakan kesehatan saya.. Tabib juga sudah mengizinkan saya untuk tetap melakukan aktivitas selama itu tidak membuat saya kelelahan..jujur saya itu tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja di kamar dan berbaring.." jawab Deok Man.

Permaisuri hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum "hmmm..sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab demikian Putri Deok Man..aku ingin sekali bisa membantumu..kau sedang hamil dan suamimu sedang pergi membebaskan Panglima Yushin..jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk meminta padaku ya?" Deok Man menundukkan kepalanya "terima kasih banyak Yang Mulia.."

"nah sekarang mungkin aku bisa membantu Putri..aku akan memanggilkan pejabat penulis laporan Istana untuk membantumu" kata Permaisuri. "tugas saya hari ini sudah selesai Yang Mulia..tapi bolehkah saya meminta tolong sesuatu?saya harap ini tidak akan merepotkan Yang Mulia.." jawab Deok Man. "tentu saja boleh..apa itu Putri Deok Man?" tanya Permaisuri. "saya ingin belajar bermain sitar tapi saya tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menjadi guru saya..apakah Yang Mulia tahu siapa yang bisa mengajarkan saya bermain sitar?" Permaisuri tersenyum "itu perkara mudah Putri Deok Man..aku akan meminta guru sitarku dulu untuk datang ke kediamanmu untuk mengajar..bagaimana?" tanyanya. "terima kasih banyak Yang Mulia..saya sangat senang mendengarnya" jawab Deok Man. "nah mulai sekarang, tugas Putri Deok Man hanya belajar bermain sitar dan beristirahat saja di rumah..sedangkan tugas ini akan kuminta Yang Mulia Raja mengambil alihnya sementara waktu..dan aku akan mengirim dayang istana untuk menemanimu..ini perintah Kerajaan, Putri." kata Permaisuri sambil tersenyum puas. Deok Man agak tercengang "anda tidak perlu repot-repot Yang Mulia" jawabnya. "itu tidak merepotkanku Putri..dan sekarang aku akan ke Ruang Kerja Raja dulu..aku permisi dulu Putri.." jawab Permaisuri. Deok Man berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya "saya sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan dan perhatian Yang Mulia.." katanya. Permaisuri membalasnya dengan senyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Wonsan.

Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo sudah turun dari kapal. Wonsan adalah sebuah kota di luar perbatasan Ryugu dan Shilla. Kota ini dilalui jalur perdagangan dari Timur Tengah-Asia sehingga banyak sekali pedagang di sana. Agar tidak mencolok perhatian, Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo sudah berganti pakaian menjadi rakyat biasa. "Godo, Wolya, kita jalankan rencana awal..." perintah Bi Dam. "siap" jawab mereka. Lalu Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo menaiki kuda mereka menuju Kowon. Di belakang mereka, ada 2 orang yang mengawasi mereka.

Di Istana.

Deok Man sedang merapikan meja kerjanya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kuil. Lalu seorang dayang masuk ke Ruang Kerjanya dan menunduk memberi hormat kepadanya. Masih muda dan berwajah lugu. Lalu Dayang itu memperkenalkan dirinya "maaf Tuan Putri, hamba adalah dayang yang diutus Yang Mulia Permaisuri untuk melayani Tuan Putri..nama hamba Soo Hye.." Deok Man memperhatikan dayang barunya dengan seksama lalu tersenyum"baiklah Soo Hye..mulai hari ini kau akan menemaniku dan tinggal di kediamanku..nah sekarang aku ingin pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa.." "baik Tuan Putri.."jawab Soo Hye ceria. Lalu Deok Man meninggalkan ruangannya diikuti dayangnya yang baru.

Malam hari.

Karena sudah malam, Bi Dam memutuskan untuk menepi dan bermalam di dekat sungai dekat jalur perjalanan menuju Kowon. Kemudian mereka membuat api unggun dan duduk melingkar lalu mengeluarkan makanan yang mereka beli dari Wonsan. Wolya dan Godo. Bi Dam duduk bersila menatap api unggun "apakah yang lain sudah siap?" tanya Bi Dam dengan suara pelan. Godo yang sedang melahap bakpaonya menjawab "ya..aku tadi melihat mereka sudah jalan duluan ke Kowon" jawabnya pelan. "sraak.." terdengar suara semak-semak, Bi Dam, Godo, dan Wolya siaga. Lalu dari semak-semak, ada anak panah ditembakan ke arah Bi Dam. "siuuut..jleb" untung saja Bi Dam melihat dan menghindarinya, panah itu menancap di pohon di dekatnya. Godo segera bangkit dan mengejar ke balik semak "hei siapa itu?" teriaknya. "Jenderal, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Wolya. "ya aku baik-baik saja" lalu Wolya mengambil panah itu, di ujungnya terikat sebuah surat dan diserahkannya surat itu kepada Bi Dam. Bi Dam mengambilnya dan membacanya "jika kau mau Panglimamu selamat datanglah ke hutan di timur Kowon sendirian menjelang petang tanpa membawa senjata." Bi Dam meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke api unggun. Godo kembali dengan terengah-engah "orang itu larinya cepat sekali..aku gagal mengejarnya Jenderal..maafkan aku.." katanya. "tak apa.." jawab Bi Dam. Lalu Wolya menceritakan semua yang ia dengar kepada Godo. "lalu apa rencana Jenderal selanjutnya?" tanya Wolya. "kita tetap melaksanakan rencana awal dan kita akan ke Kowon pagi-pagi buta besok..nah sekarang kalian istirahatlah" jawab Bi Dam sambil beranjak berdiri dan berjalan. "Jenderal mau kemana?"tanya Wolya. Bi Dam menoleh "hanya ke tepi sungai.." jawabnya. Di tepi sungai, Bi Dam duduk menekuk lututnya. Bi Dam memejamkan matanya"Deok Man" gumamnya. Lalu ia membacakan puisi yang ia buat untuk Deok Man.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Dalam kamarnya, di depan meja bundar, Deok Man duduk membaca ulang puisi Bi Dam untuk kesekian kali lalu menutup matanya. "Bi Dam" gumamnya. Ia bisa melihat Bi Dam berdiri di hadapnya tersenyum kepadanya lalu memanggil namanya "Deok Man..Deok Man..Deok Manku." Lalu ia membuka matanya. Tetesan hangat air mata jatuh di pipinya. Soo Hye masuk ke kamar Deok Man membawakan teh di atas nampan. "maaf Tuan Putri ini tehnya..ah Tuan Putri, anda menangis..apa ada yang sakit Tuan Putri? "tanya Soo Hye sambil menaruh nampannya. Deok Man menoleh "ah tidak Soo Hye..mataku hanya berair karena menguap tadi" jawabnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Soo Hye tahu Tuan Putri Deok Man berbohong, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Nyonya barunya itu dengan takut-takut ia bertanya "maaf Tuan Putri, apakah Tuan Putri sedang mengkhawatirkan Tuan Perdana Menteri?" Deok Man hanya terdiam. "duh kok aku malah nanya sih?bodoh..bodoh.." pikir Soo Hye sambil menepak-nepak mulutnya sendiri "maafkan saya Tuan Putri, saya sudah lancang..saya akan pergi..permisi.." kata Soo Hye takut-takut. Soo Hye menunduk dan membalikan badan. "ya aku memang memikirkannya Soo Hye..kau kembalilah..tak apa-apa..aku tak marah padamu.." kata Deok Man tersenyum pada Soo Hye. "aduh" Deok Man tersentak kaget lalu mengusap perutnya. Soo Hye segera menghampiri Deok Man dengan khawatir "Tuan Putri, apakah Tuan Putri baik-baik saja..apakah ada yang sakit?akan saya panggilkan tabib" tanya Soo Hye khawatir lalu ia berbalik badan untuk memanggil tabib. Melihat tingkah Soo Hye, Deok Man tertawa dan memanggil Soo Hye. Soo Hye pun menoleh dan bingung. "Tuan Putri?"tanyanya agak takut. "aku baik-baik saja Soo Hye..bayiku menendang tiba-tiba dan aku kaget..kau panikan sekali"kata Deok Man masih tertawa geli. Soo Hye menghela napas lega, mengelus dadanya "syukurlah Tuan Putri..hamba sangat khawatir Tuan Putri kenapa-kenapa tadi.." Deok Man menarik tangan Soo Hye, memintanya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Deok Man menunduk lalu mengusap perutnya "benar..aku mengkhawatirkannya...dan anakku ini berusaha menghiburku tadi.." katanya. Soo Hye ikut sedih melihatnya "Tuan Putri..janganlah bersedih..hamba yakin Tuan Perdana Menteri pasti baik-baik saja dan akan pulang dengan selamat..." hiburnya. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk pelan. Lalu Soo Hye juga tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tehnya kepada Deok Man "Silahkan tehnya diminum Tuan Putri..lalu tidurlah..hari sudah larut malam Tuan Putri.." "hmm..baiklah.." jawab Deok Man sambil tersenyum. Deok Man meminum tehnya sampai habis lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Soo Hye berdiri, membereskan nampan dan cangkir tehnya. "selamat malam Tuan Putri..jika ada apa-apa panggilah saya..saya akan segera datang" kata Soo Hye. Deok Man tersenyum "ya..selamat malam Soo Hye.." jawab Deok Man. Soo Hye menunduk memberi hormat lalu pergi. Deok Man menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya "selamat tidur Bi Dam'' gumanya. "mimpi yang indah Deok Man" gumam Bi Dam yang berbaring menatap langit.


	22. Chapter 21: Are You Alright Bi Dam?

Keesokan harinya. Wonsan.

Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo bangun pagi-pagi buta dan bersiap-siap berangkat. "semua sudah siap?" tanya Bi Dam. Wolya dan Godo mengangguk. Bi Dam menaiki kudanya "bagus.. kita berangkat sekarang.." Wolya dan Godo juga menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing. Lalu mereka bersama-sama berangkat ke Kowon.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man sedang menikmati sarapannya di ruang makan. Dengan lahap, ia menyantap itu semua. Selesainya makan, Deok Man menunduk dan mengusap perutnya "kau memang mirip ayahmu ya dalam hal makan." katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu Soo Hye masuk ke ruang makan dan menunduk memberi hormat. Deok Man menoleh ke arah Soo Hye dan bertanya "ada apa Soo Hye?" "maaf Tuan Putri.. Guru Sitar Tuan Putri sudah datang.." jawab Soo Hye. "oh ya, persilahkan ia menunggu di gazebo..aku ingin belajar di sana..dan tolong persiapkan sitarku di sana ya.." kata Deok Man. "baik Tuan Putri..hamba laksanakan" Soo Hye tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Deok Man bangkit dari duduknya keluar ruangan menuju gazebo.

Gazebo.

Deok Man berjalan memasuki gazebo. Seorang pria setengah baya dengan rambut dan janggut hampir memutih semua sudah menunggunya. Guru sitarnya menunduk memberi hormat dan memperkenalkan dirinya

"selamat pagi Tuan Putri, nama saya Suk Ho..saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengajar Tuan Putri..mungkin bisa kita mulai sekarang Tuan Putri?" Deok Man juga menunduk memberi hormat pada guru barunya "ya guru.." Lalu Suk Ho mengajarkan Deok Man mengenai posisi jari kedua tangan, nada-nada dasar, dan teknik bermain dasar. Deok Man memperhatikan petunjuk gurunya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "nanti aku akan bermain sitar menemanimu bermain seruling, Bi Dam.."pikirnya.

Siang hari. di Kowon.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang, Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo tiba di Kowon. Kowon adalah kota kecil yang terletak di atas bukit tepi laut. Sama seperti Wonsan, Kowon juga kota perdagangan sehingga kota itu dipenuhi para pedagang. Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo berdiri di depan gerbang kota sambil menuntun kuda mereka"mungkin lebih baik kita singgah di kedai dekat sini dulu sambil memikirkan rencana berikutnya." ujar Wolya. "ya.."kata Bi Dam. Lalu mereka berjalan menuntun kuda mereka menuju kedai terdekat. Di belakang mereka, 3 orang mengawasi mereka.

Setelah menambatkan kuda mereka. Mereka memasuki kedai itu. Kedai itu cukup ramai dipenuhi para pedagang yang singgah. "lebih baik kita mulai rencananya sekarang..aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita..ingat sandi kita" bisik Bi Dam. Mereka mengangguk. Lalu mereka memilih duduk di antara kumpulan pedagang Timur Tengah yang ramai. Penguntit mereka bertiga kesulitan mendekati mereka bertiga namun masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Bi Dam duduk mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. "Wolya.."panggilnya. "siap Tuan" jawab Wolya. "belikan aku pelindung bahu..yang terbaik" perintahnya. Lalu Wolya menunduk memberi hormat dan pergi. "Godo" panggil Bi Dam. "siap Tuan"jawab Godo. "belikan aku sepatu baru..ingat yang terbaik.." perintah Bi Dam. "baik Tuan"jawab Godo. Lalu Godo memberi hormat dan pergi. Bi Dam menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi sambil menegak minuman. Tak jauh darinya, 3 penguntit yang menyamar itu berunding. "kau awasi yang bernama Wolya dan kau awasi yang bernama Godo, aku akan mengawasi Bi Dam ini" kata salah satu dari mereka. "baik" jawab 2 lainnya.

Tengah hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"luar biasa Tuan Putri..luar biasa..belum pernah ada murid baru yang mampu menguasai teknik dasar secepat ini" puji Suk Ho. "ini semua berkat bimbingan guru" jawab Deok Man merendah. Lalu Soo Hye datang ke gazebo menunduk memberi hormat "maaf Tuan Putri, makan siang sudah siap.." katanya. "baiklah.." jawab Deok Man. Deok Man menoleh ke arah gurunya "Guru bisakah kita melanjutkan pelajaran setelah kita makan siang?" Suk Ho tersenyum mendengar ketekunan murid barunya. "apakah Tuan Putri tidak merasa lelah?jika Tuan Putri masih ingin dan sanggup melanjutkan, tentu dengan senang hati saya mengajarkan." "saya belum merasa lelah guru..saya ingin melanjutkan pelajaran ini.."jawab Deok Man. "baiklah..mungkin 4 kali latihan lagi cukup untuk hari..anda tidak boleh terlalu lelah Tuan Putri" jawab Suk Ho. "terima kasih guru..mari guru ikut saya..kita makan siang bersama"ajak Deok Man. Suk Ho menunduk "terima kasih Tuan Putri" Lalu Deok Man dan Suk Ho berjalan meninggalkan gazebo menuju ruang makan.

Kowon.

Wolya disusul Godo sudah kembali membawakan pesanan Bi Dam. Para penguntit mereka juga sudah kembali. Orang yang menguntit Wolya melapor "saya tidak menemukan ada yang aneh dari tingkah Wolya. Ia hanya pergi membeli sepasang pelindung bahu, memakan apel, dan tak sengaja menabrak pedagang Timur Tengah saat berjalan kemari..saya rasa ia memang seorang bawahan biasa saja" tak lama kemudian orang yang menguntit Godo tiba dan melapor "tak ada yang aneh dengan Godo...ia hanya membeli sepatu dan menonton atraksi api di pasar sebentar" "hmm..begitu..aku juga sama..tak ada yang aneh dengan Bi Dam..kau laporkan ini pada Jenderal" perintah orang yang menguntit Bi Dam. "baik" kata orang yang menguntit Godo. Lalu 2 penguntit lainnya kembali mengawasi Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Setelah makan siang, Deok Man dan Suk Ho kembali melanjutkan pelajaran mereka. Latihan keempat pun selesai, lalu Suk Ho merapikan sitarnya. Deok Man sendiri masih duduk memainkan sitarnya lalu ia mencoba memainkan lagu karya Bi Dam dengan sitarnya, meskipun ada nada-nada yang salah ia tidak menyerah. Suk Ho berhenti merapikan sejenak dan mendengarkan "lagu apa itu Tuan Putri?melodinya sangat indah" Deok Man menoleh "ah ini lagu yang diciptakan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam..ia bisa memainkannya jauh lebih baik dariku dengan serulingnya" jawab Deok Man. "melodinya sangat indah..nah Tuan Putri, sekarang saya pamit undur diri..pelajaran bisa kita lanjutkan besok..jangan lupa untuk beristirahat Tuan Putri..saya permisi dulu" kata Suk Ho sambil memberi hormat. Deok Man juga menunduk "terima kasih guru" katanya. Lalu Deok Man kembali mencoba memainkan lagu itu lagi.

Hutan di timur Kowon.

Orang yang menguntit Godo melapor "lapor Jenderal, musuh sudah tiba..ia ke sini ditemani 2 bawahannya..kami sudah memata-matainya dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan.." Jenderal Yong Li bangkit dari duduknya "bagus..waktunya hampir tiba..pasukan persiapkan semuanya.." perintahnya. "baik Jenderal"jawab pasukan. Lalu Jenderal Yong Li berjalan ke arah bawah pohon. Di sana, Yushin yang sudah babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri terikat. Jenderal Yong Li berlutut di depan Yushin lalu menjambak rambutnya "nampaknya mengumpankan dirimu berhasil..kalau kau mau menyalahkan orang atas luka-lukamu ini..salahkan orang yang bernama Bi Dam..ia yang menyebabkanku berbuat demikian padamu" lalu Jenderal Yong Li tertawa puas.

Sore hari. Kowon.

Bi Dam, Wolya dan Godo bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Godo memanggil pelayan, membayar minuman mereka, dan meminta pelayan meminjamkan ruangan kosong untuk mereka. Lalu pelayan itu menunjukan ruang kosong dan meninggalkan mereka. Mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan itu. Di dalam mereka berganti pakaian menjadi baju perang. "Wolya, Godo? Wolya dan Godo menoleh "ya?" jawab mereka. Lalu Bi Dam membisikkan sesuatu pada mereja. "kalian mengerti?"tanya Bi Dam sambil mengikat ikat pinggangnya, "baik.." jawab Wolya dan Godo enggan. Para penguntit berusaha mendengarkan dari balik namun tak ada suara. Ketika ada suara kaki mendekat, mereka pergi. Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo sudah berganti pakaian. Bi Dam dengan baju perangnya yang berwarna hitam legam, sedangkan Wolya dan Godo mengenakan pakaian pengawal biasa. Para pedagang dan tamu di kedai itu memandang mereka aneh dan heran pakaian mereka. Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari kedai itu dan menaiki kuda mereka menuju hutan di timur Kowon.

Hutan Timur Kowon.

Hutan Timur Kowon terletak di tepi bukit dekat laut yang tidak jauh dari kota Kowon. Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo berjalan memasuki hutan. Sunyi sekali suasananya.

Matahari hampir tenggelam. Mereka sudah hampir memasuki tengah hutan. "kami ingin membebaskan Panglima Yushin..keluarlah" teriak Godo. Tak ada balasan suara. Hanya suara langkah mereka. Godo berteriak lagi berulang-ulang sambil berjalan. Ketika mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah pohon besar, tiba-tiba sebuah jaring rantai jatuh ke atas mereka dan menjerat mereka, lalu sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam memukuli mereka dengan kayu hingga pingsan. Orang berpakaian hitam itu mengikat mereka lalu membawa mereka.

Markas Jenderal Yong Li.

"byuuur" Bi Dam, Godo, dan Wolya terbangun karena disiram air oleh salah seorang bawahan Yong Li. Mereka duduk sebelah menyebelah di atas kursi yang berbeda dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Di hadapan mereka, Yong Li yang tersenyum licik duduk di hadapan mereka. Lalu Yong Li bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dan berdiri di depan Bi Dam. Lalu ia mengacungkan pedangnya "kau itu bodoh ya?atau tak bisa membaca?aku memintamu datang sendiri!kenapa kau bawa mereka.."bentaknya. Bi Dam tak memandang Yong Li, ia hanya menatap ke depan "kau kah yang bernama Yong Li? aku butuh mereka untuk membawa Panglima Yushin..sekarang dimana dia?bebaskan dia.."jawabnya datar. Yong Li menampar Bi Dam dan membentaknya "berani sekali kau memerintahku..Yushin ya?dia ada di sana.." tunjuknya. Wolya dan Godo melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Mereka bertiga terperangah melihat kondisi Yushin dan Godo berteriak "Panglima Yushin!" lalu salah seorang penjaga memukul Godo. Yushin yang setengah sadar menoleh ke arah suara yang dikenalnya. Ia melihat Bi Dam, Wolya, dan Godo. "Godo...Wolya..Bi Dam..."rintihnya. "Yushin!" teriak Bi Dam, segera Yong Li memukul wajah Bi Dam dengan gagang pedangnya. Bi Dam menatap Yong Li "bebaskan mereka..mereka tak ada kaitannya" katanya. Dan Yong Li meninju perut Bi Dam.

Malam hari.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man sedang membaca bukunya ditemani Soo Hye di ruang baca, namun yang dilakukan Deok Man hanya membolak-balik halaman dengan tatapan tak tertuju ke buku dihadapnya. "ada apa Tuan Putri?anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Soo Hye khawatir melihat tingkah laku Deok Man.

"aku tak tahu Soo Hye..dari tadi sore, aku terus merasa gelisah, tidak bisa tenang dan perasaan gelisah ini semakin menjadi-jadi.." jawabnya sambil mengelus dada. Soo Hye menenangkan Deok Man "tenang Tuan Putri.. Tenang..tarik napas..hembuskan" katanya. Deok Man mengikuti instruksinya. Lalu ia menjadi tenang. Soo Hye lalu mengambilkan sitar "bagaimana jika Tuan Putri memainkan 1-2 lagu yang tadi Tuan Putri pelajari..dengan begitu Tuan Putri akan merasa lebih baik.." hiburnya. "hmm baiklah.."jawab Deok Man berusaha tersenyum. Lalu Deok Man mencoba memainkan lagu Baramggoc lagi.

Hutan di timur Kowon.

Bi Dam menoleh dan kembali menatap Yong Li "bebaskan Yushin dan mereka berdua..mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya." katanya. Meskipun ia berbicara dengan suara datar, mata Bi Dam penuh dengan amarah. Yong Li membalikan badannya dan memainkan pedangnya. Dan tiba-tiba, ia memukul Bi Dam tepat di perutnya. "aargh" erang Bi Dam. "baiklah..karena aku sedang senang hari ini, akan aku bebaskan mereka..tentu dengan caraku.." kata Yong Li. Lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu Para bawahan Yong Li memukuli Godo dan Wolya hingga pingsan. Kemudian mereka membawa Yushin, Godo, dan Wolya keluar dari sana. Yong Li menatap Bi Dam lagi "nah aku sudah mengabulkan permohonan terakhirmu.." katanya. Lalu ia berbalik badan "pasukan!tanggalkan pakaiannya..aku ingin menyiksanya sampai puas" bentaknya. Lalu beberapa orang menanggalkan pakaian Bi dengan paksa, dan Yong Li sudah berancang-ancang menggunakan cambuknya. "taaash"suara cambuk terdengar.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"taaash"suara senar sitar putus. "aduuh" Deok Man mengernyit menahan sakit di jari telunjuknya kanannya. Soo Hye segera menggenggam jari telunjuk Deok Man "apakah jari Tuan Putri terluka?coba hamba lihat" Jari telunjuk kanan Deok Man memerah tapi tak berdarah. Deok Man tersenyum melihat tingkah dayangnya ini "hanya merah Soo Hye..tidak berdarah.." Lalu Soo Hye memeriksa seksama sitarnya "aneh..sepertinya senarnya masih bagus"katanya heran. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Deok Man. Muncul perasaan tidak enak lebih dari sekedar gelisah di hati Deok Man. Rasanya sesak sekali hatinya ini. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tegar "Bi Dam.." gumamnya pelan menahan dadanya dengan tangannya. Soo Hye menghampiri Deok Man lebih dekat "ada apa Tuan Putri?anda baik-baik saja? "tanyanya khawatir. "aku baik-baik saja Soo Hye. hanya saja tiba-tiba perasaanku sangat tidak enak Soo Hye..rasanya seperti dihantam batu besar..." gumam Deok Man. Tangan Deok Man gemetar. Soo Hye tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Deok Man dan berusaha menenangkannya "anda kelelahan Tuan Putri..tenanglah Tuan Putri..tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayi Tuan Putri jika terlalu cemas.." Mengingat kesehatan bayinya, Deok Man berusaha untuk tenang. "nah sekarang istirahatlah Tuan Putri..berbaringlah di tempat tidur .. Tuan Putri pasti sudah kelelahan.."Soo Hye menyarankan. Deok Man menoleh ke arah Soo Hye "aku baik-baik saja Soo Hye mungkin memang aku agak lelah..sekarang tolong buatkan teh untukku Soo Hye"sambil tersenyum. "ba..baik Tuan Putri" Soo Hye lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk membuat teh. Deok Man mencium cincin yang melingkar di jari tengahnya "aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Bi Dam"gumamnya.

Kowon.

Wolya, Godo, dan Yushin yang pingsan ditinggalkan tergeletak di jalan jauh dari hutan. "ugh..dimana ini?" erang Wolya yang baru sadar sambil memegang luka. Lalu sekelompok orang berpenampilan pedagang dan rakyat biasa datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka adalah prajurit Shilla yang menyamar untuk melaksanakan misi ini. "Jenderal.."kata salah seorang dari mereka. Lalu orang itu dipukul oleh teman di sebelahnya "sst..jangan panggil Jenderal..dia Wolya.." Wolya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Tak lama kemudian Godo pun sadar. Lalu mereka memutuskan membawa Yushin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ke penginapan terdekat untuk dirawat.

Penginapan di Kowon.

Seorang tabib sedang memeriksa dan mengobati Yushin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Wolya dan Godo berdiri mengawasinya. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, Tabib berbicara dengan mereka "luka-lukanya cukup parah dan bahu kanannya cedera cukup parah..beruntung semuanya bisa pulih, tak ada organ dalam yang terluka dan semuanya sudah diobati..ini ramuan obat..diminum 3x sehari" katanya seraya memberikan ramuan obat pada Godo. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Godo mengantar tabib itu keluar kamar. Wolya memandang keluar jendela lalu meniup peluit bambu kecil. Lalu nampak bayangan-bayangan hitam mendekat ke arah penginapan.

"Wolya..Bi Dam" gumam Yushin dengan suara lirih. Wolya menoleh dan segera menghampiri Yushin yang terbaring penuh perban di sekujur tubuh. "yushin.." kata Wolya. Yushin membuka matanya. "dimana aku?..mana Bi Dam dan Godo?"gumamnya. Wolya menenangkan Yushin "tenanglah..kau aman di sini..Godo akan kembali sebentar lagi.." Tok..tok.. suara pintu kamar diketuk. Wolya membukakan pintu, lalu 5 orang berpakaian hitam masuk. "bagaimana?"tanya Wolya. Lalu salah satu dari mata-mata berbisik pada Wolya dan menyerahkan satu gulung laporan. Wolya membacanya dan meminta mereka pergi. Yushin melihat dan mengenal mereka "mata-mata Gaya?" tanyanya. Wolya mengangguk lalu ia mengambil kursi untuk di sisi Yushin. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam adalah mata-mata handal mantan anggota pemberontak Gaya, sekarang mereka bekerja untuk Shilla. Tak lama kemudian Godo masuk. "Panglima" teriaknya melihat Yushin sudah sadar lalu memberi hormat. Yushin tersenyum. "dimana Bi Dam?aku tak melihatnya dari tadi" tanyanya. Godo dan Wolya saling bertukar pandang. Lalu Wolya mencoba menceritakan semuanya. Yushin terkejut begitu mendengarnya "apa?kalian biarkan Bi Dam di markas mereka?" tanyanya. "ini adalah satu rencana Bi Dam jika yang terburuk terjadi, aku juga menolak ketika mendengarnya lalu ia memintaku untuk percaya padanya maka aku mengirim mata-mata Gaya untuk mengintai saat kami ditangkap agar kami bisa mengetahui markas musuh dan menolong Bi Dam setelah kami menolongmu.." jawab Wolya. Yushin nampak gusar "apa rencana kalian?aku minta kalian bebaskan Bi Dam secepat mungkin.." ujarnya. "tentu..sebentar lagi matahari terbit..lalu kami akan bergerak.." jawab Wolya. "pasukan sudah siap Jenderal" kata Godo.

Yushin mencoba untuk bangun, Godo membantunya "aku ikut" katanya. Wolya menggelengkan kepalanya. "lengan kanan Panglima cedera dan luka-luka anda belum sembuh.." kata Godo khawatir. Yushin menghela napas dan tersenyum. "luka ini belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan lukaku saat kompetisi pemilihan Pungwolju..lagipula aku masih bisa bermain pedang dengan tangan kiri..meskipun kalian larang aku, aku akan tetap pergi" jawab Yushin tegas. Wolya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan beranjak dari duduknya "baiklah..dasar keras kepala..sekarang kau istirahatlah" katanya. Godo hanya tercengang mendengar jawaban Wolya. Lalu Wolya menarik Godo untuk ikut keluar kamar. Yushin merebahkan dirinya kembali. "kau harus selamat Bi Dam..Tuan Putri membutuhkanmu..Shilla memerlukanmu" pikirnya.


	23. Chapter 22: BI DAM!

Keesokan harinya. Pagi hari.

"kau yang membunuh adikku bukan?" bentak seorang bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian perang. "jika iya memangnya kenapa? aku hanya melindungiku negaraku, harusnya kau melarang adikmu itu ikut perang jika tak mau ia terbunuh.." jawab Bi Dam yang berlutut terikat acuh tak acuh. Sekujur badannya penuh luka bekas cambuk dan di wajahnya banyak lebam bekas pukulan. Lalu Bi Dam pun dipukul oleh prajurit di sebelahnya. "beraninya kau menjawab demikian kepada Jenderal." Lalu orang yang dipanggil Jenderal tersebut menghunuskan pedangnya bersiap menebas Bi Dam dan...

"Bi Dam.. Bi Daam.." teriak Deok Man. Deok Man terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Soo Hye yang tertidur di atas meja dekat Deok Man kaget dan terbangun, lalu menghampiri Deok Man. "ada apa Tuan Putri?apakah Tuan Putri bermimpi buruk?silahkan minum air dulu Tuan Putri.. " ujar Soo Hye sambil berusaha menenangkan dan membawakan Deok Man minum. Deok Man mencoba untuk tenang lalu minum. "mimpi buruk itu lagi.." gumamnya. "tenanglah Tuan Putri itu hanya mimpi.."Soo Hye menenangkan Deok Man. Deok Man mengangguk "aku harap juga begitu Soo Hye..hari ini aku akan ke kuil..tolong beritahu guru bahwa beliau tak perlu mengajar hari ini.."pintanya. "baik Tuan Putri" jawab Soo Hye. Lalu ia memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar kamar. Deok Man menghela napas menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya "Bi Dam.."gumamnya gemetar.

Hutan di timur Kowon.

Yong Li menghunus pedangnya lalu menebaskan pedangnya di depan wajah Bi Dam. "aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu hari ini." katanya. Bi Dam hanya diam saja. Tangannya sedang mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari belakang pinggangnya.

Penginapan di Kowon.

Di luar penginapan, Wolya, Godo, dan Yushin sudah berpakaian perang lengkap dan duduk di atas kuda mereka, di hadapan mereka 30 orang pasukan sudah siap bertempur. "Kita berangkat" teriak Wolya. Lalu mereka semua berangkat ke hutan tempat Bi Dam berada.

Hutan di timur Kowon.

"lapor Jenderal, ada 3 kelompok pasukan menuju kemari.." lapor seorang prajurit kepada Yong Li. Yong Li geram "apa?pasukan siapa?siapa yang memimpin mereka?" bentaknya. Prajurit itu gemetar "jika saya tidak salah, mereka itu pasukan Shilla..mereka dipimpin oleh 3 orang yang kita buang kemarin..nampaknya mereka itu memang pimpinan mereka karena bajunya berbeda dari pasukan biasa"jawabnya. Yong Li semakin geram "bunuh mereka jangan sampai mereka membebaskan dia" bentaknya sambil menunjuk Bi Dam. Lalu Yong Li berdiri di hadapan Bi Dam "rupanya mereka bukan hanya pengawal biasa ya?"tanyanya geram. Bi Dam hanya tersenyum lemah dan menatap Yong Li "aku ingin pulang..lepaskan aku.." jawabnya. Yong Li naik pitam lalu menghajar Bi Dam dengan gagang pedangnya hingga ia pingsan. "bawa dia ke tempat eksekusi.." teriak Yong Li pada salah seorang pasukan.

Istana.

Deok Man ditemani Soo Hye berjalan menuju kuil. Di persimpangan jalan, mereka bertemu Alcheon. Alcheon menunduk memberi hormat "maaf Tuan Putri bukan saya bermaksud lancang, bukankah Yang Mulia Permaisuri meminta anda untuk tidak bekerja sementara ini?" tanyanya sopan. "aku hanya ingin pergi ke kuil...Kepala Pengawal.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan. Alcheon menunduk "baiklah Tuan Putri, saya permisi dulu Tuan Putri" lalu Deok Man kembali berjalan. Tiba-tiba Deok Man berhenti "Kepala Pengawal?" Alcheon menoleh "Ya Tuan Putri.." jawabnya. "apakah sudah ada kabar tentang Panglima Yushin atau Perdana Menteri?" tanya Deok Man. "belum Tuan Putri..jika ada kabar, saya akan segera menyampaikannya pada Tuan Putri"jawab Alcheon. Deok Man tersenyum "terima kasih.." lalu kembali berjalan.

Hutan di timur Kowon.

"serang mereka"teriak Wolya. Pasukannya segera bergerak menuju markas Yong Li. Pasukan Yong Li juga tidak tinggal diam. Mereka menyerang balas pasukan Shilla. Pertempuran dimulai.

Dengan 2 anak panah sekaligus, Wolya memanah musuh dari atas kudanya. Godo dengan gada besarnya menghempaskan para prajurit Yong Li. Meski bahu kanannya terluka, Yushin tetap piawai memainkan pedang dengan tangan kirinya. "dimana Bi Dam dan Yong Li?" pikirnya, lalu ia memacu kudanya menuju bangunan tempat ia dulu pernah disekap. Setelah mengalahkan beberapa prajurit musuh, Yushin mendobrak masuk "braaak" namun kosong tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak lama kemudian, Wolya muncul "Bi Dam tak ada di sini" katanya terengah-engah. Yushin geram lalu mengacungkan pedangnya di leher prajurit yang masih hidup "dimana Bi Dam?jawaab!"gertaknya. Prajurit itu gemetar "aa..ampun Tuan, setahu saya, tawanan itu dibawa Jenderal ke tempat eksekusi, yakni tebing di utara sini." Yushin bertukar pandang dengan Wolya, lalu mereka segera berlari keluar dan menunggangi kuda mereka menuju utara.

Menjelang siang. di Kuil

Deok Man duduk, membakar dupa, dan berdoa."kumohon lindungilah Bi Dam, jangan biarkan bahaya mengancam hidupnya..bimbinglah ia agar bisa menolong Yushin dan pulang ke sini dengan selamat.."gumamnya berulang. Setelah berdoa cukup lama, Deok Man berdiri dan berjalan keluar dimana Soo Hye sudah menunggunya.

Tebing tempat eksekusi

"byuur" Bi Dam yang pingsan diguyur seember air oleh bawahan Yong Li. "dimana ini?" gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia terikat di sebuah kursi di tepi tebing dan jauh dibawahnya laut yang luas dengan ombak besar menantinya, hanya ada dia, Yong Li dan 25 orang pasukan jika dia tak salah menghitung. "di tempat dimana hidupmu akan berakhir" kata Yong Li yang berdiri di hadapan Bi Dam. Yong Li menghunus pedangnya lalu memain-mainkannya. "aku akan membagi kepalamu jadi dua, dan menendang mayatmu ke laut..dengan begitu adikku akan bahagia di Surga.."katanya. Bi Dam menoleh "adikmu masuk Surga?huh..tidak mungkin.." jawabnya sambil membuang ludah bercampur darah ke tanah. Yong Li geram dan emosi lalu menebas pedangnya tepat di atas kepala Bi Dam "mati kau!"teriaknya.

Yushin dan Wolya memacu kudanya secepat mungkin. "ayo..cepat..cepat.."kata Yushin memacu kudanya. "itu mereka.."kata Wolya sambil menunjuk ke depan. Lalu Wolya menyiapkan 3 anak panahnya untuk ditembakkan. "sraaat" Bi Dam menahan pedang itu dengan mengapitnya kedua telapak tangannya lalu menendang Yong Li hingga ia jatuh. "kau!"katanya geram. Bi Dam mengalungkan Soyopdo di lehernya "pelindung dari istriku.." katanya sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih. Tiba-tiba 3 anak panah melesat mengenai 2 pasukan Yong Li, disusul bunyi derap kuda. "Bi Dam" teriak Yushin. "hei aku di sini" teriak Bi Dam sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Yong Li semakin geram "bunuh mereka berdua..aku akan membunuh dia" perintahnya. "baik Jenderal" jawab pasukan. Lalu pasukan itu menyerang Yushin dan Wolya. Yong Li menghunus pedang miliknya yang lain, Bi Dam sudah bersiap dengan pedang yang ia rebut. "haiik.." teriak Yong Li maju menyerang Bi Dam, "traaang" Bi Dam menahan serangannya. Duel pedang dimulai.

Karena diserang bergerombol dan kondisi badan belum pulih, Yushin terjatuh dari kudanya. "Yushin!" teriak Wolya. Yushin pun bangun. Ia bersama Wolya melawan pasukan Yong Li yang tersisa.

"bruuk" Bi Dam terjatuh. Yong Li berusaha menikam Bi Dam. Bi Dam berguling menghindar dan bangun lalu menyerang balik. Yong Li menahan serangan Bi Dam "traaank" pedang Bi Dam dan Yong Li patah bersamaan. Karena patah, mereka membuang pedangnya dan berkelahi dengan tangan kosong. Yong Li meninju Bi Dam dengan tangan kirinya, Bi Dam menghindar ke kiri dan menahan tangan kiri Yong Li lalu menendang perutnya dengan lutut kanannya. Bi Dam terus menyerang Yong Li bertubi-tubi hingga ke ujung tebing. Yong Li berusaha membalas tapi sia-sia. Lalu dengan satu pukulan Bi Dam, Yong Li hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari tebing. Bi Dam menepuk kedua tangannya lalu membalik badannya. Dilihatnya Wolya dan Yushin sudah hampir selesai dengan kesibukan mereka. "hei, kalian butuh bantuanku tidak?aku sudah selesai.." teriak Bi Dam sambil melambaikan tangan. "bruuk" musuh terakhir berhasil dijatuhkan Yushin. Lalu ia dan Wolya berjalan ke arah Bi Dam. "kami juga sudah.." jawab Yushin.

Bi Dam melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju Yushin, namun muncul tangan dari arah tebing menarik kakinya kuat-kuat. Yong Li masih hidup berpijak di celah-celah tebing. Bi Dam kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terseret menuju tebing "aargh.."erangnya. "kau akan ikut ke neraka bersamaku Bi Dam hahaha.." teriak Yong Li. Karena batu pijakannya rapuh, ia pun jatuh dengan tangannya masih menarik Bi Dam. Bi Dam pun ikut terseret jatuh.

"Bi Daam!" teriak Wolya dan Yushin. Mereka melompat, menjatuhkan diri, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Bi Dam di ujung.

Namun terlambat. Bi Dam ikut jatuh ke laut bersama Yong Li.

"BI DAAM" teriak Yushin melihat Bi Dam hilang disapu ombak besar.

halaman Istana.

"DUG" Deok Man menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya mengernyit, tangan kanannya menahan sakit begitu hebat yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya, tangan kirinya menarik lengan baju Soo Hye yang berdiri di sampingnya. "sesuatu yang buruk terjadi...Bi Dam.."gumamnya gemetar. "a..ada apa Tuan Putri?dada anda sakit?anda merasa sesak?"tanya Soo Hye sambil berusaha menuntun Deok Man duduk di gazebo halaman Istana dekat situ. Deok Man duduk bersandar di kursi. Lalu ia menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba untuk tenang "itu hanya perasaanku..Bi Dam pasti baik-baik saja..hanya perasaanku.."pikirnya berulang-ulang. "Tuan Putri?"tanya Soo Hye. Deok Man menoleh "aku baik-baik saja Soo Hye..ayo kita pulang.." Soo Hye melihat tangan Deok Man masih gemetar "Tuan Putri, tangan anda gemetar.." Deok Man mengepal tangannya menahan perasaan yang tercampur aduk ketakutan, kesedihan, dan khawatir dalam hatinya. Deok Man berusaha bangun dari duduknya "tak apa-apa..ayo kita pulang". Lalu mereka berjalan perlahan keluar dari gazebo.


	24. Chapter 23: Yushin's Next Plan

"BI DAAM" teriak Yushin terbaring memandang ke laut. Namun yang ada hanya ombak besar yang bergemuruh. Tak ada tubuh yang muncul. Yushin menoleh ke arah Wolya "Wolya, minta para pasukan turun ke bawah..pinjam kapal pada nelayan yang ada di dekat sana untuk mencari Bi Dam.." perintah Yushin. Wolya mengangguk lalu berlari menaiki kudanya dan pergi. "kau harus selamat Bi Dam" gumam Yushin.

Sore hari.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man sedang duduk beristirahat meluruskan kakinya di atas tempat tidurnya "ini Tuan Putri, tehnya" Soo Hye datang berdiri di samping Deok Man menyuguhkan teh. Deok Man menerimanya dan meminumnya "terima kasih Soo Hye.."katanya. "apakah Tuan Putri sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Soo Hye ragu-ragu. Deok Man mengangguk tersenyum lemah. Meskipun sebenarnya suasana hatinya masih kacau, ia tak ingin membuat Soo Hye dan yang lain merasa khawatir akannya. "Soo Hye istirahatlah di kamarmu, kau sudah menjagaku seharian ini..nanti jika aku membutuhkanmu, aku akan memanggilmu" kata Deok Man. Soo Hye masih khawatir akan kondisi Deok Man "tak apa-apa Tuan Putri, saya di sini saja menjaga Tuan Putri" katanya. Deok Man menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "istirahatlah di kamarmu..aku juga akan beristirahat" katanya. Soo Hye dengan enggan menuruti perintah "panggilah hamba Tuan Putri, jika membutuhkan sesuatu" katanya. Deok Man mengangguk. Lalu Soo Hye menunduk memberi hormat lalu pergi keluar dari kamar.

Deok Man merebahkan dirinya "Bi Dam..kau akan menepati janjimu kan?" gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dalam angannya, ia melihat Bi Dam tersenyum ke arahnya "aku akan pulang dengan selamat Deok Man, aku janji.."katanya. "dug" tiba-tiba bayi dalam perutnya menendang. "ah" Deok Man membuka matanya dan memandang perutnya. "kau juga memikirkan ayah ya?anak baik..ibu yakin ayah pasti akan pulang dengan selamat..kamu juga berdoa untuk ayah ya.." katanya sambil tersenyum mengusap perutnya. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan bayinya cukup lama, Deok Man pun terlelap.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Cahayanya semakin meredup seakan-akan laut yang menelannya. Yushin masih berdiri di tepi tebing tempat Bi Dam terjatuh. "seharusnya aku bergerak lebih cepat meraih tangannya..aargh" gumamnya menyalahkan diri. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kuda mendekat, Wolya yang menunggangi kuda itu. Lalu ia turun dari kudanya menghadap Yushin. Yushin menoleh ke arahnya dan memandang Wolya penuh harap Wolya akan membawa kabar baik. Namun Wolya hanya muram terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi kondisi angin dan ombak di daerah Kowon sedang memburuk dari kemarin sampai 5 hari ke depan, sehingga pasukan kesulitan bahkan tidak bisa berlayar mencari Bi Dam..dan.."Wolya diam tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "dan apa?" tanya Yushin. "menurut nelayan di sini, orang yang terjatuh dari tebing ini pasti mati karena ombaknya besar dan batunya besar-besar sehingga sulit dijangkau dengan perahu, makanya dulunya ini dijadikan tempat eksekusi penjahat..dan membuang mayat.."jawab Wolya pelan. Yushin diam memandang matahari yang semakin tenggelam ditelan laut. Wolya berdiri di sisinya "apa rencanamu selanjutnya Yushin? kau tak bisa berdiam diri di sini terus, Yang Mulia Raja membutuhkanmu..Shilla membutuhkanmu.."katanya. Setelah diam berpikir cukup lama, Yushin menjawab "kumpulkan semua prajurit ke sini, kita akan bersama-sama mendoakan agar Bi Dam selamat..dan kita akan tinggal di sini untuk mencari Bi Dam semaksimal mungkin sampai besok..setelahnya kita bersama pasukan berangkat pulang." Wolya mengangguk lalu menaiki kudanya dan pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, Wolya kembali diikuti para pasukan. Ada yang terluka badannya, ada yang berjalan memapah temannya. Mereka semua sedih bahkan ada yang menangis ketika mendengar kejadian yang menimpa Bi Dam apalagi setelah mereka berusaha mencarinya namun gagal. Godo menangis sambil membawa pakaian perang Bi Dam yang ia temukan di markas Yong Li. Yushin berdiri di depan mereka. "kita di sini bukan untuk mendoakan arwah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam tapi untuk mendoakan keselamatan beliau..berdoa mulai.." Suasana sangat hening, hanya ada suara deburan ombak dan teriakan burung camar. Setelah selesai berdoa, Wolya menyampaikan kepada para pasukan mengenai keputusan Yushin. Setelah itu mereka berjalan pulang menuju penginapan mereka.


	25. Chapter 24:  I Can See Your Smile

Keesokan harinya. Kowon.

Pagi-pagi buta, Yushin sudah mengadakan apel pagi . Hanya saja pada apel kali ini, Yushin dan para prajurit lainnya memakai pakaian rakyat biasa agar tidak menarik perhatian. Dari 30 prajurit yang berangkat bertempur, tinggal 15 orang yang sehat, 8 orang terluka parah dan 7 orang meninggal. Untuk mengenang jasa mereka yang telah meninggal, Yushin ikut turun tangan memakamkan mereka. Pada apel pagi kali ini, Yushin memilih 12 pasukan yang sehat yang akan mencari Bi Dam sedangkan 3 orang lainnya bertugas merawat yang terluka. 12 orang tersebut dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok yang dipimpin Wolya, Godo, dan Yushin sendiri, dibantu mata-mata Kerajaan, ketiga kelompok itu berpencar mencari Bi Dam.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man melihat Bi Dam berpakaian perang lengkap berdiri di hadapannya menggegam kedua tangannya lalu mengecup keningnya "jaga anak kita baik-baik, Deok Man.." bisiknya. "Bi Dam?" Deok Man membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya yang kosong, tempat suaminya biasa berbaring menyambutnya di pagi hari. "kami menunggumu di sini Bi Dam..cepatlah pulang.." gumamnya. Lalu ia duduk dan mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi. "hmm..lapar ya?sebentar ya.." katanya tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya. Ketika Deok Man akan turun dari tempat tidurnya, terdengar suara dari balik pintu "Tuan Putri?apakah Tuan Putri sudah bangun?hamba membawakan sarapan untuk Tuan Putri.."kata Soo Hye "masuklah"jawab Deok Man. Soo Hye berjalan hati-hati, kedua tangannya membawa nampan. Diletakannya nampan itu di atas meja, dan satu persatu mangkuk yang dibawanya dibuka. Deok Man bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di depan meja. Deok Man mengambil sendoknya dan bersiap makan "hmmm..bubur ayam jamur dan sayur daging" gumamnya. Soo Hye berdiri memeluk nampannya tersenyum senang melihat kondisi Tuan Putrinya sudah membaik. Deok Man memperhatikan tingkah dayangnya itu "kenapa Soo Hye?apa ada yang aneh?" tanyanya heran. "ah saya hanya senang melihat Tuan Putri menyantap masakan saya dengan lahap..oh ya Tuan Putri apakah hari ini Tuan Putri ingin belajar bermain sitar?Tuan Suk Ho menanyakannya..lagipula senar sitar yang putus sudah saya ganti" jawab Soo Hye. "tentu saja aku mau..beritahu guru bahwa hari ini aku akan belajar dengannya.." jawab Deok Man semangat. "baik Tuan Putri"jawab Soo Hye.

Sore hari. Kowon.

Wolya berjalan menghampiri Yushin. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu desa nelayan di tepi Pantai Kowon. Yushin menoleh ke arah Wolya "Bagaimana? apa kau berhasil menemukannya?" tanyanya Wolya menggeleng "kami sudah berusaha berlayar mendekati lokasi tempat Bi Dam jatuh, namun ombak dan anginnya sangat besar, perahu kami nyaris karam.."katanya. Yushin menunduk memasang wajah muram "aku juga sama..kata nelayan di sini, mereka tidak melihat mayat atau tubuh yang hanyut kemarin..aku harap Godo akan membawa berita baik.." katanya. Tak lama kemudian, Godo muncul. Wajahnya nampak muram. Ia menunduk memberi hormat kepada Yushin dan Wolya "hasilnya nihil Panglima, kami sudah bertanya ke berbagai tempat tapi tak satupun orang yang menemukan orang hanyut dari pantai..apa jangan-jangan kata mereka itu benar?" katanya muram. "apa itu?" tanya Wolya. "kata nelayan yang di pantai tadi, jika tubuhnya tidak terdampar di pantai, berarti orang itu sudah mati tenggelam di tengah laut apalagi di saat cuaca buruk seperti ini.." air mata Godo menetes. "tapi aku tidak mau mempercayai katanya.."teriaknya sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. Yushin menepuk-nepuk bahu Godo. "apa rencanamu selanjutnya Yushin?kau harus segera pulang..kau harus mengutamakan kepentingan negara di atas kepentingan pribadi.." Mendengar itu, Godo berang terhadap Wolya "Jenderal, mengapa kau berkata demikian? Perdana Menteri belum ditemukan..kita tak boleh meninggalkannya..apa Jenderal tidak peduli dengannya?" katanya sambil maju menggertak Wolya namun Yushin berhasil menahannya. Wolya diam berjalan tenang mendekat, tiba-tiba membentak Godo "kau kira aku tak peduli dengannya hah?aku juga peduli..tapi kepentingan Shilla lebih penting..bagaimana jika Goguryo dan Bakje tiba-tiba menyerang Shilla di saat pemimpin perangnya tidak ada?apa kau pikirkan itu?Tentu Perdana Menteri mengerti itu... kau ingat kan perintah terakhirnya apa?" bentaknya. Godo hanya terdiam. Wolya menoleh ke arah Yushin "jadi Panglima apa keputusanmu?" Yushin menghela napas, berat baginya untuk membuat keputusan ini. "aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu Godo, Wolya..aku pun juga merasa sangat berat melakukan ini.." Godo mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. " tapi kita harus bergerak sesuai rencana awal..dan kita akan lakukan pencarian terakhir hari ini dan bersiap pulang..Wolya, Godo, persiapkan pasukan" katanya. "baik" kata Godo dan Wolya menunduk memberi hormat. Yushin segera menaiki kudanya dan memandang laut yang terbentang di hadapannya "maafkan aku Bi Dam.."pikirnya. Lalu ia memacu kudanya pergi.

Malam hari Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man duduk di tempat tidurnya, membaca puisi karya suaminya itu berulang kali. Setelah selesai, ia memasukannya kembali ke dalam amplopnya dan menyimpannya dalam kotak di lemarinya, lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya. "meskipun kau tak bisa melihatku..kuharap kau tahu bahwa aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Bi Dam" gumamnya dalam hati. Dalam angannya ia dapat melihat Bi Dam tersenyum kepadanya dan mendengarnya memanggil namanya "Deok Man..Deok Manku.." panggilnya. Deok Man tersenyum "selamat tidur, Bi Dam.." gumamnya sebelum tidur.


	26. Chapter 25: Please, Take Care

2 hari kemudian. Pagi hari.

Yushin berpakaian baju perang lengkap sedang berdiri memandangi deburan ombak laut di atas anjungan kapal. Wolya datang berdiri di sampingnya dan memberi hormat. Yushin hanya menoleh diam saja lalu kembali menatap ke depan dengan wajah serius. Wolya tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu "bagaimana keadaan luka-lukamu?" tanyanya. Yushin menoleh " sudah membaik..lenganku sudah tidak sakit lagi meski masih sulit menggerakannya untuk menggunakan pedang" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan lengannya. Wolya hanya menggelengkan kepala "bersabarlah, jangan paksakan dirimu..lagipula tabib bilang semua luka-lukamu akan pulih seperti sedia kala tapi butuh waktu untuk itu" katanya. Yushin hanya mengangguk. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, Wolya semakin ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirnya sahabatnya itu "sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Yushin?" tanyanya. "hmm.. yang kupikirkan bagaimana harus menyampaikan ini kepada Yang Mulia Raja..terlebih lagi kepada Tuan Putri.. aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan berita ini.." jawab Yushin sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam dengan wajah kusut. Wolya hanya bisa terdiam, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka hanya diam memandang laut lepas yang akan dilewati kapal mereka.

Siang hari. di Kuil.

Ditemani Soo Hye, Deok Man berjalan menuju kuil. Setibanya di sana, Deok Man membakar dupa, lalu duduk dan berdoa. "kumohon lindungilah Bi Dam agar ia bisa pulang dengan selamat, jauhkanlah ia dari segala marabahaya.." doanya berulang-ulang. Setelah berdoa cukup lama, Deok Man berdiri dan keluar dari kuil. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Deok Man melihat adanya kerumunan di halaman depan Istana, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya kepada Soo Hye yang juga melihatnya "apa yang sedang terjadi di depan Istana?" tanyanya. Soo Hye sendiri bingung, lalu ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan pengawal berdiri di dekat situ. Ia berlari menghampirinya dan bertanya "ada apa ramai-ramai di depan Istana?" Pengawal itu menoleh dan menjawab "yang aku dengar katanya Yang Mulia Raja sedang menyambut kepulangan Panglima Yushin.." Soo Hye terkejut "apakah Tuan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam juga bersamanya?" tanyanya lagi. "mengenai hal itu aku tidak tahu.."jawab pengawal. Soo Hye mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera berlari menghadap Deok Man. "apa katanya, Soo Hye?" tanyanya penasaran, Soo Hye masih terengah-engah setelah berlari "katanya Yang Mulia Raja sedang menyambut kepulangan Tuan Panglima Yushin.." jawabnya Deok Man terkejut lalu memegang kedua bahu Soo Hye "benarkah?apakah Bi Dam, ah maksudku Perdana Menteri ada bersama mereka?" tanyanya. " mengenai itu pengawal itu juga tidak tahu..mungkin Tuan Perdana Menteri berada di barisan paling belakang jadi tidak kelihatan.." jawab Soo Hye. Deok Man segera menarik tangan Soo Hye dan berjalan secepat ia bisa menuju halaman depan Istana. Soo Hye pun terseret "jangan cepat-cepat Tuan Putri" ujar Soo Hye. Deok Man berjalan dengan wajah penuh harap dan kebahagiaan "akhirnya kau pulang Bi Dam.."pikirnya.

Halaman depan Istana.

Yang Mulia Raja ditemani Alcheon, pejabat Istana, kasim, dan dayangnya berjalan menuruni tangga Istana. Di hadapannya Yushin beserta rombogan berlutut memberi hormat, Raja menyambut mereka "selamat datang kembali, Panglima..aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat.." katanya gembira. "terima kasih Yang Mulia"jawab Yushin. Setelah melihat para anggota rombongan Yushin dengan seksama, Raja merasa tidak melihat kehadiran Bi Dam dalam rombongan itu "dimanakah Perdana Menteri Bi Dam?aku tidak melihatnya dalam rombongan" Wolya dan Godo menengok ke arah Yushin, Yushin pun menjawab "mengenai keberadaan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, dengan sangat berat hati, saya harus menyampaikan..."

"aah, akhirnya sampai juga..anda baik-baik saja Tuan Putri?" tanya Soo Hye terengah-engah. Ia dan Deok Man berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Raja dan Yushin. Deok Man berusaha melihat Bi Dam dari jauh namun karena prajurit-prajurit yang di depan itu besar-besar sekali, ia hanya bisa melihat kepala Yushin saja. Lalu ia dan Soo Hye berjalan mendekat agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Yushin menjawab "mengenai keberadaan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, dengan sangat berat hati, saya harus menyampaikan bahwa dalam pertempuran duel melawan musuh, Perdana Menteri Bi Dam terjatuh dari tebing di tepi Laut Kowon..dan sampai sekarang kami belum bisa menemukannya..kami tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan beliau, tapi saya akan segera mengirim orang untuk mencarinya di sana.."

Mendengar itu, Deok Man sangat shock. Soo Hye pun juga terkejut mendengarnya. "dalam pertempuran melawan musuh, Perdana Menteri Bi Dam terjatuh dari tebing di tepi Laut Kowon..dan sampai sekarang kami belum bisa menemukannya..kami tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan beliau" kata-kata Yushin itu terngiang-ngiang terus dalam pikiran Deok Man. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir tak hentin-hentinya membasahi pipinya "tidak..tidak mungkin..Bi Dam.." gumamnya gemetar. Pemandangan di depan matanya perlahan mulai kabur dan menjadi gelap, rasanya seketika itu juga kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Deok Man jatuh pingsan. "TUAN PUTRI..." teriak Soo Hye sambil menahan tubuh Deok Man. Semua orang yang ada di situ, baik Yang Mulia Raja maupun Yushin menoleh ke arah suara teriakan Soo Hye dan segera berlari menghampirinya.

Kamar Putri Deok Man. Istana.

Deok Man membuka matanya di hadapannya, Bi Dam yang berpakaian baju perang lengkap sedang menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatap dirinya penuh kasih sayang "jaga baik-baik dirimu dan anak kita, Deok Man.."katanya lalu mengecup keningnya. "aku pergi..." katanya. "jangan pergi Bi Dam..jangan.." seru Deok Man dalam hatinya, lalu Bi Dam melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membalikkan badannya. "Bi Dam..Bi Dam.." panggil Deok Man berulang-ulang. Namun Bi Dam tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya semakin jauh dan menghilang. "Tuan Putri?Tuan Putri?.." terdengar suara memanggilnya dari belakang

Deok Man membuka matanya perlahan. "di..dimana aku?apa yang terjadi.."gumamnya lirih. Deok Man terbaring di tempat tidurnya dalam kamarnya di Istana. "di kamar Tuan Putri di Istana"jawab Soo Hye berlutut di sisi tempat tidur Deok Man. Di sebelahnya, seorang tabib Istana memberi hormat kepada Deok Man "anda baru saja pingsan Tuan Putri.. hamba rasa anda terlalu banyak pikiran Tuan Putri dan kelelahan..tapi syukurlah kondisi badan anda dan kondisi bayi anda baik-baik saja.. hamba sarankan agar Tuan Putri tetap tenang dan beristirahat sementara waktu.."saran tabib. Deok Man mengangguk lemah. Ia mengusap perutnya "syukurlah kamu baik-b aik saja, maafkan ibu ya.." gumamnya pelan lalu ia merasakan bayinya bergerak dalam perutnya. Lalu tabib itu menunduk memberi hormat dan pergi. Deok Man menoleh ke arah Soo Hye "Soo Hye, tolong panggilkan Panglima Yushin ke sini..aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang"katanya. Soo Hye tak berani menolak "ba..baik..Tuan Putri.." Soo Hye menunduk lalu keluar. "Bi Dam.."gumamnya. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Panglima Yushin memasuki ruangan" kata penjaga pintu. Sambil membawa sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar, Yushin berjalan masuk lalu menunduk kepada Deok Man yang duduk di meja bundar. "duduklah Panglima Yushin.." Deok Man mempersilahkan Yushin duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. "bagaimana keadaan anda Tuan Putri?"tanya Yushin. Deok Man tersenyum "aku baik-baik saja Panglima..nah ceritakan padaku semuanya..apa yang terjadi padanya di sana.." jawab Deok Man. Yushin menatap wajah Deok Man yang tegar, ia dapat melihat adanya bekas air mata di pipinya, matanya yang memerah. Ada kesedihan yang mendalam di balik ketegarannya. Yushin menggelengkan kepala "bukannya saya bermaksud melawan perintah Tuan Putri, tapi bukankah lebih baik sekarang Tuan Putri beristirahat..hamba berjanji akan menceritakannya setelah Tuan Putri pulih benar.." "ini perintah Kerajaan Panglima, lagipula aku sangat berhak mengetahuinya..aku ini istrinya.."jawab Deok Man tegas. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar semuanya, baik itu kabar baik maupun buruk namun tentu saja ia sangat tidak mengharapkan Yushin akan membawa yang terakhir. Yushin pun tak bisa menolak lagi, dengan berat hati ia menceritakan semuanya "baiklah Tuan Putri, akan saya ceritakan..."

Deok Man mendengarkan cerita itu dengan penuh ketegaraan, menahan tangannya yang terus gemetar.

"...sampai pencarian terakhir, kami belum dapat menemukan beliau, tapi saya sudah mengirim 1 kelompok dipimpin Kolonel Godo ke sana untuk melanjutkan pencarian..dan di bekas tempat Perdana Menteri disekap..kami menemukan ini..dan saya yakin ini milik Perdana Menteri.."kata Yushin sambil membuka kotak yang dibawanya dan memberikannya kepada Deok Man. Melihat isi kotak itu, mata Deok Man berkaca-kaca "ini..ini baju perang Bi Dam.." gumamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Yushin berlutut di depan Deok Man "hukumlah saya Tuan Putri..ini semua salah saya, jika saja saya tidak bodoh hingga bisa ditawan musuh tentu tak akan seperti ini jadinya "kata Yushin penuh penyesalan. Deok Man menggeleng "bangunlah Panglima..ini bukan kesalahanmu dan terima kasih Panglima atas bantuanmu..sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian.." katanya. Deok Man mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya, seketika itu punggung tangannya basah oleh air matanya. Yushin merasa sedih melihat kesedihan Deok Man "saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mencari Perdana Menteri.." Lalu Yushin berdiri dan menunduk, lalu berjalan keluar. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Deok Man sendirian. "Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man menangis memeluk pakaian perang suaminya.

Di luar kamar Deok Man, Alcheon dan Soo Hye berdiri menunggu, mereka menunduk memberi hormat kepada Yushin. Yushin berjalan menghampiri mereka. "besarkah kemungkinan Perdana Menteri masih hidup?"tanya Alcheon. Soo Hye mengangguk. "aku juga tidak tahu..tapi aku yakin Perdana Menteri masih hidup selama kita belum menemukan jasadnya"jawab Yushin. Mereka diam semua. "saya akan menjenguk Tuan Putri,permisi.." kata Soo Hye memcah keheningan berjalan melewati Yushin. Yushin menahannya "Tuan Putri meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendiri..biarkanlah sebentar lagi.." katanya. Soo Hye mengurungkan niatnya, ia ikut sedih memikirkan kondisi Deok Man "kuatkan hati anda Tuan Putri.." gumamnya.

Malam hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man, Istana.

Soo Hye membuka pintu kamar tuan putrinya itu pelan-pelan. Deok Man nampak tertidur lelap. Lalu Soo Hye jalan perlahan-lahan untuk membawakan makan malam. Deok Man terbangun membuka matanya "Soo Hye..." panggilnya. Soo Hye menoleh dan memberi hormat "ya Tuan Putri?" jawabnya. "aku ingin pulang ke kediamanku malam ini..." gumam Deok Man. Soo Hye berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di samping ranjang Deok Man "kondisi anda masih lemah Tuan Putri ..Yang Mulia Raja meminta agar Tuan Putri untuk tinggal di Istana untuk malam ini agar Tuan Putri bisa beristirahat dan segera pulih..dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri mengirimkan sup ayam jamur agar Tuan Putri cepat sehat.. Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Tuan Putri.. dan.. sa..saya pun juga demikian.." katanya. Deok Man tersenyum lemah "terima kasih Soo Hye.." katanya. Soo Hye tersenyum "nah sekarang Tuan Putri harus makan..sup ayam jamur ini sangat enak dan bergizi lho.." katanya dengan nada semangat. Deok Man tertawa kecil melihat mimik wajah Soo Hye "baiklah..aku akan memakannya" katanya. Deok Man pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja bundar di tengah kamar. Ditemani Soo Hye, ia menyantap sup itu.


	27. Chapter 26: Do You Still Alive Right?

Pagi hari. Istana.

Ditemani Soo Hye yang duduk di dekatnya, Deok Man menyantap sarapan di kamarnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sedang tidak begitu ingin makan, tetapi demi kesehatan bayinya, ia tetap menyantapnya. "Soo Hye.." panggilnya. "Ya Tuan Putri?" Soo Hye yang sedang merapikan piring dan mangkuk menoleh. Deok Man meletakkan serbetnya "setelah selesai dari kuil, aku benar-benar ingin pulang ke kediamanku Soo Hye..lagipula aku sudah nampak sehat kan?.." katanya. Soo Hye hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum "baiklah Tuan Putri.."

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri memasuki ruangan" teriak penjaga pintu. Yang Mulia Permaisuri berjalan memasuki kamar Deok Man. Deok Man dan Soo Hye berdiri memberi hormat. "aku senang melihat Putri sudah pulih.." kata Permaisuri. Deok Man menundukan kepala "saya sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan dan perhatian Yang Mulia.." katanya. Permaisuri tersenyum "saya masih bagian dari keluargamu, Putri Deok Man jadi wajar bila saya dan Yang Mulia memperhatikan Putri..apa rencanamu hari ini, Putri Deok Man?" katanya. "hari ini saya akan kuil lalu akan pulang ke kediaman saya.." jawab Deok Man. Permaisuri meminum teh yang disuguhkan Soo Hye "tinggalah di sini saja Putri..tinggalah sampai..sampai Perdana Menteri kembali.." kata Permaisuri. Deok Man tersenyum "terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Permaisuri..tetapi saya akan menunggu Perdana Menteri kembali di kediamannya..saya sudah berjanji akan menunggunya pulang di sana" jawabnya. Mendengar itu, Permaisuri hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Permaisuri dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Deok Man sekarang. Lalu Permaisuri bangun dari kursinya "baiklah jika demikian..akan tetapi jika Putri Deok Man membutuhkan sesuatu janganlah ragu untuk memintanya kepada saya atau Yang Mulia Raja.." katanya. Deok Man berdiri dan memberi hormat "terima kasih Yang Mulia" katanya. Permaisuri tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Deok Man menoleh ke arah Soo Hye "kita berangkat ke kuil sekarang, Soo Hye.." katanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar, Soo Hye hanya menunduk dan mengikutinya.

Pelataran Istana.

Deok Man yang ditemani Soo Hye berjalan melewati pelataran Istana menuju kuil. "menurut kalian, adakah kemungkinan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam masih hidup?" terdengar suara seseorang. Mendengar itu, Deok Man menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah datangnya suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari 3 orang pejabat tingkat rendah yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari situ. "aku rasa kemungkinannya kecil untuk hidup, memang jasadnya belum ditemukan tapi bisa saja jasadnya sudah tenggelam ke dasar laut atau dimakan hiu mungkin sehingga tidak akan bisa ditemukan.." jawab santai seorang pejabat yang terlihat membawa kipas lalu pejabat yang berdiri di tengah bertanya kembali "kira-kira bagaimana ya tanggapan Yang Mulia Raja atas ini apakah beliau percaya Perdana Menteri masih hidup?" "sesuai hukum yang berlaku, selama jasad Perdana Menteri belum ditemukan atau dinyatakan meninggal karena alasan-alasan khusus, Yang Mulia tetap yakin Perdana Menteri masih hidup dan untuk sementara ini Yang Mulia mungkin mengangkat Bangsawan Kim Yong Chun menjadi Perdana Menteri sementara waktu." jawab Pejabat yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Lalu ketiga pejabat itu berjalan semakin jauh dan menghilang dari pandangan. Deok Man hanya berdiri terdiam, "aku rasa kemungkinannya kecil untuk hidup, memang jasadnya belum ditemukan tapi mungkin saja jasadnya sudah tenggelam ke dasar laut atau dimakan ikan hiu.." kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikiran Deok Man. Tangannya pun gemetar begitu membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan seperti menimpa suaminya. "tidak..tidak mungkin.." gumamnya. Soo Hye melihatnya dengan takut-takut menggenggam tangan Deok Man "kata-kata itu jangan dipikirkan Tuan Putri..saya percaya Tuan Perdana Menteri masih hidup.." Deok Man menoleh ke arah Soo Hye tersenyum tegar mengangguk dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju kuil.

Sore hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"aku pulang.." kata Deok Man berjalan turun dari tandu. Yang ada hanya beberapa pelayan yang menunduk memberi hormat kepadanya. Deok Man menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Berharap ada suara ucapan selamat datang dan senyum hangat yang biasanya muncul menyambutnya pulang dari pintu itu namun yang ada hanyalah kesunyian. "Tuan Putri?" tanya Soo Hye. Deok Man pun tersadar dari lamunannya Lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kediamannya.

Malam hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"tidurlah yang nyenyak Tuan Putri.."kata Soo Hye seraya merapikan selimut Deok Man. "ya..kau juga Soo Hye"kata Deok Man yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lalu Soo Hye menunduk memberi hormat lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Lalu Deok Man mengambil pakaian Sangdaedeung Bi Dam yang terlipat di atas meja di dekatnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "kau masih hidup kan Bi Dam?"gumamnya. Tetesan air mata berjatuhan ke atas pakaian Bi Dam itu.


	28. Chapter 27: Godo's Mission

Siang hari. Kowon.

Setelah menempuh 2 hari lebih perjalanan, Godo dan pasukannya tiba di Kowon. Mereka datang menyamar sebagai pedagang dan orang biasa agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

"lapor Kolonel, menurut informasi yang saya dapat, kita dapat berlayar hari ini karena cuaca buruk sudah mereda.." kata salah seorang pasukan melapor kepada Godo. "baiklah ayo kita berangkat" lalu mereka berjalan cepat menuju pantai untuk berlayar.

Istana.

"Panglima memasuki ruangan" teriak penjaga pintu. Yushin berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Raja lalu memberi hormat kepada Raja yang sedang duduk di kursinya. "Yang Mulia memanggil saya?" tanyanya.

"ya..duduklah, Panglima.."jawab Raja. "apakah sudah ada kabar dari Kowon?"tanya Kim Seo Hyun yang juga hadir di ruangan itu. Hadir pula Kim Yong Chun dan Putri Man Myeong. "belum..butuh waktu 2 hari perjalanan untuk mencapai Kowon..mungkin sekarang mereka sedang melakukan pencarian.." jawab Yushin. "maaf bukannya saya bermaksud buruk tapi jika Perdana Menteri Bi Dam tetap ditemukan, apa yang akan Panglima lakukan?" tanya Kim Yong Chun. Yushin terdiam. Raja menghela napas dalam-dalam "jika kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi..sesuai hukum yang berlaku, kita akan melaksanakan prosesi pemakaman tanpa jasad Perdana Menteri...Perdana Menteri dianggap sudah gugur dalam melaksanakan tugas negara..akan tetapi kita harus berdoa semoga kemungkinan itu tidak terjadi.." "tentu saja kita tidak mau itu terjadi..malang sekali nasib Putri Deok Man..di saat sedang menanti kelahiran anak pertamanya, harus mengalami ini.." kata Putri Man Myeong ikut sedih. "bagaimana keadaan Tuan Putri sekarang?saya tidak melihatnya di Istana.." tanya Yushin. "Putri Deok Man memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediamannya sendiri.." kata Permaisuri "kondisinya sudah sehat kembali.." "syukurlah.."ucap Yushin dan Putri Man Myeong hampir bersamaan.

Sore hari. Kowon.

Godo dan pasukannya berlayar mendekati lokasi tempat Bi Dam jatuh. Karena cuaca baik, mereka bisa berlayar lebih dekat meskipun tak bisa ke lokasinya langsung karena ombaknya besar dan banyak batu karang besar. "Kolonel, ada sesuatu terapung di tengah laut sana" tunjuk salah satu prajurit. Godo melihatnya "kau berenang dan bawa itu ke sini."perintahnya pada prajurit di sebelahnya. Prajurit itu kemudian melompat dari perahu lalu berenang ke arah benda itu dan mengambilnya kemudian berenang kembali ke arah perahu dan menyerahkan benda yang ia temukan kepada Godo. Godo terkejut begitu melihatnya "ini..ini ikat kepala Perdana Menteri..berarti beliau ada di dekat sini..ayo dayung perahu ini..kita cari di sekitar sini" seru Godo.

Namun hingga matahari terbenam, Godo tidak menemukan apa-apa. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan seluruh tempat sudah mereka jelajahi, Godo memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk kembali ke pantai.

Di pantai, anak buah Godo yang lain sudah menunggu. Mereka segera menghampiri Godo yang baru turun dari kapal dan memberi hormat. "bagaimana?apakah kalian menemukannya?" tanya Godo. Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya "kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, seluruh desa nelayan dan laut sekitar tapi tidak menemukannya"jawabnya. Lalu salah satu anak buah di belakang Godo nyeletuk "jangan-jangan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam sudah tenggelam di tengah laut..ikat kepalanya saja terbawa sampai sejauh itu" Godo menoleh dan memelototinya, anak buahnya langsung menundukkan kepala takut. Raut wajah Godo menjadi muram. Ia memikirkan kata-kata anak buahnya itu dan laporan anak buahnya yang lain. Ia berjalan lunglai lalu duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Hatinya terasa sangat berat harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Bi Dam sudah meninggal tenggelam di laut, namun begitulah kenyataan yang ia dan anak buahnya temukan. Bi Dam tidak ditemukan dimana-mana, apakah itu bukannya berarti ia sudah meninggal tenggelam di dasar laut, itulah kesimpulannya. Lalu teringat olehnya perintah dari Yushin yakni agar ia harus segera kembali ke Soeraboel setelah melakukan pencarian ke seluruh tempat meskipun harus pulang dengan tangan kosong. "Perdana Menteri.." isak Godo. Godo jadi teringat hari-harinya di masa lalu, ketika ia, Jukbang, Yushin, dan Bi Dam bersama Deok Man berjuang agar Deok Man bisa naik takhta dan melawan Mi Shil, meskipun ia tidak begitu akrab dengan Bi Dam tapi ia sangat mengaggumi kegigihan dan kemampuan bela diri Bi Dam. Ia ingat saat mereka sedang berganti pakaian sebelum mereka pergi menolong Yushin, Bi Dam meminta mereka untuk lebih mengutamakan keselamatan Yushin sekalipun nanti ia sendiri disandera. Usaha menolongnya baru dilakukan setelah Yushin bebas dan aman lebih dahulu. Karena itu perintah, terpaksa ia melakukannya. Membiarkan Bi Dam disandera sendirian. Baginya baik Yushin maupun Bi Dam adalah panutan hidupnya. Setelah merenung cukup lama, Godo menghapus air matanya dan berdiri menghadap para prajuritnya "baiklah..kita sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat dan tetap tidak menemukannya, sesuai perintah Panglima kita harus segera kembali kembali ke Soeraboel..bersiaplah" ujarnya. "siap.." jawab seluruh pasukan bergerak untuk bersiap-siap.


	29. Chapter 28: You've Promised

3 hari kemudian. Istana.

Godo berjalan memasuki ruang pertemuan. Semua pejabat di sana menoleh ke arahnya. Hadir pula Panglima Yushin di sana. Godo menunduk memberi hormat kepada Raja yang duduk di singgasananya. "selamat datang kembali Kolonel Godo..bagaimana hasil pencarian di Kowon?apakah kau berhasil menemukan Perdana Menteri?dimana dia? "tanya Raja. "maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, kami sudah mencarinya ke seluruh tempat..tapi.. kami hanya menemukan ini terapung di tengah laut.."jawab Godo seraya menunjukkan barang yang ia temukan. Yushin berjalan menghampiri Godo dan mengambilnya "ini..ini..ikat kepala yang dikenakan Perdana Menteri.."katanya tercengang. Raja kaget mendengarnya "apa kau yakin itu milik Perdana Menteri?"tanyanya. Godo mengangguk "saya melihatnya sendiri beliau memakai ini di Kowon." Mendengar itu, seluruh pejabat yang hadir di situ menjadi gaduh. "jangan-jangan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam sudah tenggelam?" kata seorang pejabat. Para pejabat yang lain mengangguk. "semuanya harap tenang" seru Kim Yong Chun. Mereka pun diam. Salah seorang Penasihat Raja menunduk memberi hormat kepada Raja "Yang Mulia.. Yang Mulia harus segera membuat keputusan mengenai hal ini..sesuai hukum Shilla.." "aku tahu.." jawab Raja. Raut wajahnya menjadi semakin muram, berat baginya membuat keputusan ini. "sesuai hukum yang berlaku, kita harus mengadakan prosesi pemakaman meskipun jasadnya belum ditemukan..Perdana Menteri dianggap telah gugur dalam melaksanakan tugasnya..Bangsawan Kim Yong Chun tolong persiapkan semuanya..tentukan waktu yang tepat.."katanya. Kim Yong Chun menunduk "baik Yang Mulia..semuanya akan siap dalam waktu 3 hari.."jawabnya.

Setelah para pejabat membubarkan diri dan keluar dari ruangan, Raja memanggil Yushin dan Alcheon. Mereka menunduk memberi hormat. "aku ingin kalian memberitahukan ini pada Putri Deok Man..aku tahu ini pasti berat baginya tapi Putri Deok Man juga berhak mengetahuinya.." kata Raja. Alcheon dan Yushin menunduk memberi hormat "baik Yang Mulia.." Lalu Yushin dan Alcheon berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka bingung bagaimana akan menyampaikan ini pada Deok Man.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man sedang merapikan pakaian-pakaian Bi Dam dalam lemari di kamarnya. Soo Hye berjalan menghampirinya dan memberi hormat "Tuan Putri, Tuan Panglima dan Tuan Kepala Pengawal Raja datang ke sini..mereka ingin bertemu Tuan Putri" Deok Man meletakkan pakaian Bi Dam yang terakhir, menoleh "baiklah..persilahkan mereka menunggu di ruang tamu..aku akan menemui mereka di sana.."katanya. Soo Hye mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar. Setelah selesai merapikan,Deok Man berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar namun ia berusaha menahannya.

Ruang tamu.

Deok Man berjalan memasuki ruangan, Yushin dan Alcheon memberi hormat. Lalu mereka bertiga duduk. "bagaimana keadaan anda Tuan Putri?Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri sangat mengkhawatirkan anda"tanya Alcheon. Deok Man tersenyum "aku baik-baik saja di sini..ada apa kalian berdua repot-repot datang kemari?apakah sudah kabar dari Godo?"tanyanya. Alcheon hanya diam, lalu Yushin menjawabnya "Kolonel Godo sudah pulang dari Kowon.." "benarkah?apakah ia berhasil menemukan Bi Dam?dimana dia?dia baik-baik saja kan" ujar Deok Man penuh semangat. "maafkan saya Tuan Putri, tapi kami harus menyampaikan ini..." Yushin memberitahukan semuanya. Begitu mendengar bahwa Bi Dam dinyatakan telah meninggal, air mata Deok Man mengalir tak tertahankan dan tubuhnya seketika lunglai lemas "tidak..tidak mungkin.. Bi Dam meninggal?.."gumamnya gemetar. Alcheon menyerahkan ikat kepala Bi Dam kepada Deok Man "hanya ini yang berhasil kami temukan.."katanya. Deok Man menerimanya dan hanya dengan sekali melihatnya ia dapat mengenalinya "ini..ini memang

miliknya.." Deok Man menundukan kepalanya memandangi ikat kepala suaminya, air matanya jatuh membasahi ikat kepala itu. Alcheon dan Yushin ikut sedih melihatnya "Yang Mulia Raja akan mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuk Perdana Menteri 3 hari lagi..kami ikut berduka cita Tuan Putri.." lanjut Yushin "kuatkan hati anda Tuan Putri.."kata Alcheon berusaha menguatkan. Deok Man menghapus air matanya dan menatap mereka "terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian tapi maaf bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang?..aku ingin sendirian.."katanya. Yushin dan Alcheon bangun dari duduknya menunduk memberi hormat. Deok Man berjalan lunglai meninggalkan tempat duduknya "Bi Dam.. Bi Dam mati..tidak mungkin.."gumamnya dalam hati. Meskipun tangisnya yang ingin pecah masih bisa ia tahan namun kesedihan yang amat sangat tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Perasaan Yushin dan Alcheon ikut sedih bercampur khawatir melihat Deok Man terpukul seperti itu. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Deok Man terhuyung dan hampir jatuh jika Yushin dan Alcheon tidak memapahnya. "TUAN PUTRI.." seru Alcheon dan Yushin bersamaan sambil memapah Deok Man. "aku tidak apa-apa..kalian pulanglah..." gumam Deok Man lemah. "PELAYAN.."seru Yushin. Tak lama kemudian, Soo Hye dan 3 pelayan lain masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Ya Tuan.. Astaga Tuan Putri apa yang terjadi?" tanya Soo Hye begitu melihat Deok Man dipapah Alcheon dan Yushin. "antarkan Tuan Putri ke kamarnya agar beliau bisa beristirahat.." tukas Alcheon. "ba..baik.." jawab Soo Hye dan pelayan lainnya. Lalu Deok Man berjalan ditemani Soo Hye kembali ke kamarnya. "kalian keluarlah..aku sedang ingin sendirian.." perintah Deok Man setiba di kamarnya. Ketiga pelayan tadi segera memberi hormat dan pergi namun Soo Hye tetap berdiri di belakang Deok Man. "Soo Hye..pergilah.." kata Deok Man "tetapi Tuan Putri.." jawab Soo Hye "aku sangat sedang ingin sendirian..pergilah.." ujar Deok Man. Suaranya terdengar gemetar karena kesedihannya terus berusaha mendorong tangisnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan agar tidak pecah. "ba..baik Tuan Putri.." jawab Soo Hye sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar. Deok Man berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Lalu ia mengambil pakaian Bi Dam yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya itu dan memeluknya erat. Tangisnya pun pecah tak terbendung lagi. "Bi Dam..Bi Dam.."isaknya.

Ruang Kerja Raja. Istana.

"Kalian sudah memberitahunya?"tanya Yang Mulia Raja. "ya Yang Mulia.. Tuan Putri sangat terpukul sekali begitu mendengarnya.."jawab Alcheon. Permaisuri yang hadir di situ memohon kepada Raja "Yang Mulia, ajaklah Putri Deok Man untuk tinggal di sini..saya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.." Raja hanya diam. Ia mengenal sifat bibinya itu yang selalu tegar dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dalam menghadapi masalahnya. "saya rasa Tuan Putri ingin sendirian untuk sementara waktu..beliau tak pernah mau menunjukkan kesedihannya pada orang lain..beliau selalu berusaha tegar.."jawab Alcheon. Yushin yang dari tadi hanya diam saja ikut bicara "hanya ibu asuhnya, So Hwa dan Perdana Menteri saja yang mampu membuat beliau mau membagi kesedihannya..dan sekarang mereka sudah tiada.." Lalu mereka semua pun diam.

Malam hari.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Memandang hampa tempat di sampingnya yang kosong. Kedua matanya sembab oleh air matanya.

"aku akan pulang Deok Man..aku janji.." kata-kata dan suara Bi Dam terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Deok Man memejamkan kedua matanya. Air matanya yang tadi sudah berhenti mengalir kembali. "kau sudah berjanji padaku Bi Dam.. kau sudah berjanji.." isaknya.


	30. Chapter 29 part 1: How Can I Not Be Sad?

Keesokan harinya

Deok Man membuka matanya. Ia berdiri di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, tak ada siapa-siapa. "dimana aku?" gumamnya. Dan ketika menatap kembali ke depan. Bi Dam berdiri tak jauh darinya di hadapannya. Ia memakai pakaian putih seperti akan menghadiri pemakaman. "Bi Dam.." panggil Deok Man seraya berjalan ke arah tempat suaminya berdiri. Bi Dam tersenyum "jangan bersedih Deok Man.. sekalipun kau tak bisa melihatku.. ingatlah selalu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu Deok Man..dan anak kita.. jagalah dirimu dan anak kita baik-baik..selamat tinggal.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Deok Man. "Bi Dam.. Bi Dam.. kau tak boleh pergi.." Deok Man berjalan cepat mengejarnya dan berusaha meraihnya namun tiba-tiba Bi Dam menghilang. Deok Man menoleh kebingungan ke segala arah "Bi Dam!" teriaknya. Lalu ia jatuh duduk di tanah dan menangis. "Bi Dam.." isaknya. Kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Tuan Putri.. Tuan Putri.." panggil Soo Hye berulang-ulang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Deok Man. Deok Man membuka matanya yang basah perlahan. "apakah Tuan Putri baik-baik saja?sejak tadi Tuan Putri terus mengingau.." tanya Soo Hye khawatir. "ternyata hanya mimpi.. Bi Dam.." gumamnya sambil menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Air matanya kembali menetes. "Tuan Putri? Tuan Putri baik-baik saja?" panggil Soo Hye takut-takut. Deok Man pun menghapus air matanya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. "aku baik-baik saja Soo Hye.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum lemah. "maafkan saya Tuan Putri jika saya lancang membangunkan Tuan Putri..saya khawatir Tuan Putri menderita demam karena sejak tadi terus mengigau..tolong jangan hukum saya Tuan Putri.." ujar Soo Hye takut-takut sambil menundukkan kepala. "aku tak akan menghukummu Soo Hye.. justru aku mau berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku.." jawab Deok Man ramah. "saya sudah menyiapkan bubur ayam jamur dan teh hangat di atas meja Tuan Putri.." ujar Soo Hye. "terima kasih Soo Hye..letakkan saja di sana aku akan memakannya nanti" jawab Deok Man tersenyum lemah. Lalu Deok Man bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dan memejamkan mata "Soo Hye.." panggilnya. "ya Tuan Putri.." "tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri..." ujar Deok Man yang masih memejamkan matanya. "ta..tapi Tuan Putri.." jawab Soo Hye. "aku sangat ingin sendirian hari ini.." sela Deok Man. "ba..baik Tuan Putri.. saya hanya akan menemui Tuan Putri saat mengantar makan siang nanti..permisi.." jawab Soo Hye lalu memberi hormat dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Karena memikirkan kesehatan bayinya, Deok Man membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia duduk di meja bundar dan mulai menyantap buburnya. Deok Man menunduk dan mengusap perutnya "kamu pasti lapar ya.." gumamnya. Dan ketika ia akan menyantap buburnya, Bi Dam hadir duduk di hadapannya tersenyum kepadanya "selamat makan.." katanya sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih dari balik senyumnya. "Bi Dam..kau sudah.." Lalu ia bergerak bangun berusaha menyentuh wajah Bi Dam di hadapannya dengan tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba Bi Dam menghilang. "..pulang.." ujarnya. Tangan Deok Man hanya menyentuh udara kosong. Deok Man shock dan kembali duduk di kursinya, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Bi Dam..bagaimana aku bisa tidak bersedih jika aku harus hidup tanpamu.." isaknya putus asa sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedalam kedua telapak tangannya .


	31. Chapter 29 part 2: Deok Man

Bi Dam membuka matanya, di hadapannya, Deok Man sedang berdiri menggenggam kedua tangannya "berjanjilah padaku untuk pulang dengan selamat..aku dan anak kita menunggumu di sini"katanya. Lalu air mata Deok Man menetes. "Deok Man.." gumam Bi Dam. Tangannya bergerak maju ingin menghapusnya namun tiba-tiba Deok Man menghilang. "Deok Man..Deok Man.." panggil Bi Dam sambil melihat sekeliling.

Bi Dam terengah-engah membuka matanya sekejap. "ternyata hanya mimpi" gumamnya. Bi Dam melihat langit-langit goa dan mendengar suara deburan ombak "dimana aku sekarang..ugh..?" tanyanya sambil memegangi tulang rusuknya yang sakit. Lalu ia duduk melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka yang sudah diobati, kalung soyopdo masih menggantung di dadanya yang diperban. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya. "kau ada di gua tepi laut tempat tinggalku Bi Dam.. " Bi Dam kaget dan menoleh. Tak jauh darinya duduk seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Laki-laki itu tampak jauh lebih tua daripada Bi Dam, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit sudah bercampur putih, begitu pula janggut dan kumis tipisnya. "si..siapa kau?darimana kau tahu namaku?dan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanya Bi Dam sambil memandang bingung sekelilingnya. " aku menemukan kau dan temanmu terapung di laut, tapi sayangnya temanmu sudah menjadi mayat ketika aku membawa kalian ke sini.. syukurlah kau bertahan hidup " jawab laki-laki itu sambil membuat api unggun. "Teman?" tanya Bi Dam dalam hati. Lalu ia melihat ke pojok goa, dan ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud temannya itu. "aku hanyalah pengembara biasa..orang-orang biasa memanggilku Pak Tua..dan aku tahu namamu dari sini"jawabnya lagi seraya memberikan saputangan Deok Man kepada Bi Dam. Bi Dam menerimanya dan mengikatnya di lengannya lalu ia menundukan kepalanya "terima kasih sudah menolongku..aku harap aku bisa membalas jasamu..ugh.." erangnya sambil memegang perutnya. Luka-lukanya belum pulih total. Pak Tua itu tersenyum "janganlah memaksakan dirimu luka-lukamu belum pulih semuanya.. sekarang makanlah dulu sebelum kau ingin menolongku.." katanya seraya memberikan beberapa ekor ikan bakar kepada Bi Dam. Bi Dam berterima kasih lalu melahapnya sampai habis. Setelah selesai makan, Bi Dam merenggangkan badannya perlahan dan mengikat rambut panjangnya yang terurai "kau ingin meminta tolong apa Pak Tua?" tanyanya. Pak Tua itu menunjukkan pada Bi Dam sebuah perahu tua "perahuku sudah tua, jadi banyak bagiannya sudah mulai lapuk..tadinya aku ingin membetulkannya sendiri tapi reumatikku kambuh..alat dan bahannya sudah tersedia..jadi kau tinggal mengganti dan menambal bagian yang lapuk.." katanya. "tenang, pasti beres"kata Bi Dam. Lalu Bi Dam mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan cekatan "sudah berapa lama aku pingsan di sini?" tanyanya. "akibat kau terkena demam dan luka-lukamu yang cukup parah, kau tertidur hampir 5 hari lebih.." Bi Dam kaget mendengarnya "5 hari?mereka pasti mencariku.." pikirnya. Pak Tua hanya duduk mengamati Bi Dam "kau berasal darimana Bi Dam?dari logat bicaramu, aku tahu kau bukan dari sini.." "ya..aku berasal dari Shilla" jawab Bi Dam yang sedang menambal dasar perahu. Pak Tua itu menegak araknya "Shilla?aku pernah ke sana..ke Daeya..tapi karena di sana, sedang terjadi pertempuran, aku hanya singgah sebentar..ku dengar sekarang Shilla dipimpin oleh seorang perempuan..apakah benar?ku kira wanita itu tak bisa memimpin.." Bi Dam tersenyum mendengarnya "ya..benar..tapi Yang Mulia Ratu adalah seorang pemimpin yang hebat..rakyat hidup sejahtera karenanya..lalu setengah tahun yang lalu beliau memutuskan untuk menyerahkan takhtanya kepada keponakan laki-lakinya dan menikah.."jawabnya. "oo..hebat ya, ada wanita seperti itu..mampu memimpin Negara yang didominasi kita..laki-laki.."kata Pak Tua.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pekerjaan Bi Dam selesai. "nah selesai..aku harus segera pulang" kata Bi Dam sambil menyeka keringatnya. Lalu Bi Dam berjalan menghampiri Pak Tua yang sedang tertidur, dan ia jongkok di sampingnya "hei Pak Tua..perahumu sudah jadi nih.." Pak Tua itu pun terbangun dan tercengang melihat perahunya. Perahunya nampak seperti baru. Bi Dam senang melihatnya "nah sekarang tunjukkan padaku cara untuk pergi ke Kowon" Pak Tua itu menoleh "tadinya aku ingin mengantarmu ke sana dengan perahuku tapi reumatikku belum sembuh..jadi untuk ke sana, kau harus keluar dari sini dengan menaiki tangga itu, lalu kau akan melihat desa tak jauh dari sini..pergilah ke sana, jika kau punya cukup uang kau bisa membeli kuda di sana..lalu pergilah ke selatan..ke arah Kowon..jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini.."katanya. Bi Dam merogoh kantong celananya dalam-dalam "hmm..masih ada sekantong emas di sini.." pikirnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke tempat mayat temannya yang dimaksud Pak Tua tergeletak. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya karena mayatnya sudah mulai membusuk lalu memeriksanya. "apa kau akan mengambil barang temanmu sendiri?" tanya Pak Tua yang masih mengamati perahunya. "dia bukan temanku..ia adalah musuhku yang membuatku jatuh ke laut" jawab Bi Dam. Lalu Bi Dam menemukan sekantong emas dan mengambilnya "anggaplah ini untuk biaya pemakamanmu Yong Li"gumamnya. Kemudian Bi Dam membopong mayat itu "Pak Tua, terima kasih atas segala-galanya, kapan-kapan datanglah ke Shilla, ke kota Soeraboel..cari aku..aku akan menerimamu tinggal di tempatku.." katanya. Pak Tua hanya tersenyum mengangguk melambaikan tangan "hati-hati yaa" serunya. Lalu sambil membopong mayat, Bi Dam menaiki tangga keluar dari goa.


	32. Chapter 30: I'll be Strong

Setelah keluar dari gua, Bi Dam segera menguburkan mayat Yong Li. "semoga kau bisa bertemu adikmu di alam sana" gumamnya sebelum pergi. Lalu Bi Dam segera berlari menuju desa terdekat yang ia lihat. Dengan uang yang tersisa dimilikinya ia membeli seekor kuda berwarna hitam. Lalu ia juga membeli pakaian untuk dirinya, tentu saja warna hitam kesukaanya, beberapa botol arak dan obat reumatik. Kemudian ia memacu kudanya ke arah gua Pak Tua. Lalu ia turun dari kudanya, masuk ke dalam gua. Pak Tua sedang tertidur. Dengan diam-diam, Bi Dam menaruh botol arak dan obat reumatik di sampingnya, lalu kembali keluar. Pak Tua melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu tidur kembali.

Bi Dam memacu kudanya secepat mungkin menuju selatan, ke kota Kowon. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia tiba di sana. "nampaknya tidak ada pasukan Wolya dan Godo di sini." Lalu ia bertanya pada orang-orang di sana "ya..ada laki-laki yang bermata sipit dan berdagu kotak, kira-kira setinggimu ditemani pria besar dengan brewok hitam dan rombongannya..mereka terus bertanya-tanya apakah kami lihat pria terdampar di pantai atau di laut..kurasa setelah beberapa hari mencari, mereka sudah pulang."jawab seorang nelayan yang kebetulan lewat. "berdagu kotak?Yushin maksudnya?dan yang besar dengan brewok itu Godo?"pikirnya. Setelah berterima kasih, Bi Dam melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya tanpa henti ke Wonsan. "aku akan segera pulang, Deok Man"gumamnya.

Keesokan harinya.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam. Pagi hari.

Deok Man duduk di depan meja rias di kamarnya. Ia sedang menata rambutnya. Lalu Soo Hye masuk ke dalam kamarnya mengantarkan sarapan dan kemudian membantunya.

"apa rencana Tuan Putri hari ini?"tanya Soo Hye sambil menyisir rambut Deok Man yang panjang. "hmm..mungkin aku akan ke tabib..melakukan pemeriksaan rutin bulan ini..tak terasa sudah memasuki bulan yang kedelapan.."katanya sambil mengusap perutnya. "baik Tuan Putri,saya akan menyiapkan tandunya..nah selesai"kata Soo Hye. Deok Man berdiri dan terdiam melihat Soo Hye di sampingnya lalu melihat dirinya sendiri. "a..ada apa Tuan Putri?apa ada yang salah?"tanya Soo Hye takut. "tidak.. hanya saja aku baru sadar..aku belum mengenakan pakaian kabungku.." "Tuan Putri.." "bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa percaya Bi Dam telah tiada dan lusa adalah pemakamannya.."kata Deok Man gemetar. Meskipun ia nampak tegar namun matanya kali ini tidak mau bekerja sama . Soo Hye ikut sedih melihatnya. Lalu Deok Man menghapus air matanya dan kembali berwajah tegar "siapkan pakaian kabungku Soo Hye..aku akan mengenakannya" katanya. Soo Hye mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan pakaian kabung putih dari lemari pakaian Deok Man. Kemudian dengan hati yang tegar, Deok Man mengenakannya.

Siang hari. Klinik Tabib Hang Hye Jin..

Deok Man sedang berbaring diperiksa oleh tabib kepercayaannya itu. "bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Deok Man. Han Hye Jin tersenyum "kondisi bayi Tuan Putri sangat sehat..semuanya baik-baik saja" Deok Man tersenyum senang "syukurlah"katanya. "tapi saya dapat melihat kelelahan di wajah Tuan Putri..saya tahu saat ini adalah saat yang berat bagi Tuan Putri, namun Tuan Putri harus tegar melaluinya..demi bayi Tuan Putri dan juga Tuan Putri sendiri..dan saya juga ikut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tuan Perdana Menteri .." kata Han Hye Jin sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "terima kasih Han Hye Jin.. nasihatmu akan kuingat .." jawab Deok Man.


	33. Chapter 31: Mishil's Words

Keesokan harinya. Siang hari

karena pemakaman untuk Bi Dam akan dilaksanakan besok dari pagi, maka Raja meminta Deok Man untuk tinggal di Istana sehari itu agar ia tidak terlalu lelah. Deok Man pun mengiyakan.

Kamar Putri Deok Man. Istana.

Deok Man duduk membaca buku ditemani Soo Hye yang duduk di sebelahnya menjahit pakaiannya. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri memasuki ruangan"kata penjaga pintu. Permaisuri yang juga berpakaian kabung putih berjalan memasuki kamar Deok Man. Deok Man dan Soo Hye menyambutnya dengan menunduk memberi hormat. Lalu Soo Hye keluar meninggalkan Permaisuri dan Deok Man duduk berdua saja. "saya turut berduka cita atas wafatnya Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, Putri Deok Man" kata Permaisuri. "terima kasih Yang Mulia"kata Deok Man sambil menundukan kepala. "Putri Deok Man, bagaimana jika anda tinggal di sini setelah ini..saya dan Yang Mulia khawatir, jika anda tinggal sendirian di kediaman anda.."kata Permaisuri. Deok Man tersenyum "terima kasih Yang Mulia..tapi saya tetap ingin tinggal di sana..saya akan tinggal di sana bersama anak saya dan para pelayan..jadi saya tidak sendirian..tetapi..maaf Yang Mulia bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu?" "tentu silahkan, apa itu Putri Deok Man?"kata Permaisuri. "saya ingin dayang Soo Hye tetap bekerja dan tinggal bersama saya..tentu jika Yang Mulia mengizinkan.."jawab Deok Man. Permaisuri tersenyum meminum tehnya "tentu saja saya mengizinkannya, sebenarnya dayang Soo Hye memang saya berikan untuk bekerja dan tinggal bersama Putri Deok Man selama Putri mau.."

"terima kasih Yang Mulia.."jawab Deok Man.

Ruang Kerja Raja.

Raja duduk ditemani Kim Yong Chun, Kim Seo Hyun, Putri Man Myeong, Yushin, dan Alcheon. Semuanya berpakaian kabung

"apakah semua persiapan untuk besok sudah siap?"tanya Raja. "hampir siap seluruhmya Yang Mulia..semuanya pasti sudah siap sore ini"jawab Kim Yong Chun. "saya masih tak percaya Perdana Menteri Bi Dam bernasib seperti ini.."kata Putri Man Myeong. "saya pun juga tidak.."kata Alcheon. "memang berat untuk menerima kenyataan ini, tapi kita harus menerimanya dengan tegar.."kata Raja.

Sore hari. Tepi Danau Anapji.

Setelah berjalan keliling mencari udara segar, Deok Man melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi danau dan berhenti di sana. "sudah lama aku tidak ke sini.." gumamnya. Ia memandang sekeliling. Menikmati angin sore yang berhembus pelan. "aku..aku yang akan memanggil namamu.." terdengar suara Bi Dam bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kenangannya bersama Bi Dam di tempat itu terputar kembali dalam benaknya. "tetapi sekarang aku tak bisa mendengarmu memanggil namaku lagi.." gumam Deok Man. Tanpa disadari air matanya menetes. "Tuan Putri.." Deok Man menoleh. Yushin menunduk memberi hormat kepadanya. Deok Man segera menghapus air matanya "Panglima Yushin.." sapanya. Lalu mereka berjalan dan duduk di kursi dekat situ. "maaf jika saya lancang tapi bukankah sebaiknya Tuan Putri beristirahat di kamar?" Yushin memulai pembicaraan. Deok Man menoleh "aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar..lagipula aku sudah beristirahat seharian ini.." Lalu mereka kembali diam. "Panglima Yushin, apakah jarak dari sini ke Kowon sangat jauh?" tanya Deok Man memecahkan keheningan. "paling cepat dalam waktu 3 hari perjalanan..maaf jika saya boleh tahu apakah Tuan Putri berniat ke sana?" ujar Yushin. Deok Man tersenyum tegar "ya..aku ingin pergi ke tempat Bi Dam jatuh.. aku ingin berdoa untuknya di sana.. tapi tentu saja tidak sekarang..mungkin setelah bayi ini lahir..sekalian aku mengajaknya melihat tempat dimana ayahnya.. terakhir hidup.." jawabnya sambil mengusap perutnya. Tak ada air mata yang jatuh, wajah Deok Man tampak penuh ketegaran menghadapi rasa duka di hatinya. "di saat seperti ini pun Tuan Putri tetap mampu memendam kesedihannya dan terlihat tegar di hadapan orang lain.. seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya.. untuk mengurangi kesedihannya.." gumam Yushin dalam hati. "baiklah Tuan Putri..saya pamit undur diri dulu.. saya harus mengatur pengiriman pasukan ke perbatasan.." Yushin berdiri dan memberi hormat. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk. "saya harap.. saya harap Tuan Putri kuat dan tabah menghadapi ini semua.." kata Yushin sebelum meninggalkan gazebo. "terima kasih Panglima.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum tegar. Lalu Yushin pergi meninggalkan Deok Man sendirian di gazebo. "tentu saja aku harus kuat melewati ini semua dan yang akan datang tanpanya.. demi anak ini..demi anak kita, Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man sambil mengusap perutnya.

Malam hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man.

Persiapan pemakaman Bi Dam sudah selesai, bahkan Deok Man sendiri yang meletakkan papan nama Bi Dam di altar. Setelah segala sesuatunya beres, lalu kembali ke kamarnya, Deok Man duduk beristiraiat di atas tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap perutnya "Bi Dam..besok adalah hari pemakamanmu..apakah benar kau memang sudah tiada?.. aku tahu aku harus tegar, melewati semua kesedihan ini.. tetapi apakah aku mampu melakukannya..tanpa kau di sampingku?setelah semua yang telah kita lalui bersama..bisakah aku melanjutkannya sendirian?.." Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, ia bisa melihat Bi Dam tersenyum padanya "aku sangat menyayangimu dan anak kita..Deok Man.."katanya. Air mata Deok Man pun kembali jatuh.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Deok Man membuka matanya "dimana ini?rasanya aku kenal tempat ini.."tanyanya sambil memandang sekeliling. Ia sedang duduk di bawah tenda, lalu ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Mi Shil yang mengenakan pakaian warna ungu tersenyum menunduk "kita berada di tempat kita berunding dulu Tuan Putri.." Deok Man sangat kaget melihatnya "Mi..Mi Shil.." Mi Shil tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya "ya Tuan Putri..sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.." "apakah Tuan Putri habis menangis?"tanyanya lanjut. Deok Man segera menghapus sisa air matanya "aku pun juga manusia biasa yang bisa menangis Mi Shil.." Mi Shil memutar bangkunya menghadap pemandangan di sampingnya "beginikah wajah Putri Deok Man yang sudah mengalahkanku Mi Shil?terpuruk dalam kesedihan?..tampaknya setelah aku pergi, Tuan Putri jadi melemah..tidak setangguh seperti ketika Tuan Putri mengalahkanku dulu" Deok Man tersenyum "harus ku akui tak ada lawan yang lebih tangguh darimu sejak kau pergi.."

Mi Shil tertawa "aku senang mendengarnya Tuan Putri..tapi ku rasa ada lawanmu yang lebih hebat dariku.." "siapa?" tanya Deok Man. "kesedihan akibat kehilangan orang yang kau cintai..ya..perasaan cinta telah meracunimu dan melemahkanmu.. aku saja tidak bisa membuat Tuan Putri seterpuruk ini.." Deok Man tersenyum "kau dan hal ini adalah yang berbeda..kau tahu Mi Shil dulu aku pernah merasa iri padamu karena kau bisa membangun klanmu, memperoleh kekuasaan dengan menjalin cinta dan menikah dengan beberapa pria?karena bagiku yang waktu itu duduk di atas takhta, jatuh cinta dan menikah itu tidak dibutuhkan oleh penguasa sepertiku karena hanya akan menimbulkan masalah dan perpecahan.. " Mi Shil hanya tersenyum mendengarkan.

"tapi sekarang aku tidak merasa iri lagi..bagiku mencintai dan dicintai satu orang saja sudah lebih dari cukup memberikan kekuatan bagiku.. memang aku melepaskan takhta tapi aku memperoleh hal yang lebih berharga.. aku memperoleh kebahagiaan untuk bisa dicintai..dicintai sebagai wanita..dicintai dengan tulus tanpa ada maksud dan tujuan terselubung.."kata Deok Man. "tapi sekarang itu membuat Tuan Putri terpuruk bukan?"tanya Mi Shil.

"ya..aku merasa sangat sedih..sangat.. kehilangannya sangat membuatku terpukul..tapi itu tidak akan membuatku jatuh terus..segala kenangan tentangnya dan cinta darinya tetap hidup dalam hidupku..tetapi ku rasa kau tak akan mengerti itu Mi Shil.." kata Deok Man menatap ke depan. Mi Shil hanya tersenyum "aku dan Tuan Putri memiliki pandangan yang sangat berbeda tentang cinta..sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti satu-satu sama lain...pandanganmu sama seperti dia...aku sudah menemukan hal yang lebih berharga dibandingkan nama yang dikenal sepanjang masa.. ucapan yang sangat naif..hmm.. sangat disayangkan putraku dengan Raja Jinji itu lebih memilih jalan itu dan sekarang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya jadi aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya di alam baka.."katanya. Begitu mendengar kalimat yang terakhir itu, Deok Man terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah Mi Shil "apa maksud.."tapi Mi Shil sudah tidak ada.

Deok Man membuka matanya lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Ia masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "ternyata hanya mimpi.." gumamnya. Tetapi terus terngiang dalam pikirannya kata-kata Mi Shil "pandanganmu sama seperti dia ...sangat disayangkan putraku dengan Raja Jinji itu lebih memilih jalan itu dan sekarang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya jadi aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya di alam baka.."apa maksud mimpi itu?apakah ini bukan mimpi biasa?" Deok Man duduk di tempat tidurnya memikirkannya "putra Mi Shil dengan Raja Jinji?Bi Dam?..tidak bertemu di alam baka?apakah maksudnya ia masih hidup?lalu pulang ke rumahnya?pulang ke kediamannya sekarang?"pikir Deok Man, tatapan kedua matanya kembali penuh harapan begitu memikirkan perkataan Mi Shil tadi. "akan tetapi..benarkah demikian?mungkin ini bukan mimpi biasa?" Deok Man mengambil ikat kepala Bi Dam dan menatapnya dalam-dalam "atau itu semua hanyalah mimpi biasa?" Setelah berpikir cukup lama, "ya..maksud perkataan Mi Shil adalah Bi Dam masih hidup dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya denganku.."kata Deok Man gembira. Lalu Deok Man segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memanggil-manggil nama Soo Hye.

Malam hari. Pelabuhan Soeraboel.

Bi Dam berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang baru turun dari kapal "akhirnya aku tiba.."gumamnya. Lalu ia memeriksa kantong uangnya tetapi isinya tidak cukup untuk membeli kuda atau menyewa tandu. "duh kalau begini, terpaksa lari deh biar cepatt sampai rumah..hmm..baiklah.."gumamnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang lalu berlari.

Halaman Istana.

Deok Man dan Soo Hye dengan hati-hati berjalan secepatnya menyebrangi halaman Istana.

"tunggu Tuan Putri anda benar-benar mempercayai mimpi itu?"tanya Soo Hye. "yaa.." kata Deok Man. Soo Hye menambah kecepatan jalannya untuk menghentikan Putri Deok Man "bruuk" "aduh.." ia menabrak seseorang di persimpangan dan mereka berdua jatuh. Deok Man mendengarnya lalu berhenti dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Soo Hye dan Alcheon jatuh. Soo Hye segera menunduk meminta maaf "maafkan saya Tuan..tapi saya harus mengejar Tuan Putri..permisi.." Soo Hye menunduk "ah Tuan Putri tunggu" lalu ia kembali berjalan ke tempat Deok Man Alcheon berusaha bangun "kenapa dayang itu mengejar Tuan Putri?hari sudah gelap seperti ini, memangnya Tuan Putri akan pergi kemana?"pikirnya. Lalu Alcheon berlari mengejar Deok Man dan Soo Hye.

Deok Man segera menaiki tandunya, dan meminta para kuli tandunya itu untuk mengantarnya ke rumah. Soo Hye yang terengah-engah hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti tandu tanpa banyak protes. "tunggu" seru Alcheon. Tandu pun berhenti. Alcheon segera menghampiri tandu dan memberi hormat "maaf Tuan Putri, anda mau pergi ke mana?hari sudah gelap..berbahaya pergi malam-malam" Deok Man membuka jendela samping tandu "aku harus pulang ke kediamanku segera..ada hal penting mendesak..nanti saja aku ceritakan.."katanya, lalu Deok Man memerintahkan agar tandu jalan kembali. Karena khawatir, Alcheon berjalan mengawal tandu.

Selama perjalanan, Soo Hye menceritakan alasan Deok Man mendadak ingin pulang kepada Alcheon. Alcheon terkejut mendengarnya. "jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Alcheon pelan-pelan. Soo Hye hanya mengangkat bahu. Sesampainya di depan gerbang kediamannya, Deok Man turun dari tandunya. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk melihat apakah Bi Dam sudah pulang. Namun yang ada hanyalah kasim dan pelayan mereka. Kemudian Deok Man memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan gerbang, menunggu suaminya. Menunggu Bi Dam.

Waktu terus berlalu, Deok Man masih tetap bertahan berdiri sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tak satu pun bayangan orang lewat. Alcheon dan Soo Hye khawatir Deok Man akan kelelahan dan sakit. Soo Hye menghampiri Deok Man "Tuan Putri.. Tuan Putri sudah berdiri cukup lama di sana..istirahatlah dulu di dalam.." Alcheon menghampirinya lalu memakaikan kain tebal panjang bahu Deok Man "anda menunggunya di dalam saja Tuan Putri, biar saya yang menunggu di luar..udaranya mulai dingin" Deok Man menggeleng "sebentar lagi, ia pasti akan pulang"katanya Soo Hye dan Alcheon hanya bisa diam.

Deok Man menundukan kepalanya memandangi jalan "kau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kan Bi Dam?"gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari dari arah kanannya. Deok Man pun menoleh.

Bi Dam berhenti berlari, beristirahat untuk mengatur nafasnya, "hosh..hosh..1000 langkah lagi..aku akan tiba di rumah"katanya sambil menghapus peluh di keningnya. Lalu ia kembali berlari. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat dari jauh ada 3 orang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Karena jaraknya jauh dan gelap, ia tidak tahu itu siapa, namun begitu berlari semakin mendekat, ia mengenali sosok satu orang dari 3 orang itu. "Deok Man.."gumamnya. Ia pun berlari semakin cepat.

Deok Man melihat ada seorang berlari dari jauh mendekat. Karena gelap dan jaraknya yang jauh, ia tak bisa melihatnya. Angin yang berhembus berhasil menggeser awan yang menutupi bulan, sehingga cahaya bulan dapat menyinari jalan tempat Deok Man berdiri. Meskipun tampak samar, Deok Man yakin itu adalah suaminya. "Bi Dam.."gumamnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke arahnya

Bi Dam semakin mendekati rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat Deok Man berjalan ke arahnya. "Deok Man"serunya.

Deok Man mendengar namanya dipanggil. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. "Bi Dam.." serunya.

Jarak pun semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. 300 langkah..150 langkah..80 langkah..30 langkah..10 langkah.

Bi Dam berlari lalu memeluk erat Deok Man yang menyambutnya pulang "aku pulang..Deok Man.." "kenapa kau pulang begitu lama?..."gumam Deok Man. Air mata bahagia meleleh di wajahnya. Bi Dam menghapus air mata di pipi istrinya "maafkan aku..aku akan ceritakan padamu nanti..sekarang kita pulang Deok Man.." Deok Man mengulurkan tangan kanannya "selamat datang.."sambutnya. Bi Dam meraih tangannya lalu mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kediaman mereka.

Soo Hye dan Alcheon tercengang melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Bi Dam yang berpakaian hitam berjalan di samping Deok Man. "Tu..Tuan..Per..da..na Men..teri masih hidup?"kata Soo Hye terbata-bata, Alcheon hanya mengangguk kaku. Bi Dam menyapa Alcheon "lama tak berjumpa denganmu Alcheon.." Alcheon yang masih kaget menunduk memberi hormat kaku "senang melihat anda kembali, Perdana Menteri..tapi maaf saya permisi dulu harus segera kembali ke Istana" Alcheon menunduk lagi lalu pergi berlari ke Istana. "aneh kenapa dia?..dia kan bisa pinjam kudaku untuk pergi ke Istana" kata Bi Dam, Deok Man tertawa kecil "aku tahu kenapa..nanti akan aku ceritakan padamu" Lalu Bi Dam melihat Soo Hye " siapa dia?"tanyanya. "ini Soo Hye..dia dayangku yang baru.." Soo Hye menunduk memberi hormat kepada Bi Dam "saya Soo Hye, Tuan"katanya. Lalu Deok Man menarik tangan Bi Dam "ayo kita masuk..kau pasti sudah lelah dan perbanmu itu sudah harus diganti.." Bi Dam tersenyum mengangguk.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man sedang menyiapkan pakaian tidur untuk Bi Dam. Bi Dam yang baru saja selesai mandi berjalan masuk ke kamar lalu memeluk Deok Man dari belakang lalu mengecup lehernya. Karena tiba-tiba, Deok Man pun kaget namun ia senang. "aku sangat merindukanmu dan anak kita.." bisik Bi Dam di telinga Deok Man. Deok Man memeluk erat kedua lengan Bi Dam "kami pun juga sangat merindukanmu.."katanya. Ketika ia menoleh, Bi Dam mencium bibirnya. Ciuman impulsif yang dipenuhi oleh kerinduan. Deok Man memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya larut di dalamnya. "aku sangat mencintaimu Deok Man..sangat.." bisik Bi Dam di telinga Deok Man. Deok Man tersenyum mendengarnya "begitu juga aku.. aku juga sangat mencintaimu Bi Dam.." balasnya. Kemudian Deok Man mengambil kotak obat dan mulai mengobati luka-luka Bi Dam. Mulai dari wajah hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka perban di punggung Bi Dam. Tampak olehnya, luka besar bekas cambukan yang cukup dalam memanjang dari punggung kanan atas sampai punggung kiri bawah. Melihatnya, air mata Deok Man jatuh menetes ke punggung Bi Dam. "Deok Man?kau menangis?" tanya Bi Dam menoleh. "aku bersyukur meskipun kau terluka separah ini, kau tetap bisa pulang dengan selamat Bi Dam..ini bukan mimpi kan?" Kemudian Bi Dam membalikkan badannya, tangan kanannya mengusap wajah Deok Man dan menghapus air matanya. "separah apapun lukaku, sekalipun aku sekarat..aku pasti akan berusaha keras untuk kembali ke sisimu..ingat itu..dan ini adalah bukti bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.." ujarnya lalu ia mengecup kening Deok Man. "ya.. ini adalah kenyataan.."jawab Deok Man tersenyum.

Setelah luka-lukanya diobati dan mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, Bi Dam menarik lembut Deok Man ke tempat tidur mereka lalu membukakan selimut untuknya dan memintanya berbaring. Deok Man tersenyum menurut. Lalu Bi Dam berbaring di sisinya. Deok Man memeluk erat lengan Bi Dam "besok kau harus cerita padaku kenapa kau butuh waktu begitu lama untuk pulang.." Bi Dam menoleh "ya aku akan menceritakannya besok..sekarang tidurlah..sudah larut malam.." lalu ia mengecup kening Deok Man "tidurlah yang nyenyak.." Deok Man tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya tidur.


	34. Chapter 32: This isnt a Dream

Keesokan paginya.

Deok Man membuka matanya, di sisinya Bi Dam masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Deok Man tersenyum melihatnya "syukurlah..ini bukan mimpi"pikirnya. Tak lama kemudian, Bi Dam pun bangun. "selamat pagi" sapa Deok Man. Bi Dam mengecup kening Deok Man "selamat pagi juga"sapanya lalu mengusap perut Deok Man "selamat pagi anakku" Deok Man tersenyum menggenggam tangan Bi Dam "selamat pagi ayah.."katanya. Lalu mereka bangun dari tidurnya, berjalan keluar kamar mereka, menuju ruang makan.

Ketika Bi Dam dan Deok Man sedang berjalan melintas, beberapa pelayan yang masih mengenakan pakaian kabung nampak kaget dan takut begitu melihat tuannya melintas di hadapan mereka. Mereka belum tahu bahwa tuan mereka masih hidup dan baru saja pulang. "kenapa mereka memakai pakaian kabung?lalu melihatku seperti melihat hantu?"tanya Bi Dam polos. Deok Man kemudian mengajak Bi Dam duduk sambil menunggu sarapan mereka datang "ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya.."katanya. Bi Dam pun duduk mendengarkan. Deok Man menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi selama Bi Dam menghilang. Bi Dam kaget mendengarnya "mereka mengiraku telah meninggal tenggelam di laut? dan hari ini akan diadakan pemakaman?" Deok Man mengangguk. "ya aku bisa memakluminya.. mereka sudah berusaha mencariku ke mana-mana berhari tapi karena tempat orang yang menolongku itu gua tepi laut yang terpencil..dan hanya sedikit orang-orang di sana yang mengetahuinya..wajar saja jika mereka mengiraku sudah meninggal" ujar Bi Dam. "ada yang menolongmu?sekarang giliranmu bercerita.."kata Deok Man. Lalu Bi Dam menceritakan semua yang dialaminya di Kowon. Bi Dam melepaskan kalung soyopdo yang masih melingkar di dadanya "ini milikmu..karena belati ini, aku bisa menghindar dari eksekusi.."katanya. Deok Man menerimanya "syukurlah..ia juga melindungimu.."katanya lega. Tak lama kemudian, Soo Hye memberi hormat dan berjalan masuk sambil membawa mangkuk-mangkuk berisi makanan, teko air dan gelasnya, serta sumpit di atas sebuah nampan besar lalu meletakkan semua mangkuk di atas meja. Bi Dam memegang sumpitnya segera "selamat makan.." lalu segera melahap semuanya. Deok Man hanya tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya itu lalu menyantap makanannya. "jadi apa rencanamu hari ini?"tanya Deok Man seraya menuangkan air ke gelas suaminya. Bi Dam meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuknya "tentu saja yang harus ku lakukan adalah pergi ke Istana.." "aku ikut..kuharap Alcheon sudah memberitahukan kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan para pejabat lain mengenai dirimu.."kata Deok Man. Bi Dam hanya menganggukan kepala. Lalu mereka bangun dari kursi mereka dan kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke Istana.


	35. Chapter 33:What is The Meaning of Power?

Pagi hari. Istana. Kamar Raja dan Permaisuri.

Raja dan Permaisuri sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke tempat upacara pemakaman. "Kepala Pengawal Raja memasuki ruangan"seru penjaga pintu. Alcheon berjalan masuk lalu menunduk memberi hormat Raja menoleh "ada apa Alcheon?mengapa kau belum mengenakan pakaian kabungmu?bukankah kau seharusnya bersiap-siap untuk upacara?"tanyanya. "maaf Yang Mulia, ada berita penting yang harus saya sampaikan"jawab Alcheon. Lalu ia menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya semalam. Raja dan Permaisuri terkejut mendengarnya "Perdana Menteri masih hidup?benarkah itu?apa kau sudah memberitahukannya kepada pejabat lain?" "itu benar Yang Mulia, saya melihatnya dengan mata kepala saya sendiri.. baru Bangsawan Kim Seo Hyun dan Putri Man Myeong yang saya beritahu tadi pagi, lalu saya sudah ke kediaman Panglima Yushin dan Bangsawan Kim Yong Chun, tetapi mereka sudah pergi.." "baiklah kita segera langsung ke tempat upacara saja..lalu kita beritahukan kabar ini"kata Raja. Alcheon menunduk "baik Yang Mulia"

Tempat upacara pemakaman Bi Dam.

Banyak pejabat yang berpakaian kabung sudah berdatangan untuk mengikuti upacara pemakaman

"mengapa Putri Deok Man belum datang?dimana beliau?Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri juga belum.." tanya salah seorang pejabat. "mungkin Tuan Putri masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Perdana Menteri Bi Dam sudah tiada..pasti berat baginya menghadapi ini semua" kata pejabat yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kim Yong Chun yang juga hadir di sana juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti para pejabat lain. Namun di tengah semua hiruk pikuk itu, Yushin memilih untuk berkonsentrasi berdoa di depan altar tempat papan nama dan lukisan wajah Bi Dam terpampang "aku tahu ini semua salahku Bi Dam..seandainya saja aku tidak lemah sehingga ditawan musuh.. kau pasti masih hidup..dan Tuan Putri tidak perlu sedih kehilangan dirimu..maafkan aku" gumamnya.

Pelataran Istana.

Raja, Permaisuri diikuti para dayangnya dan Alcheon berjalan melewati pelataran Istana cukup cepat. Mereka sadar kalau mereka sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri upacara, tapi tentu saja ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Alcheon melihat ke arah halaman dan berhenti, matanya menyipit "maaf Yang Mulia, itu Tuan Putri dan Perdana Menteri baru saja tiba"katanya. Mendengar itu Raja dan Permaisuri juga menghentikan langkah mereka dan melihat ke arah lapangan. "dia..benar-benar masih..hidup.." gumam Raja terkejut.

Halaman Istana.

Bi Dam dan Deok Man keluar dari tandu mereka. Bi Dam melihat sekeliling "sepi sekali di sini.." "mungkin mereka sedang mengikuti upacara..seharusnya upacara sudah mula sejak tadi.."kata Deok Man seraya merapikan pakaiannya. " apa mungkin sebaiknya kita langsung ke sana saja ya.." "kurasa tak perlu..Yang Mulia Raja, Permaisuri, dan Alcheon sedang berjalan ke sini..berbaliklah "jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam membalikkan badannya. Raja, Permaisuri, dan Alcheon berjalan menghampiri mereka. Bi Dam dan Deok Man menunduk memberi hormat, Alcheon pun juga demikian. Raja dan Permaisuri tampak senang menyambut Bi Dam "selamat datang kembali Perdana Menteri..sungguh berita kepulanganmu adalah berita yang sangat mengejutkan dan menggembirakan bagiku.."kata Raja. Bi Dam menundukkan kepala "terima kasih Yang Mulia"

"maafkan saya Perdana Menteri, karena kemarin hari sudah larut malam, saya baru sempat memberitahukan berita ini tadi pagi, dan baru Bangsawan Kim Seo Hyun dan Yang Mulia saja yang mengetahuinya" kata Alcheon yang berdiri di samping Permaisuri.

"sudahlah, yang penting bagaimana jika kita segera ke sana, mereka pasti sedang menunggu kita.."ujar Permaisuri. Mereka semua mengangguk dan kembali berjalan ke tempat upacara.

Tempat Upacara Pemakaman Bi Dam.

Kim Seo Hyun ditemani istrinya berjalan memasuki tempat upacara. Dan semua pejabat di sana memandang heran. "mengapa Bangsawan Kim Seo Hyun dan Putri Man Myeong tidak mengenakan pakaian kabung?apa mereka lupa bahwa hari ada upacara pemakaman?tanya salah seorang pejabat. Kim Seo Hyun tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan hiruk pikuk itu, menghampiri Kim Yong Chun yang juga heran melihatnya. "ada apa denganmu?mengapa tidak mengenakan pakaian kabung?" Lalu Kim Seo Hyun membisikkan kabar yang disampaikan Alcheon kepadanya tadi pagi. Mata Kim Yong Chun terbelalak mendengarnya "kau yakin?"tanyanya. Kim Seo Hyun mengangguk. Yushin yang baru saja selesai berdoa, berjalan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya "mengapa ayah tak mengenakan pakaian kabung?"tanyanya.

"lihat Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri sudah tiba.."seru salah seorang pejabat. Semua pejabat berdiri untuk memberi hormat dan mereka tercengang begitu melihat dua orang yang berjalan di belakang Raja dan Permaisuri. "i..itu..Per..dan..a...Bi..Dam" mereka semua terkejut seperti melihat hantu dari kubur. Yushin juga tercengang melihatnya "Bi..Dam.."gumamnya. Lalu Raja dan Bi Dam berjalan ke depan, berdiri di hadapan para pejabat sedangkan Deok Man, Permaisuri, dan Alcheon berdiri di sebelah Yushin dan Kim Yong Chun.

"harap tenang semuanya" seru Kim Yong Chun meredakan hiruk pikuk. Semua pejabat diam. Lalu Raja mulai berbicara

"aku tahu kalian semua pasti kaget melihat orang yang berdiri di sampingku ini..tapi akan aku pertegas satu hal bahwa dia memang benar-benar Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.."katanya. Lalu Raja mempersilahkan Bi Dam berbicara "ya..seperti yang kalian lihat, saya masih hidup dan berdiri di sini...bagaimana ceritanya saya bisa selamat, saya rasa itu bisa diceritakan nanti saja.. terima kasih"kata Bi Dam sambil menundukkan kepala. Seperti yang telah diumumkan, bahwa Bi Dam masih hidup, Raja meminta Kim Yong Chun untuk membatalkan upacara dan membubarkan para pejabat. Para pejabat kemudian beriringan meninggalkan tempat upacara sambil membahas hal yang baru saja mereka lihat. Hanya tinggal Bi Dam, Deok Man, dan Yushin. Yushin masih merasa takjub melihat Bi Dam berdiri di depannya. Bi Dam tertawa melihat tampang Yushin yang tercengang "hei..ada apa denganmu Panglima?"tanyanya. Yushin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum "rasanya aneh..baru saja tadi aku berdoa di depan altarmu..sekarang aku melihatmu berdiri di depanku..kau ada dimana selama ini?aku mencarimu kemana-mana..tapi aku sangat senang melihatmu Bi Dam"katanya sambil berjabat tangan erat dengan Bi Dam. "ceritanya panjang Yushin dan aku juga senang melihatmu..syukurlah kau bisa sehat kembali setelah apa yang kau alami.." Yushin mengangguk "hmm..baiklah kita akan membahas ini nanti..karena aku harus kembali ke markas sekarang.." Yushin menunduk memberi hormat lalu berjalan keluar. Sekarang hanya tinggal Bi Dam dan Deok Man. Lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat upacara. Bi Dam berhenti melihat altar pemakamannya "rasanya aneh melihat altarku sendiri dan semua orang berpakaian putih sedangkan pakaianku berwarna hitam dan kau oranye.."

Deok Man juga memandangi altar itu "jika kau tidak kembali kemarin, mungkin sekarang, aku sendiri sudah berpakaian putih dan berdoa di depan altarmu.."katanya Bi Dam menoleh menggenggam erat tangan Deok Man "kau mengiraku sudah meninggal ya?" Deok Man menatap wajah Bi Dam "sampai kemarin pun, aku belum bisa menerima bahwa kau sudah meninggal..bahkan aku sampai lupa mengenakan pakaian kabung..tapi kenyataan bahwa kau jatuh dan hilang di laut itu terus menghantuiku..aku takut suatu saat Yushin atau Godo menemukanmu sudah membujur kaku di lautan sana.." meskipun sudah mencoba untuk menahannya namun air matanya tetap menetes. "ah..kenapa aku jadi gampang menagis seperti ini.." gumam Deok Man sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya. Bi Dam menghapus air mata istrinya itu dan memeluknya erat "maafkan aku..."gumamnya. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Setelah Deok Man menghapus air matanya, mereka kembali berjalan. "ada tempat yang aku kunjungi sebentar.."kata Deok Man. "ke mana?"tanya Bi Dam. Namun Deok Man hanya tersenyum dan meminta Bi Dam ikut saja.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di tempat yang dituju.

"i..ini kan..altar ibuku..maksudku Mi Shil"kata Bi Dam tercengang. "ya..kau tahu..ibumu lah yang memberitahuku bahwa kau masih hidup dan akan pulang.."jawab Deok Man. "memberitahumu?bagaimana bisa?"tanya Bi Dam penasaran. Lalu Deok Man menceritakan tentang mimpinya bertemu Mi Shil. Bi Dam kaget tak percaya mendengarnya "benarkah ibu bilang begitu?di mimpi itu ia menyebutku sebagai anaknya?" Deok Man tersenyum mengiyakan. Mata Bi Dam berkaca-kaca karena bahagia. Perasaan bahagia karena akhirnya dirinya diakui sebagai seorang anak. Deok Man mengangguk "oleh karena itu aku ingin berterima kasih padanya.."

Lalu mereka duduk sebelah menyebelah dan berdoa bersama.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Bi Dam menoleh ke arah Deok Man "sudah selesai?"tanyanya. Deok Man mengangguk. Lalu Bi Dam membantu istrinya untuk berdiri. Bi Dam menatap lukisan wajah ibunya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Deok Man "aku sudah menemukan hal yang lebih berharga dibandingkan nama yang dikenal sepanjang masa.. hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku..dan sekarang ia berdiri di sampingku.." Deok Man menoleh menatap suaminya "Bi Dam.." Bi Dam menatap Deok Man "apalah artinya nama besar dan kekuasaan jika aku tak bisa bersamamu.." Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk. Dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan kuil Mi Shil.


	36. Chapter 34: Good News or Bad News

Pelataran Istana.

Bi Dam dan Deok Man berjalan berdampingan melewati pelataran Istana. DUG. Deok Man menghentikan langkahnya "Ya Tuhan..kenapa rasa sakit ini kembali lagi.." pikirnya sambil memegang dadanya. Peluhnya bercucuran dari wajahnya. Bi Dam melihatnya segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap istrinya "keringatmu bercucuran..kau baik-baik saja Deok Man?apa kau kelelahan?aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." tanyanya khawatir sambil berusaha memapahnya. Deok Man menggelengkan kepala menolaknya "aku baik-baik saja..mungkin karena pengaruh panasnya cuaca.." Setelah meyakinkan suaminya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Deok Man meminta Bi Dam untuk berjalan kembali. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Ia merasakan napasnya semakin sesak. Langkahnya terhenti lalu memegang dadanya sebelah kiri. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya itu.

"Deok Man? wajahmu pucat sekali..kali ini aku akan benar-benar mengantarmu pulang dan memanggil tabib.."ujar Bi Dam menatap wajah Deok Man khawatir. Sangat khawatir. Deok Man menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum lemah "ya mungkin aku agak sedikit kelelahan..tapi aku baik-ba.." "DEOKMAN" seru Bi Dam sambil menahan tubuh istrinya yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan kemudian menggendongnya.

siang . Kamar Putri Deok Man

Bi Dam duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memandangi wajah Deok Man yang masih belum sadar sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya itu kemudian menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak menyadari kondisi istrinya. "sraak" terdengar suara pintu digeser. Bi Dam menoleh. Tabib Han Hye Jin berjalan cepat-cepat memasuki kamar Deok Man. Ia terkejut melihat Bi Dam menatap ke arahnya. "aku bukan hantu, Tabib Han Hye Jin..aku masih hidup"ujar Bi Dam. "maafkan saya Tuan Perdana Menteri.."Han Hye Jin menunduk memberi hormat dan kembali fokus pada pasiennya. "apa yang terjadi Tuan Perdana Menteri?" kemudian ia segera memeriksa Deok Man. "tadi kami sedang berjalan..tiba-tiba ia memegang dadanya..wajahnya menjadi pucat..lalu pingsan..apakah ia dan bayi kami baik-baik saja?"jawab Bi Dam. "memegang dadanya?maaf tapi dada yang sebelah mana?" tanya Han Hye Jin sambil memeriksa denyut nadinya "denyutnya lemah sekali.." "kiri..apakah ia sakit?ini semua salahku..harusnya aku segera mengantarnya pulang beristirahat tadi.." Bi Dam menyalahkan dirinya. "kiri?" Kemudian ia segera mengeluarkan peralatan akupunturnya dan memasang jarum-jarum akupuntur di telapak kaki kiri Deok Man. Perlahan mata Deok Man mulai membuka "Bi Dam?" panggilnya lemah. Bi Dam segera menggenggam tangan Deok Man erat-erat "ya..aku di sini Deok Man..tabib Han Hye Jin sedang memeriksamu" "maaf Tuan Putri, apakah dada kiri anda tadi merasa sesak atau terhimpit?" Deok Man mengangguk lemah "apakah bayiku baik-baik saja?tolong periksa dia dulu.." Han Hye Jin segera memeriksa perut Deok Man dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. "kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Deok Man. Han Hye Jin mengangguk. Ia masih kaget dengan apa yang dirasakan kedua telapak tangannya tadi "astaga jangan-jangan bayinya..." gumamnya "ada apa dengan bayinya?ia baik-baik saja bukan?"sergah Bi Dam. "kembar?.."tanya Deok Man. Han Hye Jin mengangguk. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Deok Man. Ia mengusap perutnya lalu menatap Bi Dam yang masih kebingungan "sudah kuduga..anak kita kembar Bi Dam.." "kembar?maksudmu kita akan memiliki 2 bayi?"

Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk "belum lama ini aku merasakan 2 tendangan bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda ..ku kira itu hanya perasaanku saja karena setelahnya aku tidak merasakannya lagi..tapi ternyata tadi bukan hanya aku yang merasakan hal itu.." Deok Man menarik tangan Bi Dam dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya "anak kita kembar.."gumam Bi Dam sambil mengusap perut istrinya. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Deok Man tersenyum Man menatap Han Hye Jin. Tampak kekhawatiran di wajah tabibnya itu. "Han Hye Jin?"panggil Deok Man. "maafkan saya Tuan Putri jika saya lalai dalam menyadari hal ini tapi saya sungguh tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran 1 bayi lagi..maafkan saya.." Han Hye Jin membungkukan badannya "tak apa-apa..aku sendiri juga baru menyadarinya sekarang..mereka baik-baik saja bukan?" Han Hye Jin mengangguk "syukurlah.."gumam Deok Man sambil mengusap perutnya "apakah Tuan Putri pernah jatuh pingsan sebelum oleh penyebab yang sama?" Deok Man mengangguk. Ia ingat ia pernah jatuh pingsan karena hal yang sama ketika ia sedang menghadapi pemberontakan Yeom Jong dan bangsawan lain. "tapi itu sudah lama sekali..hampir setahun yang lalu..dan aku sudah meminta tabib istana membuatkan obat untukku sekali itu dan setelahnya aku tak pernah mengalaminya lagi..apakah itu berpengaruh?" Bi Dam menoleh menatap Deok Man "kau pernah jatuh sakit, Deok Man?aku tak pernah mendengarnya..apa jangan-jangan ini sama dengan yang kau alami waktu itu..waktu kau mencegahku memanggil tabib?" Deok Man tersenyum lemah menggelengkan kepalanya. "waktu itu kau sedang tidak di Istana, Bi Dam..memang hanya sedikit yang tahu karena aku meminta tabib istana untuk tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa.." "apakah tabib Istana mengatakan sesuatu tentang penyebab Tuan Putri pingsan?"tanya Han Hye Jin "ya..ia bilang aku kondisiku cukup parah..dan itu membuatku pingsan ditambah lagi aku terlalu lelah dan..stress.." Bi Dam terkejut mendengarnya "kondisimu cukup par..".." "tapi aku sudah meminta tabib memberiku obat.. dan itu tidak pernah kambuh lagi.." potong Deok Man untuk menenangkan Bi Dam. Bi Dam memukul keningnya kesal "kemana aku saat itu sampai aku tidak tahu.." "hanya itu saja Tuan Putri?apakah tabib tidak mengatakan apa penyebabnya?atau dimana letaknya?"tanya Han Hye Jin. Deok Man menggelengkan kepalanya "tabib ingin memeriksaku lebih lanjut namun aku menolaknya..lagipula setelahnya itu tak pernah kambuh lagi..aku merasa sudah sembuh..apakah itu berpengaruh?" Dengan berat hati, Han Hye Jin menyampaikan hasil analisisnya "dengan berat hati saya harus menyampaikan bahwa Tuan Putri mengalami penyumbatan pada pembuluh darah di jantungnya..itulah yang menyebabkan Tuan Putri jatuh pingsan hari ini dan waktu itu.." Bi Dam sangat shock mendengarnya. "a..apakah itu berpengaruh bagi bayi-bayiku?apakah mereka tidak bisa lahir dengan selamat?"tanya Deok Man gemetar. "yang saya khawatirkan adalah kondisi Tuan Putri.. Kehamilan dan melahirkan seorang bayi adalah proses yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan..itu membuat jantung harus bekerja lebih keras namun karena ada penyumbatan, aliran darahnya mengalami gangguan dan ini bisa membahayakan nyawa Tuan Putri..beruntung selama masa kehamilan ini tak ada masalah..namun saat melahirkan nanti..apalagi melahirkan bayi kembar..itu membuat tubuh Tuan Putri bekerja sangat keras..dan itu harus didukung oleh kinerja jantung yang prima untuk melaluinya" "tapi pasti ada cara untuk mengobatinya bukan?" tanya Bi Dam frustasi sambil menggenggam erat tangan Deok Man. Kesedihan merudungi wajahnya. "ya..dunia pengobatan Tang berhasil menemukan cara untuk..untuk mengobatinya..menggabungkan akupuntur dan ramuan herbal..namun itu membutuhkan waktu paling cepat 6 bulan-1 tahun..namun metode ini belum pernah diterapkan pada ibu hamil..tapi saya akan berusaha agar Tuan Putri bisa melahirkan dengan selamat.." "tolong usahakan agar bayi-bayiku bisa lahir dengan selamat.. itu yang paling penting.."ujar Deok Man. Han Hye Jin mengangguk "saya akan membuat racikan obat untuk menguatkan tubuh dan jantung Tuan Putri agar prima selama kehamilan ini dan saat melahirkan nanti.." Deok Man tersenyum "terima kasih tabib Han Hye Jin.. kupercayakan semuanya padamu..aku ingin kau yang menangani kelahiran bayi-bayiku.." Han Hye Jin berdiri menundukkan kepalanya "suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa membantu Tuan Putri.. saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin..dan Tuan Putri sendiri harus menjaga diri..jangan sampai kelelahan apalagi stress.." Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk. Han Hye Jin menunduk memberi hormat "saya permisi dulu Tuan Putri..maaf Tuan Perdana Menteri bisakah kita bicara berdua sebentar di luar..ada yang ingin saya bicarakan mengenai bahan-bahan obat untuk Tuan Putri.." "tentu.." Bi Dam segera beranjak bangun dari sisi Deok Man. Tangan Deok Man menarik lengan pakaian Bi Dam "kalian bisa membicarakan itu di sini.." Bi Dam tersenyum "kau harus istirahat Deok Man jadi kami akan bicara di luar..aku akan segera kembali.." Bi Dam kembali duduk, menggenggam tangan Deok Man sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut dada Deok Man "tidurlah Deok Man.." Deok Man tersenyum lalu mulai menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Setelah Deok Man tertidur lelap, Bi Dam dan Han Hye Jin berjalan keluar ruangan. "katakan yang sebenarnya.." ujar Bi Dam "maafkan saya Tuan Perdana Menteri.." Han Hye Jin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "sebenarnya belum ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Tuan Putri..hanya saja orang-orang Dinasti Tang menggunakan itu dalam mengobati para penderita penyakit ini selama bertahun-tahun..namun hasilnya belum diketahui secara pasti...apakah penderitanya sembuh atau tidak.." Bi Dam sangat shock mendengarnya. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca menerima pukulan yang luar biasa menghujam dadanya. "tidak mungkin..Deokman.." gumamnya tercekat. Air matanya pun jatuh. "besarkah kemungkinannya untuk bertahan hidup?" tanya Bi Dam dengan nada putus asa. "saya tidak bisa memprediksikan kemungkinannya..penyakit ini bisa menyerang kapan saja..akan tetapi.. jika bisa bertahan sampai waktu kelahiran tiba, di atas kertas, ada peluang namun kecil karena melahirkan akan membuat jantung bekerja sangat keras apalagi ini adalah kelahiran bayi kembar..meskipun begitu saya akan berusaha menyembuhkan Tuan Putri semaksimal mungkin tanpa mengganggu kesehatan bayi-bayinya" "tolong usahakan semaksimal mungkin agar istriku dan anak-anakku selamat.. aku sangat memohon padamu.."ujar Bi Dam sambil memegang kedua tangan Han Hye Jin dan memohon kepadanya. Nampak air mata kesedihan tertahan di kedua matanya. "saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin Tuan Perdana Menteri.." Lalu ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi bahan-bahan obat yang ia perlukan lalu memberikannya kepada Bi Dam "saya membutuhkan bahan-bahan langka ini untuk membuat obat dan kebun tanaman obat Istana memilikinya..namun saya membutuhkan surat izin Tuan, untuk bisa mengambilnya.." "aku akan segera membuatnya..nanti akan kuberitahu pengawasnya..dan adakah hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?agar penyakitnya tidak kambuh?" tanya Bi Dam. Wajahnya sangat memelas. Sangat berharap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk istrinya. "usahakan agar Tuan Putri jangan sampai kelelahan apalagi stress..jaga pola makan dan istirahatnya.." jawab Han Hye Jin. Bi Dam mengangguk mengerti. "baiklah..saya permisi dulu Tuan Perdana Menteri..saya harus mempelajari lebih dalam metode pengobatan Tang..jika ada apa-apa panggil saya..saya akan selalu siaga.." Han Hye Jin menunduk memberi hormat. Bi Dam mengangguk "terima kasih tabib Han Hye Jin.." Lalu Han Hye Jin berjalan meninggalkan Bi Dam. "ya Tuhan kenapa ini terjadi pada Deok Man.." gumam Bi Dam sedih sambil meninju dinding. "Perdana Menteri Bi Dam" Bi Dam menoleh. Ternyata Permaisuri yang memanggilnya, ditemani Raja dan Alcheon. Bi Dam segera menunduk memberi hormat. "apa yang terjadi pada Putri Deok Man?"tanya Raja "Putri Deok Man baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Permaisuri. Bi Dam mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong "ya..dan Tuan Putri saat ini sedang beristirahat di kamarnya.." "tatap aku Bi Dam..katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.."sergah Raja. Bi Dam menoleh menatap Raja, Permaisuri, dan Alcheon. Mereka semua nampak khawatir. Lalu Bi Dam mulai menceritakan semuanya. Alcheon, Raja, dan Permaisuri terkejut mendengarnya. "Pu..Putri Deok Man menderita gangguan jantung?" Mata Permaisuri berkaca-kaca begitu mendengarnya. "apakah tak ada metode pengobatan lain?"tanya Raja. Bi Dam menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Bi Dam menoleh ke arah Alcheon "Alcheon, kau tahu kapan Tuan Putri pernah jatuh pingsan dan sakit seperti ini sebelum beliau turun takhta?" Alcheon terdiam. Tentu, ia masih mengingat kejadian itu dan waktu itu Deok Man memintanya merahasiakan ini. "jawab aku Alcheon..ini perintah kerajaan.."ujar Bi Dam. "apakah Yang Mulia tahu?"tanya Permaisuri pada Raja. "aku sendiri juga baru tahu kalau Ratu pernah jatuh sakit.."jawab Raja.

Dengan enggan, Alcheon menjawabnya "saat itu..Yang Mulia Ratu sedang menghadapi masalah pemberontakan Yeom Jong dan bangsawan lain..dan Tuan Perdana Menteri sedang tidak berada di sana..kondisi Yang Mulia Ratu saat itu sangat mengkhawatirkan... " Mata Bi Dam terbelalak mendengarnya "aku..ternyata ulahkulah yang membuatnya jatuh sakit.." pikirnya.


	37. Chapter 35: Can't Sleep Well

Setelah Deok Man bangun dari tidurnya dan berhasil membujuk Bi Dam untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, mereka pun pulang bersama ke kediaman mereka. Yang Mulia Raja membagi tugas Bi Dam di Istana sebagai Perdana Menteri dengan Bangsawan Kim Yong Chun agar bisa menjaga Deok Man di rumah. Dan tentu saja hanya Raja, Bi Dam, dan Bangsawan Kim Yong Chun yang mengetahuinya.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam. Malam hari.

"beruntung, aku membuat banyak pakaian bayi dan selimutnya..bagaimana menurutmu Soo Hye, apakah ini sudah cukup?"ujar Deok Man sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar anak-anaknya kelak. "saya rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup Tuan Putri.."jawab Soo Hye yang berdiri di samping Deok Man. Ia sudah diberitahu perihal penyakit Tuan Putrinya itu oleh Bi Dam, dan ia ikut sedih karenanya. "Deok Man.." Deok Man menoleh di belakangnya, Bi Dam berdiri memanggilnya "kau harus istirahat Deok Man..ini sudah malam.." Soo Hye menunduk memberi hormat kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. "Bi Dam, kurasa kita membutuhkan 1 tempat tidur lagi untuk bayi kembar kita..bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya Deok Man. Bi Dam menghela napas tersenyum menggenggam tangan Deok Man. "baiklah besok aku akan memesan 1 tempat tidur lagi pada tukang kayu..sekarang kita harus kembali ke kamar.." Lalu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kamar anak-anak mereka menuju kamar tidur mereka. Bi Dam membukakan selimut untuk Deok Man dan berusaha membantunya untuk berbaring. Namun Deok Man menolak dibantunya "aku masih bisa sendiri, Bi Dam.." Bi Dam hanya bisa diam mengawasinya lalu berbaring di sisi Deok Man. Bi Dam mengecup kening istri yang sangat dicintainya itu "selamat tidur Deok Man.." "apakah kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tidur pada anak-anak kita?" tanya Deok Man. Bi Dam berbaring ke samping lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Deok Man "selamat tidur anak-anakku..ayah sangat menyayangi kalian.. nah sekarang tidurlah Deok Man.." Bi Dam mengecup kening Deok Man lagi. Deok Man mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya. Bi Dam menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya dan menatap Deok Man yang nampak damai tertidur di sisinya. Kata-kata tabib tadi kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Seketika itu juga kesedihan yang amat sangat merudung wajahnya.

Keesokan paginya.

Karena memikirkan kondisi Deok Man, Bi Dam semalaman tak bisa tidur hingga pagi. Perlahan Deok Man membuka matanya, bangun dari tidurnya "selamat pagi, Bi Dam.." Bi Dam menoleh menatap lembut istrinya. "selamat pagi Deok Man.." Tampak lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata Bi Dam. "kau tidak tidur semalaman ya?" tanya Deok Man. Bi Dam menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tidur..hanya saja bangun lebih awal tadi tadi.." "kau bohong Bi Dam..ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu..kau kenapa?" "hah?iya?" Bi Dam memijat-mijat matanya. "oh ya apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini, Deok Man?aku akan menemanimu seharian.." Bi Dam berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan. "jawab pertanyaanku dulu Bi Dam..tidak biasanya kau tidak tidur semalaman seperti ini?" "a..aku tidur hanya saja pas tengah malam aku terbangun karena lapar..dan aku jadi susah mau tidur lagi..nah makanya sekarang ayo kita sarapan..aku sudah sangat lapar.."elak Bi Dam sambil bangun dari tidurnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Deok Man. Deok Man hanya menghela napas lalu ia meraih tangan Bi Dam dan bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mereka keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ruang makan. "ia pasti memikirkan penyakitku semalaman..Bi Dam.." pikir Deok Man.

Siang Hari. Istana.

Han Hye Jin sedang memeriksa buku catatan kesehatan Deok Man dari tabib Istana yang pernah merawatnya. Pada umumnya, tabib Istana pasti memiliki buku riwayat kesehatan setiap anggota kerajaan yang disimpan sebagai arsip Kerajaan. "benar dugaanku.. dan ini adalah gejala kronisnya.."pikir Han Hye Jin. Lalu ia mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula dan pergi.

Siang hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man sedang memainkan lagu Barramggoc dengan sitarnya di gazebo ditemani Bi Dam. Di akhir permainan, Bi Dam tersenyum dan memberikan applaus untuknya. "bagaimana menurutmu Bi Dam?"tanya Deok Man. "sangat indah..kau benar-benar belajar ya selama aku pergi?"puji Bi Dam. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk "sekarang mainkan serulingmu..kita bermain bersama.."Bi Dam mengambil serulingnya lalu mulai meniupnya dan Deok Man mengiringinya. "ternyata memang lebih indah dimainkan berdua"ujar Bi Dam tersenyum. Deok Man mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, menunduk memberi hormat "maaf Tuan, Nyonya, Tabib Han Hye Jin datang berkunjung kemari.." "persilahkan dia duduk menunggu di ruang tamu..kami akan segera ke sana.."jawab Bi Dam. "baik Tuan.." pelayan itu menunduk lalu pergi. Bi Dam beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Deok Man "kita ke ruang tamu, Deok Man.." Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk meraih tangan Bi Dam lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan bersama suaminya menuju ruang tamu.

Sraak. Han Hye Jin berdiri menunduk memberi hormat. Deok Man tersenyum "duduklah..". Lalu mereka bertiga duduk. Kemudian Han Hye Jin mengeluarkan kotak yang dibungkus kain berwarna emas dan meletakkannya di atas meja "ini obat yang sudah saya racik..Tuan Putri harus meminumnya.. di pagi dan malam hari setelah makan..setiap hari.." "terima kasih Tabib Han Hye Jin.."jawab Deok Man. "kapan kau bisa mulai melakukan pengobatan untuk istriku?" tanya Bi Dam. "besok pagi bisa dimulai..akupuntur akan dilakukan setiap 2 hari sekali..bagaimana Tuan Putri?" "baik..besok pagi.."jawab Deok Man semangat. Lalu Deok Man beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "mau kemana?"tanya Bi Dam. "sudah hampir waktunya makan siang..aku harus menyiapkan makan siang..tabib Han Hye Jin kau ikutlah makan siang bersama kami.."

"terima kasih Tuan Putri..tetapi maaf saya tidak bisa karena harus mengambil ramuan obat yang dikirim dari Tang siang ini di Pelabuhan.."jawab Han Hye Jin. "sayang sekali.."ujar Deok Man. "aku akan ikut membantu.."ujar Bi Dam ikut berdiri. Deok Man menggelengkan kepalanya "aku bisa sendiri Bi Dam lagipula sudah ada Soo Hye yang membantuku..aku tinggal dulu ya.." "ya Tuan Putri.."jawab Han Hye Jin. Lalu Deok Man berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Bi Dam dan Han Hye Jin berdua saja di ruang tamu. "Tuan Putri sangat tegar menghadapi semua ini.."ujar Han Hye Jin. "ya..kau tahu sampai sekarang aku sendiri tak tahu harus bersikap apa padanya..aku sangat senang melihat ia bahagia karena bayi kami kembar tapi di saat yang bersamaan berita mengenai penyakitnya membuatku hancur berkeping-keping..ia wanita paling mandiri, tegar, dan kuat yang pernah kutemui..namun bagiku sekarang ia sangat rapuh..penyakit itu bisa membuatnya jatuh setiap saat tanpa bisa kucegah..adakah yang kubisa lakukan untuknya agar ia bisa sembuh?agar aku saja yang menderita penyakit itu bukan dirinya? akulah yang menyebabkan dirinya jatuh sakit..seandainya aku tidak melakukan kebodohan itu.." jawab Bi Dam frustasi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Han Hye Jin hanya bisa terdiam. Ia dapat mengerti perasaan cinta Bi Dam yang begitu besar untuk istrinya. "Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man yang berdiri di balik pintu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ruang Makan.

Setelah Han Hye Jin pergi, Bi Dam berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tentu saja, ia sudah menghapus raut wajahnya yang muram. Ia tahu ia pasti Deok Man tak akan suka jika tahu mengenai ketakutannya dan kekhawatirannya. "yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah aku yang kuat dan mendukungnya.."pikir Bi Dam sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan duduk menunggu istrinya.

"Tabib Han Hye Jin sudah pulang?" tanya Deok Man yang tak lama kemudian masuk. Bi Dam mengangguk "nah mari makan.." serunya penuh semangat sambil mengambil lauknya. Deok Man tersenyum melihat suaminya itu. "ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Bi Dam sambil mengemut sumpitnya. Deok Man menggeleng "tidak..aku hanya senang..senang melihatmu melahap masakanku.." Bi Dam tersenyum menghela napas lalu mengambilkan lauk untuk istrinya "kau juga harus makan Deok Man.." Deok Man mengangguk dan mengambil sumpitnya "selamat makan.."ujarnya.


	38. Chapter 36: Problem and Problem Again

Pagi hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Bi Dam dan Deok Man berjalan menuju gazebo. Pagi ini, Deok Man akan memulai pengobatan akupunturnya dan Bi Dam pun tanpa diminta akan menemani istrinya . "Bi Dam, kau tidak pergi ke Istana lagi hari ini?"tanya Deok Man sambil duduk di sebelah suaminya. "hmm.. tidak.. hal-hal yang penting sudah kuselesaikan kemarin dan sudah kubawa semuanya ke Istana tadi..kau tidak perlu khawatir Deok Man.." jawab Bi Dam. "tadi kau ke istana?kapan? bukannya aku tidak suka..hanya saja rasanya aneh, kau tetap berada di rumah terus seharian ini.. ku harap kau tetap bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaanmu Bi Dam..tanggung jawabmu terhadap Shilla.." Bi Dam menoleh menatap istrinya lalu menggenggam tangannya "ya..aku mengerti..namun yang terpenting sekarang aku bisa menemanimu di sini.."

Tak lama kemudian Han Hye Jin datang menghampiri mereka. Ia menunduk dan memberi hormat. "apa Tuan Putri sudah siap?" tanya Han Hye Jin penuh semangat. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk "tentu.. oh ya aku sudah meminum obat racikanmu pagi ini.." "bagus Tuan Putri.. nanti malam jangan lupa meminumnya kembali..minumlah secara teratur Tuan Putri.."jawab Han Hye Jin. "iya..kalau begitu kita mulai.." kata Deok Man seraya bangun dari tempat duduknya. Bi Dam berusaha memapahnya membantu istrinya. "aku masih bisa sendiri Bi Dam.." Deok Man tersenyum menolak bantuan suaminya. Bi Dam hanya terdiam dan berjalan di belakang istrinya menuju kamar mereka. Deok Man berbaring di tempat tidurnya, di sampingnya Han Hye Jin menyiapkan jarum dan segala peralatan yang diperlukannya "baiklah kita mulai.." ujar Han Hye Jin sambil mulai memasangkan jarum pada lengan kanan Deok Man yang memperhatikan dengan seksama jarum-jarum yang mulai menyentuh kulitnya. Bi Dam duduk di sisi istrinya sambil menggenggam lembut tangannya yang lain.

Beberapa lama kemudian..

"kita istirahat dulu Tuan Putri..nanti baru kita lanjutkan lagi.." ujar Han Hye Jin. Deok Man mengangguk, berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk di samping Bi Dam "fiuuh.." gumamnya sambil menghapus peluh dari keningnya. Bi Dam mengambil handuk kecil lalu menghapus peluh di wajah istrinya. Deok Man menggenggam tangan Bi Dam "terima kasih Bi Dam.." "aku di sini selalu mendukungmu Deok Man.." jawab Bi Dam tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari balik pintu,

"maaf Tuan ada surat dari Bangsawan Kim Yong Chun.." Bi Dam segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampirinya. Ia tahu ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan Istana dan ia tak mau Deok Man mengetahuinya. "ada apa?" tanya Bi Dam dalam suara pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar. Seorang kasim menunduk memberi hormat dan menyerahkan gulungan itu untuk Bi Dam "maaf Tuan..ini dari utusan Istana..katanya ini mendesak.." Bi Dam segera membuka gulungan itu.

_Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, beberapa gudang persediaan pangan prajurit dekat Goguryeo diserang.. Bangsawan Kim Yong Chun agak kewalahan mengatur pendistribusian ulangnya dan kondisi internal Kerajaan..mohon surat instruksi Perdana Menteri sekarang.._ Bi Dam menggulung kembali suratnya "akan segera ku kirim suratnya.." Tiba-tiba Deok Man yang sudah berdiri di belakang Bi Dam dan mengambil gulungan itu lalu membacanya. "Bangsawan Kim Yong Chun mengurus internal Kerajaan?bukankah itu tanggung jawabmu?"tanya Deok Man dengan nada marah penuh selidik tersembunyi dalam suaranya. "mengenai itu.." Bi Dam tergagap menjawabnya. "kau harus pergi ke Istana, Bi Dam..sekarang.."ujar Deok Man. "aku bisa membuat surat instruksi..itu yang mereka but.." jawab Bi Dam sambil menatap istrinya dalam-dalam. "pergilah ke Istana..ini perintah Kerajaan, Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.." jawab Deok Man dingin. Bi Dam kaget Deok Man memanggilnya demikian. "tapi aku bisa membuat instruksi dari sini..aku.." "ini perintah Kerajaan..jangan pernah mementingkan kepentingan pribadi..Shilla lebih penting di atas segalanya..pergilah.." jawab Deok Man keras dan tegas. "Deok Man.." panggil Bi Dam. "kau harus pergi Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.. masalah ini tanggung jawabmu..dan harus kau selesaikan.. ini perintah kerajaan dari.. ku" ujar Deok Man lalu membalikan badannya, memunggunginya Bi Dam. "baiklah Tuan Putri..akan saya laksanakan.." jawab Bi Dam lalu memberi hormat. Kemudian Bi Dam pergi berjalan meninggalkan halaman.

So Hye yang dari tadi mengintip dari balik punggung kasim sambil membawakan teh untuk Deok Man, Bi Dam, dan Han Hye Jin, berpapasan dengan Bi Dam. " jika terjadi apa-apa, segera beritahu aku..jaga dia.."gumam Bi Dam. Soo Hye dapat melihat kesedihan di wajah tuannya itu "ba..baik Tuan.." Setelahnya, So Hye menghampiri tuan putrinya yang sedang duduk beristirahat "maafkan saya Tuan Putri jika hamba lancang..namun apakah tadi itu tidak terlalu keras?" "aku tahu..tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya.."jawab Deok Man "pasti ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku selama ini.." pikirnya.

Istana. Ruang Kerja Perdana Menteri.

"Perdana Menteri memasuki ruangan.." ujar kasim penjaga pintu. Para pejabat berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada Bi Dam yang melangkah masuk dan duduk. "bagaimana situasi terakhir di sana?" tanya Bi Dam. "lapor Perdana Menteri, Panglima besar Kim Yushin berhasil melakukan serangan balasan kepada pasukan Goguryeo dan menduduki wilayah mereka dan bangsawan Kim Yong Chun sudah mengatur pembangunan ulang..hanya tinggal mengatur pendistribusian dan internal saja..." "baiklah..aku sudah membuat rencana jangka pendek dan panjang untuk masalah ini.." kata Bi Dam sambil membuka gulungan yang dibawanya.

Sore hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Bi Dam melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Soo Hye menunduk memberi hormat kepadanya. "Tuan Putri baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Bi Dam khawatir. "ya Tuan.. Tuan Putri sedang beristirahat di ruangannya.." jawab Soo Hye. "hmm..kurasa sementara ini kau harus selalu bersamanya..ia pasti masih marah padaku.." ujar Bi Dam sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Deok Man terlelap dalam tidurnya di kamarnya. Bi Dam menatap istrinya dalam-dalam lalu berlutut di samping pembaringan istrinya. "aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untukmu..untuk anak kita.. Deok Man.."gumam Bi Dam lalu ia mengecup kening istrinya.

Malam hari.

Setelah melewati makan malam bersama dalam diam, Deok Man meminta So Hye membantunya menyusun pakaiannya dalam lemari. Bi Dam hanya diam saja memperhatikan. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Ia menunggu sampai Deok Man sudah tenang.

"Tuan Putri.." panggil So Hye. Deok Man menoleh "ya?" "maaf Tuan Putri jika hamba lancang tapi apakah Tuan Putri akan tetap marah terus seperti ini terhadap Tuan?akan sampai kapan?" Deok Man berhenti merapikan pakaiannya "selama dia belum menyadari kesalahannya itu..dan menceritakan semuanya.." "tapi saya rasa Tuan melakukannya bukan karena melupakan atau ingin melalaikan tugasnya..tapi karena ia mengkhawatirkan Tuan Putri.." "tapi tetap saja di saat situasi genting di Istana seperti tadi.. ia tetap memikirkan kepentingan pribadi.. memang bisa ada pengecualian jika itu berkaitan dengan nyawa orang lain..tapi kurasa pengecualian itu belum berlaku di sini sekarang..dan ia berusaha melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku.." "tetapi Tuan juga tidak melupakan kepentingan negara, Tuan tetap melaksanakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.. hanya saja dengan cara dan tempat yang berbeda..Tuan sangat khawatir terhadap kondisi Tuan Putri..Tuan melakukannya diam-diam karena Tuan tahu Tuan Putri pasti tidak akan menyukainya.." kata Soo Hye. "ya benar aku tidak menyukainya.. karena tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan..aku baik-baik saja.."jawab Deok Man sambil melipat pakaian di pangkuannya. "mengertilah perasaan Tuan, Tuan Putri.. Tuan melakukannya karena perasaan cintanya untuk Tuan Putri.. Jika mencintai seseorang tentu kita ingin terus bersamanya bukan?terutama saat kita tahu di saat orang itu membutuhkan dukungan kita.. kita tak mau kan meninggalkannya meskipun ada orang lain yang menemaninya?..." tanya Soo Hye

Mendengar itu, Deok Man hanya terdiam. Hati kecilnya membenarkan kata-kata Soo Hye tadi.


	39. Chapter 37: Heart to Heart

Malam hari.

Di pelataran rumahnya, Bi Dam berdiri dengan tangan bersila di depan dada sambil menyandarkan badannya pada salah satu tiang kayu rumahnya. Menatap kolam koi di halaman rumahnya dengan pandangan hampa.

"sraaat" pintu menuju ruang baca terbuka. Bi Dam menoleh melihatnya. Dari balik pintu, Deok Man berdiri di hadapannya. "ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.." ujar Deok Man yang kemudian berjalan menuju gazebo. Dan Bi Dam pun mengikutinya. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di dalam gazebo tersebut. "masalah di istana dan gudang pangan sudah kau selesaikan?" Deok Man memulai pembicaraan tanpa menatap Bi Dam. "sudah..gudang pangan sedang dibangun kembali..paling lambat besok sudah selesai..dan pendistribusian sudah diatur.." jawab Bi Dam. Lalu mereka terdiam kembali "Deok Man..aku.." Bi Dam berusaha memecahkan kebekuan. "aku marah padamu Bi Dam.." ujar Deok Man. "ya..aku sudah menduganya..tapi kau harus mengerti kulakukan itu semua juga demi kebaikanmu..dan tentu aku juga tidak melupakan tanggung jawabku kepada negara.." "itu semua berlebihan Bi Dam..kau tahu aku paling tidak suka kau menjadikanku sebagai alasan..kau harus jujur padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini.."

Bi Dam tetap menatap ke depan "kau dan anak kita adalah alasanku untuk hidup.. apakah itu juga tidak boleh?" "...tetapi kau menggunakannya untuk berbohong kepadaku..untuk menutupi sesuatu dariku..." "tapi aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu dan juga anak kita.. aku takut terjadi apa-apa di saat aku tidak ada... mungkin memang aku tak bisa mencegah dan mengetahui kapan penyakit itu akan menyerang..aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan merawatmu..aku memang tak berguna..akan tetapi ku harap kau mengerti.. bahwa aku bukanlah orang berdarah dingin yang bisa lebih mengutamakan kepentingan negara di saat orang yang kucintai membutuhkanku.." Deok Man sejenak terdiam mendengarnya. " aku memang membutuhkanmu..namun bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan..saat ini Yang Mulia Raja sedang berusaha melanjutkan penyatuan 3 negara..impianku..impian semua orang...Raja-raja terdahulu mewariskan impian ini kepada kita..ku harap kau tetap fokus Bi Dam..dengan tanggung jawabmu sebagai Perdana Menteri...tak perlu kau mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seperti ini..aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar Deok Man. Mendengar jawaban itu, Bi Dam beranjak dari duduknya "hari sudah mulai larut..kau perlu beristirahat, Deok Man..meskipun kau belum mengerti..setidaknya kau tahu perasaan dan alasanku yang sebenarnya.." Deok Man tetap duduk dan menatap ke depan "mengenai masalah perasaan.. Bi Dam tahukah kau perasaanku sendiri bagaimana? aku sendiri juga takut.." meskipun suaranya penuh ketegaran namun kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "takut jika tiba-tiba nanti jantung ini benar-benar berhenti..dan harus meninggalkanmu..aku sedih melihatmu menyalahkan diri sendiri dan yang paling utama dari semuanya..aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu, mendapat dukungan darimu..tahukah kau?" ujar Deok Man. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Mendengar itu Bi Dam segera memeluk istrinya dari belakang "oleh karena itu aku melakukannya..aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan memberimu dukungan, melakukan apa saja asalkan kau sembuh..meskipun itu semua belum cukup menebus kesalahanku.." Deok Man menarik tangan Bi Dam yang memeluknya, memintanya duduk kembali di sisinya.

Bi Dam perlahan menghapus air mata istrinya dengan jemarinya "lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menangis..aku memang suami tak bergu.." "penyakit ini bukan salahmu Bi Dam..aku yang salah..aku yang lupa akan kesehatanku sendiri.."Deok Man menggenggam erat tangan Bi Dam. "dan penyakit itu semakin parah karena ulahku..kau pasti sangat bekerja keras sampai-sampai kau jatuh sakit parah..jika bisa, aku akan meminta Han Hye Jin menukar jantung kita berdua.." "jangan bodoh Bi Dam..itu tak akan mungkin bisa..dan jika seandainya bisa pun aku juga tak akan mau karena nanti kau yang akan sakit..lagipula masih ada harapan untuk sembuh kan?" jawab Deok Man tersenyum optimis. "Deok Man..." gumam Bi Dam. Sekilas dalam pikirannya muncul bayangan ketika Han Hye Jin menyampaikan pada Bi Dam bahwa penyakit Deok Man belum ada obat yang bisa benar-benar menyembuhkannya. "oleh karena itu berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi...aku ingin kau lakukan tanggung jawabmu seperti biasa Bi Dam..sama seperti dulu..berjanjilah.." "tetapi Deok Man.." sergah Bi Dam "dan aku juga akan berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga kesehatanku dan anak-anak kita.." janji Deok Man sambil meletakkan telapak tangan Bi Dam di atas perutnya. Bi Dam terdiam sejenak mempertimbangkannya "tetapi setidaknya Soo Hye atau pelayan lain harus bersamamu setiap saat aku tidak ada.." katanya Deok Man menganggukan kepalanya "..aku terima permintaanmu..tetapi kau harus fokus penuh pada tanggung jawabmu pada kerajaan?" Bi Dam diam sejenak mempertimbangkan kembali semuanya dalam-dalam lalu menatap Deok Man sambil tersenyum "hmm..baiklah Tuan Putri..saya berjanji.." "aku pegang janjimu..Bi Dam.." jawab Deok Man. "kuharap kau juga tidak melupakan janjimu tadi Deok Man.." Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk "kau bisa pegang janjiku..aku janji.." Lalu Deok Man menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri suaminya. Bi Dam melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang istrinya dan mendekapnya erat. "Bi Dam..aku masih punya 1 permintaan lagi.." gumam Deok Man. "apa itu?" tanya Bi Dam. "kumohon kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi.. penyakit ini bukan salahmu.." jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam hanya terdiam. "anggaplah ini sebagai cobaan yang harus kulewati.." lanjut Deok Man "kita lewati.. tak kan kubiarkan kau menanggung ini sendirian..kita akan melaluinya bersama-sama.." sahut Bi Dam. "ya.. kita bersama-sama.. oleh karena itu kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi Bi Dam..sangat menyakitkan bagiku melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus.." kata Deok Man sambil menatap mata suaminya dalam-dalam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Bi Dam mendekap erat istrinya lalu mengecup keningnya "aku berjanji aku tak melakukan hal yang menyakitimu lagi Deok Man.. atau itu akan menjadi hal yang paling kusesali seumur hidupku.." Deok Man mengangguk tersenyum.

Keesokan paginya.

Deok Man berdiri membantu suaminya mengenakan pakaian sangdaedeungnya "sabukmu kurang rapi.." komentarnya lalu memasangkan tali sabuk Bi Dam. Bi Dam hanya bisa berdiri pasrah menatap istrinya. "nah sekarang sudah rapi.." ujar Deok Man tersenyum senang. Deok Man menatap suaminya yang sedang terdiam "Bi Dam.." panggilnya. Bi Dam tersadar dari lamunannya "ya..ada apa?" "jangan bilang kau berpikir untuk melanggar janjimu kemarin?" tanya Deok Man penuh selidik sambil menatap mata suaminya dalam-dalam. "ti..tidak..tentu saja tidak.." jawab Bi Dam. "lantas apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Deok Man. Bi Dam menghela napas "aku..aku hanya sedikit khawatir..itu saja.." lalu mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengenakan topinya. Kedua tangan Deok Man memegang kedua pipi Bi Dam agar ia bisa menatap mata suaminya. "aku baik-baik saja Bi Dam..tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan di sini.." ujar Deok Man. "kau yakin ini yang terbaik?Yang Mulia Raja telah memberiku izin untuk bekerja di rum.." jawab Bi Dam. Deok Man memegang kedua tangan suaminya "ini yang terbaik Bi Dam..percayalah padaku.." Bi Dam tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan istrinyanya dan berjalan bersama menuju gerbang depan. Sesampainya di depan tandu, Bi Dam mengecup kening istrinya "aku berangkat..". "hati-hati ya.." jawab Deok Man. "Soo Hye..jaga Tuan Putri baik-baik..bila ada apa-apa segera beritahu aku.." kata Bi Dam kepada Soo Hye yang baru saja datang di samping Deok Man. "siap Tuan.." jawab Soo Hye dengan posisi siap ala prajurit. "baiklah..kalo begitu aku berangkat.." ujar Bi Dam tersenyum. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam tandunya dan pergi menuju Istana. "apakah Han Hye Jin sudah datang?" tanya Deok Man. "belum Tuan Putri..mungkin sebentar lagi.." jawab Soo Hye. "hmm..baiklah aku akan menunggunya di gazebo..dan tolong siapkan obatku Soo Hye.." "baik Tuan Putri.." jawab Soo Hye.

Ruang Kerja Perdana Menteri. Istana.

"Perdana Menteri memasukki ruangan.." seru penjaga pintu. Para pejabat di ruangan itu berdiri memberi hormat. Bi Dam berjalan masuk dan duduk di tempat duduknya. "bagaimana perkembangan terakhir di perbatasan?" tanya Bi Dam sambil membaca gulungan laporan di mejanya. "belum ada pergerakan lebih lanjut" jawab salah seorang pejabat. "hmm..rupanya Panglima Yushin berhasil mendiamkan mereka..lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi dalam negeri, apakah ada masalah?" "ada sedikit gejolak di masyarakat karena berita terbakarnya gudang persediaan pangan namun sudah berhasil diredakan.." jawab pejabat yang lain. Bi Dam menutup laporan yang selesai dibacanya "bagus..jaga harga bahan pangan di pasaran agar tetap stabil..dan pacu semangat rakyat dengan berita kemenangan Panglima Yushin.." Tak lam kemudian seorang kasim tergopoh-gopoh masuk dan memberi hormat kepada Bi Dam. "Tuan Panglima sudah kembali.." katanya. "benarkah?dimana ia sekarang" tanya Bi Dam. "Tuan Panglima sedang berjalan menuju Istana Ingang.." Bi Dam bangun dari duduknya "aku akan meyambutnya.."katanya sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar.

Pelataran Istana. Siang hari.

Panglima Kim Yushin diikuti Jenderal Baek Eui, Wolya, dan Pil Dan serta Kolonel Go Do berjalan memasuki lorong pelataran istana. Di ujung lorong, Bi Dam sudah menantinya. "Panglima Kim Yushin.." sapanya. Yushin menjabat tangan Bi Dam lalu memeluknya. Tidak sama seperti dulu, pelukan kali ini penuh ketulusan, tak ada kecuirgaan atau perselisihan di antara mereka "Bi Dam.." sapa Yushin. "kuucapkan selamat atas kemenangan kalian..kau memang seorang Panglima yang hebat.." Yushin menepuk bahu Bi Dam "ini juga berkatmu..kalau ka tak meberikan buku itu belum tentu kita bisa menang.." Bi Dam tersenyum. "oh ya mungkin besok atau lusa aku akan berkunjung ke kediamanmu..sudah lama aku tak mengunjungimu..apakah kau mengizinkan.." Bi Dam tertawa "tentu saja kami akan menyambut kunjunganmu.." Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju Istana Ingang untuk menghadap Raja.

Sore hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam

"aku pulang.." seru Bi Dam selepas turun dari tandunya. Namun tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya seorang pelayan datang memberi hormat kepadanya. "maaf Tuan, Nyonya sedang beristirahat di kamarnya.." "hmm..baiklah.." jawab Bi Dam. Bi Dam kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya menuju kamarnya. Dengan pelan-pelan, ia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Deok Man tertidur lelap di atas pembaringannya. Bi Dam kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di samping istrinya itu. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Deok Man yang tertidur begitu damai. Melihat peluh yang bermunculan di kening istrinya, Ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan menghapus peluhnya pelan-pelan. "kau pasti sangat lelah ya hari ini.." pikir Bi Dam. Lalu ia membungkuk dan mengecup kening istrinya. "tidurlah yang nyenyak.. Deok Man.." gumamnya. Setelah itu ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Bi Dam..." langkah Bi Dam terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya mendengar Deok Man memanggil namanya. Bi Dam menoleh, Deok Man sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang sedang menatap ke arahnya. "Bi Dam.." panggil Deok Man sambil tersenyum. Bi Dam kemudian berjalan menghampirinya lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi. "aku di sini Deok Man.." jawab Bi Dam lalu mengecup tangan Deok Man yang ia genggam. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk. Lalu ia berusaha bangun untuk duduk. Bi Dam menahan punggungnya membantunya untuk duduk. Karena perutnya yang semakin membesar, ia agak kesulitan untuk bangun sendiri. "aduh.." keluh Deok Man sambil memegang pinggangnya. Bi Dam pun panik melihatnya "kau kenapa?apakah ada yang sakit?akan segera kupanggilkan tabib.." Melihat kepanikan suaminya, Deok Man malah tertawa. "suamiku..suamiku.."tawanya. Bi Dam jadi bingung melihatnya. "pinggangku hanya nyeri, Bi Dam..jadi kau tak perlu panik seperti itu.." jelas Deok Man. "pinggangmu nyeri?" tanya Bi Dam. Deok Man mengangguk "kata Han Hye Jin rasa nyeri ini adalah hal yang wajar untuk wanita yang sedang hamil sepertiku.."

Lalu Bi Dam duduk di belakang istrinya. "Bi Dam?" tanya Deok man. "apakah bagian ini yang sakit?" tanya Bi Dam sambil menekankan jarinya pada bagian yang ditunjuknya. "ya bagian itu dan di sekitarnya..tunggu Bi Dam apa yang akan kau lakukan?" jawab Deok Man. Tanpa disuruh, Bi Dam mulai memijat pinggang istrinya itu. "apakah terasa agak lebih baik?" tanya Bi Dam. "sangat.." jawab Deok Man yang sedang menikmati pijatan suaminya itu. Setelah dipijat cukup lama "kurasa cukup Bi Dam..nyerinya sudah tidak terasa lagi.." kata Deok Man sambil menarik kedua tangan Bi Dam dan meletakkanya di atas perutnya. Bi Dam meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kanan istrinya "jika terasa nyeri lagi, panggil aku dan nanti akan kupijat.." "ya..terima kasih ya suamiku.." jawab Deok Man setengah bercanda lalu mengecup pipi kiri suaminya. Bi Dam tersenyum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga istrinya "bolehkah aku meminta hadiah lebih?". Wajah Deok Man memerah malu mendengarnya. Melihat wajah istrinya, Bi Dam tertawa "istriku..istriku..itu hanya bercanda..kena kau.." Deok Man mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Bi Dam. Wajahnya nampak sebal sekali. "aku marah.." katanya sambil berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. "tunggu Deok Man.." Bi Dam mengejarnya dan berhasil memeluknya dari belakang. "maafkan aku..aku tak bermaksud..." kata Bi Dam. Deok Man menoleh menatapnya kemudian menciumnya tiba-tiba. Bi Dam pun terkejut dan ia mendekap erat Deok Man dalam pelukannya. "kena kau.." canda Deok Man setelahnya. Bi Dam tersenyum mengalah "baiklah Tuan Putri aku mengaku kalah.." candanya sambil memeluk Deok Man. Deok Man pun tertawa bahagia dalam pelukannya.

Malam hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"hmm..lezatnya.." seru Bi Dam setelah melahap suap terakhir makanannya. Deok Man tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. "ayo makanannya harus dihabiskan...lalu setelah ini kau harus minum obat.." kata Bi Dam sambil mengambilkan lauk untuk istrinya. Deok Man tersenyum lalu menyantap kembali makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang baca, tempat mereka biasa bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu. Bi Dam kembali menyelesaikan membaca buku seni perang Bangsa Romawi dan di sampingnya Deok Man menikmati buku kumpulan sastra Latin. "oh ya..tadi Yushin sudah kembali dan aku bertemu dengannya..ia bilang akan berkunjung ke sini mungkin besok atau lusa.." kata Bi Dam menoleh menatap istrinya. "hmm benarkah?baiklah aku akan meminta Soo Hye untuk menyiapkan semuanya.."jawab Deok Man. "sraak.." Soo Hye berjalan masuk sambil membawa nampan. Di atas nampan itu terdapat mangkuk berukuran sedang yang terisi cairan hangat berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan beberapa helai daun kecil yang sudah direbus dan secangkir air. "maaf Tuan Putri..waktunya untuk minum obat.." kata Soo Hye sambil memberi hormat di hadapan Deok Man dan Bi Dam. Deok Man meletakkan bukunya lalu mengambil mangkuk itu. Ia menarik napas dan menahannya kemudian menegaknya dalam sekali tegukan. Wajahnya mengernyit menahan rasa pahit dari obat itu. "ini airnya.." kata Bi Dam sambil memberikan secangkir air kepada Deok Man. Deok Man segera meminum air itu dan menghela napas lega setelahnya kemudian meminta Soo Hye membawa air lagi. "masih terasa sangat pahit ya?" tanya Bi Dam. Deok Man mengangguk "sedikit.." "ada sedikit sisa obat di bibirmu.. akan kubersihkan.." tunjuk Bi Dam sambil mengambil sapu tangannya dan bergerak mendekat. Namun alih-alih mengusap bibirnya, Bi Dam menggunakan cara lain. Bi Dam mengecup bibirnya. Melingkari istrinya dengan kedua lengannya, menciumnya perlahan penuh kehangatan. Alih-alih terkejut, Deok Man memejamkan matanya, melingkari Bi Dam dengan kedua lengannya, membalas ciumannya. "Bi Dam.." selanya. Di akhir, Bi Dam mengecup keningnya "kuharap aku bisa menghilangkan rasa pahit yang tersisa.." gumamnya . Deok Man melepas pelukannya membiarkan suaminya berlutut di hadapannya. "rasa pahitnya sudah hilang.." katanya sambil menempelkan tangannya pada pipi Bi Dam. Mendengarnya, Bi Dam tersenyum mengenggam erat tangan di pipinya.


	40. Chapter 38: Can I Be A Good Father?

Dua hari kemudian.

Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam. Sore hari.

Bi Dam yang baru pulang dari Istana keluar dari tandunya "aku pulang.." serunya. "selamat datang.." sambut Deok Man. yang berdiri di samping pintu. Bi Dam segera berjalan menghampirinya. "kau tak perlu menyambutku di sini..kau bisa menunggu di dalam saja.." katanya khawatir. "aku baik-baik saja Bi Dam.. kebetulan aku sedang berjalan di dekat sini.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tandu datang dan berhenti di samping tandu Bi Dam. Kim Yushin berjalan keluar dari tandunya. "Panglima Yushin.." sapa Deok Man. Bi Dam berjalan menyambut Yushin "selamat datang kawan..." Lalu tiba-tiba dari dalam tandu keluar bocah laki-laki kecil kira-kira berusia 5 tahun langsung menggandeng tangan Yushin sambil memeluk bola yang dibawanya. "ayah.." panggilnya. Bi Dam tersenyum kepada bocah laki-laki kecil itu "siapa namamu nak?" tanyanya ramah sambil mengusap kepala bocah itu. Sama seperti ayahnya, ia tidak pemalu namun sopan. "Paman Perdana Menteri.. perkenalkan nama saya Kim Hyun Wo.." katanya sambil memberi hormat kepada Bi Dam. " Bi Dam tertawa lalu mengusap kepala Hyun Wo "anak pintar..kau bisa memanggilku Paman Bi Dam nak..ia sangat mirip denganmu Yushin.." Hyun Wo tersenyum nyengir seperti layaknya anak kecil. Hyun Wo berjalan digandeng ayahnya bersama Bi Dam. "Tuan Putri.." Yushin memberi hormat kepada Deok Man. Deok Man tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Yushin dan putranya. "selamat atas kemenanganmu Panglima Yushin.." katanya. "terima kasih Tuan Putri.." jawab Yushin sambil membungkukan badan. Di samping ayahnya, Hyun Wo memberi hormat kepada Deok Man. "Hyun Wo..ayo sini sama bibi.." kemudian menggandeng Hyun Wo masuk. Di belakang mereka berdua Bi Dam dan Yushin berjalan bersama. "ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Bi Dam.." Dari sorot mata Yushin, Bi Dam mengerti ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan. "Deok Man?" panggil Bi Dam. "ya?" Deok Man menoleh. "kau dan Hyun Wo duluan saja.. kami akan menyusul.."katanya. Deok Man mengangguk lalu berjalan kembali bersama Hyun Wo dan ditemani Soo Hye.

Lalu Bi Dam mempersilahkan Yushin masuk dan duduk di ruang kerjanya.

"maaf bila aku sudah menggangumu..aku tahu seharusnya aku membahas ini di ruang kementerian saja… tapi setelah tadi aku membahasnya di Kementerian Pertahanan selama dua hari ini..kurasa aku harus sesegera mungkin membahas ini.." kata Yushin.

"apakah ini menyangkut masalah rumor kerja sama Goguryeo-Baekje?" tanya Bi Dam. Yushin terkejut "kau sudah mengetahuinya?" "mata-mata Shilla yang ada di Goguryeo tadi baru saja melaporkan bahwa ada isu bahwa Goguryeo akan mengadakan kerjasama dengan Baekje untuk menghadapi Shilla..tapi mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.." kata Bi Dam. "kau yakin?" tanya Yushin. "aku yakin..karena belum ada tanda-tandanya kesepakatan siapa di antara mereka berdua tentang pembagian wilayah yang mereka peroleh dan siapa yang akan memimpin pasukan gabungan mereka..sampai sekarang belum terpecahkan dan mungkin akan tetap begini dalam waktu yang cukup lama.."

"tapi jika itu terjadi apa kau punya rencana cadangan?" Bi Dam diam berpikir. "aku memiliki dua bayangan namun aku tak yakin dengan keduanya..yang pertama pasti kita harus menguasai wilayah yang merupakan perbatasan kedua kerajaan itu..agar mereka tak bisa berafiliasi…tapi ini cukup sulit..dan yang kedua…" "apa yang kedua?" tanya Yushin. "Yang kedua adalah…."

"Yang kedua adalah Shilla menjalin kerjasama dengan Kekaisaran Tang…Shilla dan Tang mempunyai musuh yang sama…" ujar Bi Dam. "tapi bukankah hubungan diplomatik kita dengan Tang kurang begitu baik terutama sejak ada kejadian waktu itu.." kata Yushin. "aku tahu… baik kita maupun Tang belum ada yang membahas hubungan diplomatik lagi selain tentang perdagangan..sejak saat itu.." Sekilas kejadian itu terulang lagi dalam kilasan ingatannya. Karena ulah para pengikutnya yang bersekongkol dengan utusan Tang, Bi Dam nyaris saja dijadikan kambing hitam atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukannya. Menukar pernikahan Deok Man yang kala itu menjadi Ratu dengan sejumlah bantuan bala tentara dari Kekaisaran Tang. "karena bukan pihak kita maupun Tang yang bersalah..kita sudah berusaha menjelaskannya melalui utusan ..namun mereka belum mengirim balasannya.." jawab Yushin. "tapi cepat atau lambat baik Shilla maupun Tang harus membuka kerjasama kembali…jika rumor ini juga terdengar di sana mereka pun akan berpikiran sama..kita harus menunggu kebijakan Tang dalam hal ini…kita harus menunggu kondisi dimana kita dan Tang dalam posisi sama-sama saling membutuhkan.." Yushin mengangguk setuju " dan selama kita dalam proses menunggu..aku akan mengusahakan rencana yang pertama kali kau sebutkan terlaksana..dan pengembangan senjata dipercepat.." lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. Bi Dam ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan di sampingnya "jangan paksakan dirimu kawan…lebih baik kau menguasai daerah yang bisa kau kuasai dulu daripada kau kehilangan semuanya nanti.." Yushin mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja Bi Dam.

"Bi Dam..aku sudah dengar kondisi dan penyakit Tuan Putri… kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu..mungkin aku bisa bantu carikan obat atau tabib terbaik.." ujar Yushin dengan nada muram. Bi Dam menepuk pundak kawannya itu dan tersenyum "yang paling penting jangan sampai wajah murammu terlihat olehnya… kau tahukan ia paling tidak suka jika orang terlalu khawatir padanya.." katanya. "aku juga sedang berjuang mengupayakan segala sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya..dan terima kasih untuk tawarannya.." "Bi Dam..aku tahu dan yakin hanya kaulah yang bisa mengerti dan mencintai Tuan Putri seutuhnya..baik sebagai penguasa maupun sebagai wanita…aku bersyukur bahwa kaulah yang dipilih Tuan Putri menjadi pendamping hidupnya..aku doakan kebahagiaan kalian.." kata Yushin dalam hati kecilnya

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju halaman.

Halaman Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"ayo sini lempar bolanya ke bibi.." kata Deok Man yang duduk di kursinya sambil menunggu operan bola dari Hyun Wo. Hyun Wo melemparnya dengan pas dan Deok Man menangkapnya, lalu mengoperkannya kepada Soo Hye. Hyu Wo pun mengejar Soo Hye berusaha mengambil bolanya. Deok Man tertawa bahagia melihat Soo Hye kewalahan dikejar Hyun Wo. "Hyun Woo.." panggil Yushin. "ayah.." seru Hyun Wo lalu berlari ke arah Yushin.. "kau tidak nakal kan?" tanya Yushin. Hyun Wo menggeleng.

"kamu senang ya bermain di sini?" tanya Bi Dam sambil mengusap kepalanya. Hyun Wo tersenyum mengangguk. Bi Dam menggandeng tangan Hyun Wo dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju gazebo, tempat dimana Deok Man sudah duduk dan menunggu mereka. "maafkan kelakuan anak hamba Tuan Putri jika ia tadi nakal.." kata Yushin. Deok Man menggeleng "ia tidak nakal kok..ia anak yang manis..iya kan Hyun Wo?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi Hyun Wo. Hyun Wo tersenyum nyegir mengangguk. Lalu tak lama kemudian Soo Hye datang membawa kue-kue dan minum dan menghidangkannya di atas meja dalam gazebo. Bi Dam mempersilahkan Yushin dan Hyun Wo duduk dan menikmati hidangannya. Karena masih kecil, Hyun Wo belum bisa mencapai tempat duduknya yang tinggi, oleh karenanya Yushin memangkunya. "Hyun Wo berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Bi Dam. "5 tahun paman.." jawab Hyun Wo. "ayo Hyun Wo dimakan kuenya.." kata Deok Man sambil tersenyum. "terima kasih Bibi..selamat makan.." jawab Hyun Wo lalu mulai menyantap kuenya dengan lahap. "Hyun wo.." tegur Yushin. Bi Dam dan Deok Man tertawa melihatnya. "tak perlu sungkan Yushin…"kata Bi Dam. Lalu mereka bertiga mulai menyantap hidangannya sambil mengobrol.

Hari pun mulai gelap, Yushin dan putranya pamit undur diri. "terima kasih atas jamuannya Tuan Putri…Bi Dam.." katanya sambil memberi hormat. Di sampingnya, Hyun Wo sambil memeluk bolanya ikut memberi hormat, "terima kasih Bibi..Paman atas jamuannya.." Deok Man tertawa melihatnya "ia benar-benar mengikutimu Panglima Yushin..kapan-kapan Hyun Wo main ke sini lagi ya.." Hyun Wo tersenyum nyengir mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam tandunya dan berangkat pulang. Deok Man dan Bi Dam berjalan berdampingan masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Mereka duduk di ruang makan sambil menunggu makan malam dihidangkan. Bi Dam duduk termenung diam. "Bi Dam?" panggil Deok Man yang duduk di hadapannya. "ah iya.." jawab Bi Dam. "kau sedang memikirkan apa?apa ada masalah?" tanya Deok Man sambil duduk mendekat. Bi Dam diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu "entah mengapa aku merasa ragu..dan takut gagal.." jawabnya. "takut gagal?" tanya Deok Man. "iya aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik..menjadi ayah yang baik seperti Yushin…takut tidak bisa memberikan teladan yang baik untuk anak-anak kita…" "Bi Dam.." panggil Deok Man. "akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa guru bisa sangat begitu shock ketika tahu aku meracuni orang-orang desa itu… sempat terbayang dalam pikiranku bagaimana jika nanti anak kita juga berbuat demikian…aku pasti akan lebih shock dari guru..aku telah gagal mengatur pengikutku..aku takut aku juga akan gagal menjadi kepala keluarga dan teladan bagi anak-anak..takut sifat-sifat burukku akan muncul dalam diri anak-anak kita.. apakah aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik seperti Yushin.." Deok Man menggengam salah satu tangan Bi Dam dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya "aku dan anak-anak kita percaya kau pasti bisa menjadi ayah yang baik, ayah yang bertanggung jawab, ayah yang akan menyayangi dan melindungi keluarganya dengan sepenuh hati…" "Deok Man…" "mungkin ada beberapa teladan yang bisa kau contoh dari orang lain namun kau tak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk menjadi ayah yang baik..cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri…aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah baik sama seperti kau yang sudah menjadi suami yang terbaik bagiku..dan ketika kau melakukan kesalahan aku akan mengingatkanmu..dan begitu juga sebaliknya..kau juga akan mengingatkanku untuk menjadi ibu yang baik..kita berdua akan berusaha menjadi orang tua yang terbaik bagi anak-anak kita" Bi Dam mengecup kening istrinya "terima kasih Deok Man.." lalu mengusap perutnya "kita berdua akan menjadi orang tua yang terbaik bagi anak-anak kita.." gumamnya. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk.


	41. Chapter 39: The First Contraction

Tanggal 10 bulan Malam. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Deok Man terbangun dari tidurnya. Penyakit susah tidurnya kembali kambuh setelah sekian lama tidak pernah ia alami lagi. "Bi Dam…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum melihat suaminya terlelap di sisinya. Ia membelai lembut kening suaminya itu. Sekilas ingatan akan percakapannya dengan Han Hye Jin kemarin muncul dalam benaknya.

"nah sudah selesai…dan sekarang sambil menunggu Tuan Perdana Menteri pulang.. Tuan Putri harus istirahat .." saran Han Hye Jin pada Deok Man yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, sambil membereskan peralatan akupunturnya. "Han Hye Jin.." panggil Deok Man. "ya Tuan Putri…" jawab Han Hye Jin. Deok Man menatap mata Han Hye Jin dalam-dalam "tolong jawab dengan jujur…apakah ada kemajuan dengan penyakitku?aku ingin tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya..baik ataupun buruk.." "Tuan Putri.." "aku siap mendengar apapun hasilnya…tolong jawab dengan jujur.." pinta Deok Man. Han Hye Jin merasa sangat dilematis. Ia sudah sepakat dengan Bi Dam untuk tidak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya dengan harapan Deok Man akan tetap semangat untuk bertahan hidup dan akan ada keajaiban untuk penyakitnya namun di sisi lain ia tahu pasti dirinya akan segera ketahuan oleh Deok Man jika ia berbohong. Ia tak bia menghindar dari tatapannya. "Han Hye Jin..baik atau buruk kabar yang kauberi..itu tak akan mengubah semangatku untuk berjuang dan menjalani pengobatan…jadi jawablah.." "Baik Tuan Putri saya akan menjawabnya.." Han Hye Jin membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjawab. "ada kemajuan dalam kondisi kesehatan Tuan Putri…sekarang detak jantung dan denyut nadi lebih stabil…Tuan Putri kelihatan lebih sehat…tapi untuk masalah penyakit..maafkan hamba.. hamba sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah sudah ada kemajuan yang berarti atau belum..karena seperti yang Tuan Putri tahu ini adalah pengobatan yang memakan waktu yang lama…" "Han Hye Jin…" "Ya Tuan Putri.." jawabnya. Deok Man mengusap perutnya lalu menatap Han Hye Jin. "jika nanti waktuku melahirkan tiba..kumohon..jika situasi membuatmu harus memilih kumohon dahulukan keselamatan anak-anakku lebih dari nyawaku sendiri..mereka mempunyai masa depan yang menanti mereka…aku memohon padamu.." Han Hye Jin bisa melihat ketegaran yang luar biasa dari mata pasiennya itu. Deok Man tersenyum membelai perutnya seakan-akan ia benar-benar membelai bayi-bayinya "aku tahu penyakit ini bisa mengambil nyawaku setiap saat..tapi aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga setidaknya sampai anak-anak ini lahir bahkan sampai mereka dewasa..sampai aku dan Bi Dam tua dan kami meninggalkan dunia ini bersama-sama...tapi jika hidupku ternyata singkat..setidaknya aku bisa melahirkan mereka ke dunia ini..bisa memberikan Bi Dam sebuah keluarga..jadi berjanjilah padaku…" katanya sambil menatap Han Hye Jin. "hamba bisa mengerti perasaan Tuan Putri…tapi yang hamba akan janjikan adalah hamba akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kedua bayi Tuan Putri selamat..begitu juga dengan Tuan Putri…hamba akan berusaha" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Deok Man bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam setiap ucapan tabibnya itu. Deok Man tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya juga "aku mohon bantuanmu Han Hye Jin.. "

"oleh karena itu Bi Dam..jika nanti aku tak bisa bertahan… tolong jaga dan rawat anak-anak kita baik-baik…aku percaya kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi mereka..seperti kau menjadi suami yang terbaik untukku.." gumam Deok Man dalam hati sambil membelai kening suaminya itu. "mungkin aku harus membaca sesuatu agar aku bisa tidur… " pikir Deok Man sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya pelan-pelan sehingga tidak membangunkan suaminya. "Deok Man.." Deok Man menoleh mendengar Bi Dam memanggilnya. Rupanya Bi Dam hanya mengigau. "aku hanya ingin membaca buku sebentar.." gumam Deok Man sambil membetulkan selimut Bi Dam. Ia berdiri sambil menahan pinggangnya dengan satu tangannya. Lumayan untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa nyeri di pinggangnya, lalu berjalan menuju meja bundar. Tapi ternyata tak ada satu buku pun di meja bundarnya. Deok Man ingat tadi ia meninggalkan bukunya di ruang baca. "baiklah..aku akan mengambil buku dari ruang baca…" gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya pelan-pelan. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ruang baca. Semua orang sudah tertidur dan ia tidak mau mereka sampai terbangun.

"sraak.." ia menggeser pintu ruang baca pelan-pelan. Sebisa mungkin mengurangi suara bising. "hmm buku apa ya.." gumam Deok Man sambil memilih-milih buku dari rak. "aakh.." Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dari dalam perutnya. Rasa sakitnya berbeda dengan rasa sakit saat bayinya menendang dan jauh lebih sakit daripada sekedar kram perut. Ia bersandar pada rak buku sambil menahan perutnya. Mencoba untuk rileks dan tenang. Ia bersandar sebentar pada rak bukunya. "huuf.." gumamnya sambil menghapus peluh dari keningnya. Menahan rasa nyeri di pinggangnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "kurasa aku harus kembali ke kamar.."gumamnya terengah-engah sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya yang semakin lama semakin bertambah sakit dan intens. "waktunya sudah tiba.." gumamnya sambil berusaha berjalan ke kamarnya

"Deok Man…" Menyadari istrinya tidak ada sisinya, Bi Dam terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak ada siapapun di kamar selain dirinya. "Deok Man?dimana kau?" Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya untuk mencari istrinya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. "Deok Man?" panggilnya. "aku di sini..aakh.." sahut Deok Man dari ujung lorong rumahnya. Mendengar Deok Man mengaduh, Bi Dam segera berlari menghampiri istrinya. "Deok Man kau baik-baik saja?apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Bi Dam khawatir sambil berusaha memapah istrinya. Deok Man terdiam. Ia menggenggam tangan Bi Dam sangat erat menunggu rasa sakit akibat kontraksinya lewat. "Deok Man?" tanya Bi Dam. Kontraksinya pun lewat dan Deok Man menghela napas dalam-dalam. "ini waktunya Bi Dam..kurasa hari ini anak-anak kita akan lahir.."gumamnya terengah-engah sambil mengernyit menahan sakit. Air ketuban Deok Man pecah. Mengalir menuruni betisnya bercampur dengan sedikit darah membasahi lantai. "Soo Hye!pelayan!panggil Han Hye Jin!" seru Bi Dam yang panik begitu melihatnya sambil berusaha memapah Deok Man berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"haduh..kenapa Han Hye Jin belum datang juga ya.." pikir Bi Dam yang berdiri di samping istrinya cemas sambil menatap pintu kamarnya berharap Han Hye Jin segera datang. Para pelayan silih berganti datang mempersiapkan segala yang diperlukan. "Bi Dam.."panggil Deok Man lirih. "ya aku di sini…" jawab Bi Dam sambil menggenggam istrinya erat-erat. "bertahanlah Deok Man.."ujar Bi Dam sambil menghapus peluh dari kening istrinya. Panik, cemas, khawatir, takut kehilangan bercampur menjadi satu dalam hati dan pikiran Bi Dam. "aakh.." teriak Deok Man. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. "sraak.." Han Hye Jin datang. Ia segera menghampiri Deok Man dan memeriksannya. "air ketubannya sudah pecah.." ujar Bi Dam. Han Hye Jin selesai memeriksannya. Muncul kekhawatiran di wajahnya. "waktunya sudah hampir tiba Tuan Putri.." kata Han Hye Jin.


	42. Chapter 40: The Birth

Tanggal 11 hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam

"Aaakh.." terdengar suara erangan Deok Man lagi dari dalam kamar. Di luar kamar, Bi Dam hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir berulangkali sambil menengok gelisah ke arah pintu kamar. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu di luar seperti ini. "jika bisa bertahan sampai waktu kelahiran tiba, di atas kertas, ada peluang namun kecil karena melahirkan akan membuat jantung bekerja sangat keras apalagi ini adalah kelahiran bayi kembar.." sekilas kata-kata Han Hye Jin terngiang kembali di telinganya Terngiang dan terngiang kembali dalam telinganya. Bi Dam jongkok bersandar pada tembok rumahnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Berharap kata-kata itu tidak akan dia dengar lagi. "Ya Tuhan..aku sangat memohon pada-Mu tolong selamatkanlah mereka..istriku dan juga kedua anakku..aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.." gumamnya. Kecemasan dan rasa takut kehilangan semakin berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

"ooaa..ooaa.." terdengar suara tangis bayi yang nyaring dari dalam kamar. "bayinya sudah lahir.." Bi Dam segera bangun dari duduknya berharap ada orang yang keluar dari kamar dan memberitahunya. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari kamar. "ooaa…ooaaa…" terdengar lagi suara tangis bayi yang lain. "dua-duanya sudah lahir.." pikir Bi Dam. "Han Hye Jin..Soo Hye.. apakah kedua anakku sudah lahir?bagaimana keadaan istriku?" seru Bi Dam dari depan pintu. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membuka pintu. "silahkan masuk Tuan.."katanya. Soo Hye yang sedang merapikan segala peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan menghampirinya "selamat Tuan..Tuan Putri melahirkan anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang sehat.." gumamnya terharu. "dimana Deok Man?apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Bi Dam. Soo Hye hanya terdiam lalu mempersilahkan Bi Dam menjenguk istrinya. Melihat ekspresi Soo Hye harapan yang dimilikinya hancur seketika oleh firasat buruk yang muncul dalam hatinya. Jiwanya langsung terpukul telak begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Deok Man terbaring sangat lemah di tempat tidurnya sedang menemani bayi-bayinya. Wajahnya sangat pucat sekali seakanakan energi hidupnya sudah sangat menipis. Han Hye Jin berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya nampak sangat sedih dan muram. "Deok Man?" panggil Bi Dam. "Bi Dam..kita mempunyai 1 anak laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan.." Deok Man tersenyum lirih. Bi Dam mengangguk. Kesedihan yang amat sangat tertahan di matanya melihat kondisi istrinya. "aku ingin kita melihat mereka bersama.." gumamnya. Dibantu suaminya, Deok Man bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada Bi Dam. Han Hye Jin membantu memberikan si kembar dalam gendongan ayah dan ibu mereka. "lihat Bi Dam..wajahnya sangat mirip sepertimu.."kata Deok Man sambil menunjuk putranya yang ada dalam gendongan. Suaranya terdengar semakin lemah hampir seperti bisikan. Bi Dam menatap bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. "..dan putri kita mirip denganmu Deok Man.."kata Bi Dam. Air mata Bi Dam pun jatuh. Lalu Deok Man mengecup kening kedua anaknya lalu meminta Han Hye Jin dan Soo Hye meletakkan mereka di tempat tidur bayi yang ada di sampingnya . Kemudian Deok Man menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya dan menggenggam tangannya "Bi Dam…aku percaya kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka sama seperti kau menjadi suami yang terbaik untukku…" gumamnya sambil menatap kedua bayinya. "kau harus istirahat Deok Man…kondisimu masih sangat lemah.." kata Bi Dam. Deok Man menggelengkan kepalanya "kelak..jika nanti anak-anak menanyakanku…" suara Deok Man semakin lemah dan mulai terputus-putus. Ia menatap suaminya dan mengusap pipi suaminya dengan lembut. "katakan pada mereka.." pandangan Deok Man semakin kabur. Wajah Bi Dam menjadi tampak samar di matanya. "bahwa aku selalu mencintai mereka..sama seperti…aku.." tangan Deok Man tak sanggup lagi menggenggam tangan suaminya. Kedua matanya terasa semakin dan semakin berat untuk membuka, pemandangan sekelilingnya semakin mulai gelap. "mencintaimu.." lalu kepala Deok Man terkulai lemas bersandar pada bahu Bi Dam. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "Deok Man!Deok Man!" seru Bi Dam sambil menahan tubuh Deok Man yang ambruk. "Deok Man!bangun Deok Man!kau sudah janji kita akan membesarkan mereka bersama-sama!Deok Man Deok Man!" panggil Bi Dam putus asa. Kedua matanya bersimbah air mata. "ooaa..oooaa.." Anak-anak mereka ikut menangis. "Tuan Putri…Tuan Putri…" isak tangis Soo Hye. Han Hye Jin mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya memasang jarum-jarum akupuntur secepat mungkin berharap Deok Man bisa sadar kembali. Tapi tak ada perubahan. Tubuh Deok Man tetap diam tak bergeming. "Deok Man! Deok Man!" seru Bi Dam memeluk erat istrinya yang sudah meregang nyawa.


	43. Chapter 41: Between Life and Death

"dimana aku?" tanya Deok Man. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Pemandangan di hadapannya semuanya serba putih. "Deok Man.." Deok Man kaget begitu mendengar suara itu. "tidak mungkin..suara ini.."gumamnya. "Deok Man.." Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya dan seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa ia dengar lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Deok Man tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "ini pasti mimpi..tidak mungkin..kakak?" gumamnya. Deok Man berusaha meyakinkan dirinya "kakak!kau kah itu?" panggilnya. "Deok Man..adikku.." panggil Cheon Myeong. Deok Man segera berlari memeluk kakaknya "kakak…ini benar-benar kau.." "Deok Man…" "aku sangat merindukanmu kak.."isak Deok Man "begitu juga denganku Deok Man.." isak Cheon Myeong. "Deok Man coba lihat di belakangmu ada 3 orang lain yang juga sangat merindukanmu…" Deok Man pun menoleh ke belakang. "ayah..ibu.."gumamnya. Raja Jinpyeong, Permaisuri Maya, dan So Hwa tersenyum padanya. "Deok Man.."panggil mereka. Deok Man segera berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka."aku sangat merindukan kalian.. ayah..ibu.."isaknya. "kami juga putriku.."jawab Permaisuri Maya. "Tuan Putri.." isak So Hwa. "panggil namaku ibu..panggil namaku.."isak Deok Man sambil menggenggeam kedua tangan So Hwa "Deok Man..Deok Man…" So Hwa memeluknya erat. "aku sangat senang bertemu kalian…pasti aku sedang bermimpi sehingga aku bisa bertemu kalian.." kata Deok Man seraya menghapus air mata dari pipinya. Mereka semua tersenyum kepadanya. "ini bukan mimpi Deok Man..ini kenyataan.." jawab Cheon Myeong. "ini kenyataan? maksud kakak?" tanya Deok Man kebingungan. "ini adalah dunia batas hidup dan mati.."ujar Raja Jinpyeong. "dunia batas hidup dan mati?tunggu jadi aku…" Deok Man berusaha memahami.

"coba kau ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi sebelum kau tiba di sini.." kata Permaisuri Maya seraya mengusap pipi putri keduanya itu. Tiba-tiba segala kejadian terputar kembali dalam benak Deok Man. Bagaimana ia terbangun, mengingat kata-kata Han Hye Jin, mengusap kening Bi Dam, merasakan kontraksi pertama, berjuang melahirkan kedua anak kembarnya, menggendong mereka, lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam pelukan suami yang sangat dicintainya, Bi Dam. "kau ingat semua?" tanya Cheon Myeong. "ya aku ingat sekarang..aku..aku sudah mati.." gumam Deok Man . Ia masih shock dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Begitu mengingat wajah Bi Dam yang menangis karena kehilangan dirinya, air matanya langsung jatuh menetes membasahi pipinya. "kau belum sepenuhnya kehilangan nyawamu putriku..kau bisa dengar mereka memanggilmu kan?"tanya Permaisuri Maya. "mereka memanggilku?" tanya Deok Man. "Deok Man!Deok Man!"samar-samar terdengar suara Bi Dam memanggil namanya"oaa..oaaa.."dan suara tangisan kedua anak mereka memanggil ibunya. "Bi Dam dan anak-anakku memanggilku…" gumam Deok Man. Air matanya pun jatuh berderai . "mereka memanggilmu untuk kembali.." ujar So Hwa. "di sini adalah dunia batas hidup dan mati...berbeda dengan kami yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan nyawa kami setelah kami mati..orang yang mempunyai kesempatan hidup lagi sepertimu bisa kembali hidup dengan cara melewati gerbang itu…asalkan kau mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk kembali..karena jika tidak kau akan terbawa kembali ke sini dan hanya bisa menunggu sampai nyawamu benar-benar habis lalu pergi ke alam baka..seperti kami.."ujar Jinpyeong. "mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk kembali?" tanya Deok Man. "coba ingatlah..apa alasanmu untuk bertahan hidup atau mengapa kau harus kembali ke dunia.."jawab So Hwa. "kami di sini bukan untuk membawamu bersama kami…tapi untuk mendukungmu pulang…" ujar Permaisuri Maya. "oleh karena itu Deok Man..bulatkan tekadmu..sebelum melewati gerbang itu.." kata Cheon Myeong sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Deok Man. Deok Man mengangguk mengerti "baik kak.." Lalu mereka semua mengantar Deok Man sampai ke depan sebuah gerbang kelabu yang kokoh terbuat dari besi.

"begitu memasuki gerbang ini, semuanya tergantung padamu..kau harus menemukan tekadmu kenapa kau harus hidup kembali.." ujar Cheon Myeong. Raja Jinpyeong, Permaisuri Maya, dan Sohwa mengangguk. "kakak..ibu..ayah.." gumam Deok Man. "kau memiliki suami yang sangat mencintaimu, memberikan kami kedua cucu yang manis…kami semua mengharapkan kau bisa hidup berbahagia bersama keluarga barumu.." ujar Jinpyeong. "ayah.." "kau tak perlu mencemaskan kami di sini..kami semua bahagia melihatmu bahagia..kami semua ada di dalam hatimu.." kata Permaisuri Maya sambil meletakkan tangan di atas dada Deok Man. "kami berharap kau bisa hidup bahagia.." ujar Sohwa yang ikut meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Deok Man. Begitu juga Cheon Myeong. "aku ingin adikku hidup bahagia.." isaknya bahagia. Lalu Raja Jinpyeong yang terakhir meletakkan tangannya "hiduplah berbahagia putriku…biarlah penyakitmu tak akan kembali mengganggumu lagi.." Deok Man merasa muncul rasa hangat dari dalam dadanya. "ayah..ibu..kakak.." gumam Deok Man. "kami sangat menyayangimu Deok Man.." jawab Mereka. Lalu mereka semua berubah menjadi bola-bola cahaya dan menghilang. Kemudian bersamaan dengan itu pintu gerbang terbuka dan Deok Man terseret masuk ke dalam gerbang itu. "dimana aku?" gumamnya bingung. Berbeda dengan tadi, di sini yang ada hanyalah kegelapan tiada akhir. Benar-benar tak ada cahaya setitik pun."kemana aku harus pergi?" tanyanya bingung. Lalu ia teringat kata-kata ayahnya "orang yang mempunyai kesempatan hidup lagi sepertimu bisa kembali hidup dengan cara melewati gerbang itu…asalkan kau mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk kembali..karena jika tidak kau akan tersesat di sini sampai nyawamu benar-benar habis lalu pergi ke alam baka..seperti kami. " Kemudian Deok Man memejamkan matanya. "aku harus pulang..aku ingin kembali.." gumamnya.

Dan semua kenangan semasa hidupnya terputar kembali. Bagaimana ia lahir, diburu oleh Chilsuk, ia dibesarkan So Hwa di Gurun Taklamakan, bertemu dengan paman Cartan dan para pedagang lainnya, dan semua pengalaman lainnya semasa kecilnya, kenangan berubah begitu cepat,ia sekarang berada di Shilla, bertemu Jukbang dan Go Do, mencari Munno, bertemu Mishil untuk pertama kalinya,bertemu Cheon Myeong untuk pertama kalinya, bertemu Yushin dan menjadi Nangdo, pergi berperang, membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, bertemu Bi Dam. Hatinya merasa sangat hangat melihat gambaran wajah Bi Dam muncul dan mengedipkan matanya. "Bi Dam.." gumamnya. Kenangan bagaimana kakaknya meninggal, ia diburu oleh Mishil, lalu kembali mengambil haknya sebagai keturunan kerajaan yang sah, ia membuang kehidupan bahagianya sebagai wanita untuk mengalahkan Mishil dan memimpin Shilla. Gambaran pun berpindah tempat. Sekarang ia seorang putri, semua menjaga jarak dengannya, bertemu So Hwa kembali, Yushin menikah dengan orang lain,tak ada lagi orang yang bisa dekat dengannya, lalu gambaran Bi Dam membawakan bunga untuknya muncul. "kau membawakan hadiah ulang tahun untukku di hari yang salah.." gumam Deok Man tersenyum. Kenangan berganti lagi, kompetisi Pungwolju, lalu muncul gambaran Bi Dam menarik dan menggenggam tangannya. "tanganmu gemetar.." gumam Deok Man mengingat kata-kata Bi Dam waktu itu. Kemudian muncul kenangan Mishil melakukan kudeta, So Hwa meninggal, ia hampir saja mati tertembak panah oleh Mishil jika tidak ada Soeyopdo di dadanya, Bi Dam datang menolongnya, Ia memberikan tugas untuk Bi Dam, Bi Dam membohonginya. "seharusnya kau jujur padaku..aku akan menerima apapun jawabanmu…" gumam Deok Man. Mishil mati bunuh diri, kemudian ayahnya meninggal, ibunya pamit pergi. "kau harus mempercayai seseorang namun kau juga tak bisa mempercayai orang.." gumam Deok Man mengingat nasihat terakhir ibunya. Ia diangkat jadi ratu, unifikasi dimulai, situasi semakin pelik, Yushin dan Bi Dam bersaing, ia meragukan cinta Bi Dam untuknya, menolak dipeluk olehnya,. Air mata terjatuh dari kedua mata Deok Man yang terpejam. Ia mengakui perasaannya kepada Bi Dam. "hanya kamu yang memikirikanku sebagai seorang manusia, sebagai seorang wanita, tapi aku menyukainya, aku mencintaimu yang mencintaiku sebagai seorang wanita..tapi bisakah aku benar-benar melakukannya?" gumam Deok Man . Lalu ia melihat Bi Dam memberikan surat perjanjian untuknya. "apalah artinya kekuasaan jika aku tak bisa bersamamu?" gumam Deok Man. Lalu muncul kenangan Bi Dam sedang menemaninya tidur, menepuk-nepuk dadanya sampai dirinya terlelap, lalu ia mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Bi Dam kepada seluruh pejabat. Namun segala sesuatunya berubah. Bi Dam difitnah oleh pengikutnya, sampai-sampai seluruh Istana meragukannya. Lalu muncul kenangan ia memberikan cincin untuk Bi Dam. Deok Man mengusap cincin yang melingkar di jari tengahnya itu. Lalu muncul gambaran Bi Dam mengembalikan cincin itu bersamaan dengan seorang mayat. "aku mempercayaimu sampai akhir.."gumam Deok Man.

Lalu kenangan pemberontakan Bi Dam muncul, bagaimana Bi Dam akhirnya melindungi dirinya dari panah pengikutnya, lalu muncul kenangan Bi Dam menikahi dirinya. "aku mencintaimu, Bi Dam sangat mencintaimu.." menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga untuk pertama kalinya lalu saat dirinya dinyatakan hamil oleh tabib, bagaimana ia harus merelakan Bi Dam pergi berperang, lalu bagaimana Bi Dam memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Muncul kenangan ketika Bi Dam dituduh menculik Putri dari Negeri Wei, lalu bagaimana ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Bi Dam hilang tak ditemukan dan dinyatakan meninggal di Kowon, kemudian Bi Dam pelukan hangat suaminya kembali. "kau pulang Bi Dam…" air matanya lagi-lagi menetes. Lalu ketika ia divonis sakit parah, melihat Bi Dam menyalahkan dirinya, ia bertengkar dengan Bi Dam untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berumah tangga, kenangan bagaimana Bi Dam memanjakan dirinya. Lalu ia merayakan ulangtahun Bi Dam untuk yang pertama kalinya. "kita bersama selamanya.."gumam Deok Man mengingat tulisan yang terukir pada kalung yang ia berikan untuk suaminya. Kemudian ketika ia harus berjuang melahirkan kedua anaknya yang ia dan Bi Dam sudah nantikan. Kemudian kenangan ketika ia menggendong anak-anaknya untuk pertama kalinya. "anak-anakku.." gumam Deok Man. Kemudian bagaimana ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya untuk suaminya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Deok Man melihat bagaimana terpukulnya dan sedihnya Bi Dam. "aku mencintai anak-anak kita sama seperti aku mencintaimu Bi Dam..aku sangat menyayangi kalian.." gumam Deok Man mengulang ucapan terakhirnya. "ingatlah tekadmu.." terdengar suara Cheon Myeong dalam benaknya. Lalu samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara tangis Bi Dam dan kedua anaknya. "aku ingin pulang..aku ingin bertemu Bi Dam dan kedua anakku…aku ingin hidup kembali bersama keluargaku..bersama Bi Dam dan anak-anakku" gumamnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras. Lalu muncul seberkas cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang bersamaan dengan semakin jelas terdengar suara Bi Dam memanggil-manggil namanya. Deok Man membuka matanya perlahan


	44. Chapter 42: You've Come Back

"Deok Man…Deok Man…" Bi Dam berlutut di samping tubuh istrinya yang dingin. Han Hye Jin sudah mengupayakan segalanya namun tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Air mata Bi Dam tak henti-hentinya mengalir. "aku mencintai mereka sama seperti aku mencintaimu.." kata-kata terakhir Deok Man terngiang kembali dalambenaknya. Lalu Bi Dam menoleh ke arah tempat tidur anak-anaknya. Kedua bayinya sedang tertidur lelap "anak-anak kita juga mencintaimu Deok Man.." gumamnya melihat kedua anaknya tertidur lelap. "lalu apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya istrinya. Bi Dam kaget mendengar jawaban itu. Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang. Deok Man membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Deok Man?" Bi Dam masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Deok Man kembali. Ia hidup kembali. "aku pulang..Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man tersenyum. Air mata bahagia mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bi Diam segera memeluk istrinya itu erat-erat. "kau kembali Deok Man…kau kembali..terima kasih Tuhan.." isak Bi Dam bahagia. Lalu Deok Man menarik tangan suaminya memintanya untuk membantunya bangun melihat kedua anak mereka. "lihat anak-anak kita..mereka tersenyum dalam tidurnya.." gumam Deok Man tersenyum melihat bayi-bayinya tidur. Bi Dam berdiri memeluknya dari belakang. "ya..mereka pasti senang mengetahui ibunya kembali.." bisik Bi Dam. Deok Man menoleh menatap suaminya. "aku sangat bahagia melihatmu kembali Deok Man..melihatmu tersenyum dan merasakan detak jantungmu dalam pelukanku.." gumam Bi Dam tersenyum padanya. Deok Man mengusap pipi suaminya "begitu juga denganku Bi Dam…"jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu Bi Dam mencium bibirnya. Mendekap erat tubuh istrinya dalam pelukannya. Deok Man merangkul leher suaminya dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Deok Man..sangat sangat mencintaimu.." gumam Bi Dam yang memeluk istrinya dalam dekapannya lalu mengecup keningnya "aku juga sangat mencintaimu Bi Dam..dengan segenap hati…dan jiwaku…" gumam Deok Man tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Pagi hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"ini keajaiban..benar-benar keajaiban..penyakit Tuan Putri juga meghilang..Tuan Putri sudah sembuh sekarang.." seru Han Hye Jin terkejut ketika memeriksa Deok Man. "benarkah?" tanya Bi Dam yang duduk di sisi istrinya. Deokman juga kaget setengah percaya mendengarnya. Han Hye Jin mengangguk mengiyakan "tapi Tuan Putri tetap harus beristirahat total dan tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat apapun mengingat kondisi Tuan Putri yang baru saja melahirkan.." Deok Man mengangguk mengerti. "hiduplah berbahagia putriku…biarlah penyakitmu tak akan kembali mengganggumu lagi.." kata-kata Raja Jinpyeong tiba-tiba melintas kembali dalam benaknya. "terima kasih Tuhan.." ujar Bi Dam penuh rasa syukur. "terima kasih Tuhan..ayah..ibu..dan juga kakak.."gumam Deok Man sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Tuan Putri..hamba sangat senang dapat melihat Tuan Putri sehat kembali.." isak Soo Hye terharu. Deok Man mengangguk tersenyum "aku juga senang bisa melihatmu kembali Soo Hye.." "lalu apakah Tuan Putri sudah memutuskan nama?"tanya Han Hye Jin. "nama?belum..aku belum memutuskannya..aku ingin memutuskannya bersama suamiku.." jawab Deok Man sambil tersenyum menatap suaminya. "aku sudah mempunyai beberapa calon nama untuk keduanya...satu untuk anak perempuan..satu anak laki-laki..tapi semuanya tentu saja tergantung persetujuanmu Deok Man.." ujar Bi Dam sambil tersenyum pada putri kecilnya yang sedang digendongnya. Lalu ia terdiam sebentar memilih nama dari nama-nama yang sudah dipilihnya. "Yun Ho untuk putra kita dan Yoo Na untuk putri kita… bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada istrinya yang duduk di sisinya sambil menggendong putranya. "Yun Ho dan Yoo Na.."gumam Deok Man berpikir. Ia diam sejenak mengernyitkan dahinya dan berpikir. "apa kau ingin nama lain?aku masih punya nama.." Bi Dam menerawang lagi nama-nama yang sudah ia kumpulkan. "Yun Ho dan Yoo Na..aku suka nama itu..nama yang bagus..pas untuk anak-anak kita..jumlah huruf kedua nama itu sama..kembar seperti anak-anak kita.." sergah Deok Man. "ya..jumlahnya sama dan diawali huruf yang sama..oleh karena itu aku mengajukannya paling awal..aku ingin memberikan nama yang bagus namun unik.." jawab Bi Dam tersenyum. "jadi Yun Ho untuk putra kita.." gumam Deok Man tersenyum menatap putranya."dan Yoo Na untuk putri kita.." sahut Bi Dam sambil mengusap pipi putrinya dengan jarinya.

Pagi hari. Ruang Makan Raja.

"Kepala Pengawal Istana memasuki ruangan.." seru penjaga pintu. "masuklah.." jawab Raja yang baru saja selesai menyantap hidangan. Alcheon melangkah masuk lalu memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan Permasuri. Kegembiraan nampak di wajahnya. "ada apa Alcheon?apakah ada berita baik yang kau bawa sehingga wajahmu terlihat gembira?" tanya Raja. Alcheon mengangguk "Tuan Putri Deok Man telah melahirkan..anak kembar..seorang putra dan seorang putri.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "terima kasih Tuhan..lalu bagaimana keadaan Putri Deok Man?semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Permaisuri. "semuanya dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja Yang Mulia…" jawab Alcheon. "ini adalah sebuah kabar baik..kabar yang sangat baik..kita patut merayakan untuk mensyukurinya.." jawab Raja ikut gembira. "ya..Yang Mulia..saya akan mengirimkan hadiah untuk kedua bayi yang baru lahir ini.." jawab Permaisuri. Kabar mengenai kelahiran putra dan putri Deok Man pun terdengar sampai ke Istana. Semua ikut gembira merayakannya. Dan tentu saja berita tentang kematian dan ia hidup kembali itu hanya diketahui oleh penghuni rumah saja. Deok Man meminta mereka menyimpannya sebagai rahasia kecil.

1 bulan kemudian. Sore hari. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"ssst…sayang..anak manis..ayah mohon kau cepat tidur.." gumam Bi Dam pada putranya yang digendongnya. Deok Man yang duduk di sisinya sambil menggendong putrinya yang sudah terlelap hanya bisa tersenyum geli memperhatikan tingkah suaminya. "Deok Man..sepertinya Yun Ho tidak mau tidur jika aku yang menggendongnya..bagaimana ini?" tanya Bi Dam mulai panik. Deok Man semakin tersenyum geli melihat kepanikan suaminya itu, lalu ia bangun dari duduknya dan meletakkan putrinya di tempat tidur bayi dan berdiri di samping suaminya. "ia harus digendong lebih lama..baru nanti ia akan tertidur..dibandingkan Yoo Na, Yun Ho memang lebih aktif.. " Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya Yun Ho pun terlelap dan Bi Dam bisa meletakannya di tempat tidur bayi di samping adiknya, Yoo Na. "fiuuh..akhirnya..selamat tidur anak-anakku.." gumam Bi Dam. Deok Man mengecup kening kedua anaknya "tidurlah yang nyeyak anak-anakku.." gumamnya tersenyum. "Yun Ho benar-benar mirip denganmu Bi Dam…bahkan nafsu makannya pun sama besarnya.." ujar Deok Man bercanda sambil menatap putranya yang tertidur lelap. "terima kasih..tapi ia juga mirip denganmu Deok Man..lihat matanya sama sepertimu.." jawab Bi Dam senang. "putri kita manis sekali…sangat tenang..kurasa sebelum aku menyadari aku mengandung anak kembar, Yun Ho lah yang aktif menendang perutku.." gumam Deok Man tersenyum menatap putri kecilnya. "tapi.. kuharap Yoo Na tidak mirip denganmu Deok Man.."sahut Bi Dam dengan tampang serius memperhatikan putrinya. "kenapa?aku kan ibunya.." jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam tersenyum berusaha menahan tawa "karena jika ia mirip denganmu..aku tidak akan rela putriku menikah dengan orang lain..tidak akan.." Deok Man tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Yoo Na menikah?pikiranmu terlalu jauh Bi Dam..umur mereka bahkan baru 1 tahun.." jawabnya. "tetap saja.." Bi Dam ikut tertawa. "lihat mereka bergandengan tangan..manis sekali.." ujar Deok Man kagum melihat kedua anaknya tidur bergandengan tangan. Bi Dam tersenyum melihatnya, merangkul mesra istrinya lalu mengecup pipinya "kau telah memberikan hadiah yang terindah dalam hidupku Deok Man..terima kasih.." bisiknya. "sama-sama.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum bersandar pada suaminya.


	45. Chapter 43: Your Majesty's Plan

7 bulan kemudian.

Kamp Militer Baekje. Malam hari.

seorang prajurit Baekje berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah kemah lalu memberi hormat. "Jenderal, Yang Mulia Raja mengirim titah langsung.." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada pria yang dipanggilnya jenderal itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, prajurit itu bertatap muka langsung dengan jenderalnya. "separuh wajahnya benar-benar ditutupi topeng..benar apa yang dikatakan teman-teman.." pikirnya. "apa yang kau lihat?wajahkukah?" tegur pria bertopeng itu. "ti..tidak Jenderal.." jawab prajurit itu takut. Pria bertopeng itu mengembalikan gulungannya dan meminta prajurit itu keluar dari kemahnya. "saatnya sudah tiba.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum sinis menatap peta 3 kerajaan di hadapannya.

5 hari kemudian. Shilla

"aku pulang…" seru Bi Dam begitu keluar dari tandunya. "kami disini Bi Dam…" sahut suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya. Bi Dam pun berjalan menuju gazebo di halaman samping. "lihat ayah sudah pulang.." kata Deok Man sambil melambaikan tangan kedua anaknya yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya. Bi Dam berjalan menghampiri mereka lalu mengambil putri kecilnya dari pangkuan istrinya. "aku pulang.." katanya sambil mengecup kening istrinya. "selamat datang.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum. "Yun Ho…Yoo Na..kalian tidak nakal kan hari ini?" kata Bi Dam sambil mengelitiki kedua anaknya. Yun Ho dan Yoo Na hanya berceloteh dan tertawa geli. "kita masuk?" tanya Bi Dam. Deok Man mengangguk dan segera bangun dari duduknya sambil menggendong Yun Ho lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sembari menunggu makan malam, Bi Dam mandi berendam air panas. Tentu saja ia tidak mandi sendirian. Ia mandi bersama kedua anaknya. "Bi Dam..mereka jangan terlalu berendamnya.." ujar Deok Man dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "yaa..sebentar lagi.. mereka baru saja berendam" sahut Bi Dam yang sedang berendam sambil menggendong kedua anaknya yang asyik bermain air. Tak lama kemudian "sraak" pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Deok Man masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sambil membawa sebuah handuk besar. "ini.." kata Bi Dam sambil menyerahkan kedua anaknya satu per satu kepada istrinya. Deok Man segera membungkus kedua anaknya yang basah dalam handuk. "senang ya mandi sama ayah?" kata Deok Man sambil mengeringkan badan kedua anaknya itu. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggendong mereka. Bi Dam tersenyum menatap mereka. "fiuuh.." gumamnya sambil merendam dirinya lebih dalam. "sraak" pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi. Deok Man melangkah masuk. Bi Dam menoleh "apakah ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya.

Deok Man menggeleng . "aku ingin berendam bersamamu.. bolehkah?" tanyanya. Bi Dam hanya tersenyum lebar lalu kembali berendam. Deok Man mengerti makna senyum itu lalu membuka pakaiannya dan membilas dirinya dahulu sebelum berendam.

"ah nyamannya.." kata Deok Man sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam bak mandinya yang besar. Ia duduk berendam di samping suaminya. "apa kau sudah menerima laporan yang kau minta?aku sudah mengirimnya tadi siang.." tanya Bi Dam. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk "aku harap kebijakan ini tak hanya bisa dirasakan oleh wilayah Shilla saja..tapi begitu juga dengan wilayah Baekje dan Goguryeo yang sudah ditundukkan.." "kau ingin memenangkan hati mereka ya?" tanya Bi Dam sambil menatap istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "aku tak ingin ada masalah seperti pemberontakan Gaya timbul lagi..semua wilayah yang ditaklukan Shilla adalah Shilla..jadi baik penduduk wilayah asal maupun yang ditaklukan..mereka punya hak dan kewajiban yang sama.." Bi Dam membelai rambut istrinya yang tergerai panjang "kau pasti bisa memenangkan hati mereka Deok Man..sama seperti kau memenangkan hati rakyat Shilla.." Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya. "oh ya ada kabar yang harus kusampaikan padamu.." ujar Bi Dam. "kabar apa?" tanya Deok Man penasaran. "dalam waktu dekat, Yang Mulia berniat mengangkat Alcheon sebagai Perdana Menteri..dan aku dipindahtugaskan.." "kau dipindah tugaskan?" tanya Deok Man. "ya.. Yang Mulia akan membentuk badan khusus… khusus intelijen..tugasnya seperti kementerian audit..tetapi hanya khusus menyelidiki kegiatan di kerajaan-kerajaan sekitar Shilla..dan rencanannya aku yang bertugas memimpin kementerian itu..sehingga tugas intelijen tidak dipegang lagi kementerian pertahanan…bagaimana menurutmu?" "hmm..kurasa memang perlu dibentuk badan khusus intelijen seperti itu.. ditambah lagi di masa-masa seperti sekarang ini aku yakin Baekje dan Goguryeo sudah memilikinya..kita harus selangkah lebih dari mereka kan?.." tukas Deok Man penuh semangat. "tak akan kubiarkan Shilla dimata-matai dan disusupi terus..aku berjanji.." jawab Bi Dam sambil tersenyum. Deok Man tersenyum lalu menyandarkan dirinya di bahu suaminya. "aku yakin kau akan melakukan yang terbaik..dan aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, mendukungmu Bi Dam.." jawabnya. "ya..terima kasih Deok Man.."jawab Bi Dam tersenyum sambil bersandar pada kepala istrinya.


	46. Chapter 44: The Intruders

Tengah malam. Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bidam.

"oaa..oaa.." terdengar suara tangis bayi dari kamar sebelah. Mendengar tangisan anaknya, Deok Man terbangun dari tidurnya. Bi Dam juga terjaga dari tidurnya. "mereka terbangun ya?" tanya Bi Dam sambil membuka selimutnya. "kau tidurlah…kau pasti lelah..biar aku saja yang ke sana.." kata Deok Man tersenyum sambil memasang kembali selimut Bi Dam. "jika kau butuh bantuanku..segera bangunkan aku.." tukas suaminya. Deok Man mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Karena sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya hari ini, Bi Dam kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"sraak.." Deok Man melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar kedua anaknya. Soo Hye yang sedang sibuk menenangkan tangisan keduanya, memberi hormat. "popok nona Yoo Na basah, sedangkan tuan muda Yun Ho sepertinya haus.." Deok Man menghela napas lega, lalu mengambil Yun Ho dari gendongan Soo Hye. "ssst..kamu pasti lapar ya..sebentar yaa.." kata Deok Man sambil duduk menenangkan putranya.

Luar Kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam

Sekelompok orang berbaju hitam berkumpul di balik tembok samping kediaman. "ingat ini harus dilakukan serahasia mungkin..jangan sampai ada yang ketahuan atau tertangkap hidup-hidup..lebih baik mati daripada tertangkap di sini.." kata salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan dari kelompok tersebut. Kemudian mereka melemparkan tali ke atas tembok dan mulai memanjatnya.

"kaak..kaak.." suara teriakan burung gagak, membangunkan Bi Dam yang baru saja terlelap. "berisik sekali gagak itu..membuatku kaget saja.." keluhnya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, dan masih kosong. Istrinya belum kembali ke kamar. "suara tangisannya sudah berhenti..berarti sebentar lagi ia akan kembali.." pikirnya. Ia pun kembali menarik selimutnya. Namun bayangan orang-orang melintas di halaman samping kamarnya, membuat ia benar-benar terjaga dan mengambil pedang miliknya dari rak.

"selamat tidur anak-anakku.." gumam Deok Man sambil mengecup kening putra-putrinya. Deok Man menatap Soo Hye yang masih menemaninya "kau juga tidurlah Soo Hye..terima kasih telah menjaga anak-anakku.." Soo Hye tersenyum lalu memberi hormat "ya Tuan Putri.." "sraak.." pintu kamar terbuka. "Bi Dam?kenapa kau.." tanya Deok Man bingung melihat suaminya membawa pedang di tangannya. "ssstt.." Bi Dam mengisyaratkan untuk dia, lalu melihat sekelilingnya, bahwa penyusup-penyusup itu belum masuk. Kemudian berjalan menarik tangan istrinya "Deok Man, kau bersama Soo Hye bawa anak-anak lalu bersembunyi di sini.." ujar Bi Dam yang berusaha menggeser lemari di hadapannya. "bersembunyi?a..apa maksudmu Bi Dam? kenapa kau membawa pedang?" tanya Deok Man yang semakin bingung. Belum sempat Bi Dam menjawabnya, teriakan seorang kasim sudah menjawabnya lebih dahulu. "penyusup..penyusup..arrgh.." "penyusup?Bi Dam?" tanya Deok Man tak percaya. Bi Dam hanya diam dan segera menggeser lemari di hadapannya lalu menarik tuas dibaliknya. "kalian masuklah ke sini, berlindunglah di sini.. jika kondisi semakin mendesak.. pergilah ke ujung lorong ini dan tarik tuas di sana..ada pintu kecil menuju keluar, ikuti jalan setapak lalu pergilah berlindung di Istana.. " Mendengar itu, Soo Hye segera menggendong Yoo Na yang terlelap lalu masuk ke dalam lorong rahasia itu. Bi Dam segera menggendong Yun Ho lalu menyerahkannya kepada istrinya. "lalu bagaimana denganmu Bi Dam?siapa mereka?" tanya Deok Man cemas. "aku akan menyusul nanti..aku juga tak tahu siapa mereka..tapi siapapun mereka..yang penting kalian harus segera pergi dari sini…jaga diri kalian baik-baik.." Bi Dam segera menarik lagi tuasnya, sehingga pintu rahasia itu kembali tertutup, lalu ia menggeser kembali lemarinya. "Bi Dam…" seru Deok Man dari balik pintu. "Tuan Putri..tenanglah..hamba yakin Tuan pasti selamat.." ujar Soo Hye. Deok Man menatap sejenak pintu di hadapannya "kau harus selamat Bi Dam.." Lalu sambil menggendong putranya, Deok Man berlindung bersama kedua anaknya dan Soo Hye.

Di lain tempat, para penyusup menyebar memasuki kediaman Bi Dam. "tak ada di sini.." kata salah seorang dari mereka. "di kamar juga tak ada.."sahut yang lain. Bi Dam bergerak diam-diam, bersembunyi di balik tembok mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan para tamu yang tak diundang itu di kediamannya. "siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka incar?" pikirnya "tap..tap..tap.." suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Bi Dam bersiap dengan pedangnya untuk menyerang sewaktu-waktu jika orang itu menemukannya. Dan benar saja begitu orang itu menengok ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi, Bi Dam segera menariknya dan membunuh orang itu dalam sekali sayatan di leher sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Tapi sial "praang.." penyusup itu sempat menarik vas bunga di dekatnya hingga jatuh. "ada apa di sana?" tanya penyusup lain yang mendengar kegaduhan itu. Bi Dam hanya diam dan berusaha menyembunyikan mayat korbannya. Pemimpin dari penyusup itu meminta bawahannya untuk tetap tenang lalu berjalan ke tengah halaman dan berteriak "bunuh semuanya yang ada di sini dan bakar semuanya sampai habis…" para bawahannya hanya menatap heran perintah pemimpinnya sebelum akhirnya mengerti makna perintah itu "baik.." jawab mereka. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir deras di kening Bi Dam begitu mendengar teriakan itu. Terbayang olehnya nasib Deok Man beserta anak-anaknya jika masih berada di tempat persembunyian mereka. Berharap mereka sudah pergi dari sini.

Deok Man dari balik dinding berusaha sebisa mungkin mendengar apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Namun nihil "Tuan Putri..apakah tidak sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini seperti yang dikatakan Tuan?" tanya Soo Hye. Deok Man hanya diam. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana kondisi Bi Dam sekarang dan siapa penyusup itu. "oaa.." Yoo Na mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Suhu ruangan yang cukup gerah membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman. "sst..sst..anak baik.." Soo Hye berusaha menenangkan nona kecilnya itu. Yun Ho pun juga mulai bereaksi sama. Akhirnya Deok Man memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari sini sesuai permintaan suaminya tadi. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, Deok Man menatap sejenak dinding tempat suaminya keluar tadi "Bi Dam..berhati-hatilah..kami menunggumu di Istana.."

"bunuh semua pelayan dan bakar semuanya.." seru pemimpin penyusup itu. Bi Dam menatap sejenak ke arah kamar anaknya "kuharap kalian sudah berlindung di Istana sekarang..Deok Man.." lalu ia segera beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat "tak akan kubiarkan.." geramnya.

Bi Dam pun melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Para penyusup itu sudah menunggunya dengan pedang dan crossbow di tangan. "prok..prok.." pemimpin penyusup itu tepuk tangan "menyambutnya" "akhirnya sang tuan rumah muncul juga.." "siapa kalian?dan apa mau kalian?" geram Bi Dam. "bunuh dia.." perintah pemimpin penyusup itu kepada bawahannya. Anak buahnya segera beramai-ramai mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Bi Dam. "traang.." Bi Dam menangkis setiap serangan mereka. "tembak dia.." perintah pemimpin penyusup kepada 3 anak buahnya yang membawa crossbow. Mereka pun segera membidik Bi Dam "shuut..dart..dart.." Bi Dam segera menarik salah satu penyusup untuk dijadikannya pelindung dari panah-panah itu. Pemimpin penyusup itu pun geram lalu mengambil crossbow anak buahnya dan membidiknya "shuut.." bersamaan dengan menghindar dari panah, Bi Dam juga menghindar dari serangan pedang yang bertubi-tubi menyerangnya. Panah itu memang meleset namun berhasil menggores pipinya. "haiiik.." teriak Bi Dam sambil menghempaskan tubuh lawannya dengan pedangnya. Pasukan berpedang sudah habis dibantainya. Para penyusup yang membawa crossbow segera menggantikannya teman-temannya yang sudah tewas menyerang Bi Dam dengan pedang kembar mereka, sementara pemimpin mereka hanya mengamatinya. Sementara Bi Dam berusaha menjatuhkan satu lawannya yang tersisa, seorang penyusup lain muncul dari atas atap. "sasaran berhasil ditemukan..ia kabur bersama seorang pelayan tak jauh dari sini.." seru penyusup itu. Bi Dam langsung tersentak mendengarnya. "jadi Deok Man yang mereka incar.." gumamnya. "baikalah aku yang membereskannya..kau turun ke sini dan bunuh orang ini.." jawab pemimpinnya sambil menunjuk Bi Dam. "kauu!..langkahi mayatku dulu sebelum menyentuh Deok Man!" seru Bi Dam penuh emosi. Namun pemimpin itu hanya diam lalu pergi melompat ke atas atap. "Deok Man.." hanya itu yang ada pikiran Bi Dam sekarang. Dengan cepat, ia segera menangkis serangan lawannya yang sekarang menjadi dua lalu menebas mereka.. "Deok Man…tak akan kubiarkan ia menyentuhmu!" geramnya.

"Tuan Putri lewat sini.." ujar Soo Hye yang berjalan di depan Deok Man. Di bawah sinar bulan mereka berjalan melintasi jalan setapak yang disebut Bi Dam tadi. "Deok Man.." Deok Man terhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang. "sepertinya tadi ada suara yang memanggilku.." gumamnya. "ada apa Tuan Putri?" tanya Soo Hye sambil menatap ke arah yang sama. "ah tidak..bukan apa-apa.." jawab Deok Man. "sraak.." Soo Hye dan Deok Man terdiam. Mereka sadar bahwa tak hanya mereka yang ada di situ. "keluarlah.." seru Deok Man. "prok..prok.." terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari balik bayangan pohon, pemimpin penyusup itu berjalan ke hadapan Deok Man dan Soo Hye "ucapan yang sangat berani dari mulut seseorang yang kuhabisi sebentar lagi..akhirnya kutemukan juga kau..Putri Deok Man..." Soo Hye berusaha melindungi tuan putrinya namun Deok Man meminta dayangnya itu untuk berlindung di belakangnya. "jadi akulah yang kau incar?dimana Bi Dam?dimana suamiku?apa tujuanmu?" tanya Deok Man berusaha setenang mungkin. Pemimpin penyusup itu tersenyum mengejek dari balik penutup mulutnya "istri yang baik..masih mengkhawatirkan suaminya..di saat ajalnya sendiri sudah mendekat..dan mengenai tujuanku..tujuanku itu tak lebih dari sekedar emas..kau tahu kepalamu itu diberi harga 2 peti emas.." "jadi ia hanya orang suruhan..lalu siapa yang menyuruhnya?" pikir Deok Man. Lalu ia segera menarik pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Deok Man "ada permintaan terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya. "aku minta kau segera menyerah..aku yakin Bi Dam akan segera menolong kami.." jawab Deok Man lantang. "percaya diri sekali…" sahut pemimpin penyusup itu yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia lalu menatap Yun Ho dan Yoo Na yang masih terlelap dalam gendongan Deok Man dan Soo Hye. "setelah kau mati..kedua anak manis ini pun akan menyusul ibunya..ke neraka.." sambungnya. Deok Man pun tahu bahwa ancaman ini bukan main-main. "Tuan Putri.." bisik Soo Hye di sampingnya " Soo Hye.. begitu ia berada 10 langkah dariku, kau pergilah ke Istana secepat mungkin bersama mereka..jaga mereka baik-baik..jangan pedulikan aku.." bisik Deok Man sambil menyerahkan Yun Ho kepada dayangnya. "tapi Tuan Putri.." sergah Soo Hye. "ikuti perintahku.." jawab Deok Man. "sekalipun kalian mencoba kabur.." pemimpin penyusup itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Hanya terpaut 20 langkah dari Deok Man." pasti tak akan kubiarkan..mati kau!haiik" Pemimpin penyusup itu berlari sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Deok Man. "Soo Hye!lari!" seru Deok Man. Soo Hye pun segera berlari mengikuti perintahnya. Deok Man merentangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap Soo Hye berhasil kabur bersama kedua anaknya sejauh mungkin "mati kau!" mata pedang pun semakin mendekat ke arah Deok Man. Terpaut 5 langkah lagi darinya. Deok Man memejamkan matanya. . "Bi Dam..." gumamnya. "jleeb.." bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tusukan, darah pun terciprat ke udara. "Tuan Putri!" teriak Soo Hye.


	47. Chapter 45: The Target?

Jarak ujung pedang hanya tinggal 2 langkah lagi. Mendengar langkah musuh semakin dekat, Deok Man membuka matanya dan segera menghindar ke samping. Ia pun bersiap memukul orang yang mengincar nyawanya itu. Namun sebelum kepalan tangannya menyentuh orang itu, 3 buah anak panah melesat menghujam tepat di bahu,lengan, pahan kanan pemimpin penyusup itu. "bruuk..aargh" ia pun jatuh terkapar di tanah. Deok Man melihat ke arah datangnya panah-panah itu. "Bi Dam.." gumamnya. "Deok Man.." seru Bi Dam yang segera berlari menghampiri istrinya. Ia berlari memeluk istrinya erat-erat. "Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man dalam pelukan suaminya. "dug..dug..dug" ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Bi Dam yang berdebar sangat keras dan cepat. Bi Dam melepas pelukannya dan menatap istrinya dengan tatapan marah bercampur khawatir. "kau..hampir membuat jantungku nyaris lepas.. bagaimana jika aku salah sasaran dan kau juga gagal menghindar.." omelnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal. "aku yakin kau pasti bisa menolongku..Bi Dam.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum menenangkan. Hati Bi Dam pun luluh melihat senyum istrinya itu.

"Tuaan..Tuan Putri.." Soo Hye berjalan menghampiri keduanya. "Yun Ho..Yoo Na.." seru kedua orangtuanya. Kedua anaknya mulai menangis. Sepertinya mereka khawatir dengan orangtuanya. Bi Dam segera menggendong putranya dan Deok Man menggendong putrinya. "ssst..anak manis ibu di sini.." ujar Deok Man sambil menepuk-nepuk putrinya. Lalu ia menatap dayangnya yang setia "terima kasih Soo Hye telah menjaga kedua anakku..budi baikmu akan kuingat selamanya" "suatu kehormatan hamba bisa melayani Tuan Putri..jujur hamba sangat menyayangi Tuan dan Nona kecil…hamba akan berusaha menjaga mereka dengan segenap kemampuan hamba apapun yang terjadi.." jawab Soo Hye tersenyum. "kau lemah Bi Dam..hahaha.." Bi Dam dan Deok Man tersentak kaget mendengarnya, lalu menoleh ke arah tempat pemimpin penyusup itu terkapar bersimbah darah. Bi Dam menyerahkan putranya kepada Soo Hye, lalu mengacungkan pedang ke hadapan orang yang hampir saja membunuh istrinya itu dan membuka penutup wajahnya. "siapa kau?dan apa tujuanmu?siapa yang membayarmu?" bentak Bi Dam. "orang lemah sepertimu menggertakku?..perempuan ini hidup karena ia beruntung saja..tapi kuyakin nanti nyawanya pasti akan melayang..tanpa bisa kau lindungi..pembalasan yang setimpal bukan.." ledek orang itu "tunggu.. jadi nanti akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini?" gumam Soo Hye. Deok Man hanya diam mendengarkannya. "kau!" Bi Dam naik pitam dan mengacungkan pedangnya semakin dekat, dan di saat bersamaan, penyusup itu tiba-tiba menarik ujung pedang itu lalu menyayat urat nadi lehernya sendiri dan langsung mati seketika. Bi Dam terkejut melihatnya. Darah penyusup itu terciprat ke wajahnya. Soo Hye dan Deok Man menutup mata kedua anaknya agar tidak melihat itu semua. Bi Dam menyarungkan pedangnya dan menatap mayat di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"kau lemah Bi Dam..perempuan ini hidup karena ia beruntung saja..tapi kuyakin nanti nyawanya pasti akan melayang..tanpa bisa kau lindungi.." kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya. "Bi Dam lukamu.." ujar Deok Man sambil menghapus darah di wajah suaminya dengan saputangannya. Bi Dam menggenggam pergelangan tangan istrinya dan menatap wajahnya. Terbersit dalam benaknya jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin Deok Manlah yang terkapar bersimbah darah. Cukup sekali saja baginya merasakan kehilangan Istrinya untuk selamanya. Cukup sekali saja ia melihatnya meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Deok Man tersenyum menatap suaminya lalu menggenggam tangan suaminya erat-erat "kita pulang..Bi Dam.." ujarnya. Bi Dam tersadar dari lamunannnya dan mengangguk. "kita pulang.."jawabnya.

Tengah malam menjelang pagi. Istana.

"Yang Mulia..hamba mohon menghadap..Yang Mulia..ada berita darurat Yang Mulia… " Kepala Pengawal Alcheon memohon dari balik pintu kamar peristirahatan Raja. "Alcheon menghadap? ada apa gerangan.." pikir Yang Mulia Raja terbangun dari tidurnya, begitu juga Permaisuri ikut terbangun. "masuklah.." perintahnya. Alcheon melangkah masuk dan memberi hormat. "maafkan hamba jika mengganggu istirahat Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri..kediaman Tuan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam diserang oleh sekelompok penyusup..dan sasaran mereka adalah nyawa Tuan Putri Deok Man…" "apa?bagaimana bisa?" Yang Mulia terkejut mendengar kabar itu. "lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka?mereka sekeluarga baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Permaisuri khawatir. "Tuan Putri Deok Man dan keluarga baik-baik saja, hanya saja ada seorang kasim yang terbunuh, dan kerusakan bangunan yang cukup parah…" "aku perintahkan kau menjemput mereka sekeluarga dan para pelayannya ke sini... dengan pengawalan tentunya..dan siapkan tempat untuk mereka menetap .." titah Yang Mulia Raja. "baik Yang Mulia.." Alcheon menunduk memberi hormat lalu pergi.

Pagi harinya. Istana.

"ssst…ssst..tidurlah anak manis.." gumam Deok Man sambil menyelimuti kedua anaknya yang terlelap di hadapannya. "kau juga harus beristirahat, Deok Man.." ujar Bi Dam yang berdiri di sampingnya, sudah bersiap dengan pakaian sangdaedeungnya. Deok Man menoleh dan menatapnya. Meskipun Bi Dam hanya diam tak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian tadi malam, Deok Man yakin suaminya itu memikirkannya dalam-dalam dalam benaknya. Ia tahu itu adalah hal yang wajar bila Bi Dam, suaminya mengkhawatirkannya tapi ia tidak ingin itu menjadi beban masalah yang mengganggunya. Sebenarnya Deok Man agak kurang setuju untuk tinggal di Istana, tapi kondisi rumah yang "berantakan" dan demi keamanan anak-anaknya serta yang lainnya, Deok Man mengangguk saja ketika Bi Dam berkata akan memberitahu keluarga kerajaan tentang kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Dan Deok Man juga yakin jika ia menolak, pasti Bi Dam akan mengirim sebatalyon pasukan terlatih untuk menjaganya. "iya…oh ya nanti siang aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untukmu ke ruanganmu…bolehkah?" "akan aku tunggu.." jawab Bi Dam tersenyum lalu mengecup kening istrinya "aku berangkat…" lalu tak lupa juga ia mengecup kening kedua anaknya sebelum pergi melangkah keluar dari kamar. "selamat jalan.." jawab Deok Man. "Syukurlah Bi Dam masih bersikap seperti biasa…" gumamnya sambil menatap punggung suaminya. "apapaun caranya akan kutemukan pelakunya dan akan kubuat dirinya menyesal seumur hidup karena telah melakukan ini semua…" pikir Bi Dam sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

Ruang Kerja Perdana Menteri. Istana.

Kabar bahwa kediaman Perdana Menteri Bi Dam diserang dan Putri Deok Man nyaris terbunuh hanya tersebar di kalangan terbatas saja, sesuai "permintaan" Deok Man yang tak ingin kabar ini mengganggu jalannya pemerintahan. Bi Dam tetap melaksanakan tugas hari-harinya seperti biasa seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun. Sesudah semua pejabat selesai melapor padanya dan keluar satu per satu, menyisakan Bi Dam bertiga dengan Kim Yong Chun dan Kim Seo Hyun. "apakah ada kemajuan?sudah diketahui siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini?" tanya Bi Dam yang sedang memijat-mijat keningnya. " bagian persediaan senjata di semua pos gudang senjata di seluruh negeri sudah diperiksa, tak satu pun yang melapor adanya kehilangan…dan mengenai aktivitas prajurit di Seoraboel, tak ada yang satu pun keluar dari kampnya semalam…." jawab Kim Seo Hyun. "berarti bisa dibilang kemungkinan orang dalam pelakunya adalah tipis..apakah Perdana Menteri menyelidiki tempat lain juga?" tutur Kim Yong Chun membuat kesimpulan. "orang-orangku sendiri baru saja berangkat ke Goguryeo, Baekje, dan Tang..hasilnya mungkin baru bisa didapat secepatnya nanti malam.." ujar Bi Dam. "siapa gerangan pelakunya yang berani melakukan ini semua?" Kim Seo Hyun bertanya-tanya. Bi Dam berpikir sejenak mengingat segala hal yang sudah ia simpulkan saat ia mencoba untuk tidur tadi. "dugaanku yang pertama pelakunya bisa dibilang profesional, bisa juga orang dalam atau orang luar yang jelas punya kekuasaan yang cukup besar untuk bisa memperoleh semua senjata ini...semuanya adalah hasil tempaan kualitas bagus yang umumnya hanya dipakai militer.." ujarnya mengungkapkan pemikirannya. "sraak.." pintu ruang kerja terbuka. Seorang kasim melangkah masuk dan member hormat kepada Bi Dam. "maaf Tuan..Yang Mulia menunggu Tuan Perdana Menteri di ruang kerjanya sekarang.." katanya. Bi Dam pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sementara Kim Yong Chun dan Kim Seo Hyun masih berada di dalam ruangan. "mungkinkah orang Shilla yang melakukan ini?" pikir mereka.

Ruang Kerja Raja. Istana

"Perdana Menteri Bi Dam menghadap Yang Mulia.." seru seorang kasim dari balik pintu. "masuk.." jawab Raja yang sedang duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya. Bi Dam melangkah masuk lalu member hormat sebelum ia duduk di samping Raja. "apakah sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja. "belum Yang Mulia…tapi hamba sudah mengerahkan semuanya untuk menyelidiki ini semua.." jawab Bi Dam. "apakah kau punya seseorang yang dijadikan tersangka?yang seseuai dengan analisismu yang kau sebutkan tadi pagi.." Bi Dam terdiam sejenak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab "belum ada Yang Mulia.. belum ada bukti yang cukup kuat mengarah ke satu orang.." "Putri Deok Man mungkin bisa berkata jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini..fokus pada masalah negara..akan tetapi bagaimana aku bisa menjadi pemimpin yang melindungi rakyatku..jika aku tak bisa melindungi keluargaku sendiri.." tutur Raja. "kepala pengawal Raja menghadap Yang Mulia.." seru seorang kasim. "masuk.." jawab Yang Mulia Raja. Alcheon melangkah masuk lalu memberi hormat. "Yang Mulia...utusan dari Tang datang ingin menghadap Yang Mulia…" Yang Mulia mengangkat sebelah alisnya "aneh..seharusnya mereka baru datang bulan depan seperti biasa..ada apakah gerangan?" tanyanya sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Bidam dan Alcheon pun juga berpikiran sama. Ditemani Bidam dan Alcheon, Yang Mulia Raja masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat utusan dari Tang menunggunya.


	48. Chapter 46: The Investigation

Siang hari. Istana.

"sraak…" Deok Man melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Kedua anaknya sedang tidur ditemani Soo Hye. Sambil membawa bekal untuk suaminya, ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sangdaedeung. Baru saja akan mencapai pintu, terdengar suara dari balik pintu, "menurutmu mungkinkah ada pejabat atau bangsawan yang mengincar nyawa Tuan Putri?bukti-bukti dan analisis Perdana Menteri bisa merujuk pada semuanya…" Deok Man mengenali suara itu adalah suara Kim Yong Chun. " aku sendiri juga tak yakin…seharusnya tidak ada, karena para pemberontak beserta kroni-kroninya telah diberantas..keluarga mereka sudah tak punya kuasa dan kedudukan lagi…kuharap akan ada bukti yang mampu meperjelas semua ini.." "Pejabat Kim Seo Hyun…" pikir Deok Man. "sraak…" pintu ruang kerja Sangdaedeung terbuka, Kim Seo Hyun bersama Kim Yong Chun melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Deok Man menahan dirinya dibalik pilar. "Bi Dam sedang meyelidiki ini semua?" pikirnya.

Kediaman Bangsawan Il Myung Min.

"traang..traang.." para pandai besi sedang memukulkan godam mereka ke atas sebilah pedang. "jangan sampai besinya melengkung.." perintah Bangsawan Il Myung Min mengawasi para pekerjanya. "paman..paman.." Bangsawan Il Myung Min menoleh mendengar dirinya dipanggil. Rupanya salah satu dari keponakannya sudah pulang . "Zhi Youn..kenapa kau tergesa-gesa begitu?" tanya Il Myung Min. "paman…aku butuh bantuan paman..ada orang penting yang ingin bertemu paman" jawab Zhi Youn dengan nafas terputus-putus. "hah?orang penting?" sahut Il Myung Min. Zhi Youn pun mengajak pamannya menemui orang penting yang dimaksudkannya itu. "Selamat siang Tuan Il.." sambut tamu yang disebut orang penting oleh keponakannya itu. "astaga.." Bangsawan Il Myung Min langsung terperanjat begitu melihat orang penting itu.

Kerja Raja.

"Yang Mulia, apa Yang Mulia akan menerima undangan itu?" tanya Permaisuri. "aku juga tidak tahu..di saat sedang ada masalah seperti ini muncul undangan seperti ini…tapi jika benar Goguryeo mengadakan aliansi dengan Wa…kita harus bertindak cepat.." "lalu bagaimana tanggapan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam?" tanya Permaisuri. "untuk itu…aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…ia hanya diam saja mendengar itu semua.." jawab Yang Mulia Raja. "apa yang akan menjadi keputusanmu?Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.." pikirnya.

Menjelang malam. Kamar Putri Deokman.

"apakah makan malam sudah siap Soo Hye?" tanya Deok Man yang sedang duduk menyusui putranya. "sudah Tuan Putri…" jawab Soo Hye yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoo Na dalam gendongannya. "hamba mohon menghadapa Tuan Putri.." seru seorang kasim dari luar. Soo Hye segera berjalan keluar untuk bertemu dengan kasim itu. "Tuan Perdana Menteri memberikan pesan ini untuk Tuan Putri.." kata kasim itu sambil memberika segulung perkamen. "pesan?dari Tuan?apakah Tuan yang memberikan ini padamu?" tanya Soo Hye. "bukan..tapi salah seorang pengawalnya yang memberikan ini.." jawab kasim itu. Soo Hye pun kembali masuk ke dalam. "ada apa Soo Hye?" tanya Deok Man yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Yun Ho dalam gendongannya. "seorang kasim mengantarkan surat dari Tuan untuk Tuan Putri.." jawab Soo Hye seraya memberikan surat itu kepada Deokman. "dari Bi Dam?" pikirnya. Ia langsung mebuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Deokman, malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat…_

_Kau tak perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukku dan menungguku pulang.._

_Makan dan tidurlah lebih dulu bersama anak-anak.._

_Bidam_

"apakah Bi Dam sendiri yang memberikan ini?" tanya Deok Man. "hamba juga menanyakan hal yang sama…namun jawab kasim itu, katanya pengawal Tuan yang memberikan surat ini.." "pengawal?berarti Bi Dam sedang berada di luar Istana?dimana dia sekarang dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" pikir Deok Man. Ia pun teringat akan percakapan antara Pejabat Kim Seo Hyun dan Kim Yong Chun tadi siang. "apakah ia sedang menyelidiki pelakunya?" pikir Deok Man.

Tengah malam. Kamar Putri Deok Man

"sraak.." Bi Dam berusaha menggeser pintu sepelan mungkin. Melangkah perlahan ke dalam. Dilihatnya kedua anaknya sudah tidur lalu dikecupnya kening mereka satu persatu. Ia pun segera berganti pakaian tidur yang ternyata sudah disiapkan istrinya di atas tempat tidur. "Deok Man.." gumamnya sambil menatap istrinya yang sudah terlelap. Ia mendekat lalu membetulkan selimut istrinya lalu mengecup keningnya "mimpi yang indah Deok Man…" bisik Bi Dam sambil membelai kening istrinya. Lalu ia pun berbaring di sebelahnya dan menarik selimutnya untuk tidur. "Bidam.." gumam Deok Man perlahan membuka matanya.

Pagi hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man.

Deok Man membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan pagi hari ini. Dan benar saja, tempat tidurnya di sisinya sudah kosong. "Bidam?" panggilnya. Tak ada satu pun suara menyahutnya. Deok Man pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap-siap. "Tuan Putri?apakah Tuan Putri sudah bangun?hamba membawakan sarapan…" kata Soo Hye dari luar pintu. "masuklah Soo Hye.." jawab Deok Man. "apakah kau melihat Tuan pergi pagi ini Soo Hye?" tanyanya. "ya Tuan Putri hamba sempat berpapasan dengan Tuan…tadi pagi-pagi buta, seorang kasim datang untuk bertemu Tuan di depan pintu,kasim itu memberiathukan sesuatu pada Tuan lalu setelahnya, Tuan pun segera memakai pakaian sangdaedeungnya dan pergi…sepertinya ada kejadian darurat yang mengharuskan Tuan mengenakan pakaian Sangdaedeungnya sepagi itu…" "ada apa ini sebenarnya?" pikir Deok Man. Ia menghela napas panjang memikirkannya.

Istana. Ruang kerja Perdana Menteri

"apakah semua penduduk sudah dievakuasi?" tanya Bi Dam sambil mebaca laporan-laporan di hadapannya secepat mungkin. "sudah…penduduk di wilayah Wonju sudah dievakuasi dan diungsikan ke wilayah yang ditunjuk Tuan Perdana Menteri?.." jawab salah seorang pejabat sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan laporan pada Bi Dam. Bidam segera membaca laporan itu dengan seksama "lalu apakah pasukan sudah menyiapkan serangan balasan?bagaimana?" " sudah..dibawah pimpinan Jenderal Baek Ui dan Imjong, mereka menyerang balik..namun belum ada kabar terbaru tentang serangan balik mereka.." "perkuat wilayah kita yang berbatasan dengan Goguryeo…baik berbatasan langsung, maupun tidak..tambah pasukan jika perlu…" jawab Bi Dam serius.

Kediaman Bangsawan Il Myung Min.

"paman..paman mau apakan semua pedang ini?" tanya Young In yang berjalan di belakang pamannya sambil membawa beberapa pedang dengan kedua tangannya. Zhi Youn menatap dengan seksama pedang yang sedang dibawa oleh kakak sepupunya, You Hee. "apa yang aneh dengan pedang ini? gagangnya memang sama dengan gagang pedang prajurit Shilla memang terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya ..apakah ini pedang cacat?seharusnya pedang cacat langsung dibuang.." komentarnya sambil mengamati pedangnya dengan seksama. "bukan cacat Zhi Youn..pedang-pedang ini memang bukan buatan sini..oleh karena itu Tuan Perdana Menteri meminta pedang ini diselidiki asalnya darimana..."jawab Bangsawan Il Myung Min. "aku memang tak mengerti soal dunia pedang..tapi jika Tuan Perdana Menteri sampai turun tangan langsung mengenai masalah pedang ini pasti pedang ini adalah masalah penting.." sahut Yuri yang bingung mengamati pedang yang dipegangnya. "apa bedanya pedang ini dengan yang lain?" gumamya. "aku tak peduli..yang penting gara-gara pedang ini..Tuan Perdana Menteri bisa datang ke sini..mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bisa berada seruangan dengan Tuan Perdana Menteri…tampannya..senangnya hari ini.." sahut You Hee. "benar sekali kak..Tuan Perdana Menteri sangat tampan..seandainya aku bisa bercerita pada ayah ibu di rumah tentang siapa yang aku temui hari ini.." sahut Young In. Tiba-tiba Bangsawan Il Myung Min berhenti berjalan dan menatap keponakan-keponakannya. "tapi kalian ingat kata-kata Perdana Menteri bahwa ini adalah rahasia..jangan sampai kalian menyebarluaskannya..kalian mengerti?" tanya Bangsawan Il Myung Min. "baik paman.." jawab mereka berempat. "tapi jika benar pedang ini adalah pedang pembunuh bayaran..apa mungki n pembunuh ini berasal dari sana?..pedang ini pasti kunci yang bisa mengungkap siapa pelakunya.." pikir Bangsawan Il Myung Min.

Siang Hari. Istana. Ruang Kerja Raja.

Yang Mulia Raja sedang duduk membaca laporan yang baru saja dibawakan oleh kasim, dengan Bi Dam yang duduk di sisinya. "jadi Wa berada dibalik semua ini? apa semua baris pertahanan kita sudah diperkuat?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja. "sudah Yang Mulia, hamba sudah meminta Kementerian Pertahanan untuk menambah jumalah pasukan di wilayah perbatasan Shilla dengan Goguryeo..amunisi senjata juga sudah ditambah dan diperbaharui.. sepertinya Wa memang sudah beraliansi dengan Goguryeo..ada beberapa pasukannya yang tertangkap bersama pasuka Goguryeo.." jawab Bi Dam. "aliansi..aliansi.." gumam Yang Mulia Raja sambil menutup laporan yang sudah selesai dibacanya lalu menatap Bi Dam "lalu apakah ada perkembangan terbaru dari penyelidikanmu?" tanya Yang Mulia. "nihil Yang mulia…orang-orang hamba gagal menyusup ke Goguryeo dan Baekje..namun dari Tang, hamba mendapat kabar bahwa pedang di sana tidak diatur penggunaannya jadi data kepemilikannya tidak bisa diketahui.…hamba sedang meminta orang yang bisa hamba percaya untuk menyelidiki asal senjata-senjata itu.." jawab Bi Dam. Yang mulia Raja pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya "lalu mengenai Tang, apakah kau sudah.." "Kepala Pengawal Istana Alcheon mohon menghadap.." kata kasim penjaga pintu. Yang Mulia Raja pun mengalihkan pertanyaannya dan menerima Alcheon masuk "masuklah.." jawabnya. Alcheon melangkah masuk dan member hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan Bi Dam. "Yang Mulia Raja..Perdana Menteri..Bangsawan Il Myung Min telah berhasil mengetahui asal pedang itu.." "benarkah?" sergah Bi Dam dan Yang Mulia Raja bersamaan. "benar..sekarang ia sedang menunggu instruksi Tuan selanjutnya.." "pergilah Bi Dam..cari tahu siapa pelakunya.." titah Yang Mulia Raja. "baik Yang Mulia…" jawab Bi Dam. Bi Dam pun berdiri memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama Alcheon.

Siang hari. Istana. Ruang kerja Perdana Menteri.

"sraak.." seorang pejabat dengan tergesa-gesa melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memeri hormat "Perdana Menteri sudah menerima laporan dari Wonju.." katanya seray a menyerahkan sebuah laporan untuk Kim Yong Chun. Kim Yong Chun segera mengambil laporan itu dan membacanya dengan lantang. "Benteng Wonju berhasil diamankan.. Pasukan Jenderal Baek Ui dan Jenderal Im Jong berhasil menguasai kembali Benteng tersebut..dari 500 prajurit yang dikirim, 76 tewas dan 126 luka-luka…sedangkan dari pihak Goguryeo diketahui 74 tewas dan 101 lainnya tertangkap. Dan dari 101 orang yang tertangkap ditemukan 44 orang Pasukan Wa.." Para pejabat pun yang semula diam mendengarkan menjadi kisruh begitu tahu bahwa ternyata Kerajaan Wa juga berada dibalik penyerangan ini. "jika Wa dan Goguryeo beraliansi maka jumlah pasukan Goguryeo akan semakin jauh lebih banyak daripada Pasuka Shilla.." kata salah satu pejabat. "jumlah pasukan kita mungkin bisa mengimbangi pasuka Baekje tapi Goguryeo?kita masih tertinggal..kita juga butuh aliansi" kata yang lain. "ya betul..aliansi dengan Tang..sekutu lama kita..kudengar utusan dari Dinasti Tang sedang berada di sini.." sahut pejabat di sebelah Kim Yong Chun. "ya selagi ada utusannya di sini..kita harus meminta kepada Yang Mulia membuka aliansi militer kita dengan Tang kembali..berharap Kaisar Tang yang sekarang mau beraliansi militer dengan kita kembali.." kata pejabat yang duduk di seberangnya."betul..betul..kita harus memohon kepada Yang Mulia.." jawab pejabat lainnya. Kim Seo Hyun dan Kim Yong Chun hanya terdiam mendengar ini semua.

Siang hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man.

Kejadian yang menimpa wilayah Wonju semalam pun sudah terdengar sampai ke telinga Deok Man. Soo Hye membawakan perkembangan terbaru yang didengarnya dari beberapa prajurit penjaga. "Tuan Putri… Benteng Wonju berhasil direbut kembali…" katanya. "syukurlah.." jawab Deok Man yang sedang memangku kedua anaknya. "tapi.." Soo Hye ragu-ragu memberitahunya. "meskipun kita menang,..kata prajurit, ada desas-desus bahwa Goguryeo sepertinya sudah bersekutu dengan Wa.. " Deok Man tersentak kaget mendengarnya "Goguryeo bersekutu dengan Wa dan menyerang Wonju ?benarkah?" "ya..Tuan Putri…hamba mendengarnya demikian..tapi itu baru desas desus saja katanya.." Deok Man pun segera bangun dari duduknya lalu meletakkan kedua anaknya yang sudah terlelap di tempat tidur mereka. "aku akan mencari tahu sendiri..tolong kau jaga mereka ya Soo Hye.." katanya sambil menyelimuti kedua anaknya. "baik Tuan Putri.." jawab Soo Hye samba memberi hormat kepada Deok Man yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.


	49. Chapter 47: The Swords

Sore hari. Kediaman Bangsawan Il Myung Min

Bi Dam keluar dari tandunya. Bersama Alcheon, dia memasuki halaman depan kediaman Bangsawan Il Myung Min. Para pelayan menyambut mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke ruangan yang sudah disiapkan. Seorang kasim pun berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Bangsawan Il Myung Min yang berada di bengkelnya, sedang mengamati pedang yang dipegangnya. "Tuan…Tuan… Tuan Perdana Menteri dan Tuan Kepala Pengawal sudah tiba.." katanya. "baiklah..aku akan segera ke sana.." jawabnya sambil membawa kedua belah pedang di tangannya. "benarkah Tuan Perdana Menteri sudah datang?" tanya You Hee kegirangan."kakak ayo kita ikut paman.." kata Young In sambil menari-narik lengan baju kakaknya, Yuri. "kalian..jangan berisik..ini bukanlah kunjungan keluarga.." tegur Bangsawan Il Myung Min. "ya paman.." jawab mereka berempat pelan. Bangsawan Il Myung Min pun pergi ke tempat para tamunya sudah menunggunya. "kakak, Zhi Youn..ayo kita diam-diam ikuti paman.." kata Yuri. "kau gila ya..bagaimana kita mungkin menguping pembicaraan Tuan Perdana Menteri dengan paman?" "aku tahu tempatnya yang bisa mengintip dengan aman tanpa diketahui siapapun.." jawab You Hee. Setelah berhasil membujuk Zhi Youn mereka pun pergi mengikuti You Hee.

Ruang Tamu.

"sraak" pintu ruang tamu terbuka, Bangsawan Il Myung Min masuk dan memberi hormat kepada Bi Damdan Alcheon yang sudah duduk di dalam ruangan itu. "maafkan hamba Tuan jika membuat Tuan berdua sekalian menunggu.." katanya. "tak apa-apa.." jawab Bi Dam tersenyum. Bangsawan Il Myung Min lalu meletakkan salah satu pedang yang dibawanya di atas meja. Pedang yang diminta Bi Dam untuk diselidikinya. "kau sudah mengetahui asal pedang ini?" tanya Bi Dam. "sudah Tuan..hamba sudah mengetahui asal kedua pedang ini…" Alcheon mengamati pedang di hadapannya dan memegangnya. "besi gagang dalam pedang Shila seharusnya tidak polos seperti ini..ada lambang kerajaan yang terembos emas di dalamnya.." tutur Alcheon. Sementara itu dari celah lubang dekat vas bunga, Zhi Youn dan para sepupunya sedang mengintip dari ruangan sebelah sambil berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. "kalian bisa tahu darimana tempat ini?" tanya Zhi Youn. "kami membuatnya.."jawab Yuri. "kalian membuatnya?" tanya Zhi Youn. "iya..kami bertiga penasaran dengan percakapan kau dengan Tuan Kepala Pengawal setelah kau pulang menangis itu.. Kak You Hee mempunyai ide brilian seperti ini.." jawab Young In polos. "tunggu jadi kalian menguping pembicaraanku? " geram Zhi Youn. "ssst…jadi ngga kedengeran nih.." bisik You Hee. "kira-kira kenapa ya tiba-tiba Tuan Perdana Menteri datang menemui paman dan memintanya memeriksakan pedang?padahal kan di istana banyak ahli pedang yang lebih handal dan terpercaya.." tanya Yuri "aku juga tak tahu..tapi sepertinya Tuan Alcheon yang mengenalkan paman kepada Tuan Perdana Menteri…" jawab Zhi Youn. Mukanya memerah begitu ia menyebut nama Kepala Pengawal Istana yang disukainya itu. "mukamu merah sekali Zhi Youn padahal baru menyebut namanya..ayo sini kau bisa melihat dia dari sini..kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya bukan?" tanya Yuri. "iya..aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini..begitu juga dengan dirinya.." jawab Zhi Youn. "sssst..kalian ini ngeributin apa sih?aku kan jadi tidak bisa mendengarnya?" omel You Hee.

"benar sekali Tuan…pedang ini hanya menggunakan gagang luar pedang Shilla.." jawab Bangsawan Il Myung Min. "jadi menurutmu..ini pedang bukan buatan sini?" tanya Bi Dam. "ya Tuan..bahkan seharusnya rakyat Shilla tidak ada yang memiliki pedang ini..karena ini adalah pedang milik kerajaan lain.." lalu ia menunjukkan kepada Bi Dam dan Alcheon bukti yang menunjukkan identitas pedang itu. "Pedang Shilla memiliki identitas embos emas lambang kerajaan di gagang dalamnya, sedangkan Goguryeo mengukirnya di pangkal pedangnya…dan Baekje gagang dalam pedangnya terbuat dari perunggu..apakah Tuan Perdana Menteri menyadari keanehan dari pedang ini?" tanya Bangswan Il Myung Min. "ya pedangnya lebih ringan dari pedang biasa..aku berasumsi itu pedang jenis baru dari Baekje atau Goguryeo.." jawabnya. "ini bukan jenis baru...pedang ini memang dibuat lebih ringan karena lama waktu lebur dan kandungan baja di dalamnya berbeddengan yang umum dipakai..ringan menjadi keunggulannya namun sayang pedang ini umumnya tak bertahan lama alias mudah patah..tak hanya Shilla dan Goguryeo yang memasang lambang kerajaan di pedangnya…Tang pun juga.." "Tang?" sergah Alcheon. Bagsawan Il Myung Min meletakkan di atas meja pedangnya yang satu lagi. Pedang yang sudah dibongkar gagangnya. "Tuan pasti mengenal lambang ini kan ?meskipun Dinasti Tang membebaskan pembuatan pedang bagi rakyatnya yang sebagian besar adalah pandai besi sehingga hasil setiap pedang di sana bisa berbeda-beda..tapi lambang kerajaan ini menujukkan bahwa pedang ini adalah pedang dari Kekaisaran Tang…rakyat sangat bangga akan hal ini..ini akan dianggap pusaka bagi keluarga mereka..karena pedang mereka diakui oleh kekaisaran.." katanya sambil menunjukkannya kepada Bi Dam dan Alcheon. "ya..aku tahu lambang ini..aku ingat.." jawab Bi Dam. Teringat olehnya lambang kerajaan yang terstempel di undangan dari Tang tadi. Undangan dari Kaisar Taizong dari Dinasti Tang kepada Putri Deok Man untuk menghadiri perayaan 1 tahun Kaisar Tang naik takhta.

Sore hari. Istana.

"para pejabat kementerian memohon kepada Yang Mulia untuk beraliansi dengan Tang…namun belum ada tanggapan..aku harus menemui Yang Mulia.." pikir Deok Man yang sedang berjalan sendirian melewati pelataran Istana. "Tuan Putri..." seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Deok Man menoleh. Dari penampilan orang itu, Deok Man tahu bahwa orang itu pasti utusan dari Negeri Tang. Orang itu menghampiri Deok Man dan memberi hormat kepadanya. "bukankah kunjungan dagang biasanya akan baru dilakukan bulan depan?ada keperluan apa sehingga Tuan datang secepat ini?" tanya Deok Man. Orang itu pun heran mendengar jawaban Deok Man. "saya adalah untusan yang mengantar undangan Tuan Putri..apakah Tuan Putri belum membacanya?" jawabnya "undangan untukku?undangan apa?" tanya Deok Man heran. Seingatnya tak ada kasim atau pejabat yang memberitahukan ada undangan untuknya. Utusan itu sadar bahwa undangannya belum sampai kepada tujuannya. Ia pun menyampaikan maksud undangan dari Kaisar Tang kepada Deok Man.

Ruang Kerja Raja.

"Yang Mulia, semua pejabat memohon kepada Yang Mulia agar Yang Mulia membuka hubungan aliansi militer dengan Tang…" kata Kim Seo Hyun. "ya Yang Mulia..mungkin kita harus mempertimbangkan membuka hubungan militer kita dengan Tang..Goguryeo sudah bersekutu dengan Wa..itu menjadi sinyal bahaya bagi negeri ini " "kalian bermaksud mendorongku untuk menyetujui undangan dari Tang? selama pelakunya belum ditemukan…aku belum bisa memberikan keputusan mengenai undangan itu..nyawa Putri Deok Man sedang diincar..dan kalian mau aku mengirimnya ke tempat yang mungkin saja ternyata ada yang mengincarnya?" sergah Yang Mulia. "bu..bukan begitu maksud hamba.. Yang Mulia.." jawab Kim Yong Chun panik. "Putri Deok Man memohon menghadap Yang Mulia…" seru kasim penjaga pintu. Yang Mulia kaget mendengar siapa yang ingin menemuinya. Begitu juga Kim Seo Hyun dan Kim Yong Chun. "jangan-jangan Tuan Putri mendengar percakapan tadi?" pikir mereka. "sraak.." Deok Man melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kim Yong Chun dan Kim Seo Hyun memberi hormat lalu pindah tempat duduk ke samping kanan Raja. Deok Man lalu memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia sambil berkata "hamba mohon..izinkan hamba menghadiri undangan dari Dinasti Tang guna membuka hubungan diplomasi militer dengan Dinasti Tang kembali…hamba yang harus bertanggung jawab.." katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu kaget mendengarnya dan ketegangan dipecahkan oleh seruan seorang kasim yang mengumumukan kehadiran Bi Dam. "Perdana Menteri memohon menghadap Yang Mulia.." serunya. Yang Mulia yang masih tercengang mendengar perkataan Deok Man tadi meminta Bi Dam untuk masuk. "sraak.." Bi Dam membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. "Deok Man?apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini…" pikirnya begitu melihat istrinya sedang membungkuk kepada Yang Mulia. "hamba mohon izinkkan hamba pergi ke Kekasaisaran Tang..untuk menghadiri undangan itu.." kata Deok Man mengulangi permohonannya. Bi Dam tersentak kaget mendengar permohonan Deok Man barusan "tidak..jangan Yang Mulia..jangan.." sergahnya.

Kekaisaran Tang. Istana.

"tap..tap..tap.." seorang kasim berjalan menunduk untuk menghadap Penguasa Negeri Tang, Kaisar Taizong. Dari jarak 300 langkah, Kasim itu sujud memberi hormat kepadanya. "apakah undangan itu sudah sampai ke Kerajaan Shilla?" "sudah Paduka, hamba mendapat kabar bahwa utusan kita sudah tiba di sana.." jawab kasim itu. "bagus..bagus..harinya sudah semakin dekat.." kata Kaisar Taizong sambil membelai janggut hitam panjangnya.


	50. Chapter 48: Tang Empire

Istana. Ruang Kerja Raja.

"tidak..jangan Yang Mulia..jangan.." sergah Bi Dam. Deok Man menoleh menatap ke arah suaminya "Bi Dam.." gumamnya. "hamba mempunyai alasan kuat mengapa Yang Mulia tidak boleh mengizinkan Tuan Putri pergi.." "alasan apa Perdana Menteri Bi Dam?" tanya Deok Man dingin. Sekarang Deok Man berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan suaminya. Bi Dam mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deok Man dan menatap Yang Mulia "hamba sudah tahu siapa yang mengincar nyawa Tuan Putri..orang dari negeri Tang lah yang berada dibalik semua ini…" "apa?" Yang Mulia Raja, Kim Yong Chun, dan Kim Seo Hyun terkejut. Bi Dam menunjukkan barang buktinya, berupa pedang yang tadi diselidiki Bangsawan Il Myung Min. "lihat.. ini adalah lambang negeri Tang.." kata Bi Dam. "tapi bukankah di negeri Tang senjata pedang itu dapat beredar dengan bebas?" tanya Kim Seo Hyun. "pedang memang bisa diperjual belikan secara bebas, tetapi crossbow yang kita temukan itu penggunaannya hanya sebatas pada bidang militer…dan itu berlaku di kerajaan manapun juga.." "jadi kemungkinan besar ada pihak pejabat Tang yang mengincar nyawa Putri Deok Man?apa motifnya?" ujar Kim Yong Chun. "itu hanya sebatas asumsi saja Yang Mulia..bukan bukti yang mengarah tepat ke satu orang...saya mohon izinkan saya pergi ke Kekaisaran Tang untuk membuka hubungan diplomatik kita kembali…saya yang menutup maka saya juga yang harus membukanya..demi kebaikan negeri ini.." ujar Deok Man memecah ketegangan. "Yang Mulia, hamba menyarankan agar Yang Mulia mengirim ahli diplomatik kerajaan untuk menggantikan Tuan Putri ke sana..atau hamba saja yang pergi ke sana…hamba akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk diplomatik negara kita dengan Tang.." "Perdana Menteri Bi Dam…" gumam Deok Man sambil menatap suaminya. "demi kebaikan Tuan Putri…Tuan Putri sebaiknya tidak pergi keluar dari Shilla sampai pelakunya ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman. ..demi kebaikanmu Tuan Putri..hamba mohon..Tuan Putri jangan pergi.." ujar Bi Dam. Matanya yang tulus menatap istrinya. Deok Man mengalihkan pandangannya dan memunggungi suaminya. "jangan kau bawa perasaan pribadimu dalam urusan kerajaan..Perdana Menteri Bi Dam..di negara ini, statusku masih Putri Deok Man, anggota Kerajaan Shilla…tak ada yang bisa memerintahku selain Yang Mulia sendiri…daripada kau mencari pelakunya lebih baik kau fokus pada negeri ini..jangan sampai diserang lagi.." katanya tegas. "Tuan Putri…" gumam Bi Dam. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Kim Yong Chun dan Kim Seo Hyun undur diri untuk kembali memantau situasi di Wonju dan sekitarnya. Sementara Bi Dam dan Deok Man masih berdiri di hadapan Yang Mulia Raja. "lebih baik kau juga ikut memantau Wonju dan wilayah sekitarnya..Perdana Menteri Bi Dam…" ujar Deok Man dingin. "baik Tuan Putri…Yang Mulia…hamba akan mencarikan jalan yang terbaik untuk semua masalah ini… " jawab Bi Dam sambil memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan Deok Man lalu berjalan keluar dari. "maafkan aku Bi Dam.." ujar Deok Man di dalam hatinya yang merasa perih.

Malam hari. Ruang kerja Perdana Menteri.

"sraak.." Bi Dam diikuti Kim Yong Chun dan Kim Seo Hyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rupanya masih ada beberapa pejabat yang bekerja, memeriksa laporan. "Perdana Menteri, kami mendapat sejumlah laporan pergerakan pasukan Wa di Goguryeo..sepertinya bantuan pasukan Wa baru tiba tadi di Goguryeo…" kata salah seorang pejabat menyerahkan gulungan laporan untuknya. Bi Dam membaca laporan itu dengan seksama lalu menggulungnya kembali "kerja bagus..awasi pergerakan mereka terus..pantau jumlah senjata dan pasukan yang dikirim oleh Wa.." katanya. "baik.." jawab pejabat itu. Bi Dam mulai memeriksa laporan yang menumpuk di hadapannya.

Ruang Kerja Raja.

Yang Mulia Raja dan Deok Man duduk diam di dalam ruangan. "Putri Deok Man sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu untuk pergi.." Yang Mulia Raja memulai pembicaraan. Deok Man menatap Yang Mulia Raja "saya sudah mempertimbangkannya masak-masak Yang Mulia… saya rasa akan tiba suatu saat kita kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Tang..saya yang sudah menutup hubungan aliansi militer kita dengan Tang…maka saya lah yang harus membukanya…Tang dan Shilla memiliki musuh yang sama…" Yang Mulia Raja menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum "kejadian di waktu lalu itu bukan salah Putri…aku pun juga akan bertindak sama jika diperlakukan demikian…itu bukan salahnmu Tuan Putri..kau boleh memikirkan negara namun jangan lupa keselamatan dirimu sendiri…" Deok Man tersenyum menatap keponakannya yang sudah menjadi raja itu "terima kasih atas perhatian Yang Mulia..namun saya akan tetap memohon izin Yang Mulia untuk meyelesaikan masalah aliansi ini..ada alasan kuat dibalik semua ini.." ujarnya. "alasan kuat apa itu Putri?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja. "alasannya adalah…"

Goguryeo. Ruang Kementerian.

"Tuan Perdana Menteri…pasokan senjata dari Wa sudah sampai dan sudah dismpan di gudang…" ujar Menteri Pertahanan Goguryeo. "bagus…lalu apakah ada kabar pergerakan pasukan Shilla?" tanya Perdana Menteri Goguryeo, Yeon Gaesomun. "tidak ada Tuan…dari laporan mata-mata kita tak ada pergerakan signifikan selain menambah pertahanan di wilayah perbatasan…sepertinya aliansi Shilla-Tang yang pernah dikhawatirkan…tak akan pernah terjadi" Yeon Gaesomun tersenyum sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kipasnya "bagus..bagus..semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana..tak akan kubiarkan mereka beraliansi..apapun caranya.." pikirnya

Tengah malam. Ruang kerja Perdana Menteri.

Hanya tinggal Bi Dam seorang yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya. "jangan kau bawa perasaan pribadimu dalam urusan kerajaan..Perdana Menteri Bi Dam..di negara ini, statusku masih Putri Deok Man, anggota Kerajaan Shilla…tak ada yang bisa memerintahku selain Yang Mulia sendiri…daripada kau mencari pelakunya lebih baik kau fokus pada negeri ini..jangan sampai diserang lagi.." kata-kata Deok Man itu terngiang olehnya. Ia tahu pasti Deok Man tak akan suka jika ia mengutamakan Deok Man di atas negara, tapi dengan situasi seperti ini apakah Deok Man tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya?apakah Deok Man tak memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri? Semua pikiran itu berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Bi Dam. Ia pun memejamkan matanya berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

Kamar Putri Deok Man.

"traak..traak.." Deok Man terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk kamarnya. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Rupanya itu bunyi ranting-ranting pohon yang tertiup angin. Deok Man kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menatap separuh dari tempat tidurnya yang kosong di sisinya. "demi kebaikan Tuan Putri…Tuan Putri sebaiknya tidak pergi keluar dari Shilla sampai pelakunya ditangkap dan dijatuhi hukuman. ..demi kebaikanmu Tuan Putri..hamba mohon..Tuan Putri jangan pergi.." ia teringat kata-kata dan tatapan tulus Bi Dam kepadanya tadi. Deok Man memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan air matanya yang berusaha mengalir dari matanya. "maafkan aku Bi Dam…tapi ini semua kulakukan demi masa depan yang lebih baik.." gumam Deok Man.


	51. Chapter 49: Yeon Gaesomun

Keesokan harinya. Pagi hari. Ruang Kerja Perdana Menteri.

Udara dingin pagi yang menusuk , membangunkan Bi Dam dari tidurnya. "uhm.." gumamnya sambil merenggangkan badannya. "sepertinya di luar hujan deras…" gumamnya begitu mendengar suara hujan dari luar. Sambil memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Di hadapannya ada dua buah gulungan laporan. Yang satu miliknya sedangkan yang lain tidak tahu milik siapa. "mungkinkah ini hasil laporan orang-orang yang kukirim?" pikirnya. Ia pun segera membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya. Namun begitu membacanya, raut wajahnya kembali muram dan kecewa. "tak ada satu perkembangan pun mengenai siapa pelakunya..sial.." ia membanting laporan itu dan berdiri dari duduknya dengan gusar. Lalu ia mengambil gulungan miliknya dari atas "aku harus menyerahkan ini kepada Yang Mulia segera…hanya ini satu-satunya harapan untuk menghentikannya.." gumamnya sambil memegang gulungan yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Kamar Putri Deok Man.

"oaa..oaa.." suara tangisan si kembar membangunkan Deok Man yang tertidur. Matanya perlahan terbuka menatap ruang kosong di hadapannya. "sepertinya Bi Dam tidak pulang semalam…" gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Deok Man pun segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur si kembar untuk menenangkannya. "apakah ia berada semalaman di ruangannya?apakah kau marah padaku Bi Dam?" pikirnya.

Ruang Kerja Raja.

"Perdana Menteri memohon menghadap Yang Mulia.." seru kasim penjaga pintu. "masuk.." titah Yang Mulia Raja. Bi Dam melangkah masuk ke dalam sambil membawa sebuah gulungan di tangannya lalu memberi hormat sambil menyerahkan gulungan itu kepada Yang Mulia. "apa ini?" tanya Yang Mulia. "gulungan ini berisi langkah-langkah yang bisa diambil Yang Mulia untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini…" jawab Bi Dam. Yang Mulia Raja menghela napas dan tersenyum "sepertinya kau sudah tidak tidur semalaman untuk memikirkan ini semua…jalan-jalanlah sejenak di taman..seseudahnya kau kembali lagi untuk mendengar pendapatku.." kata Yang Mulia Raja. Bi Dam terkejut dengan perintah itu lalu berdiri memberi hormat "baik Yang Mulia..hamba harap Yang Mulia mempertimbangkan dalam-dalam tentang apa yang hamba tulis di sana.." kemudian membalikan badannya "tunggu Bi Dam.." "ya Yang Mulia.." jawab Bi Dam. "kuharap masalah ini tidak mengganggu rumah tanggamu…kurasa kau dan Putri Deok Man butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua dengan hati yang tenang.." ujar Yang Mulia Raja. "baik..Yang Mulia …" jawab Bi Dam.

Taman Istana.

Hujan sudah reda, sehingga Deok Man dan Soo Hye dapat membawa Yun Ho dan Yoo Na jalan-jalan ke taman. Yun Ho dan Yoo Na sangat senang diajak ke sana. "uuhh..ugh.." Yun Ho berusaha menagkap kupu-kupu yang terbang di sekitar dirinya dan ibunya. Deok Man tak bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah putranya. Sementara Yoo Na yang digendong Soo Hye, sibuk memegang-megang bunga yang ada di sekelilingnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan di taman, mereka pun berjalan menuju tepi danau Anapji. Namun ternyata ayah Yun Ho dan Yoo Na sedang berdiri di sana. "Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man begitu melihat Bi Dam dari kejauhan. "aa..baa.." Yun Ho berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ibunya begitu melihat ayahnya. Yoo Na pun juga bereaksi sama. Kedua anak itu merindukan ayah mereka. "ibu pun juga merindukan dirinya…" pikir Deok Man seraya menenangkan Yun Ho. "uu..oaa..." Yoo Na menangis. Rupanya bunga yang dipegangnya jatuh ke danau. Soo Hye dan Deok Man berusaha menenangkannya namun Yoo Nam tetap menangis. Mendengar tangisan anak kecil, Bi Dam menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. "Yun Ho..Yoo Na..Deok Man.." gumamnya. Tangis Yoo Na semakin menjadi-jadi. Sepertinya bunga itu adalah benda kesayangannya, padahal Deok Man sudah menggendongnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Yoo Na.." Yoo Na segera menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ayahnya yang memanggilnya. "Yoo Na..sini sama ayah.." kata Bi Dam sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yoo Na yang sedang digendong Deok Man. Deok Man pun melepaskan gendongannya dan menyerahkan Yoo Na kepada ayahnya. Bi Dam segera menimang-nimang Yoo Na. "putri ayah yang cantik tidak boleh menangis.." katanya sambil mengecup kening putrinya itu. Perlahan lahan Yoo Na pun berhenti menangis lalu tertawa ketika Bi Dam mengelitikinya. Deok Man tersenyum meihat suaminya bersama putrinya. "aa..baa..buu.." Yun Ho berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Soo Hye. Mengerti kemauan putranya, Deok Man mengambilnya dari gendongan Soo Hye lalu menggendongnya dan berjalan mendekati Bi Dam. Kedua tangan Yun Ho berusaha meraih baju ayahnya. Bi Dam mengerti dengan tingkah putranya itu, lalu memberikan Yoo Na yang sudah tenang dan menggendong Yun Ho. "sekarang giliran putra ayah yang bersama ayah…" ujar Bi Dam sambil mengelitiki Yun Ho. Yun Ho pun tertawa geli. Deok Man tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya melihat suami dan putranya bersenda gurau.

Siang hari. Danau Anapji.

Meskipun hujan sudah berhenti, langit tetap mendung hingga siang hari. Waktu sudah hampir tengah hari. Waktunya makan siang bagi Yun Ho dan Yoo Na. Yun Ho mulai berceloteh dan tak bisa diam. Bi Dam tahu bahwa putranya pasti sudah mulai lapar. "Yun Ho sudah mulai lapar…kurasa ini waktunya pulang.." kata Bi Dam memecahkan kebekuan suasana. "ya..sebentar lagi kami akan pulang makan siang…" jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam pun memanggil Soo Hye dan memintanya menggendong Yun Ho. "Yun Ho..Yoo Na..kalian jangan nakal ya.." ujar Bi Dam sambil mengusap kepala kedua anaknya. Bi Dam sempat menatap istrinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya pun memberi hormat dan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. "Bi Dam.." panggil Deok Man. "kau bisa makan siang bersama kami…" katanya. Bi Dam pun berhenti melangkah. "tentu jika kau mau.." lanjut Deok Man. Bi Dam membalikan badannya, menatap Deok Man "terima kasih Tuan Putri, tetapi hamba mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus hamba selesaikan.." jawab Bi Dam. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi. "Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man. Setelah pergi cukup jauh, Bi Dam berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan matanya. "Deok Man…"

Ruang Kerja Raja.

Setelah diizinkan masuk, Bi Dam pun melangkah masuk, memberi hormat, dan duduk di samping Yang Mulia Raja. Yang Mulia Raja baru saja selesai membaca tulisan Bi Dam dan memnggulungnya kembali. "apakah Yang Mulia sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya Bi Dam. "ya..dan keputusanku ini sudah bulat.."jawab Yang Mulia. Bi Dam pun menjadi tegang. "apakah Yang Mulia akan menolak usulanku?" pikirnya. "keputusanku adalah..menyerahkan keputusan mengenai masalah ini ke tangan Putri Deok Man dan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam untuk membicarakan masalah ini berdua, sepakat membuat penyelesaian masalah ini bersama….dan aku menerima apapun keputusan dari kalian berdua.." jawab Yang Mulia Raja. "Yang Mulia.." Yang Mulia Raja menatap Bi Dam "aku memang penguasa negeri ini, namun aku tak bisa mengatur keluarga orang lain dengan seenaknya saja… masalah yang dihadapi sekarang ini hanya kalian berdua yang dapat menyelesaikannya…" "Yang Mulia.." jawab Bi Dam.

Sore hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man.

"hamba memohon menghadap Tuan Putri.." seru seorang kasim dari balik pintu. "masuklah.." jawab Deok Man. Kasim itu melangkah masuk dan memberi hormat kepadanya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan surat untuknya dan pergi. Deok Man segera mengambil dan membaca surat itu. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Ruang Kerja Raja

"Putri Deok Man meohon menghadap Yang Mulia Raja.." seru seorang kasim penjaga pintu. " masuk.." jawab Raja. "sraak.." Deok Man melangkah masuk dan member hormat kepada Yang Mulia lalu duduk. "Putri Deok Man sudah membaca suratku?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja. "sudah Yang Mulia…Yang Mulia menulis bahwa Yang Mulia akan membuat keputusan…" Yang Mulia Raja mengangguk lalu membuka gulungan yang diberikan Bi Dam tadi dan membacanya. "….tertanda Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.." ujar Yang Mulia Raja begitu selesai membaca gulungan itu. "jadi Yang Mulia membuat keputusan untuk.." ujar Deok Man. "untuk menyerahkan keputusan mengenai masalah ini ke tangan kalian berdua.." jawab Yang Mulia. "meskipun Putri Deok Man adalah anggota kerajaan…tapi Putri juga bagian dari kehidupan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam..oleh karena itu hanya Putri dan Perdana Menteri berdualah yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini…bicarakanlah dengan baik-baik dan aku akan menerima keputusan apapun dari kalian berdua.." ujar Yang Mulia Raja sambil tersenyum. Deok Man sempat tercengang mendengar jawaban Yang Mulia Raja. Jawaban yang bijaksana dari keponakannya yang sudah menjadi raja itu. "kakak..rupanya putramu sudah menjadi raja yang bijaksana…" pikir Deok Man. "baik Yang Mulia.."jawab Deok Man.

Malam hari. Pelataran Istana.

Situasi siaga tak terduga seperti ini, membuat Bi Dam harus bekerja ekstra keras membaca semua laporan mengenai situasi dan pergerakan negara-negara yang sedang berperang dengan Shilla yakni Baekje dan Goguryeo. Laporan mengenai aktivitas militer Baekje adalah laporan terakhir yang harus ia baca. "tak ada pergerakan apapun dari kubu Baekje..apakah mereka hanya ingin menyaksikan perang antara Shilla dan Goguryeo?" pikir Bi Dam begitu membaca laporan itu. Setelah selesai membaca dan merapikan semuanya, "uhmm.." Bi Dam berusaha merenggangkan badannya yang pegal setelah duduk terlalu lama. Hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri di dalam ruangan, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan jalan-jalan sejenak menghilangkan kepenatan. "keputusanku adalah..menyerahkan keputusan mengenai masalah ini ke tangan Putri Deok Man dan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam untuk membicarakan masalah ini berdua, sepakat membuat penyelesaian masalah ini bersama….dan aku menerima apapun keputusan dari kalian berdua.."kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya."apakah sebaiknya aku berbicara dengannya sekarang?"pikirnya. "sraak" Bidam melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. "Deok Man…" gumam Bi Dam terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di pelataran luar ruangannya. Bi Dam segera memberi hormat. "Bi Dam ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu..tetapi tidak di sini…" ujar Deok Man. "baik Tuan Putri.." jawab Bi Dam.


	52. Chapter 50: The Reason and The Dream

Tepi Danau Anapji.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di tepi danau Anapji. Mereka berhenti di tepi danau yang berwarna hitam pekat memantulkan gelapnya langit malam yang semakin kelam karena diliputi awan mendung. "apakah Tuan Putri sudah mendengar keputusan Yang Mulia Raja mengenai kepergian Tuan Putri?" Bi Dam memulai pembicaraan. "semuanya tergantung keputusan bersama antara kau dan aku… " jawab Deok Man. "hamba sudah menyiapkan proposal yang berisi berbagai cara yang bisa Tuan Putri pilih…hamba bisa meminta.." "aku akan tetap pergi.." sela Deok Man. "aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa Kaisar Tang yang sekarang berniat mengundangku karena ia ingin membuka kembali hubungan aliansi dengan Shilla…dan begitu aliansi ini terbentuk kita tak perlu gentar menghadapi apapun..Goguryeo-Wa dan Baekje pasti bisa ditundukkan…oleh karena itu aku harus bertemu dengannya" Kedua alis Bi Dam terangkat begitu mendengarnya. "bagaimana Tuan Putri bisa begitu yakin?" tanyanya. "karena aku dulu juga seorang pemimpin..aku bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya…kami berdua sama-sama paham bahwa Shilla dan Tang mempunyai musuh yang sama dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain..lagipula ini masih bagian dari tanggung jawabku..aku masih Tuan Putri di negeri ini…" jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam terdiam sesaat begitu mendengar jawaban itu "meskipun demikian, diplomasi adalah tanggung jawab Yang Mulia Raja…penguasa negeri ini…Tuan Putri bukanlah pemimpin negeri ini sehingga tak perlu merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas apapun mengenai penyelenggaraan negeri ini.." jawab Bi Dam. "aku tahu aku memang bukan penguasa negeri ini.." jawab Deok Man sambil menatap Bi Dam. "meskipun aku bukan lagi penguasa negeri ini…setidaknya aku akan berusaha melakukan apapun demi negeri ini..unifikasi 3 negara adalah visiku…dan saat ini Shilla terlibat perang dengan Goguryeo adalah karena ini adalah dampak dari unifikasi…aku masih bertanggung jawab dalam penyelenggaraan negara ini…lagipula aku punya alasan yang kuat mengapa aku harus melakukan ini…" Bi Dam hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Tak lama kemudian tetes-tetes hujan mulai turun, membasahi mereka berdua. Mereka berdua segera berteduh di dalam gazebo. Namun rintik-rintik hujan tersebut semakin deras menjadi hujan angin, bahkan bagian dalam gazebo mulai ikut basah. Deok Man merapat ke tengah sebisa mungkin, agar dirinya tidak basah oleh hujan. Tiba-tiba Bi Dam melepas mantel sangdaedeungnya dan memakaikannya ke Deok Man. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Deokman untuk ikut bersamanya "Bi Dam.." panggil Deok Man "sebaiknya Tuan Putri segera kembali ke kamar…hujan akan turun semakin deras…dan udara akan semakin dingin…" ujar Bi Dam. Ia kemudian menarik Deok Man, mengajaknya berlari melintasi pelataran Istana yang basah karena diterpa hujan angin. Rupanya Bi Dam sedang mengantar Deok Man menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, mereka bisa mendengar suara anak mereka menangis. Sepertinya mereka terganggu dengan suara angin ribut di luar. Secara refleks, Bi Dam ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam, namun ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Kemudian membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Deok Man . "pembicaraan kita belum selesai.." sergah Deok Man. Bi Dam berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. "kurasa tak akan ada habisnya jika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan…kupikir aku menemukan jalanku…aku akan berbicara dengan para pejabat dan para menteri, meminta mereka mendukungku…aku akan menggunakan semua kekuasaan yang kupunya.."kemudian ia membalikkan badannya lagi. "aku punya alasan yang kuat Bi Dam..alasannya adalah.." sergah Deok Man. "apapun alasannya…" Bi Dam menyela. "hamba ingin bertanya sesuatu..apakah keluarga Tuan Putri termasuk dalam visi Tuan Putri ?apakah Tuan Putri melihat kedua anak Tuan Putri dalam visi Tuan Putri?mungkin Tuan Putri tidak melihat hamba..tetapi setidaknya pikirkanlah Yun Ho dan Yoo Na…"sambung Bi Dam kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati hujan. Sementara Deok Man hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia melangkah masuk dan menemui kedua anaknya. "aku punya alasan yang kuat Bi Dam…alasan yang tak hanya menyangkut masa depan negeri ini namun juga masa depan keluarga kita.."pikir Deok Man.

Kamar Perdana Menteri Bi Dam

"huuft..sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai kamar ini.." gumam Bi Dam sambil memandang kamar lamanya. Bi Dam menyalakan semua lilin di kamarnya agar ruangan terasa lebih hangat. "seharusnya aku masih menyimpan pakaian di sini.." gumam Bi Dam sambil membuka lemarinya. Namun kosong. Bidam menepuk keningnya "hmm..aku lupa para pelayan sudah memindahkannya ke kamar Deokman.." karena pakaiannya basah kuyup, Bi Dam pun melepaskannya dan menggantungnya. Menunggu sambil bertelanjang dada, berharap pakaiannya segera kering. "sraak.." Bi Dam mendengar pintu depan ruang tamunya terbuka. "tap..tap.." dan suara langkah kaki mendekat. "siapa itu?" tanya Bi Dam. "ini aku..Deok Man" jawab Deok Man dari balik pintu kamar Bi Dam. "aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan pakaian untukmu..kau memberikan mantelmu padaku pasti sekarang pakaianmu basah kuyup.. jadi kubawakan pakaian ganti untukmu hari ini dan besok.." "terima kasih Tuan Putri..letakkan saja pakaian hamba di sana.." jawab Bi Dam. Deok Man menatap bayangan suaminya yang ada di hadapannya. "kau tahu Bi Dam…aku melihatmu, melihat kedua anak kita dalam setiap pandanganku…dalam setiap rencana hidupku…kepergianku ke kekaisaran Tang adalah rencanaku untuk mengakhiri tanggung jawabku..karena setalahnya ku yakin Yang Mulia Raja bisa menaklukan Goguryeo dan Shilla dengan beraliansi dengan Tang..ini akan menjadi akhir hidupku..akhir hidupku sebagai Putri Shilla…" Bi Dam hanya terdiam menatap bayangan istrinya dari balik pintu. "aku tahu ada orang-orang yang mengincar nyawaku..jujur aku juga merasa takut..bukan takut kehilangan nyawaku…tapi takut aku tak bisa bersama kau dan anak-anak lagi… tapi aku tahu setelah melalui ini semua, aku akan mengawali hidup yang baru…bukan sebagai Putri Deokman lagi tetapi sebagai Deokman, ibu dari Yun Ho dan Yoo Na..istri dari seorang pria yang kucintai bernama Bi Dam…kita akan menetap di Chu A Gun sebagai keluarga normal yang bahagia….anak-anak bisa tumbuh dan bermain bersama anak-anak sebaya mereka dengan bebas..sedangkan kau dan aku tersenyum menatap mereka tumbuh dewasa..cukup hanya kita berdua yang merasakan beratnya kehidupan di Istana..aku ingin mereka tumbuh dan menentukan masa depan mereka sendiri.." "Deok Man.." gumam Bi Dam. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bayangan istrinya. Berharap tangannya mampu meraihnya. "mungkin kau menganggap ini hanyalah alasanku saja agar aku bisa pergi…kau pasti merasa bahwa aku mencintai negara ini di atas segala-galanya… tetapi aku menamakan itu tanggung jawab dan alasan ini adalah impian…kuharap kau mengerti…Bidam.." Lalu Deok Man membalikkan badannya "dan aku tahu pasti semua sikap dingin dan kata-kataku telah menyakitimu…aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama…bersikap dingin terhadapmu, harus mendengarmu memanggilku Tuan Putri…rasanya begitu menyakitkan…" air mata Deok Man jatuh menetes. Deok Man pun mulai melangkah maju, meninggalkan bayangan Bi Dam di belakangnya. "tap..tap…" Bi Dam bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki istrinya bergerak menjauh. "sraak.." ia segera membuka pintu di hadapannya dan memeluk erat istrinya dari belakang. "maafkan aku Deok Man…ini semua salahku..seharusnya aku lebih mengerti dirimu.." gumam Bi Dam sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya erat. "aku pun juga salah Bi Dam…seharusnya aku lebih memahami perasaaanmu…kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku…sedangkan aku malah tidak mempedulikannya…maafkan aku Bi Dam.." jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam memeluk istrinya semakin erat "sebagai seorang pemimpin kau tak boleh mudah mengucapkan kata maaf…" Deok Man tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap suaminya. "aku ada di hadapanmu sebagai istrimu, Bidam..bukan sebagai pemimpin.." jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam bisa melihat ada bekas tetesan air mata di pipi istrinya lalu mengusapnya "lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menangis.." Deok Man tersenyum "ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan bukan kesedihan.." Mereka berdua bertatapan. Bi Dam mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan keningnya pada kening istrinya. Deok Man tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya juga. Mengalungkan leher suaminya dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka pun berciuman.

Bibir Bi Dam mulai bergerak turun ke bawah. Dari bibir turun ke leher. Perlahan ia mengecup leher istrinya. "Bi Dam.." desah Deok Man. Leher adalah salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Perlahan Bi Dam menuntun istrinya ke tempat tidurnya dan membaringkannya. "aku sangat merindukanmu Deok Man.." gumam Bi Dam sebelum ia melumat bibir istrinya lagi. Perlahan Bi Dam menanggalkan pakaiannya istrinya satu per satu bersamaan dengan Deok Man yang sedang melepas tali pinggang suaminya dan celananya. Setelah semua pakaiannya terlepas, Bi Dam mulai mengecup dan menyentuh dada istrinya dengan lembut dan perlahan. "aakh…" Deok Man memejamkan matanya, mendesah. Kedua tangannya merangkul erat kepala Bi Dam. Kemudian salah satu tangan Bi Dam bergerak ke bawah. Jemarinya satu per satu masuk dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. "aaakh…" desahan Deok Man semakin panjang dan keras. Setelah beberapa lama, jemari Bi Dam pun basah oleh cairannya. Lalu Bi Dam berlutut dan mulai melakukan penetrasi perlahan. "aaakh..Bi Dam…" desah Deok Man sambil menggenggam seprai ranjangnya erat-erat. Bi Dam mulai melakukan penetrasi sampai mereka berdua mendekati klimaksnya. "aku sangat mencintaimu Deok Man.." bisiknya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah lalu mengecup lehernya istrinya. "Bi Dam…akh.." desah Deok Man tak mampu menahan sensasi kenikmatan sekaligus memuncak yang dirasakannya. Bi Dam pun semakin cepat melakukan penetrasinya. "aaakh.." mereka pun mencapai klimaksnya bersama-sama. Setelah melakukannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya, Bi Dam pun terengah-engah lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi istrinya. Ia mengecup kening istrinya dan memeluknya. "aku juga sangat mencintaimu Bi Dam..aku sangat bahagia..akhirnya aku mendengar kau memanggil namaku lagi…" gumam Deok Man dalam pelukannya. Bi Dam tersenyum menatap istrinya lalu mengecup bibirnya. "Deok Man…" gumamnya. Deok Man menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada suaminya yang bidang dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun terlelap dalam tidur mereka.


	53. Chapter 51: Our Decision

Kamar Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

"uhm.." Deok Man membuka matanya perlahan. "sudah hampir pagi…" gumamnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Bi Dam di telinganya. Rupanya Bi Dam tertidur sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Pantas saja dirinya merasa tidurnya sangat nyaman dan hangat meskipun ia tidak mengenakan pakaian satu helai pun. Ia pun pelan-pelan memindahkan tangan Bi Dam yang memeluk perutnya dan membalik badannya perlahan sehingga ia bisa menatap wajah suaminya yang masih terlelap. Dengan hati-hati, ia merapikan rambut suaminya yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengusap pipinya. Rasanya sepi sekali ketika mengingat ia harus menatap sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong 2 hari yang lalu. Ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium suaminya yang masih tertidur. Tak disangka, Bi Dam membalas ciumannya meskipun matanya masih tertutup. Deok Man terkejut dan mengakhiri ciumannya "Bi Dam…kau sudah bangun?" Wajahnya menjadi memerah karena malu. Bi Dam hanya tersenyum lalu membuka matanya perlahan. "seandainya kau melakukan itu setiap pagi…" gumam Bi Dam sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah Deok Man menjadi semakin memerah. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan suaminya. Bi Dam menyentuh wajahnya dan mengangkat sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah istrinya lagi, lalu menciumnya. "Bi Dam..." gumam Deok Man. Bi Dam mengusap rambut istrinya dan mengecup keningnya "aku senang akhirnya..aku bisa tidur terlelap di atas tempat tidur dengan kau di sisiku.." "hmm..memangnya kau sebelumnya tidur di mana?" tanya Deok Man. "di atas meja ruanganku…" jawab Bi Dam. Begitu mendengarnya, Deok Man menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia membayangkan betapa dingin dan tidak nyamannya tidur di atas meja. "kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Deok Man..aku tak sengaja terlelap di sana..jadi itu bukan salahmu.." ujar Bi Dam mengusap kepala istrinya lalu berusaha untuk duduk. "kruyuuk…" perut Bi Dam berbunyi. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya belum makan apapun sejak kemarin siang. "hmmph.." Deok Man pun tertawa geli mendengarnya. "lebih baik aku menyiapkan sarapan sekarang…lagipula pasti sebentar lagi Yun Ho juga akan terbangun dan merasa lapar..sama seperti ayahnya" ujar Deok Man sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun tangan Bi Dam menariknya. Deok Man menoleh "aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan untukmu Bi Dam.." Bi Dam tersenyum menatap istrinya"aku masih ingin bersamamu di sini..Deok Man..perutku masih bisa menunggu…" Deok Man tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk hadapan suaminya. "kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Deok Man tersenyum. "jika boleh..aku menginginkanmu sekali lagi.." gumam Bi Dam sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Deok Man tersenyum menyambutnya dan menciumnya. Dan sekali lagi mereka bercinta.

Istana. Ruang Kerja Raja.

"Yang Mulia..apakah Yang Mulia sudah membuat keputusan mengenai permintaan para pejabat akan hubungan aliansi dengan Dinasti Tang?apakah Yang Mulia akan menerima undangan dari Kaisar Taizong?" tanya Kim Yong Chun. "kami mohon Yang Mulia segera membuat keputusan..kami memohon petunjuk Yang Mulia.." ujar Kim Seo Hyun "undangan itu bukan ditunjukkan untukku..tetapi untuk Putri Deok Man.." jawab Yang Mulia Raja. "lalu apakah Yang Mulia Raja akan mengizinkan Tuan Putri pergi?" tanya Permaisuri. "aku menyerahkan segala keputusan mengenai masalah ini ke tangan Putri Deok Man dan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam..keputusan apapun yang mereka buat akan kuterima.." Yang Mulia Raja menutup laporan yang ditulis Bi Dam untuknya. "masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai alasan yang kuat akan pendirian mereka masing-masing.." pikirnya. Ia pun teringat alasan Deok Man yang disampaikan kepadanya tak lama setelah Deok Man berdebat dengan Bi Dam. "Yang Mulia… izinkan saya untuk tetap pergi memenuhi undangan Kaisar Taizong.." ujar Deok Man yang duduk di samping Yang Mulia Raja. "tetapi Putri..belum lama ini ada orang yang mengincar nyawamu..bagaimana mungkin aku mengizinkanmu pergi ke sana…apalagi semua bukti yang ada mengarah ke Dinasti Tang.." jawab Yang Mulia Raja. "saya mempunyai alasan yang kuat..Yang Mulia..ini adalah sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban saya yang terakhir.." Kedua alis Yang Mulia Raja terangkat "bentuk pertanggung jawaban yang terakhir?" Deok Man mengangguk "Yang Mulia sendiri tahu..sayalah yang memulai unifikasi ini…bersama Yang Mulia Raja, Panglima Kim Yushin, Perdana Menteri Bi Dam, serta yang lain, Shilla mulai melakukan ekspansi wilayah dan berperang melawan Goguryeo dan Baekje..sekarang Goguryeo menyerang itu pun pasti karena unifikasi yang Shilla lakukan memicu perang ini…oleh karena itu saya merasa bertanggung jawab karenanya.." "Putri Deok Man..itu bukan salahmu…unifikasi ini adalah cita-cita pendahulu kita…jadi tak ada salahnya jika kau memulainya..lagipula keluargamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau pergi…apakah kau tidak memikirkan mereka?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja "mereka selalu ada dalam benak saya Yang Mulia..tak pernah sekali pun saya lupakan…dengan kepergian saya ke Kekaisaran Tang, saya berniat memulai awal hidup yang baru bersama keluarga saya sepulangnya saya dari sana.." Deok Man pun tersenyum sesaat "sebenarnya saya ingin mengajukan satu permohonan kepada Yang Mulia selain izin untuk pergi?" katanya sambil menatap Yang Mulia Raja "permohonan apa itu?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja "kepergian saya ke Tang adalah untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawab saya.. dan sepulangnya dari sana, saya akan melepas gelar saya sebagai Putri Kerajaan ini…saya ingin hidup sebagai rakyat biasa…dan nampaknya sebentar lagi Perdana Menteri Bi Dam akan menyelesaikan masa jabatannya..oleh karena itu saya berniat agar kami sekeluarga bisa pindah dan menetap di Chu A Gun sebagai keluarga rakyat biasa..itu adalah impian saya sejak lama..sejak saya kembali ke kerajaan ini sebagai Putri..oleh karena itu saya memohon izin kepada Yang Mulia atas permohonan saya untuk melepas gelar saya.." Yang Mulia pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "pengorbanan dirimu sudah sangat besar Putri Deok Man..sudah sangat layak dan sepantasnya..kau menggapai impianmu sendiri sekarang…" pikir Yang Mulia Raja.

Kamar Putri Deok Man.

"nah selesai…sekarang kalian berdua bermain kembali.." ujar Deok Man sambil meletakkan kedua anaknya di atas tempat tidur bersama mainan mereka. Ia baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian kedua anaknya. Sementara itu, Bi Dam sedang duduk di meja bundar, menulis sesuatu di atas gulungan. Deok Man berjalan dan duduk di dekatnya. "selesai.." gumam Bi Dam. "kau menulis apa?" tanya Deok Man. "ini keputusan bersama yang kita buat..aku sudah menandatanganinnya…tinggal menunggu tandatanganmu.." jawab Bi Dam sambil menyodorkan gulungan itu ke hadapan istrinya. Deok Man mengambil dan membacanya. "ini? jadi kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Deok Man yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Bi Dam tersenyum mengangguk "tentu dengan syarat pengawalan tertentu yang harus kau setujui…" Deok Man segera memeluk erat suaminya "terima kasih Bi Dam.." Bi Dam hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan istrinya.

Ruang Kerja Raja. Istana.

"Putri Deok Man dan Perdana Menteri Bi Dam memohon menghadap Yang Mulia.." seru kasim penjaga pintu. "mereka berdua datang bersama-sama?" pikir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "masuk.." jawab Yang Mulia Raja. Bi Dam dan Deok Man melangkah masuk lalu berjalan dan memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri. Bi Dam menyerahkan gulungan yang ditulisnya tadi kepada Yang Mulia Raja "Yang Mulia..hamba dan Tuan Putri Deok Man sudah sepakat membuat keputusan ini…" Yang Mulia Raja segera membacanya. "kalian yakin dengan keputusan ini?" tanyanya begitu selesai membacanya. Bi Dam dan Deok Man bertatapan sesaat sebelum mereka menjawab "kami yakin Yang Mulia.."


	54. Chapter 52: Just For You

Siang hari. Ruang Pertemuan Raja.

Tak lama setelah Bi Dam dan Deok Man memberikan keputusan bersama mereka, Yang Mulia Raja segera mengumumkannya kepada seluruh pejabat di ruang pertemuan "jadi Tuan Putri Deok Man yang akan menjadi diplomat Shilla?tapi Yang Mulia bukankah Tuan Putri Deok Man sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Shilla?" tanya salah seorang pejabat golongan dua. "benar Yang Mulia …bagaimana jika ternyata Tang masih marah terhadap kita karena pemutusan hubungan sepihak oleh Tuan Putri waktu itu…" sahut pejabat golongan bawah lainnya. Bi Dam hanya mengepal tangannya menahan emosinya. Para pejabat itu tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya dan beratnya untuk menghasilkan keputusan ini. "harap tenang.." seru Kim Yong Chun. Deok Man mulai berbicara dan bangun dari duduknya "memang aku yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Tang… namun ada alasan yang kuat mengapa aku melakukan itu…" Ia berjalan turun dan berdiri di tengah. "oleh karena itu..aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan memenuhi undangan Kaisar Taizong..dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi wakil Shilla dalam usaha membangun aliansi kembali dengan Tang…kuharap kalian semua mendukungku…" serunya dengan penuh charisma dan ketegasan. Bi Dam segera menundukkan kepalanya diikuti juga Kim Yong Chun dan Kim Seo Hyun. Kemudian para pejabat lain ikut menundukkan kepala. "Ya Tuan Putri..kami siap mendukung Tuan Putri.." seru mereka bersamaan.

Kamar Putri Deok Man.

Waktu keberangkatan Deok Man hanya tinggal menghitung hari. 7 hari lagi Deok Man akan berangkat dari Seoraboel menuju Tang

"hmm kenyangnya..terima kasih atas makanannya.. " ujar Bi Dam sambil meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya. Deok Man yang sedang menyuapi Yoo Na di pangkuannya tersenyum Bi Dam mengambil Yoo Na dari pangkuan istrinya dan menggantikannya menyuapinya. "ayo sini appa yang suapi..jadi omma bisa makan siang juga.." Deok Man hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang dengan telaten dan sabar menyuapi putri mereka. "nah habis..pintarnya putri appa.." puji Bi Dam sambil mengecup pipi putrinya. Putrinya pun tertawa geli. Ia lalu meletakkan Yoo Na di sebelah Yun Ho di atas tempat tidur mereka sehingga mereka bisa bermain bersama di bawah pengawasan Soo Hye. Bi Dam berdiri di hadapan cermin, merapikan pakaiannya. "sudah mau pergi?" tanya Deok Man yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Bi Dam mengangguk "ya..aku ada rapat dengan para menteri siang ini.." Deok Man merapikan mantelnya. Bi Dam mengecup kening istrinya. "aku berangkat.." gumamnya. "selamat jalan..Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man. "oh ya..kurasa..malam iniaku akan pulang larut malam..jadi kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukku dan menungguku pulang..tidurlah lebih dulu.." ujar Bi Dam sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Deok Man mengangguk mengerti .

Ruang Kerja Perdana Menteri.

"pejabat Kim Seo Hyun..apakah kau sudah menyiapkan anak buah terbaikmu untuk mengawal Tuan Putri Deok Man?" tanya Bi Dam "sudah Tuan Perdana Menteri…ini adalah daftarnya..hanya mereka yang masih menetap di Seoraboel..yang lainnya sedang bertugas di wilayah perbatasan Shilla dengan Bakje dan Goguryeo.." jawab Kim Seo Hyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan. Bi Dam membacanya dengan seksama "setidaknya masih ada mereka yang mengawal…aku ingin mereka menunjukkan kemampuan mereka padaku hari ini.." Bi Dam menutup kembali daftarnya. "siap Tuan.." jawab Kim Seo Hyun.

Siang menjelang sore. Kamp Latihan Prajurit Namsan. 15 KM dari Seoraboel.

"haiikk.." terdengat suara seruan prajurit yang berlatih. Di kamp pelatihan ini, hanya para calon prajurit terbaik yang bisa memasukinya, sehingga begitu selesai dari sini, mereka akan menjadi prajurit unggulan yang siap ditempatkan dimana pun. Bi Dam bersama Kim Seo Hyun berjalan mengelilingi kamp. "jadi dimana mereka yang terpilih itu?" tanya Bi Dam. "itu mereka di sana.." Kim Seo Hyun menunjuk ke tengah lapangan. Ada 5 pemuda yang sedang berlatih pedang, tombak dan memanah. Bi Dam pun berjalan ke sana "mari kita uji kemampuan mereka.." seringainya.

Malam hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man.

"ctaar.." suara petir membelah langit. "Deok Man yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sesekali menatap ke arah pintu. Berharap Bi Dam segera muncul dari balik pintu itu. "pasti ini sangat melelahkannya..melakukan ini semua bahkan sampai selarut ini..Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man.

"sraak.." Bi Dam menggeser pintunya pelan-pelan. Hari sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia melangkah masuk perlahan. Dilihatnya Deok Man dan kedua anaknya sudah tidur lelap, Ia pun tersenyum. Lalu ia melepas handuk yang menggantung di bahunya dan meletakkannya di mejanya. Di atas meja itu sudah tergeletak, pakaian tidur untuknya. Bi Dam tersenyum lalu segera melepas jubah mandinya dan memakai pakaian tidurnya. "ouch.." erangnya. Ia lupa bahwa ada 3 lebam sekarang di tubuhnya ditambah luka kecil akibat tergores tombak akibat latih tanding yang dilakukannya tadi bersama kelima orang calon pengawal istrinya. Memang hanya 3 tapi cukup membuatnya meringis. Bi Dam pun mencoba melepas lengan bajunya perlahan. "Bi Dam..kau terluka.." Bi Dam terkejut mendengar suara itu. Deok Man sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia segera memeriksa luka-luka di tubuh suaminya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat khawatir dan cemas. Bi Dam tersenyum menenangkan "aku baik-baik saja..tadi aku mencoba menguji kemampuan para calon pengawalmu…dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan.." Deok Man segera mengambil kotak obat dan mengoleskan obat di atas lebam-lebam Bi Dam "kau jangan memaksakan dirimu…belum lama ini kau baru saja bertarung dan terluka..sekarang.." Bi Dam menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya ,menatap matanya dalam-dalam dan tersenyum "ini semua bukanlah hal yang berat untukku.. aku akan melakukan apapun ..untukmu" Deok Man meletakkan tangannya di pipi Bi Dam "kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu untukku…Bi Dam..." "hidupku tak akan berarti apa-apa tanpa kau di sisiku..ini semua karena aku sangat mencintaimu Deok Man.." gumam Bi Dam tersenyum. Deok Man mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya. Bi Dam tersenyum lalu membalas ciumannya.


	55. Chapter 53: Miss Daddy So Much

3 hari sebelum keberangkatan. Pagi hari. Ruang Kerja Raja.

"Kepala Pengawal Alcheon..apakah pengawalan untuk Putri Deok Man sudah siap?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja. Alcheon menundukkan kepalanya "sudah Yang Mulia…hari ini rencananya hamba akan membicarakannya dengan Tuan Putri Deok Man dan Tuan Perdana Menteri…" Yang Mulia Raja mulai membuka gulungan di hadapannya "kuharap kau membuat rencana pengawalan yang terbaik untuknya…" "ya Yang Mulia.." jawab Alcheon.

Siang hari. Ruang Kerja Perdana Menteri Bi Dam

"Tuan Putri Deok Man memasukki ruangan.." seru seorang kasim penjaga pintu. Bi Dam dan Alcheon menghentikan diskusi mereka dan member hormat. Bi Dam tersenyum menyambut istrinya. Di hadapan mereka tergantung peta besar yang sepertinya menggambarkan rute perjalanan yang akan Deok Man lalui untuk sampai ke Tang. Deok Man member anggukan kepada Alcheon, agar ia segera memulai penjelasannya. Alcheon pun mulai memberikan penjelasan tentang daerah mana saja yang akan Deok Man lewati, berapa pengawal yang akan mengawalnya, berapa pasukan yang akan menyamar mengawasinya saat berada di kota-kota, dan penjelasan mengenai sistem keamanan lainnya. Deok Man hanya diam dengan seksama memperhatikan penjelasannya. "kurasa pengawalan di daerah Chinju kurang…dan menurutku pengawalan untuk di daerah perbatasan kita dengan Baekje harus ditambah…" Bi Dam menunjuk peta dengan tongkatnya setelah Alcheon selesai menjelaskan. Alcheon pun terdiam sejenak berpikir. "hmm..apakah penambahan 10 pasukan masih kurang?" tanyanya. Bi Dam pun diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "oh ya mengenai pengawalan di T'aean, apakah tak bisa lebih diperketat lagi?" tanya Bi Dam. "saya rasa akan sulit Tuan..karena penguasa daerah setempat, ingin daerah tersebut menjadi wilayah netral antara Tang, Baekje dan Shilla..hampir seluruh penduduk di sana hidup dari hasil perdagangan dengan 3 negara ini..pengawal yang dibawa sudah mencapai batas yang ditentukan peraturan yang berlaku di sana…" jawab Alcheon. Setelah mendengarkan diskusi mereka, Deok Man akhirnya bangun dari duduknya dan bicara "kurasa sistem pengawalan ini sudah lebih cukup bagiku…aku yakin Alcheon sudah membuat perencanaan yang matang..dan aku sangat berterima kasih karenanya.." Deok Man tersenyum kepada Alcheon. Alcheon segera menundukkan kepalanya "sudah kewajiban bagi saya sebagai kepala pengawal Kerajaan untuk menjaga setiap anggota keluarga kerajaan.." jawab Alcheon. Deok Man menatap peta di hadapannya "kurasa hari ini pembahasannya cukup sampai di sini..kupikir perencanaan ini sudah baik dan tinggal menunggu pelaksanaannya.." "ya Tuan Putri..saya sendiri yang akan mengawal Tuan Putri sampai ke perbatasan Seoraboel sebelum dikawal oleh pasukan yang akan menjemput.." Deok Man tersenyum kepadanya "sekali lagi terima kasih Alcheon..." Alcheon pun memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan. "bagaimana menurutmu?apakah ini berlebihan?" tanya Bi Dam pada istrinya. Deok Man masih menatap peta di hadapannya. Dia yakin pasti ini juga salah satu penyebab mengapa suaminya pulang larut akhi-akhir ini. "hmm..aku rasa ini lebih dari cukup bagiku..pengawalanku hampir sama ketatnya dengan pengawalan seorang raja…" jawab Deok Man santai. Bi Dam masih menatap peta itu, menelusuri garis-garis pada peta dengan tongkatnya. Tiba-tiba Deok Man mengambil tongkat itu dari tangannya. Bi Dam menoleh menatap istrinya. Deok Man meletakkan tangannya di atas pipi suaminya. "kau terlihat sangat lelah Bi Dam.." gumamnya. Bi Dam tersenyum, mengambil tongkatnya kembali dan meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu istrinya "dan semua rasa lelah itu akan hilang begitu aku melihatmu.." Deok Man tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Bi Dam di bahunya.

Kamp Militer Shilla.

"tap..tap..tap.." seorang prajurit melangkah masuk ke dalam kamp Panglima Yushin. Ia memberi hormat kepada Yushin yang sedang mengamati peta strategi di hadapannya. "apakah ada perkembangan terbaru?" tanya Yushin. "ya Panglima..saya baru saja mendapat laporan dari mata-mata kita di Goguryeo.." "apa itu?" tanya Yushin. "ia menemukan bahwa alasan Goguryeo beraliansi dengan Wa lalu menyerang Wonju adalah karena ada informasi yang beredar bahwa kita akan mengadakan invansi besar-besaraan ke sana dalam waktu kurang dari 3 bulan. "bagaimana bisa ada kabar seperti itu?apakah kau yakin?" Yushin kaget begitu mendengarnya. "ya Panglima…oleh karena itu, Goguryeo mengundang aliansi dengan Wa, dengan alasan mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Shilla akan menyerang besar-besaran…" "kalau begitu kuperintahkan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang telah menyebarkan berita itu..laksanakan.." ujar Yushin tegas. "baik Panglima.." Prajurit itu langsung memberi hormat dan pergi keluar dari kamp itu. "siapa yang menyebarkan berita bohong itu?" pikir Yushin.

Kamar Putri Deok Man. Sore hari

Sementara Soo Hye menemani kedua anaknya bermain di luar, Deok Man sedang membaca buku di mejanya. Buku-buku mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Dinasti Tang. Apalagi Kaisar Taizong terkenal menyukai tanya jawab filsafat yang terkadang membuat para pejabat Tang kebingungan bagaimana menjawabnya. "Bùyào zuò nǐ bù xīwàng biérén duì zìjǐ zuò.." Deok Man membaca bukunya dalam bahasa mandarin. "Jangan lakukan pada orang lain apa yang kau tidak ingin dilakukan pada dirimu sendiri .." itulah artinya. Itu adalah salah satu ajaran Konfusius, salah satu filsuf ternama di sana. "sraak.." Soo Hye melangkah masuk sambil menggendong Yoo Na dan Yun Ho. "...mma.." Yun Ho dan Yoo Na berceloteh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ibu mereka. Deok Man tersenyum lalu bangun dari duduknya, menghampiri mereka dan mengambil mereka dari gendongan Soo Hye. "omma.." Deok Man mengajarkan mereka cara memanggilnya yang benar. "maa..mma.." celoteh mereka. Deok Man tersenyum menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya Yun Ho dan Yoo Na sudah mulai bisa memanggilnya meskipun masih menggunakan bahasa bayi. "ma..mma.." atau "ba..mma.." itulah panggilan yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Sedangkan untuk Bi Dam adalah "baa..baa.." Yoo Na menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah baju Bi Dam yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Anak itu tahu bahwa itu adalah pakaian yang sering dipakai ayahnya jika sedang bersama mereka. "baa..baa.." celotehnya sambil berusaha pakaian itu. Deok Man agak kewalahan menggendong mereka, lalu menaruh mereka di atas tempat tidur agar bisa meraih apa yang mereka mau. Yoo Na dan Yun Ho seakan-akan sedang berlomba merangkak ke arah baju Bi Dam lalu mengambilnya. "maa..mma.. baa..baa..?" celoteh mereka sambil memegang baju itu dan menatap Deok Man. Deok Man bisa mengerti kalau mereka pasti menanyakan ayah mereka yang sudah lama tak mereka lihat. Selama beberapa hari ini, Bi Dam selalu pergi di saat mereka belum bangun dan pulang larut saat mereka dan dirinya sudah tertidur, padahal biasanya, setiap pagi dan malam, Bi Dam pasti akan menggendong mereka dan bercakap-cakap dengan mereka. "kalian rindu appa ya?" tanya Deok Man sambil memeluk mereka di atas pangkuannya dan mengecup kening mereka berdua."maafkan omma ya..karena omma, kalian jadi tak bisa bertemu appa.." pikirnya dengan wajah muram.

Malam hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man

"sraak.." Bi Dam membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Dilihatnya, Deok Man sedang menidurkan Yoo Na dalam gendongannya. Bi Dam berjalan lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Deok Man pun meletakkan putrinya yang sudah terlelap di samping kakak kembarnya yang sudah tidur lebih dulu. "aku sangat merindukan mereka.." gumam Bi Dam lalu mengecup kening kedua anaknya satu persatu "mereka sangat merindukanmu..Bi Dam…bahkan mereka membawa pakaianmu ke tempat tidur mereka…" jawab Deok Man. Bi Dam bisa melihat pakaiannya yang tergeletak berantakan di samping putranya. Ia tidak jengkel atau marah malah tersenyum. "aku tahu kau sedang sibuk dengan semua ini..semua karena aku, kau jadi sibuk dan tak bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak..aku bersalah terhadapmu dan mereka..mereka sangat merindukanmu begitu juga denganku" gumam Deok Man. Bi Dam menatap istrinya lalu menarik kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "kau tak perlu merasa bersalah terhadapku ataupun terhadap anak-anak..karena kau sendiri juga sudah berkorban cukup banyak untuk kami bertiga.. seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tadi..hanya itu masalahnya…" lalu ia mengecup kening istrinya "jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku atau anak-anak..lagipula semuanya sudah beres besok pagi jadi mulai besok aku bisa pulang seperti biasa lagi..aku bisa meluangkan waktu di sore hari untuk anak-anak.." Deok Man tersenyum mendengarnya. "dan juga waktu untuk.." Bi Dam mendekatkan wajahnya, menarik istrinya lebih dekat dengannya. "bersamamu.." lalu ia mencium istrinya. Deok Man tersenyum dan membalas ciumannya itu.


	56. Chapter 54: Their First Words

2 hari sebelum keberangkatan.

Siang hari. Ruang kerja Perdana Menteri Bi Dam.

Bi Dam sedang memeriksa laporan-laporan di ruangannya sendirian. Laporan-laporan mengenai persiapan keberangkatan Deok Man ke Kekaisaran Tang. "hamba mohon menghadap Tuan Perdana Menteri.." seru seorang kasim dari balik pintu. "masuk.." jawab Bi Dam. Kasim itu pun masuk dan member hormat kepada Bi Dam. "ada dua surat untuk Tuan.." kata kasim itu seraya menyerahkan dua buah amplop merah kepada Bi Dam. Bi Dam mengambilnya dan segera membacanya. Ia tersenyum lega begitu membaca surat itu dan segera mengirim balasannya. "saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya Tuan Putri..saya tidak tahu harus minta bantuan kepada siapa lagi yang bisa saya percaya selain kepada Tuan Putri..saya harap permintaan saya ini tidak merepotkan atau menyusahkan Tuan Putri..hormat saya..Perdana Menteri Bi Dam… " Setelah memasukkannya ke dalam amplop baru, ia membuka suratnya yang lain. "Yushin?" Bi Dam melihat segel di surat itu. Ia segera membacanya

"_Bi Dam aku menemukan ada seseuatu yang janggal dengan penyerangan Goguryeo ke Wonju..mata-mataku menemukan informasi bahwa mereka menyerang karena mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Shilla akan menginvansi mereka dalam waktu 3 bulan…apa kau tahu mengenai soal ini?Baekje sendiri tidak pernah setenang ini sejak Raja Uija memutuskan untuk berhenti beraliansi militer dengan_ _Goguryeo…dan mengenai Kekaisaran Tang..aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa undangannya datang bersamaan di saat seperti ini…kurasa ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini..lalu mengenai penyerangan ke kediamanmu..apakah kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?dan mengenai keinginan Tuan Putri untuk pergi ke Tang dan mencoba membuka aliansi kembali tidak sebaiknya ditunda dulu…mungkin ini jalan yang tepat tapi bukan yang terbaik saat ini...Yushin"_

Bi Dam pun mulai menulis surat balasannya.

_Mengenai pelakunya, belum ada bukti konkret yang menuju ke sana..hanya pedang buatan Tang saja buktinya.. apakah memang Kekasiaran Tang ada dibalik semua ini aku juga tak yakin…namun aku sedang menyelidikinya…tapi alangkah lebih baik kalau kita berjaga-jaga terhadap Baekje dan Goguryeo..Perbatasan Baekje untuk sementara ini akan kuawasi dengan ketat karena Putri Deok Man akan melewati beberapa daerah perbatasan di sana...tapi kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengawasinya juga selain daerah-daerah itu…mengenai keberangkatannya harinya sudah ditetapkan..kau sendiri juga pasti paham bagaimana sifatnya jika menghadapi ini...dan mengenai masalah Goguryeo aku akan ikut menyelidikinya…terkadang aku sendiri juga merasa bahwa ini peristiwa beruntun ini mempunyai benang merah..namun aku tak tahu itu apa..dan berita yang terakhir kudengar dari orangku di sana ..mereka terus memasok senjata dari Wa…kuharap kau selalu siaga dan berhati-hati...Bi Dam_

Lalu ia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop yang lain lalu menyerahkannya kepada kasim itu. "kirim keduanya secepat mungkin.." perintahnya. "baik Tuan.." kasim itu memberi hormat lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Sore hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man

"aku pulang.." seru Bi Dam begitu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun yang ada di situ hanya Soo Hye yang sedang menyelimuti Yun Ho dan Yoo Na yang sedang tidur. "Tuan Putri sedang berada di kamar mandi Tuan.." ujar Soo Hye. Bi Dam melangkah ke tempat tidur kedua anaknya. Sudah lama sekali, ia tidak bercengkrama dengan kedua anaknya. Oleh karena itu segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini dan segera pulang karena ia sangat merindukan itu. "mereka berdua tertidur sejak tadi siang..mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan bangun untuk makan malam.." ujar Soo Hye. Bi Dam mengangguk mengerti. Setelah mengecup kening kedua anaknya, Bi Dam duduk di meja bundar. Ia membuka kotak yang diambilnya dari kediamannya tadi dan mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas. Ia membuka gulungan itu perlahan."apakah Deok Man benar-benar yakin dengan ini?" ditatapnya denah calon kediaman barunya di Chu A Gun. "tentu saja aku yakin.." Bi Dam menoleh. Deok Man sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah suaminya. "kau tidak percaya ya?atau kau keberatan dengan ini?" tanyanya. "bukan..bukan begitu…aku hanya berpikir apakah kau yakin untuk pindah ke sana..aku bisa mencari tempat yang lebih baik lagi di kota lain untuk kita menetap … kita belum sempat mendiskusikan bagaimana kelak nanti kita akan hidup di sana…apakah rumah ini terlalu kecil untukmu..kehidupan di sana akan jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan yang sudah kau jalani di sini..aku .." Deok Man tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Bi Dam. "aku yang memilih Chu A Gun bukan?" tanyanya. Bi Dam mengangguk. Deok Man mengambil denah itu dari hadapan Bi Dam dan melihatnya. "selama kalian bersamaku, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman untuk ditinggali..mengenai masalah bagaimana kita hidup kelak, kurasa dengan lahan-lahan yang kita miliki kita bisa hidup dari bertani atau berdagang…kita akan membangun semuanya dari nol lagi tapi itu semua akan terasa menyenangkan karena kita melakukannya bersama-sama…"Bi Dam mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum. "kalau begitu, aku akan meminta para tukang bangunan untuk membangunnya segera…agar setelah semua urusan kita di sini selesai, kita bisa segera pindah ke sana.." "ya.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum.

"ap..ppa..o..mma" Bi Dam dan Deok Man menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya kedua anaknya sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menatap mereka. "a..ppa..o..mma.." celoteh mereka. "mereka memanggil kita Bi Dam..kata-kata pertama mereka.." ujar Deok Man bercampur kaget dan gembira. Bi Dam tersenyum lebar dan segera bangun dari duduknya untuk menggendong mereka. Deok Man menggendong Yun Ho dan Bi Dam menggendong Yoo Na. "o..mma.." celoteh Yun Ho. "akhirnya mereka memanggil kita dengan benar…tidak sebagai baba atau bamma lagi.." canda Bi Dam. "ya..untuk pertama kalinya mereka memanggilku omma…" air mata bahagia mengalir dari pipi Deok Man. Bi Dam tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan istrinya. Kebahagiaan mereka sebagai orangtua. Lalu mereka berdua mengecup pipi kedua anaknya. Yun Ho dan Yoo Na tertawa geli karenanya.

"makan malam sudah siap.." kata Soo Hye sambil membawa nampan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Bi Dam dan Deok Man menoleh. "Soo Hye..lihat.." kata Bi Dam. "a..ppa.." celoteh Yoo Na. "omma.." sahut Yun Ho. "ya ampun..kata pertama tuan muda Yun Ho dan nona Yoo Na.." ujar Soo Hye gembira "saya ikut gembira Tuan..Tuan Putri.." Lalu Bi Dam dan Deok Man duduk di meja bundar sambil memangku kedua anaknya untuk makan malam. "apakah Tuan Putri ingin saya menyuapi mereka?" tanya Soo Hye. "kurasa biar aku dan Bi Dam saja yang menyuapi mereka..kau boleh pergi makan malam Soo Hye.." jawab Deok Man. "baik Tuan Putri…" jawab Soo Hye sambil memberi hormat dan pergi. "nah ayo kita makan.." kata Bi Dam sambil mengambil sendok dan mangkuk untuk anaknya. Deok Man tersenyum melihatnya. Ia pun juga mulai menyuapi putranya. "ayo..Yun Ho..aaa" kata Deok Man. Yun Ho membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanannya. Meskipun tidak semirip Yun Ho, Yoo Na juga memiliki kemiripan dengan Bi Dam dalam hal makanan. Dan ini membuat Deok Man senang, karena kedua anaknya mudah makannya dan tidak memilih-milih makanan. Setelah selesai menyuapi kedua anaknya, Bi Dam dan Deok Man meletakkan kedua anaknya di tempat bermain mereka. "nah sekarang giliran kita yang makan..apa kau mau kusuapi Deok Man?" canda Bi Dam. Deok Man hanya tersenyum lalu mulai mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk suaminya. "kau mau lagi?" tanyanya. "nanti saja akan ku ambil lagi.." jawab Bi Dam sambil menerima mangkuk dari istrinya. Mereka pun mulai menyantap makan malam mereka.

Malam hari.

"selamat tidur Yun Ho..Yoo Na.." gumam Bi Dam menatap kedua anaknya tertidur lelap di pembaringannya. Deok Man tersenyum menatap kedua anaknya tertidur lelap. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan dirinya karena untuk pertama kalinya ia dipanggil omma oleh kedua anaknya. Bi Dam tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan istrinya dan merangkul bahunya "sekarang kita yang harus beristirahat…" lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat tidur mereka untuk beristirahat. "Bi Dam?" panggil Deok Man "ya?" Bi Dam menoleh menatap istrinya yang berbaring di sampingnya. "aku tahu karena keberangkatanku kau sibuk tapi bisakah besok malam…" "besok aku akan menemanimu seharian penuh.." sela Bi Dam. Deok Man menoleh menatap suaminya. "ya besok aku akan seharian penuh bersama keluargaku…bersama istriku dan anak-anakku..tugas-tugasku untuk besok sudah kubereskan hari ini..jadi tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan..dan mengenai persiapan keberangkatanmu semuanya dipastikan sudah siap saat kau berangkat.." "Bi Dam.." gumam Deok Man. Bi Dam lalu mengecup kening istrinya. "sekarang tidurlah..lusa kau akan berangkat…jangan sampai kau kelelahan sebelum berangkat.." "ya.." Deok Man tersenyum memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk erat lengan suaminya


	57. Chapter 55: Goguryeo, Baekje, Shilla

2 hari sebelum keberangkatan Putri Deok Man

Malam hari.

Ruang Pyongyang, Goguryeo

"Tuan..apakah Tuan yakin untuk mempercayai orang itu?dengan semua rencananya?apalagi tentang rencana yang ini..bagaimana jika Shilla ternyata.." tanya salah seorang pejabat kepada Perdana Menteri Yeon Gaesomun. Yeon Gaesomun menatap pejabat itu "apa kau kira aku tidak mempertimbangkan ini sebelumnya?kau meragukanku?" "bukan..bukan begitu..hanya saja…apakah itu berarti kita mendukung…" "sudah cukup…apapun itu bukan Goguryeo yang mengalaminya..sekarang yang harus kita fokuskan adalah bagaimana kita melaksanakan rencana yang sudah kita buat sebelumnya….jangan sampai itu gagal..kalian mengerti?" seru Yeon Gaesomun. "ya Tuan.." jawab seluruh pejabat yang ada di ruangan itu. "tidak sampai 1 bulan, semuanya akan tunduk di bawah Goguryeo.." pikir Yeon Gaesomun dengan senyum penuh arti.

Ruang Pertemuan Raja. Istana Ungjin, Baekje

Suasana di dalam ruangan sangat tegang, sepertinya Raja Uija sedang menahan murkanya. "Yang Mulia, apakah tidak sebaiknya anggaran militer dinaikkan?" usul salah satu pejabat. "ya Yang Mulia..kita sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dengan Shilla dan Goguryeo terutama sejak pemutusan hubungan aliansi dengan Goguryeo, bahkan Jenderal Gyebaek sekalipun akan kesulitan untuk menyerang jika kondisinya seperti ini.." "siapa yang akan memerintahkan kalian berperang?" bentak Raja Uija. Semuanya diam. "Panglima Daemusin!"panggilnya. Kemudian seseorang dengan pakaian besi hitam lengkap melangkah maju "ya Yang Mulia.." "kudengar kau yang mempengaruhi para pejabat untuk menaikan anggaran perang?…aku tahu kalian pasti sangat ingin berperang karena dengan begitu kalian bisa mendapat wilayah kekuasaan tambahan dari setiap wilayah yang Baekje taklukan..ya kan?di saat negara sedang mengalami krisis..kalian justru mempertimbangkan diri kalian sendiri…dahulukan kesejahteraan dalam negeri …Baekje pun akan semakin terpuruk jika kalian terus memaksakan demikian.." Panglima Daemusin hanya terdiam. "sudahlah…aku akan menutup pertemuan hari ini.." ujar Raja. Satu per satu para pejabat keluar dari ruangan. "kesejahteraan?harga beras di pasar pun mungkin Yang Mulia Raja tidak tahu…wilayah kita semakin sempit…Kerajaan mengambil lahan kita namun tidak mendukung kita memperluas lahan…"keluh salah seorang pejabat begitu mereka masuk di ruang kementerian. "sraak…" Panglima Daemusin melangkah masuk dan duduk di tengah para pejabat. Meskipun statusnya hanya Panglima, tapi ia adalah putra Raja sebelumnya namun dari selir. Ia adalah kakak tiri Raja Baekje yang sekarang. Sebelum ia menjabat sebagai Panglima, dirinya diasingkan di Wei oleh Permaisuri, Ibu dari Raja Uija. Dan setelah Permaisuri wafat, ia pun dipanggil oleh Raja Uija untuk menempati posisi Jenderal sebelum pada akhirnya ia naik pangkat menjadi Panglima tak lama setelah Panglima sebelumnya wafat. "lalu kalian semua berpihak kepada siapa sekarang?" tanya Panglima Daemusin. Mereka semua terdiam. Namun Daemusin mengerti makna diam itu. "jika kalian berada di pihakku, aku membutuhkan semua pasukan yang ada di bawah komando kalian untuk bersatu di bawah komandoku..." katanya sambil bangun dari duduknya "tapi Panglima…apakah benar nanti Panglima berencana untuk…" "kalian tak perlu memikirkan itu…lebih baik kalian pikirkan saja jabatan dan kekuasaan yang kalian inginkan kelak.." selanya. Daemusin pun melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. "Panglima.." Daemusin pun menoleh. Rupanya Jenderal Gyebaek yang memanggilnya. "Panglima..saya sudah mendengar bahwa Yang Mulia sangat marah.." Daemusin tersenyum "tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan..aku baik-baik saja…" "lalu mengenai Jenderal Hodong saya…" "banyak yang bilang Jenderal Hodong banyak berubah sejak wajahnya terluka..meskipun aku baru mengenalnya..tapi kurasa ia masih merupakan salah satu Jenderal terbaik di Baekje ini sama denganmu..tak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan…aku percaya pada kemampuannya…" Lalu Daemusin pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Gyebaek. "Hodong..Gyebaek..kalianlah kunci dari ini semua..dan aku yang akan menggunakannya untuk membukanya" gumamnya.

Perbatasan Wonju. Kamp Militer Shilla.

Yushin berdiri di luar kemahnya. Menatap terangnya bintang di langit, sambil memikirkan strategi berikutnya. Seorang prajurit berjalan menghadapnya dan memberi hormat. "apa kau sudah mencari tahu?" tanyanya. Prajurit itu pun segera menyerahkan gulungan yang di bawanya. "Yushin membacanya. "prajurit Shilla sendiri yang mengatakan itu? Tak mungkin…kau yakin dengan laporan ini?" ujar Yushin tak percaya. "ya..Panglima..salah satu dari pejabat Goguryeo sendiri yang mendengar bahwa prajurit Shilla yang mengatakan itu ketika ia sedang berada di perbatasanShilla- Baekje 4 bulan lalu… Ia tak sengaja mendengarnya…lalu ia segera melaporkannya…" "prajurit Shilla di perbatasan Baekje 4 bulan lalu?bukankah kita sudah menarik semua pasukan kita dari sana..sesuai kesepakatan kita dengan Raja Baekje…" "ya itu dia yang aneh bagi kami..tetapi pejabat tersebut yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar..ia yakin itu pakaian prajurit Shilla…dan mengenai Bekje..sepertinya ada pergolakan di dalam tubuh pemerintahannya yang ditutup-tutupi oleh pihak Istana..para bangsawan di sana mulai tidak menyukai kebijakan Raja yang sekarang…terlebih sejak pemutusan aliansi dengan Goguryeo…mereka mulai mendukung Panglima Daemusin.." "Daemusin?aku rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu ketika berada di Wei.." tanya Yushin. "ya..Panglima Daemusin, putra Raja memang sempat belajar di militer dan menjadi salah satu yang terbaik selama pengasingannya di Wei..dan sekarang Raja Baekje memanggilnya dan menempatkannya sebagai jenderal dan kemudian ia naik pangkat sebagai Panglima setelah Panglima Taejo wafat.." Yushin pun bepikir sejenak " ya aku ingat..Tuan Putri Huang Shi pernah menyebut nama Daemusin ketika kami sedang berkunjung ke tempat pelatihan militer di Wei..Tuan Putri bilang bahwa ada seorang yang diasingkan ke Wei dan menjadi yang terbaik di sana..Daemusin namanya..ya Daemusin..namun karena Raja Uija memutuskan untuk menghentikan perang dan bertahan, aku belum pernah mendengar tindak tanduk Daemusin sebagai Panglima Baekje.." "dan sepertinya Panglima Daemusin sendiri diam-diam melakukan persiapan militer di belakang Raja…saya tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa memasok senjata di saat tempat pembuatan senjata tela ditutup oleh Raja..tapi mengenai pasukan..jika para bangsawan benar-benar berpihak kepada Daemusin..saya rasa mereka akan merelakan pasukan mereka untuk Daemusin..""hmm..Daemusin..Daemusin..kurasa kita harus waspada terhadap Baekje dan Goguryeo..sekarang.."


	58. Chapter 56: One Day Before

1 hari sebelum keberangkatan. Kamar Putri Deok Man

"uhm.." Deok Man perlahan membuka matanya. Senyum Bi Damlah yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Bi Dam tersenyum menatap istrinya yang baru saja bangun "selamat pagi.." "kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya Deok Man. "hmm..baru saja…" jawab Bi Dam. Ia mengusap pipi istrinya,merapikan poninya, lalu menciumnya. Deok Man terlarut dalam ciuman itu sebelum kedua anaknya menyelanya dengan tangisan mereka. Bi Dam pun menghentikan ciumannya dan tersenyum "kurasa anak-anak tidak ingin diabaikan.." Deok Man pun tersenyum lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Diikuti Bi Dam, mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat tidur kedua anaknya. "Tuan..Tuan Putri..saya membawakan sarapan.." ujar Soo Hye dari balik pintu. "masuklah Soo Hye.." jawab Bi Dam."Soo Hye pun melangkah masuk ke dalam sambil membawakan sarapan. Sambil menggendong Yoo Na, Bi Dam duduk di meja bundar "ting..ting.." Yoo Na memainkan sumpit dan mangkuk ayahnya. Deok Man ikut duduk di sana sambil menggendong Yun Ho yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk disuapi. "omma?" celoteh Yun Ho sambil menunjuk makanan dengan sumpit ibunya. Bi Dam, Deok Man, dan Soo Hye pun tertawa melihatnya. "kurasa kata-kata berikutnya yang ia bisa ucapkan adalah omma kapan kita makan?" canda Bi Dam. Deok Man pun tertawa lalu menatap anaknya "iya..iya…omma ambilkan..kamu sudah lapar ya?" lalu mengambilkan telur dadar dan kentang rebus yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. "Soo Hye..bisa kau siapkan air mandi untuk kami berempat setelah ini?, aku berniat mengajak mereka keluar hari ini…" tanya Bi Dam. "baik Tuan..akan segera saya siapkan.." jawab Soo Hye. Bi Dam lalu menatap Deok Man "hari ini kudengar di kota ada pertunjukan menarik yang dibawakan oleh para saudagar dari Tujue…oleh karena itu aku berniat untuk pergi melihatnya bersama kau dan anak-anak..apakah kau setuju?" Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk.

Setelah mereka berempat selesai makan, mereka pun mandi bersama di kamar mandi mereka yang besar. Sambil memangku kedua anaknya, mereka berempat berendam bersama. "cipak..cipuk.." suara Yun Ho dan Yoo Na bermain air di dalam bak. "apa kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk besok?" tanya Bi Dam. "..pakaian dan kebutuhanku sudah kukemasi.." jawab Deok Man. Mereka pun kembali diam. Meskipun masing-masing sudah sepakat mengenai keberangkatan Deok Man ke Tang. Namun tetap saja kepergiannya itu menjadi topik yang sebisa mungkin dihindari oleh mereka berdua. Bi Dam sendiri masih khawatir dengan keamanan istrinya dan di lain pihak Deok Man juga merasakan berat melakukannya, meskipun ia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Hati kecilnya tidak dapat berbohong bahwa dirinya sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan keluarganya selama 2-3 minggu ke depan. "aku ingin setelah aku pulang nanti..kita bisa seperti ini terus.." gumam Deok Man tersenyum sambil menatap suaminya. Bi Dam tersenyum menatapnya "tentu.." jawabnya lalu mengecup kening istrinya.

"nah Yun Ho..ayo sini sama appa.." panggil Bi Dam. Yun Ho yang baru saja dipakaikan baju oleh Soo Hye merangkak ke arah ayahnya. Bi Dam menggendongnya "anak appa sudah siap pergi rupanya.." Dan Deok Man pun juga sudah selesai bersiap-siap lalu menggendong Yoo Na "berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya. Bi Dam takjub melihat istri dan putrinya yang berpakaian dengan warna senada. "wah Yun Ho appa rasa saudara kembarmu bertambah satu.." candanya. Deok Man pun tersenyum lebar menahan tawanya. "berangkat!." ujar Bi Dam semangat. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Deok Man "selamat jalan Tuan..Tuan Putri..hati-hati di jalan.." sahut Soo Hye.

Seoraboel. Siang hari.

Kota Soeraboel di siang hari dipadati dengan penduduknya dan para pendatang dari luar. 2 hari yang lalu, para saudagar dari Tujue tiba di Seoraboel. Mereka tidak hanya terkenal karena barang dagangan mereka yang antik-antik namun juga karena atraksi-atraksi yang mereka tunjukkan. "nah kita sampai.." ujar Bi Dam begitu keluar dari tandunya. Yun Ho dan Yoo Na berceloteh gembira. Sepertinya mereka saling mengungkapkan rasa gembira mereka dengan bahasa bayi. Lalu mereka sekeluarga berjalan melewati keramaian orang. Tak ada satu pun menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Sangdaedeung atau Putri Shilla. Semuanya menganggap mereka hanyalah keluarga biasa yang sedang jalan-jalan di kota. "wuush.." terlihat semburan api dari ujung jalan. "sepertinya pertunjukkannya di sana.." gumam Bi Dam. Deok Man mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti suaminya. Benar saja. Ternyata pertunjukkan baru saja dimulai. Orang-orang dari Tujue membuka pertunjukan mereka dengan pertunjukan api. Mereka melompati lingkaran-lingkaran api dan membuat semburan-semburan yang membuat orang takjub. Yun Ho dan Yoo Na bahkan terdiam serius memperhatikan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat pertunjukan seperti ini. Lalu pertunjukkan pun berlanjut dengan permainan melempar 5 bola sekaligus berputar-putar tanpa jatuh, ada juga yang memutar-mutar piring di atas tongkat. Kemudian dari dalam karavan, keluarlah 5 penari wanita yang menari di tengah diiringi alat musik khasnya. Dengan gemulai, mereka mempertunjukkan tari perut mereka. "wah mereka cantik-cantik sekali.." komentar para penonton pria di situ. Komentar itu membuat istri mereka yang berdiri di samping mereka menjadi kesal. "tetapi jika dibandingkan mereka istriku tetap paling cantik.." gumam Bi Dam. Deok Man pun tertawa kecil "jangan bohong…kau juga menyukai mereka kan?" Bi Dam menatap istrinya "di mataku hanya ada kau dan putri kita yang cantik.." jawabnya. Deok Man pun tersenyum menggelengkan kepala. "preet.." terdengar suara gajah dari balik karavan. Yun Ho dan Yoo Na kaget mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suara itu. "omma..omma.." celoteh Yoo Na. "itu suara gajah sayang..mereka hewan yang baik hati.." ujar Deok Man menenangkan. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah 2 anak gajah dari balik karavan. "preet.." suara kedua gajah itu bersama-sama. Rupanya saudagar dari Ayodhya juga ikut meramaikan pertunjukan ini. Gajah-gajah itu menunjukkan kemampuan mereka di bawah instruksi pawangnya. Dari mengangkat satu kaki, duduk dengan kedua kaki, lalu memainkan tali dengan belalai mereka sebagai lompat tali, sehingga orang-orang bisa bermain lompat tali di antara kedua gajah itu. Tak lama kemudian, gajah-gajah itu berjalan mengelilingi penonton. Meskipun, Yun Ho dan Yoo Na tidak rewel begitu gajah-gajah mendekat, Bi Dam dan Deok Man bisa merasakan bahwa kedua anaknya itu takut karena semakin gajah itu mendekat, pelukan mereka semakin erat. "sssh..jangan takut..itu hanya gajah.." bisik Bi Dam dan Deok Man menenangkan kedua anaknya. Akhirnya gajah-gajah itu tiba di depan mereka. Gajah-gajah itu mengulurkan belalainya seperti mengajak jabat tangan. Bi Dam dan Deok Man tanpa ragu memegang belalai gajah itu. Menunjukkan pada kedua anaknya bahwa gajah-gajah itu tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Mulanya Yun Ho dan Yoo Na ragu. Mereka masih mendekap lengan kedua orangtua mereka. "ayo..Yun Ho..gajah-gajah ini ingin berteman denganmu.." gumam Bi Dam pada putranya. Deok Man mencoba mengajak putrinya juga "ayo salaman sama gajah Yoo Na.." Meskipun takut-takut, Yun Ho mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah mau kalah dengan saudara kembarnya, Yoo Na juga mengulurkan tangannya. Kedua belalai gajah itu pun akhirnya mereka sentuh dan mereka tepuk-tepuk. "appaa..omma.." celoteh Yun Ho dan Yoo Na dengan nada bangga dan senang. "anak pintar.." Bi Dam mengusap kepala putranya. "pintarnya putri omma.." ujar Deok Man sambil mengecup kening putrinya.

Setelah selesai menyaksikan pertunjukkan, mereka pun berjalan-jalan sebentar, berkeliling melihat barang dagangan orang-orang asing. "pipa yang unik.." gumam Bi Dam sambil memegang sebuah cangklong. Lalu mereka istirahat di sebuah kedai untuk makan siang dan makan es serut bersama. "brr.." Yun Ho menggigil begitu mencoba sesuap kecil es serut. Bi Dam dan Deok Man pun tertawa melihatnya. Setelah makan es, mereka pun kembali berjalan. Kali ini mereka melewati karavan pelukis dari tanah Barat (Eropa), di sana mereka melihat lukisan-lukisan menarik, pemandangan, dan sebagainya. "kalian sekeluarga mau dilukis?" tanya orang itu dalam bahasa gyerim yang terbata-bata. Deok Man menatap suaminya. Bi Dam tersenyum mengangguk. "boleh.." jawab Deok Man. Mereka berdua pun duduk sambil memangku Yun Ho dan Yoo Na di hadapan pelukis itu. Dibantu asistennya, dengan cermat, pelukis itu mengerjakan lukisan mereka yang cukup besar ukurannya. Selesai dilukis, lukisan itu digantung di dekat tungku api agar catnya mengering. "nah selesai.." ujar pelukis itu sambil mengambil lukisan lalu menunjukkannya kepada mereka. Bi Dam dan Deok Man terdiam kagum menatap lukisan itu. Lukisan mereka sebagai satu keluarga. "appa..omma.." celoteh Yun Ho dan Yoo Na sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lukisan itu. "iya sayang itu lukisan appa, omma, dan kalian berdua.." jawab Deok Man tersenyum kepada kedua anaknya. Setelah membayar sejumlah uang, mereka membawa pulang lukisan itu dan kembali berkeliling. Hari sudah semakin sore, orang-orang pun mulai membereskan barang dagangan mereka. "hoaahmm.." Yun Ho dan Yoo Na menguap bersamaan. "sepertinya mereka sudah lelah…kita pulang?" tanya Bi Dam. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk "kita pulang.."

Malam hari. Kamar Putri Deok Man.

"lihat mereka tidurnya cepat sekali.." gumam Bi Dam menatap kedua anaknya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk, kemudian mengecup kening kedua anaknya sebelum ia sendiri pergi ke tempat tidurnya. "selamat tidur..tidurlah yang nyenyak" gumam Bi Dam lalu mengecup kening istrinya. "ya..kau juga.." jawab Deok Man. Mereka pun menarik selimut mereka masing-masing. Deok Man memejamkan matanya,namun hatinya terus berdebar-debar, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang harus diungkapkannya sekarang. Perasaannya menjadi berat untuk pergi besok setelah melewati hari ini bersama anak-anak dan suaminya. "Deok Man..besok kau akan pergi..seandainya aku bisa memintamu jangan pergi…" pikir Bi Dam dengan mata terpejam. "Bi Dam..Deok Man.." panggil mereka bersamaan. Mereka pun saling bertatapan. "besok kau akan berangkat..aku.." gumam Bi Dam. Deok Man pun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium suaminya. Bi Dam pun membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh gairah. Bukan gairah karena nafsu namun karena perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap istrinya. "Deok Man..." gumam Bi Dam dalam sela nafasnya. " "aku sangat mencintaimu Bi Dam..sangat..bahkan sebelum aku pergi aku sudah merindukan semua ini.." gumam Deok Man menatap suaminya yang sekarang ada di atasnya. Bi Dam tersenyum menatap istrinya. Ia lalu mendekatkan ke wajah istrinya hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas istrinya berhembus ke arahnya "aku juga sangat mencintaimu Deok Man…melebihi apapun di dunia ini…" Deok Man pun kembali mencium suaminya. Perlahan ia mulai menanggalkan pakaian suaminya. Malam itu, mereka bercinta.


	59. Chapter 57: The Departure

Hari Keberangkatan

Kamar Putri Deok Man.

Hari masih gelap, namun ayam-ayam jantan sudah mulai menyuarakan datangnya fajar.

Deok Man pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingat dirinya harus siap-siap untuk berangkat sebelum fajar menyingsing. "selamat pagi.." gumam Bi Dam di sampingnya. Deok Man menoleh menatap suaminya "pagi..kau sudah bangun daritadi?" Bi Dam tersenyum "baru saja.." lalu ia mengecup kening istrinya "ayo kita bersiap-siap.." gumamnya. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk. Lalu mereka mendorong selimut mereka bersama-sama dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Deok Man menggandeng tangan Bi Dam "aku ingin kita mandi bersama.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Bi Dam tersenyum mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju kamar mandi mereka.

"byuur.." Bi Dam membilas punggung istrinya lalu mengusapnya dengan minyak mandi untuk menghaluskan kulit. "dari sekian banyak minyak yang kau pakai aku paling suka aroma lavender lain.." Deok Man tertawa geli "minyak yang kupakai hanya ini satu-satunya Bi Dam..tak ada yang lain.." "oh ya?" Bi Dam juga tertawa mendengarnya. "nah selesai..apakah anda mau dipijat juga Tuan Putri?" candanya. Deok Man pun tertawa. Setelah saling menggosok punggung masing-masing mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam bak mandi untuk berendam. "kyaa.." Deok Man terkejut karena tiba-tiba Bi Dam menggendong tubuhnya lalu memangkunya di hadapannya. "kau membuatku kaget Bi Dam.." ujar Deok Man. Bi Dam hanya tersenyum hangat menatapnya. "aku ingin menatapmu selama mungkin sebelum kau berangkat..bahkan sebelum kau pergi, aku sudah merasa rindu padamu..3 minggu serasa berabad-abad bagiku" gumamnya. Deok Man menghela napas tersenyum lalu mengusap wajah suaminya dengan telapak tangannya, lalu mengecup bibir suaminya "2 minggu..aku berjanji akan segera pulang dalam waktu 2 minggu…aku pasti akan segera pulang begitu semua urusan di sana selesai..…aku janji…" Ia lalu mendekatkan wajah Deok Man dengannya sehingga kening mereka saling bersentuhan. "berjanjilah padaku..untuk selalu berhati-hati di sana..kirim kabar padaku jika mungkin..aku akan segera menjemputmu, jika sesuatu terjadi.." gumamnya. "aku janji.." gumam Deok Man tersenyum. Bi Dam lalu mengecup kening istrinya dan menyandarkannya pada bahunya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Deok Man pun segera bersiap-siap. Para hwarang pilihan Bi Dam yang mengawalnya nanti akan segera menjemputnya. "sebaiknya kau periksa lagi barang-barangmu..siapa tahu ada yang kau lupa Deok Man.." saran Bi Dam pada istrinya. Deok Man mengangguk lalu memeriksa kembali barang-barangnya. Bi Dam pun mencoba mengingat-ingat sekiranya apa yang akan istrinya butuhkan di perjalanan kelak. Dan ia pun teringat sesuatu. "sraak.." dengan terburu-buru ia segera berjalan keluar dari kamar. "kurasa semuanya sudah lengkap.." Deok Man selesai memeriksa barangnya dan menoleh ke belakang "Bi Dam?" panggilnya. Ia pun mencari ke ruang tengah namun kosong. "apakah ia pergi keluar?" pikirnya. "sraak.." Soo Hye muncul lalu memberi hormat "selamat pagi Tuan Putri.." "selamat pagi juga Soo Hye.." sapa Deok Man. "apakah kau melihat Tuan keluar?" Soo Hye menggeleng. "hmm..kemanakah dia?" pikir Deok Man. "apakah Tuan Putri membutuhkan sesuatu?saya membuatkan bekal ini untuk Tuan Putri.." kata Soo Hye sambil memberikan dua kotak bekal yang tersusun rapi dan dibungkus kain merah. Deok Man tersenyum menerimanya "terima kasih Soo Hye.." Lalu Deok Man berjalan menuju tempat tidur kedua anaknya. Menatap kedua buah hatinya yang masih terlelap. "kalian jangan nakal yaa..baik-baik sama appa dan Soo Hye..omma sangat menyayangi kalian.." lalu mengecup kening mereka satu per satu. "Soo Hye…tolong bantu Tuan dalam mengasuh mereka.." pinta Deok Man. Soo Hye tersenyum mengangguk "siap Tuan Putri.." jawabnya penuh semangat. "hamba memohon menghadap Tuan Putri.." seru seorang kasim dari balik pintu. "masuk.." jawab Deok Man. Kasim itu melangkah masuk dan memberi hormat. "para hwarang sudah menunggu Tuan Putri di halaman depan Istana.." ujarnya. "baiklah..aku akan segera ke sana.." ujar Deok Man. Barang-barang pun mulai diangkut oleh kasim tersebut, sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya, Deok Man mengecup kening kedua anaknya sekali lagi "omma pergi.." gumamnya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya bersama Soo Hye dan berjalan menuju halaman depan Istana.

Halaman Istana.

Deok Man berjalan menuju halaman depan Istana. Rupanya tak hanya para hwarang sdan Kepala Pengawal Alcheon saja yang menantinya namun juga Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri. Deok Man memberi hormat "maafkan saya Yang Mulia karena telah mengganggu Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri sepagi ini.." Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri tersenyum. "aku hadir di sini sebagai keponakan yang akan menghantarkan keberangkatan bibinya.." Deok Man tersenyum mendengarnya. Para hwarang dan Alcheon memberi hormat kepada Deok Man. "bolehkah ku tahu nama kalian?" tanya Deok Man. Kelima hwarang, yang sudah mengenakan pakaian pengawal biasa untuk menyamar itu mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka. Mereka semua adalah kelima hwarang yang sudah dipilih dan dilatih oleh Bi Dam sebagai pengawal utama Deok Man kelak di samping 10 pengawal biasa. Mereka semua menyamar sebagai pengawal biasa seakan-akan Deok Man adalah putri dari saudagar kaya bukan putri kerajaan, sesuai dengan strategi yang sudah Bi Dam dan Alcheon buat bersama. Mulai dari baris paling kanan Deok Man. Hwarang yang membawa busur di punggungnya maju ke depan memperkenalkan dirinya "saya hwarang Il Woo siap menjaga Tuan Putri…" Lalu setelah Il Woo, hwarang di sampingnya memperkenalkan dirinya. Berbeda dengan keempat hwarang lainnya, ia tidak membawa senjata apa-apa. "saya Hwarang Yoong Joon siap melindungi Tuan Putri.." Kemudian hwarang dengan golok besar pun memperkenalkan dirinya "saya Hwarang Bi Ryu, siap menjaga Tuan Putri..." Lalu hwarang yang membawa pedang di pinggangnya memperkenalkan dirinya juga "saya Hwarang Dae Gil..siap mengabdi kepada Tuan Putri.." Dan yang hwarang yang terakhir maju memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membawa tombak di tangan kanannya "saya Hwarang Shi Yoon siap melindungi Tuan Putri…" Lalu kelima hwarang itu serempak berlutut di hadapan Deok Man " kami siap menjaga Tuan Putri!" seru mereka. Deok Man tersenyum "berdirilah.." "saya yang akan memimpin pengawalan Tuan Putri sampai ke Sungai Nakdong.." ujar Alcheon. "terima kasih Kepala Pengawal.." kata Deok Man. "hati-hati di jalan Tuan Putri…jangan memaksakan dirimu di perjalanan.." kata Permaisuri. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk lalu memberi hormat. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, berharap ia bisa melihat Bi Dam untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berangkat. Namun nihil, tak ada Bi Dam di sana. Deok Man pun berjalan menuju tandunya. "toplak..toplak.." suara derap kaki kuda mendekat. Seseorang menunggang kuda menuju halaman Istana. "Bi Dam..." gumam Deok Man. Bi Dam turun dari kudanya dan memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri. "Yang Mulia, mohon izinkan saya menggantikan Kepala Pengawal Alcheon untuk mengawal Tuan Putri sampai ke Sungai Nakdong.." Yang Mulia Raja tersenyum "izin kuberikan.." Bi Dam memberi hormat "terima kasih Yang Mulia..". Ia lalu tersenyum menatap istrinya "saya yang akan mengawal anda Tuan Putri.." Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam tandunya. Alcheon memberikan pedangnya kepada Bi Dam. "terima kasih, Kepala Pengawal Alcheon.." ujar Bi Dam sambil menyandang pedang itu di pinggangnya. Ia kembali naik ke atas kudanya dan memimpin di depan "berangkat!" serunya.

Setelah melewati keramaian kota dan jalan setapak di hutan, mereka akhirnya tiba juga di tepi Sungai Nakdong, namun kapal yang akan membawa Deok Man beserta rombongannya belum datang. Sepertinya mereka datang terlalu awal. "hup.." Bi Dam turun dari kudanya dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kelima hwarang dan pengawal lainnya berjaga-jaga di sekitar tandu. "sraak.." Deok Man keluar dari tandunya. Ia menghampiri suaminya yang sedang berdiri di tepi sungai. "Bi Dam…" panggilnya. Bi Dam menoleh tersenyum kepadanya. "kau tadi pergi keluar ya?" tanya Deok Man. Bi Dam mengangguk "ada barang yang harus kuambil tadi.." Lalu Bi Dam menarik tangan Deok Man dengan perlahan dan menaruh sesuatu di telapak tangannya itu. "ini seoyopdo?kau mengambilnya dari rumah?" tanya Deok Man. Bi Dam mengangguk "Seoyopdo kan jimat pelindungmu, meskipun aku sangat berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di sepanjang perjalanan, kuharap ini akan melindungi terus sampai kau pulang.." Kapal yang menjemput Deok Man pun melintas di hadapan mereka. Kelima hwarang dengan sigap masuk memeriksanya sebelum mereka memasukkan barang-barangnya. Deok Man tersenyum mengangguk "kurasa ini saatnya aku berangkat…sampai jumpa Bi Dam…aku pergi.." ia mulai menarik tangannya dari genggaman suaminya. Tiba-tiba Bi Dam menariknya lagi. Deok Man tersenyum hangat menatapnya. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja Bi Dam..aku akan segera kembali ke sisimu percayalah..". Bi Dam terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. lalu Deok Man menarik tangannya kembali, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kapal yang sudah siap berangkat. Bi Dam hanya tertegun menatap punggung istrinya. "ya aku pun berharap semuanya baik-baik saja Deok Man.." Dari balik jendela kapal, Deok Man bisa melihat suaminya yang masih berdiri di tepi sungai menatapnya. "aku janji setelah urusan ini selesai…aku akan segera pulang.." gumamnya.


End file.
